Nothings Changed!
by Briankrause
Summary: Chris had never been in love but when he finally founds one in the form of his bartender Wyatt, will he grab hold tight of it or will he screw it up. Only Problem is, Wyatt isn't any ordinary guy - He's a porn star.
1. Let's Begin!

**Nothing's Changed!**

Summary: _Chris Halliwell had never been in love but when he finally finds one in the form of his bartender Wyatt, who had recently moved to San Francisco to visit his grandmother, will he grab hold tight of it or will he screw it up like every other non-existent relationship of his in the past. Only Problem is, Wyatt isn't any ordinary guy - He's a porn star._

_M Rated – You've been Warned! _

_Slash fic – Not Incest. _

#############

**Chapter One: Let's Begin!**

It was a beautiful, hot sunny Saturday afternoon at San Francisco, marking one of many upcoming summer days. The rich blue cloudless sky and the scorching heat had everyone in the Bay area to retreat to their favourite places to enjoy the beautiful day, Families, couples, kids, dog walkers, new mommies and elderly relaxed better part of the day in golden gate park to cool off and to have fun, while others threw BBQ's with their friends and neighbours.

Chris Halliwell on the other hand, wiped his sweaty forehead with his left t-shirt sleeve before looking up at the guy that stood in the ladder – fixing the P3 air conditioner.

"You reckon do you be done by today? I've got a Club to run." Piper Halliwell shouted as the sweaty fat man (Tony) in overalls looked at her and shrugged. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Lady, I'm working, you want this done by four, give me some space." The man snapped before turning his attention back to his work leaving Piper to gape like a gold fish.

"Yeah, well you better be done by four." Piper snapped back before marching away to the bar. Chris merely shook his head as he followed his mother to the bar, waving P3 itinerary clipboard in front of his face to generate some air to cool himself off. Chris grabbed a stool in front of the bar as Piper placed two ice cubes filled glasses on the counter, before filling them with ice cold water from the faucet. "If he doesn't fix this by four, I'm not paying him." Piper said grabbing one of the glasses as Chris grabbed the other one.

"Cheers mom!" Chris said pressing the freezing glass against his skin, as a content sigh escaped his lips, before the Witchlighter gulped down a generous amount of water to soothe his body. "What is it with this weather?" Chris asked through mouthful of two ice cubes only to realise his mother wasn't paying any attention to him.

"If only your father had time, he would've fixed this by now." Piper said to Chris completely ignoring her son's question as she placed her glass back down on the counter, with a glare towards the fat man's direction.

"Well what is he doing? It's Saturday." Chris asked, his right eyebrow arching up. "I mean isn't Magic school usually closed on Saturdays?"

"Yes, they are…" Piper replied back in an irritated voice as she scratched her head lightly. "But you know your father, he has to help everyone he can possibly think off, so he's down at the orphanage helping out with your sister and Aunt Paige."

"Oh…I've forgot about that." Chris said crushing the ice between his teeth before slurping more cold water down his gullet. "Well if you need any…." Only Chris trailed off when he heard panicked voice.

"Emergency! Emergency! " A familiar voice shouted as Piper and Chris turned around to find - Phoebe and Billie rushing down the stairs, carrying an unconscious man – well more like dragging him down the stairs.

"What happened?" Chris asked getting out of the stool to approach his aunt as Piper joined them.

"Freeze him!" Billie warned Piper and Chris, with a glance in Tony's direction.

"W-what? Why?" Piper asked as she raised her hands and froze the confused fatso AC repairman, before glancing down at the unconscious bloody man, however before Piper can question what was going on, the air before them rippled as three demons shimmered in – each holding a deadly energy ball in their hands and looking really pissed off.

"That's why!" Billie said giving a sheepish look as Piper rolled her eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Piper punctuated her words as Chris made a sweeping motion in the air, sending the three demons spiralling back as each crashed into various place in the club, causing the eldest witch to wince at the sight of broken chairs and table. "Alright, enough before you do anymore damage." Piper said flicking her wrist towards the demons freezing all three of them before they can respond with their energy balls that could cost her further currency in repair.

"What's going on?" Piper asked as Billie rolled her eyes.

"Vanquish now, talk later." Phoebe said jumping up and down as if they might unfreeze and attack them any minute. Piper only rolled her eyes in response, before giving a lazy flick towards the demons combusting all three demons simultaneously in their locations.

"Now can someone tell me what is going on here?" Piper drawled in her annoyed voice.

"See told you this would work." Phoebe said smugly to Billie, who shook her head as she dropped the unconscious guy on the ground.

"Are they gone?" The man asked causing Chris to jump back a bit, seeing he was almost unconscious a second ago.

"Yeah, it worked." Billie said as the man got up from the floor from the ground, dusting himself despite he looked bloody murder.

"Nice one! Thanks." The Man said to Piper causing the eldest witch to raise an eyebrow at the man before glancing towards her sister and Billie.

"What is going on? Phoebe?" Piper called out as Phoebe and Billie smiled.

"Gotta go now! Ciao." Phoebe said waving as the three disappeared into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Piper asked looking little alarmed before glancing at her son, who shrugged. "Right that's it." Piper muttered as she marched away to the bar, in order to grab her cell phone from her purse – which sat on the counter – to dial her sister' number.

"Err…Mom, what about him?" Chris asked glancing towards the frozen repairman. Piper without a word waved her arm, unfreezing the guy who looked startled and surprised at the disappearance of the three incomers.

"W-w-where did they go?" Tony the repairman asked Chris, who looked at him shaking his head.

"Where did who go?" Chris asked putting a perfect expression of confusion on his face, causing the repairman to scratch his hair under his hat, little confused whether he had really seen them or not. Chris only smiled as he turned away from the man.

###########

Meanwhile across the Golden Gate bridge of San Francisco, in Greenbrae of the Marin County.

"Grandma!" Wyatt protested with an eye roll as he entered the kitchen to watch his grandmother pile a plate with food. "I thought I've told you to relax. The whole point of me being here is to take care of you for a while."

"I know sweetie, but it's been a long time since I've cooked for you. Young strong man like you needs to eat on time" Laura said to her grandchild with a smile. "And I know you've been working very hard fixing this old place up and I wanted to say thank you."

"Aw Grandma, you are sweet." Wyatt said hugging the petite woman before him, remembering how strong and big she seemed when he was young and now, she seemed so fragile, like a glass he feared that he could break even in his hug. Wyatt backed away from her to take in his smiling grandmother – She cannot even walk without her walking frame and yet she insists on helping Wyatt out by fixing him foods and snacks while he worked around the house.

"Thanks Nana, But I want you to listen to me okay. I'm here to take care of you alright, that means fixing the house to fixing you meals and let me finish." Wyatt said holding his hand up to stop his grandmother's protest. "That doesn't mean you're not capable of looking after yourself, you are…but while I'm here, I want you to relax, watch TV, flirt with Abner and…Hell, go play bingo with your friends. Understand. Just stop worrying too much about everything else; I'll take care of it."

"I know you will sweetheart." Laura said with a smile. "But whose gonna take care of you?"

"I will grandma," Wyatt replied back with a smile. "I'm not a kid anymore; I can take care of myself." The blonde replied back as he guided his grandmother back to the living room to help her sit down in her favourite couch.

The thought of losing his grandmother had always been the biggest fear for Wyatt Thornson and now at this fragile state of his grandmother, Wyatt feared his worst fear is riding around in a horse in the backyard. After all Wyatt has no one else but his grandmother for a family. She had looked after him practically his whole life – mainly because Wyatt lost his mother during his birth – so he had never known her, it had always been Laura but it was when he was six, his whole life changed. His dad died in a flight crash – he was returning from a business trip – leaving Wyatt on his own. Laura took him in and looked after him. He never knew anyone else but as if God had always hated young Wyatt – Laura was soon diagnosed with Parkinson's disease and Laura was in stage 3 by the time Wyatt was eighteen.

Unable to look after her properly on his own nor the proper income to support her or to have her looked after by the professionals, Wyatt resorted to one job that would pay him the most than any other job that's out there – Porn! After all, he had to have finished his college degree to get a decent job, even then he would have to work a month or two before he can expect a pay check but with porn, you do a shoot, you get paid there and then. It was the best opportunity for a kid who had nothing else to loose or no one else to go to…Although Wyatt only did it as a one of solution, the continuous treatment and the medication for his grandmother – he knew with a normal job he couldn't afford it. So he continued in that industry, although there were some hard days when he would think of his parents and what they would think of him right then for what he was doing….he still had to think of the one person who is still there.

To Wyatt, his grandma is the most important thing to him and he isn't ready to lose her. Despite that, Laura still doesn't know what he's doing…well to her, Wyatt is working as an assistant to a movie director. Wyatt knows if Laura was to find out about his job, she might have an heart attack or even be disappointed in him or worse hate herself for letting Wyatt go this way….that is something Wyatt isn't willing to put on his grandmother's head. He wanted to make sure his grandmother is well looked after in her nursing home but after hearing the news about her first stroke, Wyatt knew he had to be by his grandmother's side. That's why he took a break from his work and came back to San Francisco, moving his grandmother back home with him with a stay at home nurse. This way he could take care of his grandmother as well without the worry of losing her.

"I've been telling her but she doesn't listen to me." Mary said as she walked in with Laura's medicine. "She doesn't listen to anyone." Mary said sitting down next to Laura. "Now here you honey, take those pills if you still wanna make those frequent visit to that kitchen of yours."

"Oh do I have to? I feel fine." Laura protested as Mary shook her head.

"Until you start shaking like a leaf, now come on take them and I ain't takin no for answer." Mary said placing the tablets firmly on Laura's hand, causing Wyatt to chuckle at the sight of his grandmother grumbling.

Wyatt glanced at Mary, who gave a small wink at him, causing him to chuckle even more. Mary has always reminded Wyatt of _'Regina King'_ for some reason. Warm, bubbly and friendly person that Wyatt can sit and chat with for hours and hours – she is great with everyone and Wyatt has known her for years – from the first time his grandmother had to go into the care home, which was like five years ago – because of that Wyatt insisted at the care home that he wanted Mary to nurse his grandmother as the stay at home Nurse. Plus he pays her very good fees compared to what she gets in the nursing home – so Mary loves it, after all she only has to care for one person and she's pretty much in charge of the household.

"So honey, it's your first day at your new job, looking forward to it?" Mary asked as Wyatt nodded with a smile, as he rubbed his hands together.

"Yup, I've never worked in a bar before, so it should be interesting." Wyatt said as Mary nodded with a smirk. After all it was Mary who introduced Wyatt to Piper Halliwell, the owner of P3 when Wyatt wanted a job that he can fill in-between his break from his other job.

"Make sure you do a good job. I don't wanna hear you've been slacking there, you hear me?" Mary asked as Wyatt rolled his eyes. "Piper is a good friend of mine and she purely got you in for me without even wanting to see your resume, so make sure you do a good job."

"Of course." Wyatt said with a chuckle as Mary nodded.

"Now you should go and eat, while I take our queen here for her nap." Mary said glancing towards Laura, whose struggling to stay awake as her pills took their effect on her fragile being.

"I'm not sleeping." Laura snapped as her head lolled forward for a second in her drowsiness.

"Sure you ain't." Mary replied back with a smile as she helped the elder woman up from her couch, while Wyatt disappeared into the kitchen with a shake of his head.

###########

Chris typed away in his computer as he entered the current month's inventory of P3 into the system – only to stop in mid typing to take a quick glance towards the office, where his mother had gone to talk to his aunt Phoebe about the situation of sudden appearance and disappearance – Something told Chris that it wasn't actually them, seeing how perky both Aunt Phoebe and Billie were acting – as it clashes with their real personality, so it's likely to be demons or some wannabe witches, but he still hasn't decided which yet because he has more important issues to deal with – such as finishing the inventory by four, the AC is fixed by all means –Including using magic if necessary – along with putting together the work schedule for the new bartender Wyatt – who is starting today and should be arriving around eight to help open up and sort the place out with Lance.

Chris was busy working away; he didn't notice his mother return from the office or the worry that was etched in her face. He didn't even notice her presence until he heard her voice.

"Is it fixed?" Piper asked when she noticed Tony stepping down from the ladder.

"Yup! Now if you pay me, I'll be out of your hair." The guy said putting all his tools back into his box.

"Great, let's see if it works." Piper said going behind the bar to press a button under the counter to turn on the AC. In response, they all heard the motor whizz into life - only it was followed by a metallic clatter & grinding.

"What the hell…" Chris said in confusion as Piper looked little taken back. However what happened next was something neither Chris nor Piper saw coming. Followed by the metallic clatter and grinding, a small screech echoed from the AC and the next thing they heard and saw was a small explosion from inside the AC that sparked fire and smoke, right before the whole thing collapsed to the ground – if that was bad, the music and the stage lights went down with a loud buzz – indication of the electricity down.

For a second Piper didn't know what to do, her mind was blank – Piper opened his mouth wide in shock, not a sound coming out in her panic - not only the AC cover was on fire but her electricity is also down and her band is coming in two hours for sound check up. As if she doesn't have enough things to worry about, the never ending list of fixing things keeps on adding to her stress.

"I've got it!" Chris said running to get the fire extinguisher to put the fire out, while Piper turned her attention to the fat guy with the deadliest glare she had ever given anyone in her life. If her powers could work through her eyes, she probably would've combusted him by now.

"YOU!" Piper hissed as the man looked alarmed. Even Chris was stunned by the glare, the only thought that ran in his head was – she is going to murder him.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." The guy said backing away slowly as Piper made her way around the bar, her eyes still fixed with deadly glare. "No extra cost!" he said with a small nervous chuckle as he readjusted his hat on his sweaty head.

"Mom…" Chris called out in a warning tone in fear that she is going to blow the guy up, but Piper ignored it as she approached the nervous sweaty guy before her.

"You better pray that you fix this by four!" Piper hissed jabbing the guy on his chest. "Or I swear to god I won't be held responsible for my actions. You hear me?" As response the guy nodded with a gulp. Letting out a low growl and a final look at the half melted AC, she stormed out towards the office to cool off.

"Your mom, very nice lady. No?" The man said to Chris with another nervous chuckle as Chris rolled his eyes.

######################

**What Do you All think about this New Fic? It's been running in my head for quite some time now, Although I should be doing my Essays, I can't help but type this lol – So Let me know If I should Continue Or Not… Or if you have anything I might be missing out on or something. Lol. **


	2. It's Not So Charmed Life!

_**A/N: **_**Hey Guys, First of All I like to say How awesome it is to hear from my old readers – its a pleasure to have you guys back with me on a ride to another Wyatt and Chris story. **

**Second, to my new readers – it's great to hear from you guys too, it's always a pleasure for me to see new readers reviewing and telling me what they think. ^^)**

**Now… On Story Note: **

_**David Wyatt Halliwell is played by Jonathan Bennett (Check profile for picture) – the middle child of Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt. (Also I named him David, because Piper always liked that name, she said so in Prince charmed, lol. Plus being our Fav Wyatt is not a Halliwell – I have made Prudence Melinda as her first child – just like the time when Piper visited the future to witness her first daughter.) Also Twice blessed child is David in this fic since he's the first male born in the family – plus he is Wyatt too – kinda, he has same middle name lol. **_

_**Now on with the story.**_

**Chapter Two: It's Not So Charmed Life!**

After Lunch, Wyatt decided to go shopping for his work clothes, since Piper's son Chris Halliwell have emailed him the dress code along with the work schedule and his work placement requires him to be suited and booted in Black shirt, Black pants and smart shoes during his working days which are Thursday's to Sunday nights. Chris was also kind enough to e-mail him with his preference working hours and working days in order to draw up the rota to suit Wyatt's convenient time, but the blonde porn star wasn't really bothered about the days, so he didn't mind the days Chris put him down to work.

Making his way down to the garage, Wyatt couldn't help but grin like a Chester cat at the sight of sun filtering through to hit his new Volkswagen Viseo 2028 model **(A/N: Read the Foot note - Once you done reading the Chapter, lol)**. He just recently got the car from a showcase in LA and he gotta admit the car was one pretty expensive baby he had ever owned so far….so expensive that he had to do six shoots in a week to pay for it, whereas he normally does two or three shoots a week. It all depends on his schedule really or how he feels that day to work – after all most of his friends….okay, all of his friends are in the porn industry, so his work life and social life mingles together more often for him than other. Outside his workplace, he's got nothing going for him…well the odd dates and various relationships he has gotten himself into….they never lasted long.

The recent relationship with a girl also ended in awful way when she found out that he's a porn star through her friend – don't know what she was doing, watching porn but nevertheless – Wyatt's girlfriend freaked out and dumped him. Wyatt assumed mainly because she doesn't like the fact that he has sex for living than anything else, and she said something along the lines of '_Sex is way of creating a bond with your lover but with you that's not the case.'_ Oh Well Wyatt doesn't blame her for it – he's used to this kind of treatment over the years, it was only a matter of time before she found out and he was thankful it was before they got way too serious – otherwise his heartbreak would've been worse.

Nevertheless Wyatt tried despite the fact…well, despite knowing the end result of porn star in a relationship….it never work, unless their partner is in the same industry as them - that is something Wyatt learned. He could never have a normal relationship unless he finds someone in the same industry as him ….but he tried that too…but you gotta remember something, mixing pleasure with business is never a good idea, so when he screwed it up, it's likely to come and bite him in the ass – which it did so Wyatt gave up on relationship all together. He's knows he's never going to find the right person unless he finds someone who understands him better than anyone else.

So for now, Wyatt was happy with his single status, after all, he has all the sex he needs in his shoots, he has great friends and a grandmother who loves him very much, plus a great income…what more can he ask for and why should he care about anything else? Besides having someone who would genuinely love him, want to be with him despite what he does for a living, the cosy hugs, the random kisses, the warmth of the body in bed is not going to change anything….not really….

"_Yeah, nothing at all..." _ Wyatt thought to himself as he made his way to the car. Wyatt Thornson is not bothered at all.

After all he knows the type of romance he wants only exists in fairy tales, not in real world….well at least not in his world…in his world, only mindless lusty sex and awesome sex partners – Like his ex-girlfriend said its prostitution masquerading as porn. Good thing is that at least the people he fucks are healthy and clean with choice and nice income – that can't be said for those in the streets.

Wyatt snapped out of his thoughts as his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Looking down at the ID, he smiled at the flashing caller ID '_Stella'_

"Hey babe, it was about time you called!" Wyatt said into the handset as he waved his left hand – where his white digital butler bracelet strapped on – in front of the door. At this there was a small beep and the black glass hood slid back just as the door swung open.

"Uh huh, Yeah, I'm starting work today so I really need it today." Wyatt said as the door closed shut as the hood slid back in place – while he fixed his cell to his Bluetooth earpiece.

"_I don't know Wyatt; I mean it is a looong drive."_ Stella drawled out causing Wyatt to roll his eyes as he pulled out of the driveway.

"Come on, I'll even give you free drinks on the house." Wyatt said before he could stop himself. '_Great, I haven't even started and_ _I'm already handing out free drinks, this sure is going to go well_.' Wyatt thought to himself with a head shake.

"_All night long?"_ Another voice shouted causing Wyatt to raise his left eyebrow.

"Depends on how fast you guys can get here." Wyatt said driving down the street, totally oblivious to the eyes that turned his way as he drove through the street.

It wasn't long before he reached his destination. Wyatt had to admit, the car was pretty fast that he reached his destination in half time than he predicted.

"_Well don't worry about it sweetie, I will…" _ Stella voice said right before her voice died down. Confused at the sudden loss of voice, Wyatt checked his cell only to find the call had been disconnected – Wyatt looked confused but nevertheless tried calling Stella back only to reach her voicemail, indication that her phone is off – figuring that she forgot to put her phone on charge again, Wyatt focused on finding a parking space – which to his luck found a perfect one, right outside the store and in front of the parking meter.

Just as he got out of the Car, the phone buzzed again – this time the ID flashed _'Daisy'_

"Hey what's going on?" Wyatt asked going over to the parking meter to get a ticket, which he did by grabbing his cell phone from his pocket and giving it a quick wave in front of the Parking meter scanner. (**A/N: See Footnote)**

"_Stella forgot to charge her phone again."_ Daisy' voice chirped from the other side, just as the machine issued Wyatt with a ticket.

"_She was busy humping Rodney again, that's why." _A guy's voice shouted from the side, followed by Stella annoying growl and painful yelling's from the guy.

"Right!" Wyatt said with a chuckle as he fixed the ticket on the car, before giving a quick wave of his digital butler – causing the hood to slide back in, reminding him of the batman mobile. The moment the hood was in place, a red light flashed, indication of the alarm and lock being turned on.

"_STOP FIGHTING!"_ Daisy's voice shrilly shouted as Stella's voice and the guy's voice continued to scream and yell. "_AHHHhhh…" _Daisy shouted causing Wyatt to pull his ear piece out as he made his way to the store, shaking his head at the bickering voices and screams that erupted from his earpiece.

**##################**

"Chris, you put him down RIGHT NOW!" Prudence Melinda Halliwell shouted at her youngest brother, who in return responded with a devious smile, plastered on his face.

"Why should I?" Chris asked glancing towards Prue's frozen boyfriend, who's hovering near the ceiling – ready to meet the hard floor with a simple flick of Chris' finger. Although Prue could orb him away, she knows Chris would simply use his powers again to send her boyfriend sailing back to the ceiling, so there is no point in trying to get him down, other than reason with her little brother.

"Cause if you don't, you're going to experience the worst butt whooping, you had ever received in your life." Prue shouted as Chris yawned, waving his hands in front of him, looking somewhat lazy at his sister's threat before glancing towards the frozen jock. "Chris, don't you dare, I will blow your ass up to kingdom come, if you do….." Prue warned her brother.

"What's going on here?" David called out causing the youngest witch to jump - half startled by the sudden appearance of his big brother and half in fear of his mother walking in on them. However while Chris was panicking, he also lost his concentration and control over Prue' boyfriend – resulting in a fast and hard collision of body and hard floor – earning a crack along the way as he became immobile.

Chris, on the other hand immediately froze the guy again before he can realise what just happened – since it's obvious the guy broke something in his fall.

"Oops!" Chris muttered lightly glancing towards his sister – only for his eyes to widen at the fury that lit up in her eyes.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!" Prue shouted pointing a finger at Chris – causing half of the nearby China cabinet to explode into bits - before charging at him like a wild bull. Chris in response flinched at the combustion of the cabinet but did nothing else to protect himself….well that was until his surviving instincts kicked in, causing him to scream shrilly like a banshee before jumping over the couch to get away – shoving David in Prue's way in the process as he ran up the stairs with his big sister hot on his heels.

"DAVID HELP! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME." Chris screamed shrilly as he ran blindly to avoid his sister.

Too bad his father gave up his Whitelighter powers before he was born – that damn orbing power could've came handy in lot of situations, especially right about now. However his thoughts were interrupted at the sight of the flower vase on the side cabinet combusting into pieces. His eyes darting towards the guest room – the nearest room – without a second thought, he rushed in, bolting it shut behind him before backing away from the door in fear and Just as he expected, the room door slammed wide open out of their locks by Prue' telekinesis.

"You can run but you can't hide Twerp!" Prue hissed as Chris looked really alarmed at his pissed of sister.

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT I SWEAR!" Chris shouted waving his hand in panic, as the bed and wardrobe flew in to form a barricade in front of him – only they were slammed back to their position by a nod from Prue. "DAVID!" Chris shouted at the sight of his sister getting alarmingly close – however just as she raised her hand, orbs appeared in-between them in form of David.

"Alright Prue, that's enough!" David said holding his hand up to defend his little brother, who only sheepishly smiled when David glanced at him.

"David, get out of my way. I'm gonna beat the shit out of him." Prue hissed as Chris used David's body to duck from Prue' visual in fear of getting rammed by her telekinesis.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Chris squeaked from behind David as the middle witch rolled his eyes.

"I don't care! David, get out of my way." Prue shouted, trying to get around David, in order to get to Chris but the young witch was clever enough to his big brother as a shield by clinging on to his t-shirt like a koala bear.

"Come on guys, act your age." David said in a firm but annoyed voice. "Chris, you're 22 for god sake."

"Yeah and she's 25, what difference does that make?" Chris asked from behind David. "She still gonna cry like a baby when he dumps her."

"I'll show you whose gonna cry." Prue shouted ducking her hand under David's arms to grab Chris – only the young witch twisted around and slammed David into Prue, causing the eldest witch to back away.

"Damn it Chris, not helping." David hissed as he rubbed his forehead in pain.

"Tell that to her." Chris replied back as David yanked his T-shirt free from Chris' vice grip. "I was only trying to help."

"Well I don't need your help Chris." Prue hissed back as she rubbed her forehead in pain. "I can take care of myself."

"But that guy is an ass." Chris said standing up straight to face his sister. "He's not right for you Prue."

"And how would you know whose right for me? Huh?" Prue asked in an irritated voice.

"Err…because he doesn't love you, that why." Chris said with a look of _'Duh' _plastered on his face. "You can tell he's only after one thing. He's using you. You don't have to be an empath to see that."

"Oh yeah, this is coming from the guy who never had his first kiss." Prue said as David glanced at his brother, knowing that both are treading in a dangerous place.

"I've…" Chris started but Prue cut him off.

"And I don't mean the drunken make out sessions. I meant first true love kiss." Prue said with a glare. "I mean what do you know about Love Chris? When have you ever fallen in love with anyone other than yourself?"

"I don't have to fall in love to know the difference between real love and what's not." Chris hissed back at his sister. He was trying to look out for her, to save her from the heartbreak that she's obviously going to get…but still, she doesn't appreciate it, instead she throws it back in his face.

"That's the thing Chris, you won't know what Love is until you experience it and it's certainly not your fancy high school crushes you have experienced with little girls. So until you experienced what Love is, don't interfere in my love life cause Love is what mature people do and I guess it's pretty presumptuous of me to assume that you would know anything about it." Prue said giving Chris a dirty look for interfering in her life.

"What's going on here?" A voice said as the trio turned around to find Piper walking in with note of curiosity and confusion in her face.

"Nothing, I was just leaving." Prue replied back with a tight smile before storming out of the room. _"David, can you please heal Patrick for me?"_ Prue thought out to her brother, hoping he could hear her.

"_He's already healed."_ David thought back to his sister, who stopped at the doorway to give him a thankful nod before storming out. David turned his attention back to his mother, who had her left eyebrow raised as usual.

"Does this have anything to do with why Patrick's lying frozen on my foyer's floor?" Piper asked eyeing her youngest before glancing at her middle son. David in response only shook his head with an indication of – Don't ask.

**##################**

_**[Footnote: A/N: Check out the profile for picture of Wyatt's Volks Viseo car. **_

_**A/N: Visa has now introduced a credit card on phone – where you can purchase with your mobile up to certain amount – check it out online.]**_

_**Me (Briankrause) : Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter – As Usual my Awesome thanks goes to my lovely reviewers and readers. **_

_**Wyatt Thornson: **_Special thanks to,_Drumline, PapiEsteven, I-Love-Trunks1, Wesdrewlover, pHIL, WCLF, Sucker4WynChris, Nocturnal Rose & CelticWolfster. __**Hope You All enjoyed the Second Chapter and Don't forget to review for Briankrause to update the third Chapter. *winks***_


	3. Welcome to P3

(**A/N: Guys, Would Like to say, I'm not promoting any drinks in this Chapter. However those who do drink out there – Don't blame me! But I'm thinking of inventing some new cocktails – Feel free to drop me a line or two if you wish for your own cocktail to feature in the story – you might never know - Wyatt could be making it or Chris could be getting plastered with it. lol)**

**On With the Story:**

**Chapter Three: Welcome to P3**

"Cheers!"

"Take care!" The shop assistant called out to Wyatt, who gave a nod as he made his way out the clothes store with shopping bags. As if on cue, his cell rang again – but Wyatt figured the caller to be Daisy before he even looked at the caller ID – and to his guess, it turned out to be right.

"Hello guys, how far are you?" Wyatt asked as he made his way to his car to drop off his shopping bags before going to the nearest home centre to get some supplies for the penthouse.

"Actually we're not very far." Daisy replied back as Wyatt opened his car and stashed his bags in the backseat before locking it with a wave of his hand. "Where are you?"

"Oh, Just finished the shopping and now I'm gonna head down to home centre." Wyatt replied back as he crossed the road to the opposite side to get to the home centre.

"Oh Wyatt, those girls are so checking you out. You should have some fun." Stella voice said as Wyatt blinked looking around his surroundings. "No behind you." At this, Wyatt glanced behind to find two girls looking his way with a smile and giggle as they sat in one of those wooden park benches.

"Oookay, where are you guys?" Wyatt asked pulling down his sunglasses from his hair to see clearly in the bright sunny day.

"Well do you see your car?" Stella voice said as Wyatt looked towards his car and then glanced back and forth.

"Yeah…"

"Well, certainly not there." Stella voice said right before Wyatt felt someone jumping on his back, causing him to nearly hit the ground but his quick feet kept him from falling as he balanced the…not so heavy person on his back, who was laughing and giggling next to his ears.

"Heya Wyatt!" Daisy laughed as she got off him, allowing the blonde to turn around as he took in Stella, Daisy and Jack.

Stella Noels also known as (Porn name – Cindy Lu) **(A/N: footnote) **was dressed in a striped rainbow coloured dress that draws up to her knees, revealing her long slender legs, which accompanied a bright yellow coloured heels - that made her seem bright on that sunny day than those that surround her. Her dark blonde hair was lightly hung in curls around the curve of her face, while a yellow hairband sat on her head, preventing the breeze from ruffling her open hair. Her eyes were not readable as they were masked by D&G sunglasses. All in all, she looked so hot that every guy in the street was looking at her and Daisy.

Daisy Lemar (Porn name – Serena Vixen) was suited in pink frilly dress that has a black bow belt around her slender stomach. She was also wearing a pink hair band and pink heels to match her outfit, while her black hair flowed in loose curls like Stella; nevertheless she rocked her outfit looking smokin hot.

Jack Fuller (Porn name – Scott) was dressed in casual – White half-sleeve t-shirt, black tight jeans with suspenders (braces) that left one is slinging loosely around his hips and black flat cap.

Both girls on the other hand stopped to take in Wyatt's outfit – who's dressed in knee length colourful shorts, flip flops, white top that expands his chest and sunglasses.

"That look really suits you." Stella said removing her sunglasses to look at Wyatt properly.

"Hey, you went blonde again." Daisy said to her friend who nodded.

"Yeah, my blonde hair was growing out and it looked kinda weird in the roots," Wyatt said with a shrug. "So I had to go to the hair dressers to remove the black dye."

"And now you're back to being a blonde." Jack said with a smirk as Wyatt shook his head. "Not that I'm complaining. It looks cool on you dude. You should go blonde more often."

"Yeah, so how did you guys know I was here?" Wyatt asked little confused.

"Well, your car isn't exactly that hard to miss babe, I mean among these lot, your car is like the lamp of Ali Babas." Stella said as Wyatt chuckled.

"So where is it?" Wyatt said turning his attention back to Stella, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh-My-God! We drove straight two hours to see you and all you care about is that god damn car of yours?" Stella asked folding her arms in her chest.

"Hey, that's my grandpa's car you drove." Wyatt replied back as Stella shrugged.

"Yeah well, still it wouldn't hurt for you to give us a little hug or a kiss…you know for our troubles." Stella said looking away like an innocent girl. Wyatt only chuckled as he pulled her into a hug and kissed her very passionately.

"Alright, break it up." Jack mumbled as Wyatt pulled away and hugged Daisy in return – knowing Daisy, she'll probably sulk all day, if Wyatt was to miss her out.

"Now that's what I call a kiss." Stella said with a smile as Daisy shook her head. "Alright, this way." Stella said with a nod of her head, as the three followed her to where Wyatt's grandfather's car was parked.

Wyatt couldn't help but run his fingers lightly across the hood of the old fashioned 1967 GTO Pontiac as it stood gleaming in the sun. _**(A/n: footnote)**_ It had been passed down from his great grandfather and the car itself went through various transformations – from the interior to the engines. The recent change Wyatt has done to the car was to change the petrol tank to Electric battery since the petrol was bleeding him dry.

"Cheers guys" Wyatt said with a smile.

"I don't get it, why don't you take your new car to work?" Jack asked as Wyatt opened the car to check inside. "I meant isn't that the whole point of having a new car?"

"Yeah, but driving my new car around here isn't feasible." Wyatt said locking the car, before glancing at his friends. "That car is made for roads like LA, besides I don't want my new employer to think I'm flashy."

"Yeah true, I mean what kinda idiot that owns a car like Viseo would be caught dead working in a nightclub that pays just about enough to charge its battery, let alone anything else."

"Exactly, that's why I asked for my grandpa's car." Wyatt said a smile.

"Cool, now you've got your car and all, can we go? I'm hungry." Jack said as Wyatt turned his attention towards Daisy, who hasn't said a word – only to find her gazing at the plastic large green frog that stood against the window of the home ware store, with her mouth lightly open and her fingers twirling around her locks.

**#################**

Chris looked at himself in the mirror as he eyed his outfit. His reflection starred back in black skinny Jeans, white t-shirt, black waistcoat and black tie. He's ready to go out and party the night away, after all its Prue – his older sister – who's taking care of P3 tonight leaving him free to have some fun in his busy college life. Thankfully the guy managed to fix the AC by five – despite he was hour late – the band were thankfully delayed in arriving for their sound check. His father also managed to save the day by dropping by to figure out the reason for the electricity Shortage – the fuse box was busted but once he changed the sockets, the electricity was back to good as new.

Once again adjusting his spiky hair, he made his way to the coffee table to grab his drink. He has already started drinking while waiting for his friends Bianca and Tom to arrive. The plan was to have pre-drinks at his place, then hit the new club that's opened in town last week, called '_Tropical'_

"_How long are you guys going to take?"_ Chris thought to himself as he glanced at the clock which indicated it was half eight. Although they are likely to leave his apartment around half ten, he still wants his drinking buddies, cause drinking on his own isn't fun and its looks very, very sad.

Just as he was about to get another drink, the doorbell buzzed as Tom and Bianca started banging on the door.

"Chris….*knock, knock* *buzz, buzz* Chris, Chris….*Knock, knock* *Buzz, buzz* Chris…" Tom and Bianca's voice shouted as they rapped and buzzed away.

"I'm COMING!" Chris shouted as he made his way to the front door to let his friends in, who both grinned like a Chester cats.

"Hello Chrissie!" Tom called out as he swayed lightly.

"Are you two drunk already?" Chris asked as Bianca and Tom shook their heads.

"Only had half a bottle of this on our way." Bianca said holding up half bottle of Hennessy. "He's the one that had pre-drinks at his place."

"Well I've made some here too, so come on and get smashed." Chris said as Tom hoorayed his way into the flat to get his hands on more alcohol.

**#################**

_Inside Of You By Hoobastank _Blasted through the surrounding speakers of P3 as strobe lights flickered on and off. Light fog that's being released created a soft mist as it swirled around the dancers' feet, completely obscuring the floor beneath the blanket of white clouds.

"_This Sucks!"_ Wyatt thought to himself as he collected the empty bottles from the table, before moving through the crowd to grab the glasses and bottles that are left in the random place by people. What's worse than collecting glasses you say? Is that he's already been groped, pinched and spanked more times than he could count and there is nothing he could do about it. It's like a freakin punishment, that Wyatt is allowed to go to a party but not allowed to participate…that sucked.

Wyatt made his way back to the bar to dispose the bottle on the recycling trash bags that's placed beneath counter. Although he was expected to go work behind the counter, the first job Lance issued him with was collecting empty bottles and cups…and doing plenty of other hard work that Lance doesn't do it himself, like – grabbing crates from backrooms and getting beer barrels to fill.

Wyatt was about to return to his duty of collecting bottles, when he saw Jack approach the bar with a girl. "Two Jagerbombs please." Jack said with a wink as Wyatt looked at the girl, who smiled at him.

"Sorry guys, I don't serve." Wyatt said with a shrug.

"Come on Wy, I'm not drunk." Jack said rolling his eyes in direction of the girl – as Wyatt lightly nodded, understanding what he's saying – he's not drunk, because he wants to fuck that girl.

"That's not what I meant. I'm not on the bar duty." Wyatt said as Lance approached them.

"Wyatt, you can get them." Lance said with a nod. "And if you want, you can go on your break in ten minutes."

"Cool." Wyatt said before grabbing two glasses and filling them with red bull, before filling two shot cups them with Jagermeister and dropping them into the drinks. "That'll be seven dollars." Wyatt said with a smirk as Jack handed him a ten dollar note.

"I see Stella and Daisy are having fun." Wyatt said charging Jack for the drinks and returning his change. Jack in response shrugged, as he turned to glance at his two female friends, barely visible around the crowds, sitting on two guys laps, making out in the dim light.

"What can I say; it's a night to party!" Jack said before downing his drinks before smashing his lips with the girl he was with – pulling away with laughter.

"Have fun." Wyatt said before answering other customers.

**#################**

_**(FootNote: The Pornstar names are purely fictional, not real porn stars, so don't go around googling for them, lol. XP**_

_**Second FootNote: Check out Wyatt's grandpa's car, that you be likely to see him driving around more than his other car – I actually like the GTO, it's pretty cool. Bit like Chevy Impala - hehe from Dean's car...*sighs*)**_

_**Also on Note powers – Chris is not a Whitelighter, I know you guys must've been bummed out about this, but since Wyatt is not twice blessed, I didn't want to make Chris more powerful, I wanted Chris to be a normal witch with minimum abilities. But don't worry, you might still get to see him orb…depending on my muse lol.**_

_**Finally Hopefully you guys enjoyed this Chapter as Well. Here is Wyatt to thank my readers;**_

_**Wyatt Thornson: Special Thanks to my fans - **__I-Love-Trunks1, Drumline, WCLF, PapiEsteven, CelticWolfster, Wesdrewlover & Nocturnal Rose. __**Cheers guys. **_


	4. Commotion to Get Inside

**Chapter Four: Commotion To Get Inside!  
**

"Hey!" Chris shouted as he was hoisted outside the club _Tropical_ by two bouncers, followed by Tom and Bianca. "This is an Outrage…I'm gonna complain to the management." Chris shouted as the bouncers laughed.

"Yeah, you do that kid." One of the Bouncers said with a headshake, while Chris growled.

"Well this Club sucks Anyway!" Chris shouted as Bianca and Tom chorused 'YEAH!"

"Go home!" The Second Bouncer said in a firm voice as Chris scoffed.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen!" Chris replied back with an eye roll.

"Well, you're not coming back in here." The First Bouncer said standing before Chris to prove his point.

"Don't worry; we don't wanna go into that SHITTY hole anyway." Chris said turning around only to stumble lightly, causing the bouncers to chuckle under their breath. "Come on guys, let's go to P3."

"Do we have too…?" Bianca said eyeing the guy she was busy making out with inside the club.

"Yes!" Chris said dragging her away. "We're going to P3!" Chris said to Tom, who nodded as he followed them.

"Don't think they' gonna let you in either kid." The second bouncer said with a smile. "Go Home!"

"Course they're gonna let me in." Chris shouted back. "It's MY BLOODY CLUB!" Chris snapped leaving the bouncers with raised eyebrows.

"He's not serious is he?" The Second bouncer asked the other one who shrugged.

"He's drunk outta his head. Him owning the hottest club in town, I'll run around naked if that's the case." The first bouncer replied back before returning to their post.

**##############**

"Man, looks like the club is pumping." Mark said to the new recruit and his old buddy as they both bouncers stood outside the P3 Club.

"Tell me about it man." Jeremy said with a shake of his head. "I really miss my days of going out. It's not the same when you're standing out to keep guard."

"Yeah, tell me about." Mark said with a shiver and clasp of his hands. "Watch the door, I'll be right back. Nature calls." Mark said with a chuckle as he disappeared around the corner, towards the alley that led to the back of P3, where he could have easy access to the bathroom inside.

Jeremy watched his buddy disappear around the corner before turning around to confront three people approaching the club, looking obviously plastered.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jeremy said as he parked himself in front of the door. "Where do you think you three going?"

"Is that a trick question?" Tom asked with a little frown. "Cause, cause I-I-I-I suck at them."

"Err…we're going in." Chris said waving his hand towards the door.

"Sorry guys, we're closed." Jeremy said with apologetic shrug.

"But we can hear people inside…" Bianca drawled as Jeremy shook his head.

"Don't worry about it." Chris said waving his hands as he made his way to the door, only for Jeremy to step in front of him to, block the entrance with a shake of his head.

"Not this way buddy. The other way. We're closed." Jeremy said looking down at Chris, who squinted against the intimidating look he was receiving.

"I-I-I-I'm sorryy, Do-do you know who you're talking to?" Chris asked the guy before him, who shook his head with a shrug.

"I don't care buddy. We're closed, so get going." Jeremy said firmly as Chris gaped at him before glancing back at his friends, who both shrugged with a roll of their eyes, having no clue what was going on in their drunken state.

"Buddy, you better move it before I fire your freaking large ass of yours!" Chris hissed as the bouncer raised his eyebrow at the three youngsters before him.

"YEAH!" Tom shouted from behind Chris.

"That's right, move it before he fires your tush!" Bianca gibbered from Chris' left side.

"Go Home!" Jeremy hissed shoving the three to the other side of the P3 barrier.

"Oh myy god! I'm so getting my lawyer in for this manhandlin?" Tom grumbled holding on to the metal barrier as he swayed lightly.

"That's it, you're fired. You go home!" Chris drunkenly pointed his finger at Jeremy who exhaled a deep breath. "Didn't you hear me…you're fired. F.I.R…" Chris trailed off

"ED?" Bianca quipped as Chris stumbled his way towards the bouncer.

"I'm givin you one last chance." Chris said poking the guy in the chest. "Move it or You are soooo fired."

"Kid, do whatever you want from that side of the barrier." Jeremy said escorting Chris back to the barrier with a shake of his head.

"I-I-I don't think he knows who you aree…" Tom said from trying to rest his body on the metal barrier like a couch.

"I won this club." Chris gibbered as Bianca nodded dumbly with that response but when he received nothing from Jeremy. "Right that's it…I'm calling my mom."

"Ooh, you're so in for it now." Bianca giggled as Tom laughed with her.

"She's gonna fire his ass into next week!" Tom said trying to get comfortable on that metal barrier. Chris grabbed his cell, scrolling through his contacts to get his mother's number and with a press; he dialled the number and listened to its ringing, while he hushed Bianca and Tom loudly.

"_Hello."_

"Oh mm I'm stuck outside and he's not letting me in." Chris raced through his sentence.

"_whoa, whoa, whoa, Chris, is that you?"_

"Of course mom."

"_It's Phoebe honey."_

"Aunt Phoebe…what you, what you doing at the manor. Are you having a sleep over?"

"_No honey, you called the wrong number. This is not the Manor."_

"Ohhhhh…Oh…I'm so sorry aunt Pheebs, did I, did I wake you guys. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I was, I was trying to get, get to ring mom and, and I think I got the wrong number, I'm so sorry."_  
_

"_It's okay sweetie. Where are you?"_

"Erm...outside the club. P3 but this jackass is not letting me in, so I fired him but he's not listening….can you, can you, can you tell mom that I fired him."

"He's so fired." Tom shouted from background.

"_Sure sweetie. Are you with your friends?"_

"Yeah, they said hi." Chris said as Tom and Bianca stumbled their way to Chris.

"Hi Phoebe!" Bianca shouted into the phone next to Chris' ears.

"_Ask Phoebe ROCKS!" _Tom voice shouted with a little Wo-hoo from the phone.

"Hey to you guys too." Phoebe said with a chuckle as she watched her husband walk in.

"Who's on the phone?" Coop asked looking at his wife, who stood in her night PJ's.

"Chris, he's outside P3." Phoebe informed her husband.

"Is he alright?" Coop's voice asked sounding worried. "Do you want me to…" indicating whether to Heart out to get them.

"No, no, he's fine, just little drunk!" Phoebe whispered to her husband as Coop nodded with a chuckle. Chris is very emotional and hilarious when he's drunk. It's the side you never see with the sober Chris and Coop finds it hilarious.

"_Is that uncle coop. did I wake him tooo?" _Chris voice shouted.

"No, he's just came down to get some water." Phoebe said as Coop chuckled.

"_I woke him up. I'm so sorry aunt Pheebs. Can I tell him I'm sorry?"_

"Sure." Phoebe said handing the handset to Coop with a shrug.

"Hey buddy." Coop said as he heard his nephew's drunken voice gibbering apologises over the phone. "Hey don't worry about it. I was just getting some water but are you guys alright? Do you want me to come and get you?" Coop asked as he heard Bianca and Tom's voice yelling in the background.

"_Err no, no, no, no, no, no…David's inside, I-I-I…" _Chris said sounding lost._ "Did I wake up the girls too…I'm sorry uncle Coop."_

"Chris, it's alright okay. I'm gonna hand the phone back to your aunt, get home safely but if you want anything, just call my name and I'll be there. Okay buddy?" Coop said as he heard Chris's drunken. _'uhuhuh." _So with another chuckle he handed the phone back to his wife with a shake of his head.

"So honey isn't this bit late. Shouldn't you guys get home?" Phoebe asked her nephew.

"_We're alright aunt phoebe…" _Chris said just as sound of someone barfing echoed in the background.

"_That was not cool! You MORON!" _Bianca voice shouted as Phoebe looked worried.

"_That, that, that wasn't me, tom just puked." _Chris voice said as Tom's delirious voice echoed in the background.

"Sweetie, would you like me to come and get you guys?" Phoebe asked.

Chris merely shook his head as he saw Tom side stepping his vomit.

"Dude, I have to clean that off tomorrow." Chris whined as Jeremy merely looked amused, while Mark returned from the back.

"What's going on here?" Mark asked as he saw Chris on the phone, while Bianca using Tom's blazer to wipe her shoes and Tom looking lost.

"I-I-I can get home, its okay." Chris said to his aunt. "David said he' give me a ride later on."

"Kids you know. Trying to get a free pass inside." Jeremy said as Mark raised an eyebrow at him.

"_Oh, Okay. Would you like me to call and tell him that you're outside, to come and get you?" _Phoebe's voice asked as Chris did another drunken, 'uhuhuh' _"Okay then honey, you just wait right there, I'll call your brother and tell him to come and get you."_

"You guys are so fired." Bianca said straightening up to stumble sideways before pointing her fingers randomly.

"T-thanks Aunt Phoebe" Chris said before shoving his cell back into his jeans pocket. With that he turned to face the bouncers. "Markkk…"

"Chris, how you doing buddy?" Mark asked as Jeremy looked at him, little confused.

"I didn't know you're working today. Where were you?" Chris asked stumbling towards them to narrow his eyebrows at Mark. "Were you skippin off from doing work?" Chris said pointing his fingers at Mark.

"Of course not, you know me better than that Chris." Mark said with a chuckle. "Just went to the bathroom."

"Oh…you sure!" Chris said looking at him sideways as Mark nodded. "Oh by the way I fired him." Chris said pointing towards Jeremy.

"What? Why?" Mark asked confused.

"Cause he didn't let us in." Bianca said resting her head against Tom, whose sleeping on her shoulders.

"And, and... he doesn't know ME!" Chris drawled as Mark looked at his friend, who shrugged.

"Come on Chris, You don't need to do that. He's new, I'm sure he'll know from now on." Mark said opening the door for the three. "Here you guys go!"

"So you think I-I shouldn't fire him?" Chris asked the bouncer.

"Get off!" Bianca said shrugging Tom off, who startling awake.

"We're goin in. At last!" Tom said stumbling after Bianca.

"Well he's new, I'm sure he's sorry." Mark said as Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, sorry man didn't know." Jeremy said to the kids before him.

"Well you're lucky!" Bianca said before disappearing into the club with Tom following her like a kid, clinging to her dress.

"Fine. You're not fired. Next time. I will." Chris said with a nod before disappearing into the club as Mark closed the door behind them.

"Who is that?" Jeremy asked Mark.

"That's Chris, Piper Halliwells youngest kid." Mark informed the new bouncer. "He's the one you appointed you." Mark said remembering how earlier on Chris informing Mark about getting a buddy to keep him company outside.

"Oh…" Jeremy said looking little alarmed.

"Yeah. Don't worry; he's a cool dude as long as you don't mess with him." Mark said as Jeremy nodded. "And don't let his size fool you. He can take you down in half a time before you can think of anything."

**#############**

Chris followed his friends down the stairs, pushing through the crowds to get to the bar, as he knocked one of the P3 bartenders, collecting bottles aside. "Sorry!" Chris mumbled to himself as he pushed his way to the brightly lit neon, where Bianca and Tom are already waiting.

"Lance." Chris muttered, feeling his eyes wanting to close and drift off for the amount of alcohol he consumed.

"Chris, what's going on? You look totally wasted dude." Lance said with a chuckle as Chris lightly swayed in his stool.

"Can we have something to drink?" Chris asked as Lance grabbed three glasses and grabbed the water faucet, filling it with ice cold water and placing it in front of the three drunken young adults.

"What is this?" Bianca asked as Tom snored away with his head on the counter.

"Water, will sober you guys up a bit." Lance said as Bianca gave a disgusted look.

"Can we have something little stronger?" Bianca asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, three….no, two…bloody Mary." Chris asked as Lance looked at him with a nod.

"Sure whatever you say boss." Lance said making them two virgin bloody Marys and giving it to them. "Drinks up."

"Hey where is my celery?" Bianca asked as Lance apologised and placed two celery sticks on the drinks.

"Cheers Lance." Chris grinned as both he and Bianca took large gulp of their tomato juice. Unknown to them, Lance spotted David and gestured him towards the bar, signalling towards the three drunks.

"Hope you three are ready to go home!" A voice said as Chris turned around to find David standing there with a smile.

**#############**

**I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter much as I enjoyed writing them. LOL. Don't worry, Chris meets Wyatt properly in the next Chapter, despite bumping him on his way to the bar, lol. **

**Well here is Chris to thank my awesome Readers.**

**Chris Halliwell: **I-I-I-I like tooo thank everyone *hiccups – giggles* S'cuse me. I-I-I…*looks lost* ***Drags Chris away***

**Alright, I shall thank my readers. Hehe. ' **_Drumline, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, WCLF, Wesdrewlover, Nocturnal Rose, PapiEsteven & Spott. _

**You all know what to do for the next update. Press that button. ^^)**


	5. The Hot Stranger

**Chapter Five: The Hot Stranger!**

_**Previously on NC:**_

_"Can we have something little stronger?" Bianca asked as Chris nodded._

_"Yeah, three….no, two…bloody Mary." Chris asked as Lance looked at him with a nod._

_"Sure whatever you say boss." Lance said making them two virgin bloody Marys and giving it to them. "Drinks up."_

_"Hey where is my celery?" Bianca asked as Lance apologised and placed two celery sticks on the drinks._

_"Cheers Lance." Chris grinned as both he and Bianca took large gulp of their tomato juice. Unknown to them, Lance spotted David and gestured him towards the bar, signalling towards the three drunks._

_"Hope you three are ready to go home!" A voice said as Chris turned around to find David standing there with a smile.  
_

_**############  
~~NOW~~  
**_

"Lance you served them Bloody Mary?" David asked the bartender who held his hand up in defence.

"Relax, they're virgin bloody Mary." Lance said as Bianca and Chris choked on their drinks.

"You mean there is noooo alcohol in this?" Bianca said looking repulsed as Lance shrugged with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You're so fired." Chris said wiping his mouth with back of his sleeve.

"Alright, let's go!" David said to the three as he swatted Tom awake. "Wake up sunshine, time to go home."

"Huh, huh…" was all the response he received from Tom before the kid went back to sleep.

"I-I need to use the bathroom. Be right back." Chris said to his brother.

"Alright meet us outside in the front." David said to his brother as he watched him disappear towards the backroom.

Chris stumbled his way towards the bathroom, only to find – not only there is a long queue outside but it's also beginning to smell. Feeling everything he has drunk so far rising up to his throat, he shook his head. "I'm not dying in there." Chris mumbled to himself as he made his way outside.  
**  
###############**

Meanwhile inside the club, Wyatt Thornson grumbled at the sight of his friends having fun with random strangers, while he collected leftover bottles.

"_Having fun Wyatt?"_ Wyatt's thought to himself as he shifted through the crowd to get to the bar, in order to dispose the bottles and go on his break. However when Wyatt reached the bar, he saw a kid passed out on the counter, a girl that looked completely wasted who hiccupped once in a while, with a cute guy standing over them.

Little confused, he approached the bin and began disposing the bottles as their conversation drifted to him through the music – seeing he is standing close to them. It wasn't that hard to hear them.

"Wake him up." David said to Bianca, who looked at David with a confused look.

"Me?" Bianca said pointing at herself just to clarify as David nodded in response. "Okay!" Bianca mumbled with a shrug as she grabbed her drink from the counter and emptied it on Tom's passed out face, earning a yell from David.

"Bianca!" David shouted as Tom showed no sign of waking up.

"Huh? That didn't work…!" Bianca drunkenly muttered as she placed her glass back down on the counter, causing David to roll his eyes and the bartenders to chuckle.

"Looks like he's out cold dude." Lance said as David nodded at the bartender before looking at the phoenix.

"Stay here." David said to Bianca before looking at Lance. "Look after them for a bit, I'll be right back."

"You want a hand moving him man?" Lance asked as David shook it off.

"Na, it's cool. I've got it. I'll get Ryan to move him." David said before disappearing off into the crowd towards the VIP area. Ryan should able to pick the kid up like he weighs nothing more than a twig, after all possessing superhuman strength, the half Manticore should able to carry Tom without any problem in his drunken state.

"Hey, Lance, I'm going on my break now, if that's alright with you?" Wyatt asked Lance, who gave a nod.

"Sure, just hurry back." Lance said with a wink as Wyatt gave thumbs up and made his way to the back of P3 to have a quick smoke.

Wyatt is not a constant smoker…well he is kinda… but he only smokes when he's stressed… and boy, Oh boy! Is this job stressful? …running around like a slave just for 7.00 dollars per hour, when he normally earns $2,000 to $9,000 per shoot, sure makes a lot of difference. Normally those shoots barely exceeds an hour and getting paid that much for an hour and now getting this is such a bitch…Plus his payment often changes too, depending on the shoot, like whether its hetro, bi or gay scenes.

Wyatt mostly does gay and bi shoots since they pay lot more than hetro shoots but this…working as a bartender? Not only it's physically draining but the thought of being around alcohol and not being able to drink or party – no wonder he felt sorry for the bartenders –Now he's one of them. He doesn't even know why he bothered to get this ridiculous job. He thought it'll be fun, but boy was he wrong.

Lighting his death stick as his grandmother would call it, Wyatt took a deep inhale of the nicotine that whizzed through his lungs, only to stop when he spotted a guy, trying to piss near the dumpster but the way he was standing, Wyatt could tell he was drunk.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Wyatt called out causing the guy to jerk and jump a bit, before turning around to face him – this only made Wyatt to raise his left eyebrow at him.

"Err…hold that thought for a sec…" Chris called out waving his hand, freezing the guy that scared the shit out of him. "Peeple can't even piss in peace!" Chris mumbled as he let loose, knowing if his mother was to find out, she is going to throw a fit…but hey, it's mother nature calls, Plus its urgent and the bathroom was busy.

Once his business was done, Chris zipped himself up - ensuring he is tightly zipped by jumping up and down - before turning around to face the frozen figure that stood near the door, so with a wave of his arm he brought the guy back from his spell.

"I was doin nuffin." Chris said approaching Wyatt as the bartender looked up and down at the guy before him. "Don't tell anyone, shhh!" Chris said pressing his fingers to his lips as he looked fearful, in case the guy rats him out. "A guy gotta go when he gotta go! You know wat I'm sayin?"

Only then Chris fully took in the appearance of the guy before him, at this he felt himself gulp – the guy was hot, he was suited in black, his short dark spiky blonde hair gave him the bad boy look – and his body. Chris could see the part of the tribal tattoo in his perfect massive left bicep and even his shirt looked as if they might pop if he flex too much…Chris felt his throat dry out at the sight of the perfect specimen before him – he has a body of Adonis that Chris always envied.

Wyatt on the other hand chuckled with a nod. He certainly knows that feeling, when nature calls you gotta go, you can't hold it in. "I know what you saying." Wyatt replied back as he took another puff from his cigarette.

"The freakin bathroom was busy!" Chris replied back to justify himself only to cough when he inhaled Wyatt's second hand smoke.

"Sorry!" Wyatt apologised as Chris waved his arms in the air to clear the smoke before him, while Wyatt blew the smoke sideways, away from the guy's face. Wyatt gotta admit when people get drunk, they get dopey and childish – perfect example was standing right in front of him.

"S'okay, we all gonna die one day." Chris said trying to steady himself but only his body wasn't seem to be in his control as he wanted it to be, instead it swayed back and forth. Wyatt merely nodded at Chris comment as he continued to finish his cigarette. "I…I-I don't fink I've seen you around, are you new here? Cause I would remember seeing a hot guy like, like you around."

At this Wyatt once again raised his eyebrow at the guy before him, but he couldn't help but smile as he took in the guy before him. The emerald eyes before him are dilated and watery, but it was the expression on the guy's face that rapt him. He looked like a lost puppy.

"That, that, that came out wrong….I-I-I-I-I mean, err, not that you're hot," Chris said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "I mean you're but not hot as in hot, like not the, not the hot that burns your finger hot, that too but what I meant was..." Chris said hoping that guy wouldn't beat the shit out of him or label him as a fag…but…his thoughts stopped in mid-train when he saw Wyatt crushing his cigarette bud on the floor before raising his right arm towards him. Chris involuntarily winced expecting pain but looked dumbstruck when Wyatt ruffled his hair with a chuckle.

"You're cute." Wyatt said as he looked at the guy who blinked at him in surprise, his eyes glistening in the light near the door.

"Err thanks I-I think…" Chris said feeling himself getting horny under the intense gaze from this hot guy before him.

Chris knows he never would've had the guts to approach a guy if he was sober, only in his drunken state, he gets the confidence to do it…but one way or another, he always ends up going home alone since always the guys Chris secretly fancied would turn out to be straight or attached. It was rare for Chris to meet a guy that swings both ways in P3, mainly because P3 is one of the straight clubs around…if you wanna meet a guy, you would have to go to one of gay clubs around in San Francisco, which is plenty but Chris would never caught dead in those type of clubs. No Way Hozay! Of course on the other hand, Chris is afraid of his family finding out about him. He's a closet gay, he only made out with a guy in college but that's about it, Chris only makes out, he never had been once penetrated by a guy – this makes him a what? Yup. A Virgin! – But he has plenty of experience with women, let's not forget that. Now back to Wyatt.

Wyatt once again chuckled at the sight of the guy blushing before him. Wyatt could immediately tell that this guy swings both ways, especially the way he was standing…legs crossed and his arms behind his back, looking sheepishly at Wyatt with his puppy eyes.

"Chris!" A voice shouted causing Chris to jump and lose control of his foot - as a result he stumbled into Wyatt – who caught him just in time and steadied the staggering guy.

"Whoa! Careful there!" Wyatt said with a chuckle.

"Oops...sorry!" Chris giggled as he looked towards the direction of the voice - only to find David standing there with his arms out in an expression that said '_What the hell are you doing there?'_

"GO I'M COMING!" Chris shouted back before glancing back at Wyatt. "Jerk!" Chris mumbled with shaking his head.

"Your Boyfriend?" Wyatt asked only to regret the question, at the sight of the Chris' eyes widening before looking physically sick.

"Eww No!" Chris grimaced as he visibly shivered. "That's my brother!"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to…" Wyatt started and trailed off at the sight of Chris shaking his head before glancing towards his brother's direction – David in response, shook his head before disappearing around the corner towards the car park.

"Thanks for putting that into my head! I need to go and vomit now." Chris sarcastically commented as Wyatt laughed quietly.

"So you're single?" Wyatt asked as Chris rolled his eyes.

"If I wasn't, do you think I'll be making a fool out of myself here, pathetically tryin to hit on you, even though it's not working?." Chris said throwing his hand up in the air. "I mean you prolly got a girlfriend or somefin and how pathetic do I look, next to you?"

"Erm…" Wyatt didn't know what to say, this guy was obviously drunk out of his head but the way he was speaking about Wyatt, made it seem as if Wyatt acted that he was better than him…which kinda made him feel bad. "You're not pathetic don't worry about it."

Chris opened his mouth to reply only for a loud honk to interrupt him. "LET'S GO!" David' shouted from the SUV as Chris rolled his eyes.

"FUCK YOU!" Chris shouted before glancing towards Wyatt. "It was nice meeting you." Chris said lightly stumbling away from Wyatt.

"Yeah you too." Wyatt said with a nod as Chris slowly began walking away.

"Byeee." Chris said waving like a little kid only to stop as if he stumbled into an invisible wall. For a second Wyatt was confused but Chris on the other hand, decided to make a leap of faith and rushed towards Wyatt and with a quick hard slam of his lips against Wyatt, the drunken Witch took off into the night towards the SUV giggling like a schoolgirl, leaving Wyatt to chuckle with a little headshake.

**################**

**Hey Guys Hope You all Enjoy this Chapter, I kinda hate my Muse right now since that twat wants to Inspire me while I've got two 3000 word essays to do for this Thursday. Sometimes I swear I could kick her…: Anyhow…Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter.**

**And Since Chris is totally Drunk, I'm gonna get Bianca to thank you all. **

**Bianca: **Err…What he said…*looks confused*

**Briankrause: **Okay folks, looks like all my Characters are either too busy or drunk. So HUGE THANKS TO: _ADarkenedSoul, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, PapiEsteven, Drumline, Wesdrewlover, Nocturnal Rose, Anna Maria &  
_

_Wragziez __– Lol, you're forgiven…just don't do it in the future. Hehehe. :P_

_WCLF __– Hope you're satisfied with that last bump, only this wasn't shoulder to shoulder, lol :P_

_Spott __– Hey, glad you're on the boat with this story. As for your comment regarding Shock Or Surprise. Lol. Chris does get Wyatt – in the Sequel lol, Which I haven't made that much progress with, but should be out if I finish this story by this summer. Lol. Wish me luck. _

_**Anyways Guys, seeing how nice I m to update despite my busy schedule, its only fair I get some love and support. Hehe. So don't forget to review. **__  
_


	6. Sober me up! Cause hangover is a Bitch!

**Chapter Six – Sober Me Up, cause Hang Over is a Bitch!**

Wyatt threw the recycling bag of bottles into the recycling dumpster and made his way back into the club through the back door. The club has closed and they have tidied up the place bit, leaving the rest for Lance to get it done next day. Wyatt, on the other hand knows he won't able to keep on doing this, enslaving away like this….not when he's not used to it and when he has no need for it. He's on a vacation, so it's only logical for him to go and relax in a beach or somewhere.

"Cheers man, you did a great job on your first day." Lance said to Wyatt, who watched Lance lock up the place.

"Yeah, not a bad day but don't think this is the job for me though." Wyatt said pulling on his jacket against the night chill as both men made their way to the car park.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lance asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"Nothing's wrong… but for me, Club had always been the partying place, you know, but to work there… I don't think I'm cut out for it." Wyatt said with a chuckle. "I feel bad already for wanting to quit but…yea I'm considering it."

In response Lance only chuckled. "I understand you man. It's not for everyone." Lance said stopping to talk in middle of the empty car park, where only two cars stood parked there was Wyatt and Lance, but both their cars are parked half way across from each other. "You do what you gotta do bro!"

"Yeah, I gotta let Mrs Halliwell know about it though," Wyatt said imagining what Mary is going to say about quitting, she is probably going to explode when she finds out from Piper. "I might drop by tomorrow to tell her in person. Don't feel right about quitting through phone, not after hiring me in such short notice."

"Yeah, I think she might be around if Chris is too hung-over from tonight." Lance said with a chuckle. "Cause he normally takes over on Saturday nights."

"I don't think I've met Chris yet." Wyatt said with a shrug.

"You'll see him tomorrow if you drop by." Lance said as Wyatt nodded. "Alright then man, it's been nice working with you, hopefully you'll change your mind, if not then it's been great working with you and do stop by the club when you can."

"Yeah same here man." Wyatt said with a chuckle as he shook hands with Lance. "And yeah I'll try." Wyatt said with a smile and nod, before both men departed towards their vehicle.

**#############**

"Chris, wake up!" Piper shouted as Chris groaned at the shrill voice. The young witch turned around only to hit the carpet floor as he fell off the sitting room couch with a thud, smacking his hand against the coffee table in the process.

"Bitch!" Chris hissed in pain as Piper entered the room, only to stop when she heard her youngest swear under his breath.

"What was that?" Piper asked as Chris looked alarmed at the sight of his mother.

"Err…nothing." Chris said pushing himself up as Piper nodded.

"Come on, breakfast is ready." Piper said as Chris let himself hit the couch once again.

"I think I'll pass." Chris groaned out at the feeling of his head spinning despite sitting still. Chris had been lucky enough not to have the tenancy to puke the following day of drinking, unlike his cousin Henry – who was a guaranteed puker that Aunt Paige, places a bucket in his room on the day he goes out, after spending so much money on washing carpet. After all, they all spend enough in replacing their wardrobe and stuff in a daily basis, thanks to demons.

"Well hope you're not too hung-over because you need to be in P3 in three hours." Piper said nodding towards the grandfather clock stood to their left which indicated eleven in the morning.

"Ahh, do I have too?" Chris groaned as Piper simply nodded.

"If you want to get paid, then, yeah!" Piper said to her son, who looked at her with a shocking glare.

"I'm your son; I can't believe you're making me work to give me money." Chris said dramatically as Piper stood up with a smirk.

"Well if only you stopped getting fired from all those jobs, I may have considered it, but since you seem to have everything easy, it's only fair you work for your cash." Piper said as Chris grumbled.

"Dad wouldn't make me work." Chris muttered under his breath.

"That's why I own the club." Piper said with a smile. "So move your hung over butt into the shower and come down for breakfast." Piper said to her son as she walked away from her groaning son. Chris in response to his groaning, he let his tired body hit the couch again, almost returning to sleep – only to jump, half startled when loud music ripped through the air from the sunroom.

Snapping his left eye open, he caught sight of his mother sticking her head around the corner to give one of her toothy pearly smile, before disappearing back around the corner. "Great!" Chris groaned burying his face beneath the couch cushions as the loud drum beat began vibrating every muscle in his brain.

**#############**

Wyatt buried his head under his pillow at the sound of his Doberman barking his head off outside the blond' bedroom door, scratching the door to get inside as Wyatt tossed and turned in his bed, trying to get back to sleep. Only the noise increased when the cell started nuzzling near his head from the bed side table.

"Spike, Shut up!" Wyatt shouted before blinding stretching his hand out to grab his cell from the table. "Hello…" Wyatt muffled out as he spoke through his pillow.

"Wyatt?" A female voice asked as Wyatt looked confused.

"Spike, you get away from that door right now!" Mary's voice filtered through in the background.

"Yeah?" Wyatt said little thankful at the silence as he heard Spike's upset whine and his paw trotting away in the laminated floor down the hallway.

"Hey, this is Prue Halliwell, from P3" The voice said causing Wyatt to sit up.

"Oh Prue, What is it?" Wyatt said wondering if Lance had said anything about him quitting the job.

"I'm just wondering if you could come in early today, say about one?" Prue asked Wyatt causing him raise his left eyebrow at the request. "I know your shift doesn't start till seven, but unfortunately Lance was in an accident."

"What? Is he okay?" Wyatt asked feeling bad, despite the fact he only knew the guy for a day.

"Oh yeah, thankfully he got away with minimal injuries. He fractured his ligaments in his leg, so his wife just called me to tell that he won't be in for few weeks. So I was wondering if you could cover his shifts, just until this Thursday then Roy would be back from his holiday and you could go back to your time schedule."

"Err…" Wyatt said hesitating to give an answer, after all he was planning on quitting his job today and this certainly doesn't make it any easier than he planned.

"I know this is kinda late minute ordeal and normally I would've asked one of our other bartenders but my mom asked me to ask you. She felt you be right for the job. It's nothing big, just helping around really. Please?" Prue said as Wyatt sighed, not believing what he was going to say next.

"Okay I'll be there." Wyatt said to his boss.

"Great, see you in an hour." Prue said before cutting the phone, as Wyatt frowned at her comment.

"_In an hour?"_ Wyatt said glancing over to the alarm clock to find the numbers flashing – 11.59 – no scratch that – 12.00PM. "_Great!"_ Wyatt groaned as he pulled himself out of the bed. "_No workout today then!"_ Wyatt thought to himself as he made his way to the bathroom.

**#############**

Chris sipped his decaf, while mentally wishing for the banging headache to quit annoying the shit out of him and leave him alone. He can't believe he got so smashed last night…well he wasn't too smashed to the point of having memory gaps in his brain, but he was close to that point, if it wasn't for the fact David took them home early. Despite being hung-over, he couldn't also help but be embarrassed of what he has done last night which he remembered to his surprise. He kissed a total stranger, he knows it wasn't a proper kiss but nevertheless he's not the type to go around smooching random people, especially not in the first day right after saying hello, he doesn't even know anything about the guy he kissed, not even his name. Just some hot guy…yeah he remembers the hottie, funnily he can't remember why he got kicked out of tropical or how he got to P3 in one piece….oh….he does have blanks in his memory. Oh well at least he kissed a hottie when he was smashed.

The young witch couldn't also help but wonder about his friends but he assumed David must've orbed them to their place. Chris was also curious and little worried about whether David had seen him kiss the guy. He hoped his brother hasn't seen that part, after all he didn't want to be labelled by anyone as a homosexual or gay, he has enough fear of coming out to his family and what his family would say about it, he doesn't need anything else added to his list.

Chris knows, his family are likely to have a problem with it – him being bi - but still….he could already see the disappointment in his father's and mother's eyes, wondering where they went wrong with him…plus what his cousins would think of him. Bianca and Tom knows that Chris was bi, after the incident of them catching Chris making out of Bianca's friend Tony and plus openly admitting he was bi in his drunken state. So the young witch wasn't worried about what others would think of him, he's just worried what his family would think of him…after all he still wants to get married and have kids, but until then he is simply going to have fun without worrying about anything.

"_I'm only freaking 22 years old; I'm way too young to get married, maybe when I'm 30 or something." _Chris thought to himself as he took another sip of his drink.

Chris almost jumped when he felt something brush against his legs unexpectedly, but calmed himself just in time when he heard the familiar _Meow._ Looking down he found their black cat Salem – which Prue named after the show, Sabrina the teenage witch – purring as he rubbed against his legs.

"Hey there buddy!" Chris said placing his cup down on the coffee table and picking the cat up from the floor to pet him. "How are you? Huh?" Chris asked rubbing the feline who in return, comfortably settled himself on Chris' lap.

"Chris…" Piper called out as she grabbed her hand bag from the table and made her way into the living room. "What you still doing here? You should be at the club now? Your sister just called and she needs to get back to work."

"Fine, I'm going." Chris said placing Salem on the couch as he got up with a groan.

"I'm off to the restaurant, you want anything call me." Piper said grabbing her keys from her purse. "Wyatt is there, so sort out the inventory and the unloading with him since Lance won't be in for few weeks."

"huh? Why won't Lance be in?" Chris asked his mother.

"Cause he fractured his leg. Now get down to P3 cause the band is coming in two hours for their sound check up." Piper said heading to the door as Chris followed her out.

"And who's Wyatt again?" Chris asked using his hands to shield his eyes against the bright sunlight that blinded his hung over sensitive vision.

"The new bartender." Piper said getting into her convertible. "So get over there now!"

**#############**

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter. Next Chapter they'll meet honest. They should've met in this Chapter but don't know what happened….lol, but they definitely meet in the next. Hehe, I know cause I've already written it up. So depending on how fast you All review. I'll update. **

**As Always to Thank my Fav readers as well as New ones. I Summon…..hm….Leo. **

**Leo Wyatt: **_*Nervous chuckle* I would like to thank everyone who's been keeping up to date with this story, mainly to: __**Wragziez, WCLF Drumline, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Spott, Nocturnal Rose, Wesdrewlover, PapiEsteven & Mio. **_

**So Guys Motivate me to write this story cause it has so much drama I want to share with you. It's a Great story trust me. I just need the motivation to do it. lool. **


	7. Nice to meet you too!

**Chapter Seven – Nice to meet you too!**

Wyatt stacked the beer bottles and VK (vodka kick) bottles into the small fridges around the middle isle and under the counters. He didn't know there were so many things to do to run a club efficiently. He was surprised by the things he had to do, from re-stocking; unloading to re-checking so many things that Wyatt practically did everything he would've done in a gym – from lighting weights to running about.

"Wyatt, do you think you can manage on your own for few minutes. I have got to take off." Prue said to the blonde bartender as she pulled her handbag over her shoulder and grabbed her blackberry. "It's just I'm so late for my work and its picnic day out at the care home, I've gotta go and help sort them out."

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool. I can handle it." Wyatt said with a nod as he dried the cocktail glasses with his towel.

"My brother Chris, he'll be here soon." Prue said rushing up the stairs as Wyatt nodded with a chuckle. "Thank you so much." Prue shouted as she disappeared around the corner.

The moment, the door shut behind her, Prue gave a quick glance around the place before waving her arm, summoning her brother in colossal of orbs.

"What the…OW!" Chris' shouted as he hit the ground with a hard thud before looking around to find his sister standing before him. "ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Chris shouted as he got up to his feet and dusted himself. "I was in the flippin car, ready to pull out of the driveway."

"Well, you should've been here ten minutes ago." Prue said as Chris looked at her with an expression of '_So?"_

"What would you have done if I was with someone?" Chris shouted as Prue rolled her eyes. "You could've exposed us, worse EXPOSED MAGIC!"

"Oh, stop being so overdramatic." Prue drawled as Chris opened his mouth to protest but Prue held her hand out. "Eup!" Prue said closing her fingers causing Chris' mouth to slam shut. "Wyatt is in there. I've sorted the inventory out but I want you to just double check it just in case, cause I don't want you moaning to mom that I nabbed cash from the inventory like the last time when you overlooked the eight for zero."

For response Chris mumbled something waving his arm. Prue shook her head, as she released him from her telekinetic hold.

"What was that?" Prue asked as Chris flexed his jaw, glaring at her sister for using her powers on him.

"I was saying you should learn to write eight properly." Chris said as Prue glared. "And stop using your powers on me." Chris said flicking his finger in mid-air towards his sister's forehead causing Prue to jerk backwards.

"YOU!" Prue hissed raising her hand, just as Chris tapped his wrist watch.

"Aren't you late?" Chris asked as Prue glanced at her watch.

"I'll sort you out later." Prue hissed as she walked away towards the car park.

"Hey, hang on! How am I gonna get home? Not everyone can orb like you, you know." Chris said as Prue rolled her eyes. Orbing had always been the sensitive issue for Chris in the family, mainly because everyone possesses the power to teleport other than Chris. Aunt Phoebe's kids can Heart, Aunt Paige' kids, Prue and David can orb, leaving Chris the only charmed offspring without any teleporting powers. Plus whether the adults can orb or heart out doesn't count in Chris's point of view.

"You've got your teleporting potions with you, Use that." Prue said to her brother, who raised an eyebrow in response. Teleporting potion is something their Aunt Billie invented to teleport like others and Chris never goes anywhere without one.

"Hellooo, that's for emergency use only. Like when a demon attacks, I could bail." Chris said in a matter of fact tone. "I'm not going to waste it for things like this; I'm already low on my teleporting potions as it is."

"Not surprised, you're always using it for stupid things." Prue said as Chris folded his arms in his chest. "Besides didn't Mom make you a fresh batch last Tuesday?" Prue asked as Chris shrugged.

"Lots of demons are after me." Chris replied back in the same matter-of-fact tone.

"Demons are always after you." Prue said as Chris shrugged.

"So as you can see why I can't afford to use my last two up." Chris replied back.

"Well, make more…" Prue said as Chris looked like she was crazy.

"Are you crazy? I don't have time to make potions." Chris said as Prue raised her eyebrow at him. "Besides Mom gets little kooky when I brew potions."

"Yeah that's because you can even make a simple vanquishing potion without destroying half the kitchen or the attic." Prue said as Chris rolled his eyes and growled lightly.

"And you can't make a toast without destroying the entire house, but, hey! You don't see me complaining." Chris tossed back as Prue shook her head. "Anyway the point is, either orb me my car or orb me back." However before Prue can reply back, her phone buzzed. "Shit I'm late." Prue hissed at the sight of message from her co-worker.

"You know what, here take my car." Prue said grabbing her keys from her purse, since the best option for her right now is to orb, rather than driving to work – which she can guarantee would take half an hour in the traffic and she needs to be there like in five minutes, cause apparently everyone in the care home are ready to leave.

"Great!" Chris said reaching for the keys only for Prue to snatch back.

"But I swear to god Chris. You trash my car, you're DEAD!" Prue hissed as Chris nodded, grabbing the Lamborghini's keys from his sister's hand. "I'm serious Chris. If I find burger wrappers or mayo in the back of my seat, then I will make you lick them off inch by inch."

"Yeah, yeah." Chris said as Prue looked at them sternly while her brother smiled back sweetly, like the small devil that he is, when he is up to no good.

"See you later." Prue said to her brother and with a flick of her own finger - which sent Chris spiralling to the ground - the eldest witch dissolved in orbs with a smirk, leaving Chris on the ground to grumble under his breath about getting her back later.

**#####################**

Chris made his way down the stairs of the basement Club, where to his surprise he found no sign of the new bartender behind the bar; instead he stood facing an empty club.

"Wyatt…?" Chris called out, his eyes quickly sweeping the surrounding, in case of sudden attack – which is not uncommon in his case, since he is always going looking for trouble in the underworld. It not because he loves to hunt demons, well part of it, but it's also to show his family that he is not weak as others assume it because he got less firepower compare to his cousins, brother and sister.

After all Prue powers pack one hellva punch, since she possess not only the basic power of a witch, from spell casting and potion brewing but also, telekinesis, telekinetic blast (advanced form of her telekinesis), Combusting orbing (the ability to channel orbs into another object/being, causing combustion) molecular immobilization (freezing) Orbing, all the Whitelighter abilities, from morphing to Omnilingualism (the ability to understand and speak any language) but except she hasn't got the healing touch yet.

David, well he's the twice blessed – he has powers even he doesn't know, to the point they reveal themselves in a battle. Plus the added bonus of him being a half elder rather than a Whitelighter, really bugs Chris – cause he doesn't understand why their dad have to clip his wings before Chris was conceived, maybe then he would've been half elder too.

His cousins – well, Aunt Phoebe's daughters cupid and charmed one, so this makes them uniquely powerful, since each have their own nature powers, thus makes them the new charmed ones, not just charmed like their mom and aunts, but an elemental Charmed ones. Penelope controls earth, Brianna controls air and Ashley controls water, this makes them surprisingly powerful on their own but combined very destructive, however thankfully their powers are still not advanced as Mother Nature.

Aunt Paige's kids, they have basic Whitelighter and witch's powers but its only from Paige's side, since Henry is mortal, so this makes them little less powerful than others but nevertheless powerful in their own nature, since for some reason, they're given selective power from their ancestry line. Henry Jnr aside from his Whitelighter abilities, he possess the telekinetic orbing, Orb shield (Use of orbs to produce a protective shield, looks similar to David's shield) Orb blast, similar to telekinetic blast but based on orb molecules & Chrono-telekinetic orbing (the power to move objects or people with almost a temporal affect -meaning time is slower, then the things moving through that time period - by using the orbing variation to move the object). The twins, well, Charlotte possess Cryokinesis, while Patricia possess Pyrokinesis –

Well Chris….well, let's see what Chris has: Telekinesis, (not so bad, still not as advanced as he would've liked - _"I Mean why can't I have a telekinetic blast?'_) Molecular immobilisation & molecular combustion and…that's all. Sometimes he really hates it and this is where his inferiority complex kicks in, despite his siblings and cousins try their best not let it show when they receive a new power or when their power advances. It was almost like something he read in the book of shadows, if a witch was to misuse her or his magic, then in the future or present lives, they would be recessed and given according to their stature.

Back to the club now - Chris tensed as he stood with his hands ready to throw anything that he sees moving.

"Be out in a minute, just sorting the barrels out." Wyatt shouted as Chris' shoulder sagged in relief, before making his way around to the counter with a shake of his head. It's not uncommon for demons to attack in middle of the day; it's rare but not uncommon. The young witch found the inventory book sitting on the counter, with a quick swipe he grabbed the book and flicked through the pages, taking in the amount that's on the cash register, while he fixed himself with a drink. Once ensuring everything is accounted for – under 30 seconds – he turned around just as he found the silhouette of his new bartender making his way out from the back room – only for his drink to spray out of his mouth in shock when the guy stepped out into the light.

Wyatt, who made his way out of the room, could've sworn he saw someone dropping down fast like a bullet behind the counter. "Chris?" Wyatt called out as he approached the bar, while the young witch who's hiding on the floor, widened his eyes in shock and fear.

"_He knows my name! I'm so screwed! "_ Chris panicked, silently praying that Wyatt wouldn't find him, but it was short lived when Wyatt's voice hovered directly above his head.

"Erm…Is everything alright down there?" Wyatt asked the guy who was sitting on the floor with the inventory book in his lap.

"Yup, just dropped my pencil."Chris lied as he got up from the floor, without looking at Wyatt but knowing he won't able to put off from meeting Wyatt any longer, the young witch slowly turned around with a nervous chuckle, only to confront the blonde mortal's eyes to raise in question.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked as Chris extended his hand to shake it.

"You must be Wyatt." Chris said, while his brain quickly racked up possible solution to get him out of this mess. He was Drunk and he doesn't remember. _"I can work with that."_

"Yeah, I guess we met yesterday." Wyatt said as Chris pulled on a perfect confused face - years of practice.

"No…I don't think so." Chris lied through his teeth as Wyatt looked confused this time.

"You have a twin by any chance?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head. "Then I guess it's you. You were kinda drunk too."

"Oh…Yeah! You see I still have these huge blanks in my brain from last night." Chris said, well it was half-truth, he doesn't remember most of the things. "I can only remember leaving the house and the rest is blank."

At this Wyatt chuckled. "Well then I guess you had fun."

"Yup and now I'm suffering." Chris replied back to the bartender who smiled at the young witch.

Wyatt certainly wasn't expecting this guy to be Chris. He didn't know why he didn't connect the dots yesterday when the other guy was shouting his name out, but then again the only people he has met so far in person was Piper and her daughter Prue Halliwell. Despite the fact the guy can't remember what happened yesterday, Wyatt couldn't help but smile, since the kid – since he feels it's more suitable to label Chris as a kid, than a guy – looked cute.

**#####################**

Chris sighed as he listened to the band do their sound check up. He's tired, hungry and well…more tired, all he wanted to do was crawl back into his bed and sleep till the morning, but with the band doing their sound check up now – after being ten minutes late – Chris has to wait for them to finish up before he can leave and return later on for the opening.

"Hey, you sure you don't want me to grab you anything?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded with a smile.

"I'm sure. You go ahead. I'll see you later." Chris replied back to the man he has grown to know more, over the three hour period that they have spent together in the club.

"Alright then, I'll see you later." Wyatt replied back to Chris before making his way up the stairs and disappearing out of view, leaving Chris to sigh.

Chris knew it's going to be a long night!

**#####################**

**Hey Guys, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know, I know, I haven't updated in quite some time but freakin social and collage life is taking too much of my time to give my fav guys any time to write down, but I swear the next chapter is written down, - scout's honour – they just need to be looked over again before I can post them here. ^_^ but hope you all enjoyed the boys meeting there and little background on the powers Chris possess. **

**As Always special thanks to: **_Wragziez, theking666, Redzik, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, WCLF, C.W. Halliwell, Nocturnal Rose, Drumline, CelticWolfster, Sebsatian welling, Spott, Boulanger, PapiEsteven & S.A. Hager. _

**Once again thank you all so much and you know what to do. ^_^**


	8. At the Club

**Chapter Eight – At the Club!**

"_The Best Damn thing by Avril Lavigne"_ Blasted through the speakers of the P3 as Wyatt wiped the countertop of the bar, while Chris sat on the other side of the bar with Bianca and Tom, as they all watched Wyatt with interest – much like the bunch of girls on the other side of the bar, all singing to the song and some calling out to Wyatt and the other bartenders behind the bar.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, Now let me hear you say hey hey ho...  
_

"That guy is hot." Bianca asked as Chris nodded. "Where did you bag him?

"Don't know my mom hired him yesterday." Chris said as he slurped his coke.

_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door  
even though I told him yesterday and the day before  
I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab  
And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad…_

"I wish I was that guy, look at those chicks!" Tom said as the group of girls giggled while Wyatt and Shane served them their desired drinks.

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see…  
_

Chris still can't believe he kissed him but when he thinks about it now, it seems more like a figment of his imagination than anything, since the way Wyatt was being illuminated behind the bar, made him seem like a god – someone Chris could only imagine to be with in fantasy world than in reality. Chris also had to admit, the tattoo that peeked from under his half sleeve shirt and his spiked blonde hair gave Wyatt the bad boy rugged look - which only made Chris miserable, since it kinda made him realise the chances of him ever getting on with a guy like Wyatt – which is ZERO chance.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen…_

Chris sighed loudly at the mixed up thoughts that coursed through him about the Adonis that was behind the bar, who was busy running around serving the customers. So the witch, instead of ogling at Wyatt, he turned his attention to his drink, slurping away loud enough for his friends to hear him, while the music drummed around him, wondering why the band 'Paz' gotta chose to play this song as if they haven't got anything else from their collection to sing.

_Alright, alright  
Yeah_

_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand  
Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand  
I hate it when they go out, and we stay in  
And they come home smelling like their ex- girlfriends…_

"She is totally hitting on you Tom." Bianca said as Chris looked up to find a red head mouthing the lyrics towards Tom. "This is your chance if you wanna get laid."

"You think?" Tom asked as Bianca and Chris nodded.

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see….  
_

"Go!" Bianca said shoving Tom out of his seat, who stumbled a bit with an alarming look but with a glare towards his friend, he disappeared in the direction of the red head. "Gotta say, can't believe you guys got Paz to play here."

"Yeah, they're good." Chris said giving a quick glance towards Wyatt, who was busy making drinks for the customers.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen…_

"You like him, don't you?" Bianca asked as Chris shook his head.

_Give me an A (always give me what I want)…_

"No, I don't like him." Chris said as Bianca gave him a hard look. "Okay, maybe a little." At this Bianca chuckled.

_Give me a V (be very very good to me)…_

"Only a little, you kissed that guy and he didn't pulverise you." Bianca said to her friend. "It means something; he might like you too."

_R (are you gonna treat me right)…  
_

"Bree, I was drunk out of my head. He took pity on me and that's the only reason he didn't whack me one." Chris said as Bianca shrugged. "And plus I'm his boss, obviously he's not going to beat me up. He only got hired yesterday."

_I (I can put up a fight)…_

"I don't know…how drunk could you be if you remembered kissing him" Bianca said looking at Wyatt, who rushed around the bar to serve the customers. "He could swing both ways you know." This only earned an eye roll from Chris.

_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)…_

"When Pigs fly." Chris commented as Bianca looked at him.

"In our case, it could be possible." Bianca said as Chris shook his head.

_One, two, three, four..._

"That's not what I meant. Pigs aren't meant to fly. The same thing applies to us." Chris replied back to his friend. "It's not meant to be…"

_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
When do you think they'll finally see…  
_

"You over think too much!" Bianca replied back as she looked around the bar to find a cute guy smiling in her direction.

"No I don't, I just think rationally." Chris replied back as Bianca nodded.

_That you're not not not gonna get any better  
You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same…_

"Okie dokie then, I'll let you figure out how the universe expands while you're at it, cause I think I found someone who made his girlfriend disappear." Bianca said before slipping out of her seat to disappear into the crowd, leaving Chris to shake his head after his friend.

_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen…_

Usually he would be partying away tonight too if Lance was around but since that guy is not around to watch over the bar in case anything was to go wrong, Chris has to be nearby and keep an eye on both new bartenders, Wyatt, Shane and two other experienced bartenders Lenny & Martin. There are also others, like Valerie & Jacob collecting glasses on the floor.

_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright, Now let me hear you say hey hey ho…_

Chris placed his empty bottle down when Wyatt approached him, leaning over the counter to ask something. "Hey, do you mind if I take few minutes break?" Wyatt asked the brunette before him, who looked little taken back but nevertheless shook his head.

_Hey hey hey,  
Hey hey hey  
Hey hey hey…_

"Sure go ahead." Chris shouted back as Wyatt gave him a nod to reply his thanks, before making his way out of the bar. Chris assumed he must've asked for a break to fulfil his nicotine addiction but he was surprised when Wyatt took left – towards the club stairs – rather than left for the backside. Chris still held his optimistic view of Wyatt going out for smoking but didn't stray his eyes far from the blonde and as he watched, Wyatt approached a smoking looking hot girl, who immediately jumped into his arms. Chris continued watching Wyatt and the girl, who were busy talking to another hot looking couple and that precise moment the music ended.

_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen!_

"Maybe he doesn't swing both ways." A voice said as Chris turned around to find Bianca standing there.

"You think?" Chris asked looking at the chuckling couple. "I mean what are the chances of guys or girls like that being single."

"Yeah but what's more disturbing is that, how they always find someone equally hot as them to date or friends hot as them to hang out with and create social groups to exclude the less attractive people." Bianca said looking at the four that stood near the stairs, laughing and talking.

"You know what; I don't really care to be honest with you." Chris replied back to Bianca. "He's a nice guy but I wouldn't go for a guy in a million years, let alone him."

"Yea, I don't blame you. Most of them are big headed anyway." Bianca said to her friend. "You don't want a guy like that trust me, they are complete most utter jerks."

"I guess so…" Chris shrugged, feeling a little pang against his heart at the sight of Wyatt with another girl, but then again he has expected that, him to be with someone. Still….he doesn't know whether its wishful thinking or stupidity that he hoped that maybe…maybe he had a little chance with him after that kiss, but now, even that hope is whisked away, leaving him with one thought in his head.

"_Life sucks!"_

**##############**

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter! Yup Poor Chris, maybe he should get a girl? What do you guys think? Would Wyatt notice him then? Hmm….I wonder…hehehe. **

**As Always My thanks goes to my beautiful Readers: **

_Wragziez – Yup thankfully I was still around and I promise I try and update frequently as I can. Hope You enjoyed this Chapter ^_^_

_WCLF – Hmm…More powers eh? Lol, we have to wait and see how things turn out but I'm saying nothing in this matter, things still have long way to go. Hehe. XD_

_I-Love-Trunks1 – Thank You ^^) Glad you're enjoying it. :D_

_Drumline – Thanks, I miss you guys too, I missed reading your lovely reviews too, so I had to come back to gain my daily dosage of my favourite reviewers. XD_

_Nocturnal Rose – Yup, Chris is an expert actor, hehe, he can play dumb and get away with it. :P_

_Redzik – Hehe, Chris is not mean, I guess he is very shy and embarrassed, imagine if you kissed a hot guy that you find out he works with you next day. Hehe. :P :D_

_Wesdrewlover – Lol Prue is being a big sister, that's all but she loves him. I think everyone is practically bumped that Chris has only few powers but he has Piper's powers, so I guess they can't be all bad, come on, what I wouldn't have to have that explosive powers. They are very useful you know. ^^)_

_Boulanger – Thank You very Much, Glad you're enjoying the story. XD_


	9. At the Swan Shore Mall

**Chapter Nine – At the Swan Shore Mall! **

"I love sunny days." Tom said licking his cone ice cream in ecstasy - which is slowly dripping down his fingers and mouth in heat - as Bianca gave him a funny look while Chris chuckled at his friend's comment.

"Remind me again why we hang out with him again?" Bianca asked Chris as they entered the shopping mall.

"Err…cause his dad is a cop and he gives us a free bail." Chris replied back as Bianca pondered over the comment for a minute before nodding with agreement.

"True but if he doesn't quit eating like a donkey, I'm seriously going to shove that cone down his throat. He's embarrassing me." Bianca replied back as Tom slurped away, oblivious to the conversation his friends are having about him, as they made their way through the shopping mall.

The beautiful day has brought everyone out to relax and to enjoy the sun that nature has to offer. The trio have decided to hang out in the San Francisco's biggest shopping centre _'The Swan Shore Mall'_ to celebrate the sunny day and plus a way for them to get out of the house, in order to avoid getting involved in demonic attacks that drops by unannounced. It was Monday afternoon, often this time you likely to find kids in school but due to being summer holidays, the shopping mall were littered with kids of various age. Small kids are running around, girls screaming in delight, some hanging about in small groups in front of shops, exhibiting rather a suspicious behaviour while the floor security guards paroled the place with their walkie talkies.

"You know for once they're actually playing a good song, than those cheesy background tunes." Bianca said to Chris and Tom as she eyed the three floors above, where the speakers are drumming out _"What the Hell by Avril Lavigne!"_ across the shopping centre. "So Tom what happened to that Claire, you still seeing her?"

"Na, she was fun but she's not my type." Tom replied back as Chris raised an eyebrow at him. Claire was the redhead Tom hooked up with in the club, they went out on a date last night and he obviously did the deed and she seems crazy about him, but when things get interesting or near possible relationship, Tom goes berserk and ends it.

"Dude, she is so your type." Chris replied back as Tom shrugged, his blue eyes widened to express his feeling.

"She's dumb as you; got a great body, what more do you want?" Bianca asked her friend with a plastered smile.

"I don't know…there is something missing from her." Tom replied back as Bianca gave an unconvinced nod.

"Did she end it?" Bianca asked as Tom looked taken back.

"What? No!" Tom replied back as Bianca looked at Chris.

"She ended it." Bianca said as Chris nodded in agreement.

"Okay, what makes you guys think that she ended it." Tom asked as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, you always say something stupid when you feel things are getting rather serious." Chris said to his friend as Bianca nodded. "So what did you say to her this time?"

"I wish it was that simple." Tom replied back. "Whatever I say to her, she seems to think that it's all a joke and laughs it off. I've never seen anyone this perky, aside from the time when your spell backfired on Bianca; even then, she beats Bianca in her perky tone and mood."

"Wow, that bad huh?" Chris asked as Tom nodded little fearfully.

"Hey!" Bianca swatted both boys on their heads. "I wasn't perky, I was just hyper, and besides it's your fault."

"How was I to know that my spell would backfire?" Chris asked as Bianca shrugged.

"Yeah, you shouldn't have tried to cheer up the darn beaver in the first place." Bianca said as Chris shook his head. He was trying to help the college's football team's mascot beaver, but apparently his spell backfired and Bianca became the next target in line, this made her the worse type of peppy cheerleader. Everything she spoke was in high tone and in a sing a song voice that Chris had to jam earplugs into his ears while trying to come up with a reversal spell.

"Well you shouldn't have tried to drown him with the water barrel either." Chris replied back to his friend.

"I was trying to cheer him up the mortal way." Bianca snapped back as her eyes landed on Tom sucking his fingers dry. "Boys!" Bianca hissed with a small growl as she snapped open her purse and grabbed a tissue, to hand it to the brunette hair mortal. "Here, use this."

"Thanks!" Tom grinned back as Bianca shook her head.

"I swear sometimes I feel like I'm the mother here." Bianca said as Chris smiled and shrugged.

"So Mom, what exactly are we doing here?" Chris said as they approached the large fountain in the middle of the mall. Chris grabbed the moment to sit down and look up at his friends, who stood around him with their arms folded in their chest.

"I was thinking…." Bianca said only to trail off when her eyes spotted something.

"Thinking what?" Tom asked as Chris looked confused but he studied her enough to see, that something behind him caught her attention, however just as he was about to turn around, she stopped him.

"Don't look now, but hot bartender at one clock." Bianca said as Chris taken back.

"Huh?" Chris asked little confused as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"Wyatt!" Bianca said as Chris did a little 'O' before looking around the large shopping mall.

"The guy he has a crush on?" Tom asked as Bianca nodded glancing towards the escalator behind the fountain. The three caught sight of Wyatt and his blonde girlfriend going up, arms linked together. "Looks like he's here with his girlfriend, dude."

"I can see that." Chris hissed back, not really understanding why he is really bothered at the sight of Wyatt with another girl, it's not like he even knows this guy properly or the possibility of Wyatt being bi or gay. It was one damn kiss that's messing with his head.

"I don't think she is his girlfriend." Bianca pitched in from next to Tom, as she observed the couple.

"Really?" Chris asked as Bianca nodded.

"Yeah, they could just be simply friends." Bianca replied back. At this comment, what seemed like little hope elevated inside Chris' heart but they were quashed by his rational part of his brain.

"What's his name again?" Tom asked his friend, who grumbled out his name. "Wyatt, huh? Well….WYATT!" Tom voice filled the mall, as Chris jumped up from his seat, while Tom looked away at the sight of Wyatt and Stella looking down in their direction - Chris chose that precise moment to look up in fear if they have noticed - only to be spotted by Wyatt, who waved at him in return.

"Well, I guess they've seen you buddy." Tom said as Wyatt and Stella made their way back down, however in response to his friend, Chris kicked him in the leg as Bianca backhanded his head. "Ow, what was that for?"

"What the hell were you thinking? Now they're coming this way." Chris shouted, more like spoke in a very high pitched panicked tone.

"Relax, we can see that." Bianca said to his panicking friend.

"Oh can you?" Chris asked before looking at his buddy Tom. "You totally made me look as if I'm begging friends with him."

"Come on dude, you like this guy, you gotta find out if you stand a chance or not." Tom said as Chris looked as if he has gone crazy.

"Are you; are you out of your mind?" Chris quipped as he quickly stole a glance in Wyatt and Stella's direction, only to find that both of them were making their way down the escalator. "First of all, he's straight, second, he has girlfriend and third, say even if he doesn't have a girlfriend or swing both ways, how do you expect me to compete with that?" Chris gestured towards the couple.

"It's too late now, put on your happy face because here they come." Bianca said to her friend at the sight of Wyatt and Stella rounding around the fountain corner. Bianca and Tom immediately turned away from Chris, pretending to blend in with the crowd as they spoke to the nearest girl about her new top, leaving Chris to fume under his breath.

"Chris." Wyatt said with a warm smile as he walked up to the witch to shake his hand. "Hey, what you doing here?"

"Same thing you guys are doing, I guess." Chris replied back, his voice sounding little awkward at the sight of Stella.

"Oh sorry, Chris this is my friend Stella." Wyatt said as Chris shook her head.

"I've heard lot about you Chris." Stella said with a smile as Chris looked taken back and little surprised.

"You did?" Chris asked sounding curious, as he wondered what Wyatt may have said about him. After all they only know each other for a day, what could he have known about Chris to tell her about him? What the witch doesn't realise is that he has the tenancy to make everyone feel comfortable, that even few hours with him, feels as if they have known him for months.

"Uh huh, don't worry they're all good." Stella said with a wink as Chris chuckled, nervously, quickly glancing behind to catch his friends are still talking to the girl, while eavesdropping on his conversation.

"So, you here on your own?" Wyatt asked the brunette.

"Oh no, I'm here with my fri…" Chris trailed off as he turned around to find Bianca and Tom walking away with arms in arms. "Ends..." Chris hissed as he turned back with a plastered smile. "I'm just waiting for them to come."

"Well, we were just about to grab something to drink if you like to join us." Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head.

"Oh no, I-I I can't impose, but thanks for the offer." Chris smiled looking at Wyatt and then at Stella. After all he doesn't want to interrupt their day out, couples loves to spend their time together not chaperoning a loser with them, plus they make him look awkward – especially the way they were dressed. Stella was dressed in soft gold coloured dress, which seemed like a two piece but its originally one piece, with her skirt that fans out in the back into a traditional petal hem. Wyatt was suited and booted in Blue faded jeans, white full sleeve t-shirt, with a faded denim vest jacket – currently in trend – Whereas Chris, he was suited in Black jeans, white t-shirt and white very thin fabric white hooded vest.

"You're not imposing." Wyatt replied back as Chris smiled at him but subconsciously glanced towards Stella.

"Come on, it'll be fun." Stella said with a wink. "I'm sure your friends can find you if you send them a text of where you are." As if on cue, Chris' phone buzzed.

Grabbing his cell from his pocket, Chris' left eyebrow arched at the sight of message from Bianca flashing up on the screen. He pressed open to read: _Go with them! I'm taking Tom to check out few things, catch you soon."_

"Is that your friends?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded with a smile. "What did they say?" At this Chris gulped, since he had two choices; he could take up on Wyatt's offer and go with him or lie to them about his friends being here and go and find Bianca and Tom.

"Are they late?" Stella asked as Chris half nodded, his mind still not made up to give full answer to their question.

"See, you're given a sign to have drinks with us." Wyatt said with chuckle, earning a chuckle from Chris.

"I guess so!" Chris replied back as his mother's voice filled his mind. _"Everything happens for a reason." _

"So that's a yes then?" Stella asked as Chris nodded.

"Alright!" Wyatt said with a hint of triumph in his voice.

**##############**

Chris exhaled deeply as he took in his surroundings. Wyatt & Stella dragged him to Starbucks on the second floor, which he assumed they were heading earlier on before Tom called them down. Wyatt has gone to get the drinks, leaving Stella and Chris alone, as they both sat by the corner window side couches.

Chris couldn't help but fidget under the calm but carefully studying eyes that was on him. He kept glancing towards Wyatt in hope of him coming to rescue him, since he doesn't really know Stella much and left alone with a person who doesn't say anything but just stare at you, can creep anyone out. Chris blamed Bianca and Tom for this, since if it wasn't for them, he wouldn't be in this situation. Chris merely smiled awkwardly when he caught Stella' blue eyes before grabbing the menu from the table, pretending to keep himself occupied.

"So what do you do?" Stella asked as Chris looked up.

"I-I I…Just graduated from college, so in between jobs at the moment." Chris replied back as Stella nodded.

"Oh, what did you do your degree on?" Stella curiously asked, studying Chris carefully, whose gaze kept flickering back and forth from Wyatt to her.

"Just Science & home economics." Chris replied back as Stella smiled, taking pity on the nervous guy who sat before her.

"Sounds very interesting." Stella said as Wyatt approached them with three drinks.

"Coffee Frappuccino for the lady," Wyatt said with a smile, sliding Stella her drink, before taking his seat next to her, as he pushed Chris' drink towards him. "Vanilla crème Frappuccino for the Monsieur." Wyatt said with a wink.

"Thanks." Chris replied back trying not to blush at the wink Wyatt gave him; instead he began to slurp his drink, usually focusing on something else helps him, however this didn't go unnoticed by Stella, in response she only grinned.

"So what you guys talking about?" Wyatt asked the two curiously, however before Chris can reply, Stella beat him to it.

"We were just talking about you." Stella replied back with a smile, as Chris looked little taken back while Wyatt raised an eyebrow, which in Chris' view looked so adorable, but he didn't let that show however he did wonder if Wyatt does his eyebrows, since they were in perfect shape.

"Oh, good things I hope." Wyatt said as Stella shrugged with an eye roll, in return Wyatt looked at Chris, who also shrugged with plain confusion of what Stella was talking about. It seemed like they were lost in some game they don't know they were playing. "Anyways…" Wyatt said shoving Stella lightly aside with his shoulder as he looked at Chris. "So Chris, how old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Hey, you're only two years younger than Wyatt." Stella said shoving Wyatt with her shoulder, resulting in the blonde to poke himself with his drink's straw across his face, leaving Chris to chuckle at the sight, while Stella looked innocent. "Oops, my bad."

"So you finished college then?" Wyatt asked wiping himself with a napkin as Stella nodded with Chris.

"Yup, just graduated this year." Chris replied back somewhat proud of his accomplishment, after all, those four years have been a pure hell for him, with doing never ending assignments throughout his life, it's like a huge break to be finally to get it done. "Really glad I'm done though, all these years of hard work, its finally over and now I've got a freaking degree. Yay."

"Wyatt here is a drop out." Stella interjected alarming Wyatt as well as Chris. "From school."

"Oh…" Chris trailed off, feeling immediately bad, almost guilty for mentioning his graduation.

"Thanks Stella." Wyatt said through his teeth, clearly annoyed by his friend but she was busy looking at Chris.

"Why did you drop out?" Chris asked wondering if there is a reason for Wyatt's dropping out, or whether he's a rebel that he chose to drop out of boredom. If it's for the latter reason Chris wouldn't be surprised, since Wyatt clearly has the bad boy going for him.

"Just family issues." Wyatt said to Chris, who gave a nod and went almost quiet. "I'm not too bothered about it to be fair. Not everyone gets to finish school and I'm one of them, if I had a choice I wouldn't have dropped out but I didn't, so here I am." Wyatt finished with a chuckle.

"Working behind a bar." Stella interjected with a wink.

"For now…I bet with your experience you could own a club of your own." Chris said trying to interject some positive feedback into their conversation. "I mean in today's economy, having degree doesn't really count cause everyone is looking for experience."

"Oh Wyatt here has plenty of experience." Stella said with a quirky grin as she patted him on his arm. "Don't you Wyatt."

Wyatt smiled as he leaned in towards Stella. "_What you trying to do?"_ Wyatt hissed next to Stella' ears, who in response smiled and grabbed the menu, hiding both their faces from Chris – causing the Witch to raise his eyebrow at them, At the same time, Chris spotted Bianca and Tom by the window waving at him. Chris also didn't miss the straw hat that sat on his friend's head, - who looked like a goof ball.

"_Trying to see if he's a keeper or quitter."_ Stella whispered back while Chris waved off his friends to get away from the window side – who were parading their clothes to him from outside.

"_Or you're trying to scare him away."_ Wyatt hissed back as he eyed Chris over the menu, just in time for the witch to quickly pull his hand back to scratch his head, while Bianca turned to Tom, pretending to show it to him. "_Besides didn't I tell you, I'm not interested in him?"_

"_Then why are you bothered if he cares or not?"_ Stella hissed back with a smile, while Chris on the other hand returned his attention back to his friends. Bianca showed him a black top, in response Chris shook his head, causing the phoenix to throw her hand up in the air in annoyed fashion.

"_Because I have a good reputation in front of him and I don't wanna ruin it."_ Wyatt replied back as Bianca showed Chris a red dress, which the witch liked enough to show thumbs up.

"_I still say you like him."_ Stella replied back to the blonde, who in response pulled the menu card off Stella' hand and placed it on the table, just as Bianca dashed out of the view.

Tom on the other hand, slow and confused didn't have time to react, instead he stood there looking at them alarmed, Chris, thinking quickly raised his drink to his face while he flicked his finger in tom's direction – sending the mortal flying across the window and out of view, just in time for Stella to look outside as a tray flew past the window.

"Sorry about that, Stella didn't know what she wanted." Wyatt smiled as Chris shook him off.

"It's alright." Chris smiled stealing a quick glance towards the window to see Bianca and Tom walk past the shop – only both of them were covered in red sauce, Tom had a large piece of plant leaves sticking out of his straw hat and limping lightly as Bianca dragged the guy away by his ears, looking really pissed off, while everyone watched them as they walked away.

**##############**

**Hey guys Hope You All enjoyed this Massive Chapter as some of you were quite disappointed by the length of the previous chapter. **

**As Always my awesome readers get their upmost gratitude . So huge thanks to: **_Wragziez, WCLF, Drumline, Nocturnal Rose, I-Love-Trunks1, BatX, 1, Wesdrewlover & CelticWolfster._

**You All know what to do if you wanna find out what happens – trust me, next Chapter is very good. *wink, wink* so press that button. ^_^**


	10. Walking back home

**Chapter Ten – Walking Back Home!**

"It's a shame your friends couldn't make it." Wyatt said to Chris as he walked the young witch back home in that sunny day.

"Yeah, I'm sure they have a good reason for not coming." Chris replied back as Wyatt chuckled lightly.

Stella had been called away for work – since Wyatt's friends didn't come to San Francisco just to drop off his grandfather's car – no, they were doing a movie in San Francisco and No, it wasn't the blockbuster kind but the Porn kind called '_Sex In the City Part 2'_. However since the porn star had to drive across the bridge to get to the shooting scene, she borrowed Wyatt's car, giving the blonde porn star a chance to walk Chris back home, where from there he would catch a cab back to his place.

"I'm sure they do." Wyatt said as they both walked side by side. Wyatt with his hands stuffed into his jean pockets and Chris with his arms inside his thin white fabric hoodie vest to keep them from swinging back and forth. For few seconds they walked in silence, both secretly hating the silence that settled between them. In fact both of them were very keen on knowing about each other and their lives but only they didn't want to come across as stalker...ish and annoying.

"Thanks." Chris said after a while as he looked at the blonde guy who raised an eyebrow at him.

"For what?" Wyatt asked the young witch, who lightly shrugged.

"For everything. From the lunch to walking me home." Chris said to the blonde mortal, who actually dragged Chris to have lunch with him and Stella, then offered to walk home, and he didn't even let Chris pay the bill – but clearly he learned about Chris' stubbornness, since the young witch threatened the waiter if he accepted the payment from Wyatt for his bill then he would attack him outside - eventually Wyatt allowed Chris to pay some of it – even if the witch wasn't happy about letting Wyatt pay everything for him, he was little pleased.

"Don't worry about it, it's been my pleasure." Wyatt replied back with a grin as Chris gave him a nod and smile.

Wyatt doesn't know what he finds so attractive about Chris, cause the brunette is not the type of guy Wyatt usually goes for or dates or have dated in the past - since the brunette is very smaller than him, very thin (okay not thin but not built like Wyatt), little girlish (not the flamboyant type but has the traits of girls, like the way he rolls his eyes or folds his arms in his chest, the way he looks) whereas the type of guys Wyatt often goes for or have dated in the past, are the ones the look like Wyatt. Same height as him, very built and very straight and butch acting like Wyatt himself, so you can understand why the blonde was confused or doesn't understand when he finds Chris so attractive.

Stella had a little theory about it and the more Wyatt thought about it, the more it seemed true.

**~~Flashback~~**

"_Wyatt, if you like him, why don't you do something about it?" Stella asked as she sat in the driving seat while Wyatt stood on the pavement._

"_I don't like him in that way." Wyatt protested back as Stella rolled her eyes. "He's not even my type."_

"_Physical wise, maybe, but character wise, he's yours!" Stella commented as Wyatt shook his head, taking a quick glance towards the public toilet across the road, where Chris has excused himself to._

"_What do you mean?" Wyatt asked little confused. _

"_Wyatt, he has all the characteristic of the type of person you always fantasised about, even if he doesn't have a body like Adonis." Stella replied as Wyatt frowned at her comment. "You gotta choose, it's either the body or what's inside and personally I normally go for the body but they're all jerks. So I say give this a try."_

"_What's the point?" Wyatt asked sounding little defeated as Stella shrugged. _

"_I don't know, maybe you might be little happy than you are now?" Stella said batting her eyelids. "Or maybe you might even learn something from him."_

"_And end up with more heartache." Wyatt replied back. "No thanks."_

"_Come on, it's clear that he likes you and you like him." Stella said as Wyatt shrugged._

"_You don't even know that. For all we could know, he could simply be metro." Wyatt said as Stella rolled her eyes. _

"_No Metro blushes like that or avoids meeting eye contact with a guy like you." Stella said as Wyatt looked little confused. _

"_I don't know, I mean say he is gay or bi whatever, what happens when he finds out what I do for living?" Wyatt asked as Stella shrugged._

"_Don't tell him." Stella said as Wyatt raised an eyebrow. "I mean not now, at least until you think he won't freak out when he finds out, besides it gives you a chance to find out if he's worth it for you to tell him."_

"_You do know you're not making any sense, right?" Wyatt asked as Stella nodded. _

"_I know, I know." Stella muttered as Wyatt caught sight of Chris exiting the toilet. "Just, give it a go, if you don't…you might never find the right person."  
_

"_I really…"  
_

"_Listen, it's no point having a heart if you're not going to use it. Stop focusing too much on what bad things could happen when he finds out, instead focus on how happy you will be, when you find that one right person." Stella said as Wyatt straightened up to smile at Chris._

"_Hey, ready to go?" Wyatt asked as Chris crossed the road to reach them._

"_Yup." Chris replied back as Stella smiled back._

"_Just give it a thought Wyatt." Stella said as Wyatt nodded._

"_I will, catch you later." Wyatt said as Stella waved bye to Chris and took off._

**~~End Of Flashback~~~**

"You know when I saw you and Stella; I actually thought you guys were going out." Chris said, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts, while the young witch remembered how the subject came about during their lunch and boy was he kind of glad to find out that they were merely friends. This information said something about Wyatt, either he and stella are simply a fuck buddies or Wyatt is a complete gay - since who would have a hot friend like that and not do anything about it, no sane straight guys would.

"Yeah, lot of people get that impression. Don't know why." Wyatt said with a shrug as he kicked a piece of twig on the pavement, while light breeze fluttered through that warm day.

"It could be that you two seem very close, like a couple, that's why." Chris said with a shrug as he looked at Wyatt, wondering if the blonde has any feelings for her. After all Chris found out that he's single, so unless he is gay – which he doubt it – there is a possibility that Wyatt could like Stella…_ "I mean what's not to like about her? She got it all."_ A small voice jabbered inside Chris' head. "Do you like her?"

"What?" Wyatt asked little taken back by the question.

"You know, do you like her as more than a friend?" Chris asked as Wyatt raised an eyebrow at him. "I promise I won't tell." The young witch added with a grin, as Wyatt chuckled at the grin that's plastered on his face.

"No. She is just my friend, nothing more or nothing less." Wyatt said as Chris nodded.

"So you like someone else then?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked curious of why the kid has sudden interest in all of this, but nevertheless the porn star decided to have his own little experiment in Chris' cost.

"Yeah, I do." Wyatt said watching Chris' face – whose grin disappeared almost at once, as he stopped to look at Wyatt with a raised eyebrow.

"You do?"

"Yup, but she doesn't know it yet." Wyatt said with a grin as he watched Chris face lightly fell – only for a moment, because it was replaced by cheery face.

"Why, she' dating someone?" Chris asked, ignoring the little pang against his chest, the little hurt he felt, he couldn't shake it off. He's not hurt; he was disappointed with him more than he was with Wyatt. He let himself fall for someone that he would never get. It's the same cycle over and over again, when is he ever going to learn to fall for someone who he actually can or might get, rather than beginning to hate 'love' altogether for his bad judgements and decisions.

"Oh no, she still single." Wyatt said with a smile as he took a quick glance towards Chris, only to realise he has slowed down, either that or Wyatt just walked fast.

"Soooo...what's stopping you?" Chris asked with a smile, as Wyatt shrugged.

"Just the fact that if I was wrong, I could easily lose the friendship we have between us." Wyatt stated looking directly at Chris - it's a direct statement but Chris failed to pick it up.

"You're a cool guy Wy...att," Chris said looking little alarmed at the fact he almost called him 'Wy' _'Where the hell did that come from?'_ Chris questioned himself as Wyatt looked at him.

"Thanks but do you think it's enough for someone to be with me, just because I'm cool?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head.

"No, but if they know you, then they would definitely consider it." Chris said with a nod as he began walking ahead of the blonde, wanting to get home soon as possible, so he could quit being the shoulder to cry on guy for Wyatt.

"But she doesn't know me very well, she knows me well enough, just like you do." Wyatt said as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know Wyatt, maybe you should just talk to her." Chris replied back, little annoyed with himself and Wyatt for bringing this up, but the little voice in his head did say that he got the answer he wanted, that he stood no chance with this blonde.

"You think?" Wyatt said trying to keep up with Chris as the witch nodded in response.

"I mean, you may never know unless you take that chance, right?" Chris asked as Wyatt nodded.

"You're right." Wyatt confirmed as Chris gave him a plastered smiled before increasing his pace in the direction towards his flat. "So are you sure if I tell her that she won't punch me in my face for telling her how I feel?"

"Why would she punch you?"

"I don't know, different people react different way." Wyatt said as Chris looked lost and confused.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure, you wouldn't get punched." Chris replied back.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Chris replied back, his annoyance filtering through in his tone.

"Thanks." Wyatt replied back with a smile as he watched Chris walk down the pathway towards the apartment blocks. "Chris!" Wyatt shouted out after few minutes of deep thinking.

Chris, on the other hand turned around only to realise that Wyatt wasn't walking beside him, in fact he seem to have stopped minutes ago from the space that lies between them. "It's this one." Chris shouted pointing to the apartment block before them. Wyatt merely shook his head with a grin as he jogged his way towards Chris, who stood there fidgeting under the tree's shade.

"Once again Wyatt, thank you so much for walking me home." Chris said the moment Wyatt reached him. "I guess I see you at work." Chris said to the blonde with a smile as he waved his electronic key before the lock, which emanated a buzz, allowing Chris to pull the door open.

"Wait." Wyatt said grabbing Chris' arm to stop the witch in his steps, as Chris slowly turned around to look at him.

"Something wrong?" Chris asked as Wyatt looked like a kid caught red-handed with a cookie jar.

"I…I've gotta confession to make." Wyatt said almost feeling like a child, under the powerful penetration gaze from the guy before him. That's another thing he liked about Chris, his eyes – they weren't ordinary green eyes you normally see, no, these ones were emerald coloured that lightly glinted, making him look mysterious and sexy.

"What is it?" Chris said looking at the blonde mortal.

"I kinda lied about liking this girl." Wyatt said as Chris tilted his head in confusion, causing Wyatt to chuckle nervously. "It's not a girl, it's a…erm…it's a guy."

"Oh! Oh, Ookay…" Chris said as Wyatt looked at him. "I-I-I didn't know you were…?"

"I'm not!" Wyatt interjected quickly. "I'm bi."

"Oh…" Chris uttered the same word again, since he felt as if his tongue was tied up at the sight of Wyatt looking like a nervous chick.

"I…" Wyatt trailed off not knowing what to say….but he knew if he was going to do this, he might as well do this right now. "I-I…I like you Chris."

"I like you too Wyatt. You're cool." Chris said still being oblivious, well his brain has begun to shut down at the information he has received, so practically his brain wasn't registering what he is hearing.

"No, I mean…I Like you!" Wyatt said emphasis his words deeply on each word.

"Oh…oh, WHAT?" Chris blurted out before he can stop himself, half surprised and half shocked, feeling as if his brain has gone into a overdrive all of the sudden. "You're kidding right?" but the sincere look told him otherwise. "You're not kidding…"

"_It's not possible, either I'm dreaming or he's possessed…that's it, he's possessed, no…he's a demon."_ "Hold that thought." Chris said waving his hand, freezing Wyatt on the spot.

Casting a quick glance around the sunny day, he quickly entered the apartment block and whispered out "Penny! Penny...Penny!" Chris called out, his whisper turning into a shout as pink light & heart appeared in form of his eldest cousin.

"Chris!" Penelope said looking around as she noticed Wyatt through the glass door. "What's going on?" She asked once she realised the man behind the glass door was frozen.

"Need a demon check, can you check if he's a demon, warlock or possessed, please." Chris said as Penelope looked confused.

"Huh? Why?"

"Just…come on do it." Chris said as Penelope walked out and looked around the area, just as the light breeze that grazed past them, fluttered her soft baby blue dress and hair.

"Who is this?" Penelope asked her cousin, as she stuffed a piece of her hair behind her ears, while Chris informed her about Wyatt. "Oh, he's the new bartender, he's quite handsome."

"Yeah, yeah, definitely, now can you quickly check before someone comes by…?" Chris asked with a plastered smile as Penelope rolled her eyes before placing her hand on Wyatt's chest, directly above his heart. A light pink glow emanated from Penny's hand, similar to healing but it slowly began to seep into Wyatt's body and within seconds the pink glow stopped and Penny stepped away from him.

"Nope, he's all clear." Penelope said to her cousin whose shoulder sagged in relief. Normally a warlock, demon or those who are possessed tend to give off a black aura that can't be seen by the naked eye but no magic can hide either and being half cupid's all three witches have this ability to detect that aura. It's a very fast and simple way of identifying demons, no need for those invisible mosquito routine.

"Cheers, now bye." Chris said as Penelope looked taken back. "Please, I've frozen him long enough; I'm out of ideas to explain how he mysteriously lost half an hour of his life."

Penelope in response shook her head little annoyed with her cousin. "Bye Christopher." Penelope said using his full name to let him know, how she felt at the moment. Chris detecting this pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you so much, binky boo." Chris said using her pet name he had given her when he was young, earning a chuckle from Penelope as a result, her annoyance fleeing her. "I owe you one."

"No worries."

"I call you." Chris said as Penelope nodded.

"Alright then, chat to you later." Penelope said before glancing towards Wyatt and with that she looked at Chris. "You try and be good now."

"Of course! I'm always good." Chris replied back as she re-entered the apartment block with a nod. Chris waved her by as she gave him a quick a wink, she beamed out.

Chris quickly resumed his position, almost forgetting how he was standing, but after few postures and after few quick exhales of breath to stop himself from passing out, he waved his hand, unfreezing the blonde before him.

"I didn't mean to freak you out like that, I'm sorry." Wyatt said backing away.

"No, no, I was little surprised, that all." Chris replied back with a nervous chuckle. If Wyatt had known Piper Halliwell, then he would've recognised her traits on Chris, especially the nervous chuckle that came out.

"Oh…" Wyatt said as Chris just grinned like a lunatic, only to realise that he was doing so, in turn he went red in embarrassment. Wyatt who was dreading Chris' reply got his answer from the way Chris looked at him and the way he went red in his face, so still going with his gut instincts, he asked. "You know, if you're free tonight maybe we could do something together, if you like…I mean you don't have to if you don't want too…"

"No, I'd like that." Chris interjected as Wyatt looked relieved.

"Great, I'll pick you up here at eight." Wyatt said as Chris nodded.

"Eight." Chris grinned light a maniac. For few seconds there was yet another awkward silence settled among them, with Chris still grinning like a lunatic – realising once again what he is doing, he went red again. "I-I-I should go in." Chris replied back waving his hand towards the door, yet keeping his eyes on Wyatt.

"Yeah…" Wyatt trailed off looking into the emerald eyes before him, but the grip, Chris had on the door loosened at the sight of Wyatt dipping his head in towards him. The young witch automatically tilted his head towards the blonde mortal and just as their lips were about to touch, a loud bark interrupted them, causing Wyatt to jerk back lightly as Chris closed his eyes in anger.

Chris immediately turned around to identify the interruption, only to find Mrs Furdo making her way out with her little Chiwawa. Chris glared at the woman for the interruption but came face to face with Wyatt's smiling face. "See you at eight." Wyatt once again said with a chuckle, and with a wink, Wyatt walked away, leaving Chris to fume under his breath at the lost chance of gaining a kiss from Wyatt – only this time Wyatt leaned in to kiss him, not the other way around, but then again he wondered whether it's the 'In the moment' thing or just genuine 'I fancy you I wanna kiss ya' thing but either way that snob bitch ruined it.

As Chris watched Wyatt walk away, he turned his attention towards Mrs Furdo - who was in her pink training jogging outfit - and her Chiwawa with matching coat, but at the sight of the shaved dog barking its head off at Wyatt as he passed them by was enough to piss him off even more, so with a hiss and glare – both for revenge and hatred for ruining his chance, Chris waved his hand.

The water sprinkles within the grass came alive, spitting out jets of water in direction of Mrs Furdo. Chris merely made his way back into the building with a huge grin, at the satisfactory sound of Mrs Furdo shrieking in the background.

**############**

**Thanks to All MY Awesome Readers: Hopefully You All my Lovely's enjoyed this Long Chapter *wink, wink* - For those who don't know what is 'Metro' is – I meant 'MetroSexual – Straight but gay acting and those pamper themselves (NO CRIME IN THAT! cause I do it too lol) **

**Anyways as Always my thanks goes to my Favourite clan of readers and Reviewers: **

_Wragziez, WCLF, Redzik, Drumline, wesdrewlover, Question Mark, 1, I-Love-Trunks1, Zephyr hb, CelticWolfster, S., Spott & Anonymous Reader. _

**Now Next Chapter should be Interesting, don't you all think? Mwhahah, It is very interesting. **

**Little Preview (Cause I'm evil) - Look away if you don't want spoilers – Who am I kiddin. Lol. Read on my lovely's. XP  
**

**Chapter 11: At the Manor**

Chris hummed to himself as he made his up the stone steps to the infamous Halliwell Manor. It was a quick hi and bye thing he normally does with his mother in order for her to go on with her business without having to worry about him or summoning him in middle of – whatever he was doing – to check if he was fine.

He had seen Tom and Bianca, who both have apologised for ditching him in the mall but claimed if they never ditched him in the first place, then he wouldn't have got a date with Wyatt – for this reason alone, Chris forgave them reluctantly. However his friends did manage to help him find an outfit for the night – He wasn't sure where they'll be going, so he is dressed in something that is suitable for everything, from restaurant to going clubbing as he was suited and booted in black shirt, blue jeans & trainers – casual but yet formal.

However imagine his surprise when he stepped into the house, to witness a small girl running in from the sunroom, screaming her head off as she was chased by two brute looking demons.

"What the…" Chris blinked at the scene as the demons hurled fireballs at the kid. "Hey!" Chris shouted… **Dum, dum, dum. Hahaha. **

**Dont forget to Review. ^^)  
**


	11. At the Manor

**Chapter Eleven – At the Manor!**

Chris hummed to himself as he made his up the stone steps of the infamous Halliwell Manor. It was a quick hi and bye thing he normally does with his mother in order for her to go on with her business without having to worry about him or summoning him in middle of – whatever he was doing – to check if he was fine.

He had seen Tom and Bianca, who both have apologised for ditching him in the mall but claimed if they never ditched him in the first place, then he wouldn't have got a date with Wyatt – for this reason alone, Chris forgave them reluctantly. However his friends did manage to help him find an outfit for the night – He wasn't sure where they'll be going, so he is dressed in something that is suitable for everything, from restaurant to going clubbing as he was suited and booted in black shirt, blue jeans & trainers – casual but yet formal.

However imagine his surprise when he stepped into the house, to witness a small girl running in from the sunroom, screaming her head off as she was chased by two brute looking demons.

"What the…" Chris blinked at the scene as the demon hurled the fireball at the kid. "Hey!" Chris shouted waving his hand instinctively, sending a fireball that's within the close range of the small girl slinking straight back to the demon who threw it, causing the brute demon to go up in screaming ball of fire. Meanwhile the second fireball that was hurled towards the girl never reached its intended target since it stood frozen in mid-air. The young witch's brain didn't register this; instead it focused on the second demon nearby.

The second demon became aware of the witch's presence and immediately shimmered out avoiding the frozen fireball that been sent his way telekinetically by Chris, just in time – as the fireball exploded into a china cabinet. Chris turned his attention towards the young girl, who in response pulled her white bunny up to her face and peered over her stuffed toy with her wide brown eyes.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" Chris asked the little girl, who in turn took a step backwards towards the stairs. "Okay…anyone home?" Chris shouted out as the little girl looked around, while Chris waited for some reply. "Mom, Dad….Prue?"

"Prue?" The little girl said immediately looking around as Chris looked little confused, wondering if Prue let this kid alone in the Manor, knowing the possible danger that could drop by – well, the possible danger that he just sent to wasteland – if she did, then she is in whole lot of trouble, at least wait until mom hears about it. However the kid on the other hand, watched Chris with her big brown dodo eyes.

"Prue…Prue!" Chris shouted just as orbs appeared in form of his annoyed looking sister.

"What?" Prue muttered, placing her hands on her hips, as she looked at her brother - her back to the little girl - oblivious to the kid's presence.

"Who is that?" Chris asked eyeing the kid, who looked curiously at the stranger that appeared before them in mist of blue and white lights. Prue, who turned around was little taken back by the sight of the girl with two pony tails, standing near the stairs as she clung on to her stuffed white bunny.

"I don't know…who is it?" Prue asked her brother, who shrugged in response.

"I don't know, she said she was with you."

"What? That's ridiculous."

"Well, she said your name." Chris said folding his arms in his chest.

"Well that doesn't necessarily mean it's me."

"But you're the only Prue around here." Chris said in a matter of fact tone but before Prue can reply back, they were interrupted by the kid.

"You're not Prue." The little kid spoke out causing the two adults to stop in their mid-argument as they looked towards her.

"Of course she is," Chris replied back as Prue nodded with her brother.

"No, she's not." The little kid replied back, shaking her head vigorously as her two little ponytails swung like a fan's propeller. While, Chris took a step away from his sister, looking little alarmed.

"Who the hell are you?" Chris asked with his arms raised, ready to blow the intruder up into oblivion. "Where is my sister?"

"It's me you turnip head." Prue snapped back. "What? Don't look at me like that!" Prue said in response to her brother's accusing glare. "I don't know what she is talking about, it's me. I'm Prue."

"No, you're not." The kid replied back as Chris changed his stance.

"Who are you going to believe? Me or some strange kid that popped into our living room?" Prue asked her brother, who shrugged.

"I dunno, whoever sounds more convincing I guess." Chris replied back as Prue rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, what's your name?" Prue asked the little kid girl, whose eyes darted from one adult to another but nevertheless she remained quiet as a bug. "Come on, you gotta tell us so we can help you find your mommy."

"Do you know where you live?" Chris asked, as the kid nodded to his question. "Where...?" However instead of replying back, the kid just screamed out.

"Grams!" With that note, the little girl took off upstairs, leaving the two witches confused.

"Don't just stand there, go after her." Chris shouted as Prue looked at him with an expression of _'Come again.'_

"Why don't you?" Prue asked as Chris shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe that she asked for you and not me." Chris replied back as Prue rolled her eyes.

"Don't be a baby. I can't run after her, I'm wearing heels." Prue replied back as Chris mimicked her in an annoying fashion.

"Grams! Prue! Mommy…" The voice filtered through the house.

"Grams? Prue? Who is she calling?" Prue asked as Chris frowned lightly. There is a little mysterious girl running around the house – who for some reason looks vaguely familiar - calling out people as if she knows they are going to be around. "Do we know any Grams?"

"Grams? Grams…Grams!" Chris muttered out as Prue's eyes widened at the realisation. That's when everything began to make sense to both adults, since the only person in the Halliwell family known as Grams is their great-grandmother Penny. This was only identifiable mainly because all the charmed offspring's call Patty as grandma rather than Grams. "So that would make Prue…."

"Aunt Prue…" Prue replied back, remembering the stories that were often told by their mother about their deceased aunt, who on one occasion have made an appearance in the family reunion. "Does that mean, the little girl we have running around the house is…"

"Mom!" Chris finished it off as a sense of dread and excitement settled down on him.

**##########**

"So you have no idea how she got here?" David asked the two witches before him, as they both shook their heads in unison. "You say she was attacked by a demon?"

"Yeah but I think it's more of a random attack because the book said they were a mid-level demons and that they don't have the power to time-travel or grab anyone out of their timeline." Chris replied back as Prue glanced towards little Piper, who sat in the wicker chair with her little bunny tightly wrapped around in her arms, acting as both a comforter and a shield between the kid and the witches.

"Besides if he wanted to attack her, don't you think he would've attacked her in her time rather than bringing her here, especially to this timeline?" Prue asked her brothers as the twice blessed nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that does seem like a very, very stupid thing to do..." David said as Chris chuckled at his brother's tone of voice. David was the first person they summoned when they realised who the little girl was and the potential dangerous situation they had in their hands. They hoped with David being the twice blessed, he should able to fix the situation out before things get out of control - but even if that's not applicable, he can provide a good protection to little Piper until others come up with a way to send her back.

"So, what are we going to do?" Prue asked her brothers, sounding worried, since they realised that little piper must've been either summoned from the past, or a spell backfired in her timeline that sent her to the future. Either way she needs to get back before doing any more damage to the timeline and change everything. "Because If something happens to her, then we are screwed."

"Yeah, I think we get that miss clever genius." Chris replied back only to earn a smack on his head. "Ow, watch it."

"I'm serious guys; we need to find out how she got here or why she got here." Prue said as David nodded in agreement.

"Alright, Prue call mom…" David began only to be interrupted by Prue.

"Chris, call mom." Prue said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"He said you to call her." Chris replied back as Prue nodded.

"And I'm telling you to call her, there you go, I'm the eldest, you're the youngest, so go and do it." Prue replied back as Chris opened his mouth to protest but David intervened.

"Chris, just go and call mom."

"What? Why me?" Chris protested as David shook his head.

"Are you not going out tonight?" David asked hid brother, who nodded in response. "Well, the sooner we sort this out, the sooner you can leave, so stop arguing and get going."

"Fine, I'm only doing this for you." Chris replied to his brother before glaring towards his sister. "Not for our GRANDMA over there." Chris shouted over his back as he walked out of the room, leaving David and Prue to turn their attention back to the little girl in the chair.

**###########**

Chris grabbed the handset from the living room table and speed-dialled straight to the restaurant's number, waiting for someone to answer it and as he expected, it was answered by his mother.

"Hey Mom, we got a little problem here." Chris spoke into the handset, sounding bit like Paige whenever she breaks big bad news to her sisters. "Can you come home right now?"

"_Problem? What problem? Magical one or a normal one?"_

"Magical one."

"_Well Chris I'm kinda busy right now. How big is this problem? Can't you boys take care of it?"_

"Oh, it's big alright and we don't know if we can deal with it."

"_On a scale of one to ten. how big?"_

"Well does little Piper being here, out of her timeline counts as Ten? Then I guess it's ten."

"_WHAT?"_

"Yup, that about sum it up." Chris replied back with a nod, wishing to be the fly on the wall to take in the sight of his mother's face at this news.

**##########**

Phoebe burst through the front door of the Halliwell Manor, as she caught her daughters in the sunroom, talking to Leo, Henry and each other.

"Hey there sunshine!" Paige said as she entered from the sitting room with a smile causing her to stop abruptly.

"Where is she?" Phoebe asked the Witchlighter, who played the dumb card with her sister as Phoebe disposed her bags in the small foyer table.

"Who..?" Paige asked innocently.

"Piper!" Phoebe replied back as she took a quick peek into the living room.

"In the kitchen." Paige replied back solemnly.

"Not our Piper, I meant little Piper." Phoebe said, sounding little annoyed as she earned a chuckle from her young sister.

"In the kitchen with our Piper." Paige replied back as Phoebe did a little 'O' before dashing towards the kitchen, in search for the mini version of her big sister.

**##########**

Piper Halliwell, the eldest witch and the Charmed one in the family, watched her mini version eat her favourite oatmeal cookie with awe, as she remembered all the good times that took place in the past – but in the little girl's case, all the good things and the bad things that were to come in her life, but much as the eldest witch was tempted to warn herself about the things that were about to come, she couldn't, since she knows everything happens for a reason.

"This is Leo, our prince." Piper said to her mini version as she showed them the family album. Little Piper only giggled in response as she watched the album in silence. "That's Prue when she is all grown up." Piper said pointing to a picture of Prue standing with a camera.

"Really?" Little Piper asked as Adult Piper nodded, when Phoebe dashed through the swinging doors, only to skid herself to stop at the sight of little Piper.

"Oh my god!" Phoebe said with a hint of awe and shock.

"Pheebs!" Piper said looking at her sister as little Piper immediately grabbed her stuffed bunny closer to her, while Adult Piper's bunny sat close by on the counter.

"Aw Piper, you look so cute." Phoebe said approaching the isle as the small kid looked at her with her big brown eyes. "I could just pinch those small little cheeks of yours." Phoebe gushed over as Piper chuckled.

"Okay then," Piper said standing up straight as she looked at little Piper, who looked confused at the sight of the new woman, since she has already explained to the kid about Paige. "This is Phoebe; she is also our young sister. She is the one you have to watch out for, because she is little trouble."

"Hey, I'm not!" Phoebe protested, before pouting like a kid, earning chuckles from both versions of her sisters. "So did you guys find out how she got here?" Phoebe asked as Piper nodded.

"Yup, apparently Prue and her were playing hide and seek," Piper informed her sister. "And they found the book of shadows in the attic."

"But I thought the attic was always kept closed." Phoebe said as little Piper shook her head.

"Well apparently not." Piper filled in.

"So it's always been open?" Phoebe asked as little Piper nodded. "Oh…"

"But I've got a feeling; this could be the reason why the attic becomes a no entry zone in the future." Piper filled in as Phoebe nodded.

"You mean in the past." Phoebe said noticing the photo album that's sitting on the counter. Piper merely nodded at her sister's comment. "What's that?"

"Photo album of us."

"Wait, you've been showing her the photos." Phoebe said little surprised by her sister's action. "Piper, What about the whole future consequences thing, aren't you worried?"

"Nope." Piper simply replied as Phoebe looked taken back.

"Piper…" Phoebe trailed off as Piper rolled her eyes.

"Pheebs, the moment she goes back, I'm pretty sure Grams is going to do her whammy on her that she wouldn't remember any of this." Piper replied back since she doesn't have a memory of this taking place. "So why worry, besides, this was the only for me to get me to trust me. If that makes sense?"

"But how do you know that Grams would do her little whammy?" Phoebe asked as Piper looked at her for a moment.

"Otherwise I would've remembered this." Piper replied back as Phoebe did another 'O' - understanding what her sister was saying to her.

"Time travelling really does my head in." Phoebe said before looking at her sister's mini version. "She is so adorable."

**############**

Chris looked at his watch, only to realise in horror that it was twenty past eight. His immediate thought was Wyatt outside his flat looking like a moron because Chris was a no show. "Okay guys, I've gotta go now." Chris said to David, Prue and Henry Jnr as he slowly began to walk backwards towards the attic door. David and Prue were working on a spell to send Little Piper back, while Henry searched the book to help identify the demon that was after his charge.

"What? Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Prue asked as Chris stopped to look at her sister with an eye roll.

"I've got a date, so I've gotta take off." Chris replied back as Prue shrugged.

"Tough luck. I've got a date too but you don't see me going anywhere." Prue replied as David buried his face beneath the notepad to get away from his siblings bickering.

"Yeah that doesn't mean I've gotta stay and suffer." Chris replied back as Prue placed her hands on hips to give him a stern look.

"Chris, we've got things to do, I'm sure you can reschedule your date for tomorrow night, cause not only do we have to get the power of three spell written down but we also go number of demons running amok." Prue replied back as Chris looked close to whining.

"But I'm no use…" Chris whined. "I haven't got fire powers like you guys do, so why does it matter if I'm here or not?"

"Cause we need help, that's why." Prue replied back. "So give it up and start looking at those books."

"You're just being difficult; you just don't want me to go because you're stuck here with this shit." Chris snapped at his sister, pissed and worried that he may never get another chance to go out with Wyatt if he stood the blonde this time up.

"Chris…" David started but Chris was already making his way out.

"I don't care, I'm going and no one can stop me." Chris shouted rushing out of sight.

"Oh no, you don't!" Prue replied back, waving her hand as Chris re-appeared before them in swirling orbs.

"What the heck?" Chris hissed as he took another step to realise he was back in the attic. "DAVID!" Chris whined at the twice blessed. "Do something."

"Prue let him go, we can handle this." David said to her sister, who in turn gave him a stern look but the twice blessed shook it off. "Just go on Chris, we can manage this."

"But…" Prue began only to be cut off by David.

"We got our cousins here, we can handle it." David firmly said as Chris clasped his hand in a praying position.

"Thank you so much bro, I love you so much." Chris said before dashing out of the attic, leaving Prue to fume under her breath.

**#############**

**Hope you all enjoyed this Chapter, I know some maybe wonder what is little Piper is doing there but this is the Halliwells we are talking about – they always have one or another magical issue running amok that always interferes with their life and constant demon attack sometimes can be boring to read, lol :P - plus im writing what my Muse is telling me. XP**

**Second I would like to Apologise to – S.A. Hager & GGT. Lover1 (since their name didn't properly appear in my last thank you note – so apologises guys - ^_^ ) **

**Now As Always my favourite reviewers thank you so much, Especially to: **_WCLF, Wesdrewlover, S.A. Hager, Spott14, Boulanger, I-Love-Trunks1, Wragziez, Redzik, GGT. Lover1, Nocturnal Rose, Random &_

_Question Mark__ – Everyone is curious about Chris getting more powers, lol, but my answer is still the same, hehe – have to wait and find out. XP_

_Drumline__ – hehe, I'm not evil, my muse is… lol, she is the one who stopped there, not me ;P_

_CelticWolfster__ – Chris and Wyatt doing a porn movie together….lol, it would certainly be interesting – with Chris playing the dominatrix role and Wyatt straped to the bed – oh yea can so see it happening…I wonder if my muse will consider it…don't know you see, she is bit werid about how this story is to go…but we see, fingers crossed, cause I Sooo want to see Wyatt strapped on bed with leather cuffs and Chris standing over him with a whip..*clears throat* anyways… heheh ^^)_

_Steven__ – Welcome aboard, glad you found the fic in its early stages to keep track of it. ^_~_


	12. The Date!

**Chapter Twelve – The Date!**

Chris rushed down the stairs in a hurry, intending to tell his mother before smoking out to his flat, however when he reached ground floor, the doorbell buzzed on cue, stopping the young witch in a skid.

"I've got it." Chris called out to his family in sight as he made his way towards the door, only to be stopped abruptly when the air before him rippled, reforming and reshaping into a ugly looking demon. "What the….?" Chris started but didn't get time to react as he felt a searing pain flash across his left cheek and the air whistle past him as he crashed into the small foyer table behind him - only to realise through his blurred vision that he was surrounded by ten demons alike, with murderous glint in their eyes.

"Shit!" Chris hissed in pain, struggling to get to his feet – just in time for nearby demons to be slammed into the wall by gust of wind, while the doorbell went off again. "COMING!" Chris shouted as Prue and Henry Jnr orbed down at the noises.

"Out of my way bozo!" Chris shouted as he flicked his wrist in the direction of the nearby demon, obliterating the creature into millions of light particles, clearing the pathway to the door. Ignoring the battle zone behind him, the young Witch opened the door slightly, in order to take a look at their guest, only to swallow his tongue in shock at the sight of his hunky blonde date standing there.

"Wyatt?" Chris squeaked as a demon behind him went up in flames. "One sec." With a quick wave of his hand, he froze the blonde. _"I'm getting tired of meeting him like this."_ Chris muttered under his breath as he closed the door to glance back - only to find his cousin Henry Jnr being hurled across the room while at the same time a demon being thrown across the sitting room.

"What is going on?" Ashley shouted as Paige orbed Henry and Leo out of the house. Dark smokes appeared in form of another couple of demons with tribal tattoos plastered across the face, while dark orbs appeared in form of darklighters – it seemed like the news of little piper being out of her timeline have spread across the underworld like wildfire, so now all the demons are bent on killing that child in order to change the history for good, not caring how much of them died in the process.

"Mass attack!" Patricia shouted back to her family as Chris waved his hand, slamming a demon randomly into a wall.

"Who is it?" Piper called out to Chris, as she blasted a demon - which dived out of the way as Piper's power blasted half of the wall between the sunroom and the dining room. Paige and the twins dealt with the darklighters and their deadly poisonous arrow, while Phoebe, Henry Jnr and Prue dealt with the tribal marked demons.

"My friend! So try to keep it down guys" Chris shouted out to his family.

"We try!" Charlotte shouted as she sailed across the air and crashed out of view. Chris exhaled deeply before turning around - only to jerk back startled at the sight of a pale woman standing nearby the door. "What the….who the hell…huh? What? You?"

"Miranda?" Henry Jnr shouted just as Chris turned around to find his cousin being yanked off the ground by his legs.

"I guess you're with him then." Chris said with a smile as the pale woman nodded lightly. Sticking his hand out, Chris unfroze the blonde before slipping out of the house, making double sure to shut the door behind him properly. "Hey!"

"Hey!" Wyatt replied back with a smile causing Chris to smile back nervously. However it was the way Wyatt was dressed that made Chris even more nervous, since the blonde was suited and booted in, dark blue jeans, white shirt and a coat, making him look like a cross breed between a hot businessman and a jock. Chris didn't get a chance to drool over Wyatt as voices from inside the house interrupted his thoughts.

"_Son of a bitch!" A voice shouted followed by a sound of china breaking. "You're so going down!"_

"Why don't we go down there and talk?" Chris said leading Wyatt couple of steps down the porch, in case of any demons was to come, flying out of the house.

"_Suck on this shithead!" Another voice shouted just as an explosion rocketed the place. _

"_Henry Language!" Another voice shouted._

Chris only smiled even more awkwardly as he took in Wyatt's confused face. "Sorry, cousins are staying over and they're having a movie marathon in there." Chris said lightly wincing at another explosion and a scream of a demon going up - what Chris assumed must've been on flames.

"Sounds like a one hellva marathon." Wyatt said as Chris nodded. "It almost sounds as if it was happening right now in there."

"Yeah, my brother loves his speakers; everything he watches has to be on HD with surrounding speakers." Chris said as Wyatt nodded with understanding gesture.

"Sounds like your brother knows his gadgets." Wyatt replied back as Chris plastered another one of Paige's fake smile and nodded. "What are they watching inside?" The blonde asked at the sound of scream from a demon.

"This old movie, really cheesy one if you ask me." Chris brushed it off as Wyatt took in the witch's outfit.

"You look really nice." Wyatt stated as Chris blushed instantly.

"Thanks." Chris replied back. "Y-You look nice too."

"Shall we go?" Wyatt asked the witch, Chris nodded only to stop himself as he realised something.

"How did you know I was here?" Chris asked the blonde mortal before him, since the witch clearly remembers telling the bartender to meet him outside his flat, not his mother's house.

"Oh," Wyatt chuckled nervously. "Well I was waiting down at your flat but when you were no show after ten minutes, I thought," Wyatt shrugged. "That maybe you probably forgot about our date and since I didn't know your flat number or your number, I…I kinda rang every buzzer on your building asking for you."

"You did?" Chris asked little taken back as Wyatt nodded nervously, clearly embarrassed by his actions. "Then how did you figure out?"

"Well this guy, I think his name was Tom… well he said you were at your mothers and your flat number is 178 for future reference." Wyatt said as Chris chuckled at the comment. "And he also told me to get away soon as I can, before the entire block can regroup to attack the door buzzer." At this Chris laughed out loud, especially at the sheepish look Wyatt gave him, reminding him how adorable the blonde looked. Chris still couldn't believe everything that's happening was real, since they all seem surreal…I mean what are the chances of getting a hot date with a guy like Wyatt in Chris' history…well none.

"Hey Chris!" A voice called out as Chris and Wyatt turned around to find Ashley head sticking out in-between the door gap - wide enough just to accommodate her head. "Can you, get in here please, need little help."

"What? But…" Chris started only for another explosion to rocket the air, and the entire window panels in the house shook like a small earthquake.

"Now!" Ashley shouted before disappearing out of view as if she had been yanked away from inside.

"They really need to turn down the volume." Chris said out loud, hoping to throw Wyatt off.

"Yeah, before the neighbours call the cops." Wyatt added with a smile as Chris once again flashed him a smile. Although Chris knew Wyatt was right, the Halliwell don't really need to fear about the mortals ratting them out, since the Charmed offspring's have come up with a spell that reduce the sound waves emanating from the Manor to its surrounding house down to a medium level – so even if a bomb was to go off, the neighbours would hear it like a small thump.

"Why don't you go and start the car, I'll sort these lot out and be right out in a second." Chris said as Wyatt gave him a nod.

"I'll be waiting." Wyatt said with a wink as he made his way down the steps towards his GTO, leaving Chris to watch the blonde with a forlorn look; however another sound of china breaking snapped the witch out of his trance.

"_One date, they can't even let me enjoy it in peace!"_ Chris thought to himself as he rushed up the steps, understanding how everyone else must've felt when they had to battle on their date night. Quickly slipping in through the door, ensuring to close the door behind him, he turned his attention towards the scene before him – only for his jaw to lightly drop open at the sight.

Two demons are being slammed into the ceiling by a mini tornado that's controlled by Brianna, sending debris flying all over the place. Penelope was commanding vines and plants to do her bidding as they covered the walls and ceilings of the dining area like cobwebs - some have created a suffocating cocoon around the demons. Ashley is throwing water balls at the demon who's throwing fireballs, each going nowhere – since each ball extinguishing each other in mid-air. Phoebe is hovering in the air, kicking demons up and down. Henry Jnr is swinging back and forth from a living room chandelier – for whatever reason Chris doesn't know. The twins are creating a spiralling dome of fire and ice around a clan of acid spitting demons. Paige is attacking darklighters with their own weapon, while Piper and Prue are nowhere to be seen, however explosions from upstairs, indicated that they are having their own fun upstairs. The wall between the sunroom and the dining room stood half melted – so did half of the sitting room, which Chris assumed must be from the result of his mother's advanced molecular combustion or the acid spitting demons.

"_What am I supposed to do? Looks like everyone got everything covered."_ Chris thought to himself but waving his hand, to send a demon that's advancing on his aunt spiralling across the air as it crashed into the fireplace.

"_You can come and help me!" _David's voice shouted inside his head.

"Thanks sweetie." Phoebe shouted as she grabbed the lamp and smashed it onto the crashed demon's head.

"_Where are you?"_ Chris thought back, looking around the chaos filled house as demons went up on flames up and down.

"_In the kitchen. Hurry!"_ David shouted as Chris sighed at the news, since the whole house seemed like a war zone and he doesn't know if he could make it without getting caught in the cross-fire.

"_Unless…"_ Chris thought to himself, while flicking his wrist to blow up a demon that just shimmered into the house, not giving it a chance to attack anyone. _"Stupid demons."_ Chris thought to himself as he gave a quick sweep around his surrounding before grabbing his teleporting potion out of his back pocket. His thoughts directed towards the kitchen, he let the vial meet the ground causing torrents of smoke to surround him but what Chris wasn't expecting to see when the smoke cleared away was, ten demons of different higher archery attacking David - who stood behind his force field but winced at every fireball, energy ball and plasma ball that came his way.

"_Whoa! What the hell is going on here?"_ Chris asked his brother telepathically, not making a move as all the demons were focused on trying to penetrate the force field to notice the young witch behind them.

"Give it up Witch!" A demon out of view shouted as it shot ray of light into the force field which was repelled from the force field, like all other powers.

"You won't able to hold us out for long; your strength is already waning." Another demon hissed with glee.

"Not if I can help it." Chris said out loud as he made a sweeping motion in the air, hurling all the demons to one side, as one went through the kitchen window and landed out of view, while others crashed on to each other, creating a pile of dazed demons in the corner near the fridge.

"_Hurry take little Piper up to the attic,"_ David thought out as he lowered his shield, giving Chris a chance to see little Piper standing behind him, looking beyond terrified. "_The spell is there, I'll try and keep everyone down here long as possible, just make sure she gets to her timeline."_ David thought out looking directly into his brother's eyes before holding his hand out to shoot jet of ice on to the demons - turning the pile of demons into a mountain of ice sculptures. "Go!" David said waving his hand towards his brother and Little Piper as they both dissolved in orbs.

David turned his attention back to the sculptures, this time throwing jet of flames onto the demons, creating a bonfire of screaming creatures – their agonising shrill scream being drowned out by explosions and smoke alarm that filled the air.

Meanwhile up in the attic, Chris and Little Piper re-appeared in colossal of orbs. "You okay sweetie?" Chris asked the moment his feet touched the ground as the little kid nodded with eyes full of tears.

"I want mommy." Little Piper sniffed as Chris nodded.

"Don't worry honey; I'm going to send you to mommy right now, okay." Chris said as little Piper nodded. _"First…"_ Chris thought as he waved his hand, just as crystals on the nearby shelves levitated into the air and zoomed into various directions, settling themselves comfortably around the attic creating a safe zone for the two witches. "_Second…"_ Chris rushed to the window to take a peek outside, where he found Wyatt sitting in his car, fingers drumming to – what he assumed to be music - as he calmly waited for Chris. "_Just give me few more minutes Wyatt. Please god, please make him wait."_ Chris thought to himself as he rushed back towards the book of Shadows, where it sat open on a spell that spelt: _To Return Back Home! _

"_Great, easy as pie." _Chris thought to himself as he glanced towards the circle of candles, with more explosions and screams erupting from downstairs, the young witch worked fast to light the circle of candles. "Alright sweetie, I want you to stand inside there okay." Chris told the young version of his mother, as he picked her up and placed her inside the circle - who didn't move, but as always she pulled her bunny close to her for comfort.

"Okie dokie." Chris said with a smile as he returned to the book.

"_A Time for Everything,_

_And to everything it's place…'_

Chris began his chanting just as another explosion rocketed the house that shook the entire Manor like it was caught in a mini-earthquake. Little Piper whimpered at the rumble but didn't move from her space, but what did move from its place that Chris wasn't aware of was, one of the crystals – deactivating the cage.

_Return what has been moved…_

Given the open chance into the attic, a demon shimmered in – the evil glint in its eyes shining with glee at the sight of little Piper standing unprotected inside the circle, with a hope of changing the history for good, the held its hand open where static gathered. Chris also saw the demon and the energy ball the gathered in its arm.

"_Through time and Space." _ The last sentence left the Young witch's lips as he jumped into the firing line to protect little Piper, while golden orbs appeared around little Piper, swirling around to teleport her back to her timeline. However what the demon or Chris saw coming was - the moment the energy ball collided into Chris, it threw him back in the line of the last fading golden orbs – causing the orbs to take Chris with them.

Meanwhile downstairs, the three elemental charmed ones have gathered together to get rid of the house with evil, rather than vanquishing them one by one, wasting their strength and energy.

_When in the circle that is home  
Safety's gone and evils roam  
Rid all beings from these walls  
Save sisters three  
Now heed our call._

As everyone watched, every demon in the house obliterated into pieces - leaving nothing behind but their ghostly echo of their agonising screams.

**############**

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter much as I writing them…Ooh, What happened to Chris, where did he go? Yikes! Poor Wyatt sitting in his car, all alone waiting for Chris to show up! Plus I know some of you find Prue little annoying but that's what she is there for, she is the big sister that bosses Chris around – remember we are not looking at them as Witches but as normal family dealing with magical issues – that's the whole point of Charmed, so that's the whole point of my stories too – So whether Chris is all mighty in this fic or not, doesn't really matter cause we're not going to be see that much of the magical world interfering in his life much as it would be with his Sister and brother – so him being less powerful is more advantage for him in his quest for normal life. ^_^**

**As Always my thanks goes to my Awesome readers and Reviewers: **_ BatX, Question Mark, Wesdrewlover, Wragziez, drumline, Zephyr hb, I-love-Trunks1, Nocturnal Rose, Random, WCLF & SilverWhiteDragon._

**You All know what to do! ^^)**


	13. I'm dreaming Right?

**Chapter Thirteen – I'm dreaming…right?**

Chris blinked couple of times to clear the haze that danced in front of his eyes. The searing pain in his shoulder where the energy ball collided made him tremble at every move he made as if he was being poked with a red hot poker. Everything around him was engulfed in dark, with the faint ghostly glow that filtered through the window lit the place was enough to provide a nice silhouette of the objects the surrounded him.

'Aw god!"Chris groaned out as he shifted his weakened body lightly from the awkward position he landed when he was thrown back from the collision of the fireball.

"_**What took you so long?"**_ A voice said causing Chris to snap his eyes fully open as he took in – to his surprise another version of himself, sitting causally & comfortably on the couch in an unknown apartment, wearing a t-shirt that's obviously too big for him and looking as if he just got out of the bed.

"What the hell…." Chris shouted scrambling away from his duplicate as he backed himself against an armchair.

"_**Keep it down**_!"** Chris **hissed as he glanced towards the bedroom. "_**What you trying to do? Wake the entire flat up?**_"

"W-w-what the…?" Chris stammered pointing finger at his duplicate as **Chris** rolled his eyes.

"_**Yeah I know. It's all very confusing but yeah I'm you."**_ **Chris** said getting up from the couch as Chris raised his hand to use his powers against his duplicate. "_**Relax; do you want me to heal you or what?"**_

"Ha ha, I can't even heal yet." Chris hissed back as **Chris **exhaled deeply and shook his head.

"_**Very clever Mr Genius, but hate to point out, you are in the future now." **_**Chris**said pointing towards the calendar nearby which indicated; 14/06/26.

"T-that's impossible." Chris once again stammered as **Chris **crouched down, hands held up to show his full intention.

"_**Yeah I said the same when I was in your place, but I believed it when my other-self healed my wound."**_** Chris** said as Chris looked confused._**"Yeah don't try to work it out or you just going to get a headache."**_** Chris** placed his hand above the wound and as the witch who travelled through time watched; his wound slowly disappeared, as the pain and numbness slowly eased out of his body.

"I don't understand…" Chris said clearly confused, since how the hell did he end up in the future, if he read the spell to take little Piper to the past.

"_**Well technically, you didn't read the spell to take her to the past, you read a spell to put everything back in their rightful place," **_**Chris** said getting up and giving Chris a hand to pull himself to his feet. _**"But when you collided into the spell, it didn't know where to place you, since you were originally from that time, so instead of taking you to the past like little Piper, it bounced you off from the fabric of time and you landed randomly here."**_

"Ookay!" Chris said looking around; observing the flat with interest, since three years and he's living in a hottest looking apartment. "I must be doing good to live in a place like this."

"_**Friend's flat and No can't tell which one since you haven't met them yet." **_**Chris **said with a smug smile as Chris just glared at his duplicate. "_**Here I've got the spell that will take you back to your time." **_**Chris** said handing a piece of paper to his young version of himself. _**"And No I can't tell you anything, because of the future consequences…well except the little fact of how we're still unemployed."**_

Chris opened his mouth several times, to grasp what he had just heard, but couldn't help but feel little disappointed at the news of his future version not telling him anything that could help him when he gets back to his time but darn is he still unemployed. Chris opened his mouth to ask another question but his other version interrupted him.

"_**Don't you have a hot date to get back to?"**_ **Chris** asked as Chris once again gaped like a little fish. _**"Better get going if you don't want to miss it. Trust me you will regret it for rest of your life, if you do."**_

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked as **Chris** shrugged.

"_**It means Good luck." **_**Chris** said with a smile.

"Thanks!" Chris replied back before chanting the spell that was before him.

"_A Time for Everything,_

_And to everything it's place,_

_Return what has been moved_

_Through time and space."_

No sooner he finished, gold orbs once again appeared to teleport him back to his time.

**################**

"Mom, I'm sure nothing happened to him." Prue said to his worrying mother, as David kept trying to sense for his little brother.

Piper simply kept on flicking through the ancient volume before her, in search of a spell that will bring her youngest back to her from wherever he trapped because when the Halliwells made their way upstairs, they found the young witch's cell phone on the floor – that what made them realise that maybe he hasn't gone on his date like he was rambling on, but when David nor any of the other white lighters couldn't sense him, they knew something was wrong.

"I can't sense him." Paige said to her sister as David opened his eyes to give the same verdict on his senses.

"He can't have just disappeared…" Piper panicked just as golden orbs appeared in middle of the attic to dispose Chris.

"Yes, I've made it back." Chris said as everyone in the cramped Halliwell attic looked taken back.

"Where have you been?" Penelope asked her cousin as Chris grabbed his cell from David.

"Spell gone awry and took me to the future. Nothing bad." Chris replied back with a smile as he glanced down at the wrist watch to find the numbers indicating: 09.00 "Oh shit, I'm freaking late, explain tomorrow, gotta go now, Byeee." Chris shouted as he ran out of the attic before others can even comprehend what just happened.

"What was that?" Paige asked no one in particular, as most of them shrugged at her comment.

"I've got a date to go to, so I'll catch you guys later." Prue said to her family before disappearing in swirling orbs.

"Yeah Ditto!" Ashley said to her family before hearting out after her cousin.

"I should go and get Henry and Leo." Paige said to her sister before orbing out.

"I'm late for my band practise," Henry Jnr said to the rest before looking towards his twice blessed cousin. "David you still coming?"

"Definitely Man." David said before glancing towards his mother. "Catch you later mom." With that both boys disappeared in swirling orbs.

"You girls got anything planned for the night?" Piper asked her four nieces as they all nodded with a smile.

"Girls night in." Patricia the eldest twin said as the others laughed.

"Wanna join us?" Penelope asked the two eldest charmed ones. "We've got some nice red, and couple of, all time romantic movies."

"I don't know guys…" Piper began unsure of whether to crash their plans.

"We've got dirty dancing." Charlotte said with a wink as both Piper and Phoebe glanced at each other.

"We're in." Phoebe said to her daughter and nieces as Piper nodded in agreement.

"And I'll make us some nice treats." Piper said to the girls as she made her way downstairs, with her sister and her nieces following her behind with the young girls giggling like school girls.

**###############**

Chris jumped the stone steps two at a time as he made his way towards the car that parked opposite side of the road. He hasn't got a clue of what he was going to say to Wyatt for making him wait this long but he hoped that he hasn't put the blonde off for good. The moment Chris approached the vehicle, it headlights and the car came alive, with its engine reviving with life.

"I'm so, so, so, so sorry for making you wait so long." Chris apologised to the blonde as he settled himself in the passenger's seat but in response, Wyatt only smiled it off.

"Don't worry about it, it's cool." Wyatt said flashing a hundred watts smile to the apologising brunette. "I just hope you haven't had your dinner in there...or have you?

"No! No, no I haven't had my dinner," Chris said to Wyatt who chuckled lightly. "But speaking of which, I'm starving."

"I was hoping you would say that." Wyatt said to the brunette as he pulled out into the street, leaving Chris to look at the mortal with curiosity.

The first few minutes of the drive went in silence but after which, it was Chris' voice that filled the vehicle as he babbled his way through about everything that's relevant and random. Wyatt, who never came across a chatterbox like Chris found his topic amusing as well as little hilarious – especially the topics where he and his friends were thrown out of numerous places, from the mall to the club for creating chaos. The topic also went to family as Chris told the blonde about his cousins and aunts – which, the mortal envied deeply about the brunette since Chris had everything he ever wanted, a big family, parents, and cousins. It also made Wyatt feel bad about himself, wondering if Chris would ever date a guy like him, after all without his looks, Wyatt has got nothing - no degree, no family, no qualifications, nothing he can to show or has he got to be so proud off like Chris – who has got a college degree – Wyatt hasn't got – Chris got a job he can proudly talk about since he does help run one of the famous club in San Francisco – whereas everything that revolves around Wyatt, his entire life, his job, not one thing can he pin-point to show that he was proud of doing it.

The only thing the blonde has got his nana, other than that, he has got nothing. His body and looks are nothing and he was seriously beginning to wonder, what a guy like Chris would do when he finds out about Wyatt – maybe Stella is right, he is with Wyatt for his looks and body and maybe once they are past that, Chris might find Wyatt to be empty and hollow.

"Hey, it's everything alright?" Chris' voice interrupted his thoughts as Wyatt snapped back to reality to flash him another smile that he has worked very well to master in the porn industry. This smile is often used everywhere to hide his true feelings; it's the only way to get through his every day job.

"I'm fine." Wyatt said realising he must've dazed off into thoughts, while Chris gave him a little unconvinced look, at the reply but nevertheless didn't press upon the issue. "We're here." Wyatt said pulling up in front of a restaurant, happy to change the topic as Chris looked out of the window to see that they have pulled up in front of '_Rozetta'_

"_Pretty expensive place..._" Chris thought to himself as he unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. _"Oh well, once in a while wouldn't hurt my wallet."_ Chris smiled at Wyatt as he followed the blonde towards the attendant in the front, who smiled at them widely.

Chris hates these kinda places, mainly because the food is crap, the price is expensive and nothing really fills him up – everything they give is miniaturised in the name of art, all you be eating is two asparagus, one baby carrot, and a quarter of salmon for the price for two salmon. He prefer to dine out in his mother's restaurant, it's great, its filling and the price are reasonable but it's a date, so Chris is not going to complain, instead he promised himself to enjoy despite how ridiculous the price may seem – and not start a food fight with the chef, like he did the last time he went to '_Garmont'_ with Bianca and Tom.

"Table for two." Wyatt said to the girl, who looked at Chris and then gave Wyatt an all knowing smile – which Chris frowned upon - in fact he was tempted to ask her, why she smiled at them like that but stopped himself when Wyatt smiled at him, so reluctantly he followed both of them inside.

"There you go sir." She said pointing to a very cheesy looking romantic table, that's located near the wall – the table had a lone candle, vase of two red rose, gold plated cutlery and plates. Chris gave a quick glance around the rest of the restaurant to find that most of the table doesn't even have a vase of red flower, so why stick them to a table that has…what is she, stereotyping them? Nevertheless he took a seat on the located table silently. "Hope you two have a lovely meal." She said with another huge wide smile which Chris returned as if he has swallowed a mouthful of bees.

"Cheers." Wyatt said grabbing the menu cards from her as she once again flashed a smile at him before walking away. Chris could've sworn that she showed her teeth much more to Wyatt than him, which he didn't mind at all but he still found it bit creepy. "So have you been here before?" Wyatt asked as Chris nodded.

"Nope, this is my first time here." Chris admitted to the blonde mortal, who looked pleased for some reason.

"It's good to know there are still some places in San Francisco, I can take you around to without boring you out." Wyatt said with a smile as Chris nodded, for a brief second both their eyes met – the candle light enhanced their orbs illuminating to glow like a soft gem stones.

"Ah hem!" A voice said as Chris and Wyatt looked away to find a very flamboyant guy standing before them with a wide smile. "Hey guys, what can I get you two today?"

"Few more minutes?" Chris said as the guy looked little confused before bursting into a laughter.

"That's funny, so I take it you guys are not ready to order then?" He asked as Chris nodded with Wyatt. "Alright just wave me over, when you guys are ready."

"Will do!" Chris said looking at his menu as the guy laughed once again.

"You're so funny." He said as Chris just smiled at him. Wyatt, on the other hand chuckled at Chris' troubled face as the brunette buried his face beneath the menu card.

"Why do people have to talk like that?" Chris asked Wyatt, who shrugged. "No offence but I can't stand it when guys act like that, he too…"

"Gayish?" Wyatt asked filling in the blanks as Chris shook his head.

"I was going for girlish but hey, gayish works fine too." Chris said with a shrug as Wyatt shook his head with a smile.

**###############**

Dinner went great as both boys got to know bit more about each other about their lives, but each hiding big part of their lives from each other. Chris avoiding the subject of him being a witch and Wyatt avoiding the subject of him being a porn star, at least he doesn't have worry about Chris finding out about him on the website, since the young brunette doesn't watch gay porn online or any kind, since he claimed its degrading sort of thing to do….how much of its true, Wyatt doesn't know, but for some reason he believes Chris.

After dinner, Wyatt was expecting the brunette to bid him goodnight – a usual thing you would expect in a date, however the brunette surprised him by suggesting to go out to a club to dance all the food away, which the blonde happily obliged. They ended up going to _'Galaxy'_ – a pretty nifty club that's designed to look like an outer space – with holographic images and light weight air propelling floorboards, gives the guests the authentic weightless feeling – despite the fact only people under 90 kg are allowed on that specified dance floor – while dancing. People who are larger than 90kg are given more powerful dancer floor that has a built in trampoline beneath with the added effects of air – so they too can enjoy the experience of the outer space – but how Wyatt got entry to the club, Chris doesn't even know, all he saw was Wyatt going up to the bouncer, saying something and the next minute, they are given a VIP access into it – which isn't much since the VIP pass only gives access to their own mini moon cove, a couple of Milky way shots, Mars & Venus punch & Shooting star cocktail – with Saturn hat as an accessory.

Both boys went through various classic club tunes, drinking shots and cocktails one after another, but both remaining relatively sober – well they were tipsy, mainly because Wyatt knew he had to drive them back, whereas Chris didn't get drunk cause he was trying to present a good image of himself to the blonde hunk whose with him – however dancing away not only burns the energy away but also de-hydrates you – so with more cocktails going down both boys gullet, it was only matter of time, before they were bordering on the line of getting drunk.

"I think we should take off!" Wyatt shouted to Chris, over _'On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez ft. Pitbull' _Song as the young witch nodded.

The blonde was certain that if they were to stay any longer, then he won't be in any condition to drive them back, well he's likely to crash the car since he has got his GTO – not the automobile like his Viseo, which would take them home even without having to control it.

"Come on!" Wyatt shouted grabbing the jumping brunette's arm to lead him outside through the crowd.

"Oh my God!" Chris panted the moment the cold fresh air ruffled through his hot, sweat slicked skin. Chris involuntarily leaned against the metal walls behind him as if he was going to be sick.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked at him. For a second both their eyes met, right before Chris burst into fits of laughter's causing Wyatt to laugh, while the music still echoed in the background.

Chris without a warning ran up to Wyatt and shouted. "Piggyback!" with that he jumped the blonde hunk - who buckled under the sudden weight of the young witch but managed to keep himself up straight in his drunken condition.

"You weigh a ton!" Wyatt laughed as Chris held on to him.

"Cum on runnn!" Chris urged the blonde. "Run, horsey, run." Wyatt only laughed as he jogged to the car with Chris making cowboy noises from his back.

**##############**

**Thanks to all my readers, hope you all enjoyed this Chapter…I know isn't that cute, I wrote that piggyback in, cause I actually once did that on my first date, hahaha…lol. Next chapter we have another *wink, wink***

**However now as always time to thank my awesome readers: **_Zephyr hb, Nocturnal Rose, FanficsForever, GGT. Lover1, Wragziez, Drumline, Wesdrewlover, Question Mark, I-love-Trunks1, Random, Steven, Redzik, Spott, S. A. Hager, CelticWolfster &_

_Boulanger – You're excused mainly because I know the pressure you have in college, damn those people. Next time you better have a nice excuse like – I accidently lit my teacher on fire, or blew up the chemist lab. XD hehe._

**You all know what to do for the next Chapter. ^_~**


	14. Here is my Situation

**Chapter Fourteen – Here is My situation!**

Chris giggled like a school girl as Wyatt dragged him away from Mrs Furdo' solar hybrid car to prevent the brunette from damaging the solar panels any further than he has done so far – which was to scratch them – but how he did it without setting the alarms off was a complete mystery to the blonde.

"Come on, she so deserves that." Chris protested as he stumbled away lightly before dropping himself on the grassy patch of the lawn. "Come on Wyattie!" Chris cooed patting the patch of grass next to him, indicating Wyatt to sit next to him as the blonde obliged by dropping himself next to the brunette.

"Ahhh, It's wet!" Wyatt whined as Chris snickered at the sight Wyatt's pouting face.

"Oops, I guess I forgot to mention about that." Chris said innocently, batting his eyelids for extra effects as Wyatt pulled a fake angry face. "What you going to do? Cry?" Chris asked the blonde.

"Right that's it." Wyatt said dusting his hand; however before he can do anything, Chris attacked him by shoving the blonde back into the wet morning grass. "Noooo!" Wyatt whined as Chris laughed, instead of giving up Wyatt grabbed the young male and rolled them on the grass, sending Chris below him.

"You cheated! Cheater!" Chris said shaking his head as Wyatt stuck his tongue out but the blonde didn't move instead he simply looked at Chris' pouting face. Wyatt couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun like this, especially on a first date. All his previous dates had been same, the blonde often ends up sleeping with his date before he even know them fully, let alone going on a first date.

"Are you gonna kiss me or keep staring at me?" Chris' voice interrupted his thoughts as Wyatt looked taken back at Chris' straightforwardness, then remembered that the brunette drank way more than him, so he' likely to be more drunk then him….right?

Wrong, well Chris was drunk but he wasn't that drunk, he was still aware of his surroundings and that's how he used his power to deactivate Mrs Furdo's car alarm. He is just simply drunk to the point where his inhibitions are let loose, that he wasn't worried about what the consequences of his actions would be, instead he was focusing on the action. However what he said to Wyatt was more of a joke than a serious question.

Wyatt, on the other hand didn't want to take advantage of Chris. For some reason he didn't want to jeopardise what he has going with Chris, that he had so much fun with the brunette on the date - that Wyatt actually wanted to take things slow with him. Wyatt wanted to get to know more about Chris and let him get to know Wyatt bit more, before they could go into the bed department…so instead of answering the question, Wyatt pulled away with an uneasy smile of not know what to say….however the next thing he knew, Chris was on his feet and heading towards the flat.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted out as Chris fumbled into his pocket for his keys. Wyatt got up and rushed to catch up with the brunette. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Chris replied back with a thin forced smile. "I think I should get going now, had a great day. Thanks Wyatt."

For a second Wyatt was confused, he didn't know what he did wrong for Chris' sudden change of attitude and actions. They were having fun but all of sudden, Chris seemed pissed. "Wait, is it something I said? Or did?" Wyatt asked, fear increasing in his heart of screwing things up already.

Chris tilted his head to comment on that question in his sarcastic nature but when he saw the glint of fear that flashed across the blue eyes, something inside him stirred, so instead he exhaled deeply and shrugged. "Am I not attractive enough for you to even kiss me?" Chris asked looking down at the floor, not having the courage to look up at the blonde before him and little embarrassed for sounding like a chick.

Wyatt who heard this was kinda blown away. Does he really think Wyatt was that shallow? To respond to the brunette, Wyatt lifted Chris' chin and before the witch can even blink, Wyatt leaned in and captured the brunette's lips in a most intense and passionate kiss Chris had ever received in his life.

"Whoa!" Chris said looking at the smiling blonde before him. "T-t-that still doesn't answer my question." Chris stammered as Wyatt chuckled again.

"You are very attractive person Chris; I didn't kiss you because I felt if I did, then I'll be taking advantage of you in this state." Wyatt said to the brunette sincerely. "I didn't want to do that."

Chris only grinned at Wyatt at these words - unable to hide his happiness as he lightly bounced on his feet. "You're not taking advantage of me Wyatt." Chris said to the blonde hunk, before wrenching opening the glass door to enter the building – but grabbing Wyatt's hand in the process as Chris lead the mortal inside.

If anyone was passing that street around that time in the morning, they would've seen the GTO parked halfway up the pavement with its tail sticking out into the road.

**###############**

Tom was having a sleepover at Bianca, mainly because Bianca lived down the hall from Chris, so since the young witch has gone on his big date, both of them are eager to find out if he comes back alone or with that blonde hunk.

"Oh Shit!" Tom squeaked as he buried his face beneath a pillow, while Bianca rolled her eyes at the sight of a guy being ripped to shreds by hellhounds on the TV.

"That looks so fake!" Bianca commented on the movie as Tom looked at her as if she's gone mad. "What? I've seen the real hellhounds rip their victims apart and trust me, it looks nothing like that. They have nails and teeth the size of a needle, so when they rip their victims apart…"

"Enough!" Tom shouted as he sat up on the bed, while Bianca smirked. "Sometimes I forget who you really are!"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bianca asked with a raised eyebrow as Tom took in Bianca' pink PJ's in the soft glow of the side night lamp.

"That Chris is a powerful witch and you are a deadly assassin that could rip me apart in a second." Tom said as Bianca looked little taken back.

"Hey!" Bianca said sounding little hurt. "I may be an assassin but I've left my clan years ago."

"But they still haven't quit trying to get you back, have they?" Tom asked remembering the attempts the Phoenix clan have made on Bianca to get her to side with him.

"Well, I blame my mother for that." Bianca said grabbing handful of popcorn from the bowl. "She has this crazy notion that I've become a greatest assassin in the future and wants me to fulfil that potential destiny."

"Parents eh?" Tom said as Bianca nodded with mouthful of popcorn. However before Tom could say anything, a shrill scream from the TV causing the sandy blonde mortal to scream and jump off the bed, crash landing painfully on the floor with the popcorn bowl tumbling down on him.

"Such a girl!" Bianca laughed as Tom pulled himself to a sitting position to growl at his friend.

"Why the bloody earth was she screaming?" Tom hissed glaring at the TV just as Bianca turned her attention to the corridor.

"Shhh…" Bianca hushed holding her hand out to get his attention. For a second neither of them said anything except the noise from the TV.

"What is it?" Tom asked as Bianca bounced off the bed and made her way to the door.

"I think Chris is back." Bianca whispered back as Tom followed her towards the front door.

**#############**

Laughter from the young witch and the music from his cell phone '_Lights on by Katy B ft. Ms Dynamite.' _filled the corridor as he dragged the blonde hunk towards his flat. Chris reached his door first but didn't get the chance to open it as Wyatt was already attacking his throat with light nibbles and kisses.

Some can wonder how the blonde hunk changed his opinion about taking advantage of the brunette in this state – well, stuck in a small box that's called an elevator, gazing at each other with their inhibitions surrendered under the alcohol influence, there is nothing a guy's hormones can do….especially when one is tempted by the big wide emerald eyed cutie.

Chris giggled at Wyatt's advances but returned the kisses with much passion as Wyatt did, while his hands worked on opening the door to get inside his flat – however if both were to turn towards their left, they would've seen the two heads sticking out of the door watching them with surprised wide eyes.

**#############**

"Wow…" Bianca said pulling her head in, the moment Chris and Wyatt disappeared into his flat.

"Yeah!" Tom said with a shocked expression on his face. "Looks like they both going to be romping tonight."

"Tom!" Bianca said as Tom shrugged.

"What?" Tom protested as he followed his friend back to the room. "It's true, good thing you don't live next to his flat." This comment, earned him a smack on back of his head from his friend. "Ow!" Tom grumbled lightly.

**#############**

The moment they got inside, both boys were attacking each other's mouth with gusto and passion. However when Wyatt's hands reached for Chris' shirt, the young brunette pulled away from the hunk with a smirk, stumbling back lightly – only to knock into the side cabinet nearby as his elbow knocked the TV controller to the ground, causing the TV to come alive with Music, startling Wyatt on the process and earning a chuckle from Chris.

_**Tonight (I'm loving you) by Enrique Iglesias (recommended to Listen)**_

_I know you want me_  
_I made it obvious that I want you too_  
_So put it on me_  
_Let's remove the space between me and you…_

Chris grinned mischievously as he looked into the blue eyes before him, gesturing seductively at the hunk to come forward.

_Now rock your body_  
_Damn I like the way that you move_  
_So give it to me_  
_Cause I already know what you wanna do…_

Grabbing Wyatt's coat, Chris smashed himself against the hard body before him, while capturing the blonde's lips with his own, feeling Wyatt's hands roaming around his torso, he succumbed to his desires.

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Give in my reputation_  
_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude_…

Wyatt pulled away to gaze into the emerald eyes before him, which glistened with untold passion, with smile and lust taking over the blonde hunk, he once again went for Chris' - attacking his neck with his tongue and teeth, while he worked on stripping his clothes off him.

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you..._

Chris yanked the coat off the blonde hunk before grabbing hold of Wyatt's shirt to lead the blonde hunk into the room - falling into the bed as the hunk covered the brunette's body with his own.

"You sure about this?" Wyatt asked the brunette beneath him as Chris nodded. "Cause we don't have to…if you don't want to…" Wyatt panted against Chris' mouth as he rested his forehead against the brunette. Chris in response only leaned in and captured his lips. Wyatt grinned back in the kiss as he drove his tongue into the brunette's mouth, knowing he is going to make this night something Chris would never forget.

_[Ludacris]_  
_Tonight I'm gonna do_  
_Everything that I want with you_  
_Everythin that u need_  
_Everything that u want I wanna honey_  
_I wanna stunt with you_  
_From the window_  
_To the wall_  
_Gonna give u, my all_  
_Winter n summertime_  
_When I get you on the springs_  
_Imma make you fall..._

Straddling Wyatt's lap, Chris pushed the white shirt off the blonde, before attacking the muscular neck before him, biting and scraping his teeth along the throat as he felt the blonde gulp against his tongue.

_You got that body_  
_That make me wanna get on the boat_  
_Just to see you dance_  
_And I love the way you shake that ass_  
_Turn around and let me see them pants_  
_You stuck with me_  
_I'm stuck with you_  
_Lets find something to do_  
_(Please) excuse me_  
_I don't mean to be rude..._

Both boys rolled beneath the silk sheets, rubbing skin to skin as their hot breath attacked each other in that warm night. Nails scraping along the muscular backs, bed creaking loudly, while groans and panting filled the air, both were lost in ecstasy.

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you…_

**The Next day:**

"So how was your date last night?" Bianca asked the witch as the three sat in the park on that sunny day. Chris only gave a mischievous smile as he pushed his sunglasses up to his brunette locks, while his thoughts wondered back to last night.

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_

_**~~Enter Flashback ~~**_

_Wyatt moved against him, slamming Chris' arm above his head as the brunette arched off the bed and into the muscular form above him. Wyatt in response slipped an arm around the slender torso and held his sweat slicked warm body close. _

_You're so damn pretty_  
_If I had a type than baby it'd be you_  
_I know your ready_  
_If I never lied, than baby you'd be the truth_

_Here's the situation_  
_Been to every nation_  
_Nobody's ever made me feel the way that you do_  
_You know my motivation_  
_Given my reputation_  
_Please excuse I don't mean to be rude…_

_Wyatt captured the brunette's lips as he became undone in pure bliss, sweat dripping off his face, he look into the green eyes before him with a huge grin on his face as Chris laughed in response. _

_But tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you_  
_Oh you know_  
_That tonight I'm loving you._

_**End of Flash back~~~**_

**#####################**

**THANKS FOR ALL MY READERS….WHOOHOOO….that was unexpected huh, but they did it…Whoohooo…I'm so excited about this Chapter, hope you all enjoyed it much as I enjoyed writing it. I'm also glad u guys enjoyed the sneek preview of the future, since I know taking him back to the Past would've been predictable but would've been interesting but also little hassle.**

**As Always, my thanks goes to my awesome readers, who Motivate me: **

_Wragziez__ – I hope this chapter topped your last one, hehehehe._

_WCLF__ – Yup the dark secrets will have to come out eventually but I hope its not that soon…*glares at my Muse*_

_Question Mark__ – Well I guess this Chapter exceeded their good night kiss, aren't you happy? ^_^ _

_Wyatt. H__ – Thank you, glad u enjoyed this Chapter, yup powerless Wyatt is always interesting to write but less hassle and wont be predictable of him turning evil – which is what everyone is writing about these days and quite frankly it has become boring – give it up, season six is over._

_I-Love-Trunks1__ – hey thanks you, sorry he doesn't have any powers in this Story – but this is charmed we are talking about, nothing is impossible, especially with my fics. Hehe._

_Zephyr hb__ – Arent you glad they didn't have a fight, hehe, I think somehow u knew what was going to happen, didn't you. :P _

_Redzik__ – Yup, Chris is always in a rush, I would be too, but it is funny to see him walk away as if it's a normal thing for him to hop through time. Halliwells are so funny – I wonder how Wyatt would react to this when he discovers. Yikes!_

_Drumline__ – Lol, does that flat belong to someone in the porn industry…but is it who you think it is? Hmm…..I wonder….lool_

_Wesdrewlover__ – Thanks glad u enjoyed their date, and I hope u enjoyed what just happened above… hehe._

_CelticWolfster__ – Thank you so much for reviewing all the chapter, u r a awesome reader :D since it was nice to hear your thoughts on each chapter…lol, yea I can too picture that, those two doing a video together, I guess its embedded into our brain, lool. _

_Steven__ – Thank u sooo much, glad u enjoyed everything, as for your question was that Wyatt's apartment in the future…I don't know, lol, my muse didn't tell me…but I'll try and find out for you…even if I have to wrestle her for it. *cracks knuckles*_

_Nocturnal Rose__ – Come on, Wyatt is an adorable hunk, he won't be mad at Chris for making him wait for a little While….hehehe. _

_GGT. Lover1__ – Thanks looks like everyone loved the piggyback ride, hehehe. Ooh, maybe future chris did foreshadow something but frankly I don't even know yet since its hasn't come to me yet. Loool. _

_Tom Riddle III__ – Hey thank you so much for that review, but no, Chris didn't tell Wyatt that his parents doesn't know, but yea Piper and Leo doesn't know about Chris liking Guys, but if u remember earlier he mentions it was his friend at the door – so technically when he comes back, he was going out with his friend, they don't know it was a date, date. lool. _

_**P.s. I would've updated this on monday but the darn fanfiction seems to be having some sort of trouble for authors to upload their fic...so atleast Im not the only one whose having that problem. lool. anyhow...hope you all Enjoyed this Chapter, you all know what to do for the next Installment. ^_^ **_**Oh Also I've started a 'Blog' Yup, that's right, Blog for the Fanfiction, better than Twitter - Come and Join me there, you can get the link on my Profile.**


	15. Waiting

**Chapter Fifteen – Waiting!**

"So….?" Bianca asked as Chris lightly shrugged, gazing out into the park in that bright sunny day. Tom as usual is licking away his ice cream next to Chris, while Bianca sat on the left side of the young witch. Due to being summer, they have decided to go on a picnic in the park, as the three sat under the shade of a large oak tree, watching people go by in that beautiful day.

Chris' eyes scanned his surrounding around him. They were sitting close by to the pathway that weaves in and out through the park. The large trees that hovers above the pathway creates an nice archway, providing shade for those that walk through them. Dogs were running about with their owners strolling by behind them, kids were playing football in the distance; some were playing Frisbee with their pets. Mothers were on the park bench chatting away with their kids playing nearby and people were bicycling by….while the summer breeze soothed everyone in that hot day.

"What?" Chris asked looking at his friend.

"What happened?" Bianca asked Chris with a smile as Chris smiled back.

"Nothing, we just had a great time." Chris replied back as Tom did a 'uh-huh'

"So does that mean you're not a virgin anymore?" Tom asked his friend, who looked taken back at the question.

"What?" Chris asked as Bianca looked at the young witch. After all Chris had never slept with a guy before, so if they did it, then Wyatt would've been his first guy. "Tom, I've lost it when I was sixteen."

"I meant your other virginity." Tom said as Chris looked at Bianca for some answer, who in turn shrugged. "I mean, did he pop your cherry?" Tom asked as Chris eyes widened at the question while Bianca looked repulsed.

"Tom!" Bianca shouted at her friend.

"What?" Tom asked little confused.

"Can you be anymore vulgar?" Bianca asked as Tom shrugged before munching away his cone. Bianca shook her head before turning towards Chris. "So?" in response Chris only looked at her confused. "What he said, did he pluck your cherry?"

"Bianca!"

"What? We are just curious." Bianca replied back to the young witch.

"Especially after the way you guys entered your flat last night." Tom said slurping away the dripping cone.

"Wait, how do you…" Chris trailed off as Bianca smiled. "You were spying?"

"Kinda hard not to when you awake the entire corridor, but yeah, we were," Bianca said with a huge grin. "Plus there is a possibility that Wyatt could be your first potential boyfriend."

"What?" Chris blurted out in confusion.

"Well dude, you never been out on a date with a guy before, let alone sleep with them on a first date, so that means you must really like this guy or you were just plain horny." Tom said wiping his mouth with back of his sleeves.

"That's ridiculous; I've been out on a date with plenty of other guys." Chris said looking away into the park as a small voice in the back of his head challenged his own words.

"Oh yeah, name one guy you went out on a date with, other than Wyatt." Bianca said studying the brunette witch before her, since Chris often leans more towards the girls when it comes to dating and having a relationship than with guys.

"Well there is tony…" Chris began but got interrupted by Bianca once again.

"We meant real date, not the ones you met up in a club and made out with, only to ditch them when things got too serious between you two." Bianca said remembering the times Chris dragged them out of a club, after freezing his make out buddies when things turned serious in their make out sessions.

"Erm…." Chris started as he struggled to find a guy he actually went out on a date with, other than Wyatt. "Well, still that doesn't prove anything."

Bianca and Tom only smirked at the young witch.

"So was he good?" Bianca asked as Chris rolled his eyes. "I mean this is your first time and all!"

"Drop it will ya?" Chris asked little embarrassed to discuss it in front of his friends.

"Ooh that bad huh?" Tom asked as Chris looked at the sandy blonde mortal with an unbelievable look. "Too bad! Don't worry dude, I'm sure you find someone much better…"

"What are you talking about?" Chris interrupted his friend as Tom shrugged.

"I dunno!" Tom said as Chris closed his eyes, refusing to bang his head against the tree nearby. "But we should celebrate; you're no longer a virgin." Only, at that precise moment, couple of girls who were passing by the trio looked directly at Chris at this comment, before bursting into fits of giggles causing the young witch to go red beet.

Chris clenched his jaw as he glared at his friend, who smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry!" Tom said scratching back of his head, while Bianca bit her inner cheek to stop herself from joining the girls.

"Alright that's it." Chris snapped causing Tom's eyes to widen in fear while Bianca looked taken back. "If you guys must know, no one plucked my cheerrry!" Chris said to his friends, air quoting the 'Cherry' part.

"Oh, so you fucked him?" Bianca whispered in utter shock and surprise as Chris shook his head.

"No! No one fucked anyone." Chris said wanting the subject to be over with as he looked at Tom, who, the young witch can tell by the way he was looking, that the mortal's brain was already working overtime to figure out what Chris just said to them.

"Then what did you guys do?" Bianca asked completely confused as Chris looked like a small kid that's refusing to admit to his crime. "Well?"

Little embarrassed, he leaned in and whispered into Bianca' ears, whose eyes filled with confusion turned into surprise, a moment later she burst into laughter. "What? You're kidding right? That's it! That was your big make out session?"

"Huh? What did he do?" Tom asked only to stop. "Wait, don't tell me if it's really dirty and visual, cause I don't wanna imagine those two doing It." the mortal said with a repulsed look on his face.

"Which would've been fine, but Chris here as always, flaked out." Bianca said to her friend, who raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"Apparently they didn't fuck!" Bianca said as Tom looked at Chris, who avoided meeting his eyes.

"Dude, are you serious?" Tom asked the guy before him. "You had the guy you been moaning about, in your bed and you didn't do anything?"

"Who said we didn't do anything." Chris snapped back, trying not to lose face.

"Chris, rubbing against each other naked or humping each other is not sex. It's a make out session." Bianca said with a disappointed look. "And you two had a big naked make out session. I'll be surprised if he still wants to date you after this."

"What I'm surprised about is how he got that guy to make out with him naked and not fuck him." Tom said as Chris waved his hand and froze the blonde mortal.

"Hey don't go freezing him just because he pinpoints your mistakes." Bianca told the witch who groaned under his breath before waving his hand to release his friend from his time hold. "Anyway at least you've seen him naked, who knows when you're going to get that chance again."

"Who said I won't?" Chris asked his friends. "FYI, he said he'll call me tonight."

"He said he'll call you?" Bianca asked as Chris nodded to confirm it. The Phoenix leaned over to look at the sandy blonde mortal, who gave a nod that was mirrored by Bianca. "I wouldn't get my hopes up high if I were you."

"What? Why?" Chris asked utterly confused by his friend's response.

"Dude, he said he'll call you." Tom said as if that statement was enough to identify what they're talking about.

"And….?" Chris trailed off.

"And how many times have you seen Tom and guys or even you used that?" Bianca asked looking at the confused witch, who shrugged.

"Dude, it means I had my fun but if I had to do that again you may have to be the last chick on earth." Tom said as Chris gulped realising what Tom was saying – after all Tom maybe goofy and dumb, but he is a very attractive guy and has got a good body that girls actually drool off – so when it comes to being a jerk, Tom knows every trick in the book. "Obviously that doesn't apply to all statements, but that's the general 'I'll call you back' means from a guy"

**~~Flashback~~**

**P3** – "I'll call you!" Tom whispered with a wink to a brunette by the bar.

**Alleyway** – "I'll call you." Tom said with a smile as he buckled his jeans, while the girl stood panting behind him.

**Parking Lot **– "I'll call you." Tom said blowing a light kiss right before stepping on the gas, leaving the girl looking dazed.

**Tropical night club bathroom** – "I'll call you." Tom shouted gesturing with his hand over the loud music, before existing it.

"Alright, cut the flashback already, we get the message." Bianca shouted looking up at the sky as the author smiles sheepishly.

**~~~End of Flashback~~**

"So Tom knows how to be a jerk." Bianca said to her friend. "What else is new?"

"I'm sure Wyatt is not like that, guys." Chris said in a tone that didn't show any belief in his own words.

"Sure he isn't…" Bianca trailed off gazing off into the distance, while Tom opened the picnic basket to grab another sandwich, leaving the young witch to frown upon his own words.

**#################**

"So are you going to call him?" Daisy asked the blonde porn star as Wyatt helped himself to a carton of orange juice from the fridge. Although the Barxon company provided Stella, Jack and Daisy with a hotel room during the filming of the 'Sex in the City 2' – the trio preferred to live with the blonde hunk, seeing he has got plenty of room and is more convenient than the cheap hotel rooms. Plus Wyatt's nan seem to love the company she has around the house, especially with Daisy – who dresses like the 90's Barbie doll with a perky tone and smile. However the only problem with Daisy was, well is that she's crap at cooking, which Wyatt's nan finds it hilarious especially when the fire alarm goes off, or she ends up looking as if she had been rolling around in charcoal factory – leaving Mary to yell at both of them for bringing in the fireman to the house – since Daisy already slept with one, on his duty.

"I don't know guys…" Wyatt trailed off as he placed the carton on the counter to look at this friends, who were in various position in the interconnect Kitchen. Daisy is lying down on the couch nearby, Stella is busy chopping fruits by the oven and Jack is sitting by the Isle slurping away juice and messing around with his I-Pad 3000.

"Why? What happened? I thought you guys had a great time last night." Jack said to his friend as Wyatt shrugged.

"Yeah we did…" Wyatt trailed off once again as Stella raised an eyebrow, which was mirrored by the other two mortals.

"What? Is he not good in that department?" Stella asked with a smirk as Wyatt rolled his eyes, but shook his head.

"No, it's nothing like that." Wyatt said as Daisy perched herself on the couch's back to look at those in the kitchen.

"Then what is the problem?" Jack asked as Wyatt leaned against the counter. "Was he too dominating?"

"No! We didn't even have sex." Wyatt said as the other three porn star's mouth went into an automatic 'O' position. "But that's not the problem."

"Wait, if you guys didn't do the bogey then what did you guys do?" Daisy asked curiously as other two watched Wyatt with anticipation.

"We frottaged." Wyatt said to his friends as they gave a nod.

"Why?" Jack asked as Wyatt shrugged, while Stella worked on chopping fruits for her fruit salad.

"Cause he's a virgin, that's why." Wyatt said just as the juice Jack was drinking sprayed out of his mouth, while Daisy fell off the couch and Stella nearly chopped off her finger.

"What?" Stella said as Daisy pulled herself off the floor to dust her pink dress.

"Wait a sec, you had a virgin in your bed and you didn't pluck his cherry?" Jack asked in a tone that said…. "Are you out of your mind?"

"No, I didn't penetrate him cause I wanted his first time to be special you know, not when he's half drunk." Wyatt replied back as he grabbed fruit salad bowl, Stella offered him.

"Dude…" Jack started but Wyatt cut him off.

"Listen I knew what my first time was like and that's why I never do a shoot with a virgin unless they are hundred per cent sure about it and Chris is…he's different alright and I want him to enjoy his first time with someone he might truly love and not with some porn star he might hate when he finds out what I do for living." Wyatt finished, chewing on some peaches, while Stella handed a bowl to Daisy and Jack.

"He was too tight wasn't he?" Stella asked the blonde as Wyatt rolled his eyes but eventually nodded.

"Yeah, I was afraid I might break my dick if I entered him without prepping him properly." Wyatt said to his co-workers as they all burst into laughter at the sight of the blonde face – who looked like a little kid as he adjusted his knee length shorts. "But joke aside I really like this kid."

"Then what is stopping you?" Daisy asked as Wyatt walked over to the couch to plop himself down on it.

"That he may be too good for me." Wyatt said as Stella raised an eyebrow as she settled down on the Couch's arm, with her right leg thrown over left leg, while she munched on her fruits salad.

"What?" Jack asked as he moved from the Isle to the wicker chair nearby them. "Why would you think something like that?"

"Well come on, compare that guy to me, I've got nothing." Wyatt pouted a little. "He's got a college degree, got a great job, got his future planned ahead, nice family, cousins…"

"That doesn't make him too good for you." Stella said as Daisy nodded.

"You are what everyone wants these days sweetie." Daisy said patting Wyatt on his shoulder. "You've got the full package here honey."

"So big deal you haven't got a degree like him or a big family like him…end of the day, you're earning much more than he can in an annual year." Stella said waving her fork around.

"Yeah by screwing other people." Wyatt said with a sigh as Daisy rested her head on his shoulder. "But what are the chances, a guy like Chris would go out with a porn star? He's probably expecting a normal guy who works in a decent job and most probably someone who hasn't slept with more than you can remember."

"Come on sweetie, ours may not be a decent job but it's still a job." Daisy said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, besides it's not like we're doing it with choice." Stella said waving her fork full of strawberries around. "Well, maybe except for Jack over there."

"Oh yeah, you try finding a job without any experience." Jack said to his co-workers. "The only experience I have is in bed and that pays well enough for me. Thank you." Wyatt shook his head while his friends continued to bicker about their possible job change.

Deep inside, Wyatt was doing his own share of thinking, since the only thing the blonde was worried about was, how serious things could get between him and Chris – because he can clearly see himself falling for a guy like Chris, who is sweet, caring, hilarious, sarcastic, right streak of stubbornness and not to mention the sweet look he has on his face when he is either embarrassed or blushes.

"Come on, if he's that stuck up then he's clearly not worth it." Stella said snapping the blonde out of his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Chris, if he's stuck up…" Stella once again started only to be interrupted by Wyatt.

"He's not stuck up at all, in fact, he is everything I expect in a guy, but I'm just worried about blowing it, when he finds out about me." Wyatt said placing the bowl in his hand to the table.

"Well, like I said, why don't you worry about first dating this guy before worrying about him finding out about your job?" Stella said as Wyatt nodded. "Besides like you said earlier on, he doesn't watch porn remember."

"So unless he watches Lucas Cody porn, doubt he is going to find out anytime soon." Daisy said with a smile, as Wyatt smiled back.

"Besides like your Nana says, if it's meant to be, then it's meant to be, you know what I'm saying?" Jack said as Wyatt nodded glumly.

"Here, I think this might cheer you up." Daisy said handing him an envelope which, the blonde opened to find a graphic picture of naked guys and shots of various porn scenes imprinted invitation with his porn name -_ Lucas Cody – _addressed on it.

"What is this?" Wyatt said taking in the large title - _'BoRn AgaIn'_ - on the top before flipping it back to take a look at it.

"You know the bunch of old crones that run the Boldwin forum?" Stella asked as Wyatt nodded, remembering the three women he once met in the set. The three were in their late forties and run a website called Barxon Boldwin – and a forum that's targeted at the Barxon fans – so the fans can visit that site and express what kind of video they wish to see and vote. Then the Barxon Company decides whether to make that type of movie with that specified porn stars to please their audiences. Wyatt is one of the guests that visits there once in a while for online interviews, as the three take interviews on behalf of their fans and sometimes he even send them photos to share with his audience, that is saucy but at the same time gives room for plenty of imagination for his fans.

"Well they have opened a unisex new club in downtown LA." Stella said to the blonde hunk.

"Unisex?" Wyatt frowned at the comment.

"Well, it's a club that caters for all sort of sexual orientation – from Hetrosexual to Homosexuals." Jack informed his confused friend as Wyatt nodded.

"And they wanted us to help them open the place up, to give the place some publicity." Daisy said to her blonde hunk as she still rested her head on his shoulders.

"And they're paying you two grand for an appearance." Stella said to her friend.

"Yeah and it sucks cause they're only paying me $1400." Jack whined from his seat as he waved his invitation, where the amount is printed in the back.

"Well sweetie, when you get a big fan base like Wyatt here then I'm sure you be getting the same amount of cash as him." Daisy said with a sweet smile, while Jack rolled his eyes.

"That'll be another year then." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Whatever works for you honey, just don't give up hope." Daisy replied back with a smile as Jack threw his invitation on the table.

**#################**

That night in Chris' apartment, the trio have gathered together to watch yet another horror movie, except - only the phoenix and the mortal were watching the show, the witch was busy glancing at his cell phone every now and then, while biting his nails to skin deep.

"You keep carrying on like that; you'll draw blood out soon mate." Tom said startling the witch, who jumped at the sudden voice next to his voice, while he accidently blew up the vase nearby him – causing the other two to jump up.

"TOM!" Chris shouted as Bianca flicked on the table lamp. "Really dude, look what you made me do."

"Yeah, I forgot." Tom said gulping at the shattered pieces of vase. "Normal people usually jump, not blow things up."

"Yeah I'm not normal." Chris said going over to clean the vase up.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Bianca asked the witch as Chris shrugged.

"I'm not jumpy." Chris said walking away with the broken pieces of glasses.

"No, you're just agitated." Tom filled in as Chris returned with small brush and pan to sweep up the remains of the glasses.

"You do know he's not going to call right?" Bianca asked as Chris rolled his eyes.

"I'm still not giving up hope till midnight." Chris replied back as Bianca shook her head.

"Suit yourself." Bianca said fishing for more popcorn from the nearby bowl.

**############**

**Hope You All Enjoyed that my Lovelies. OOOhh Will Wyatt call our young Witch? Most of you must've wondered what the hell is frottage – well it means it's a no- penetrative sex between two males. Come on we gotta keep our Chrissy innocent long as possible right. Hehehe. That's why I didn't include any details to the previous chapter, lol, but don't worry we still have plenty of things to come around the corner.**

**As Usual My thanks goes to my Awesome Readers: **_ RedZik, Nocturnal Rose, Drumline, Wragziez, Question Mark, S.A. Hager, Spott14, Boulanger, Wyatt H, I-Love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, WCLF, Steven &_

_Wesdrewlover – I'm not sure if this is going to be MPREG, not sure yet, but whatever happens it wont be because Chris is a powerful witch – but we see what happens. :^)_

_GGT. Lover1 – Lol, you did get me with that April fools, I was like 'O' hehe._

_JinKa7 - there you go, like I said lol, they didn't do it, so you haven't missed the first time experience yet. Don't worry hilarious surrounds the first time experience, I can guarantee you that much. _

_**You all know what to do. ^_^ I wonder what happens next. Hmm….**_


	16. Spell Me In

**Chapter Sixteen – Spell Me In!**

Chris made his way into the kitchen with an empty bowl of popcorn in order to make more caramelised popcorn for his friends, as they neared the climax of the movie – where the succubus is going to drain her last victim of his seeds to complete her quest in giving birth to the most powerful evil that ever walked on earth. _'As if we don't deal with enough evil that currently walks this earth.'_ Chris thought to himself as he placed the bowl on the small counter with a sigh. He couldn't believe that Wyatt didn't call him.

The Young was still hoping to hear from that blonde hunk of his, just to prove his friends wrong, but somehow deep inside him, he knew the truth – which was that he is not going to receive any calls from Wyatt at all, at least not that night. The blonde said he would call and Chris believed him, after all, when Chris told him he was virgin, Wyatt was so considerate of the witch's feelings and asked him if he was ready to do it with him and when Chris looked confused, Wyatt only smiled in response and found another way to make the night remember by – which Chris really enjoyed. Then again who wouldn't enjoy rubbing skin to skin with hot hunk as Wyatt or getting blow jobs from him, better yet learning that simple touches can unravel the entire bus load of passion, especially to your sensitive parts of the body - that to Chris is way more sensual experience, than penetration can offer.

These are the reasons why Chris began to fall for Wyatt, cause the witch was pretty sure, if he said to any other guy that he didn't want to fuck but do something else in their make out sessions - that person would've been either pissed off or would've asked Chris to get them off by face fucking the witch – simply using Chris as their pleasure toy than anything else, but whereas Wyatt, he didn't care about the pleasure, instead he aimed to please Chris. However now, as the clock ticked by, Chris was beginning to wonder maybe his friends were right, what if he somehow displeased Wyatt because he didn't have sex with him resulting in the blonde being put off by Chris for good. Then a thought occurred to him as he gazed into the empty popcorn bowl.

Quickly placing the bowl into the sink, he filled it with water. He has seen his mother do this technique couple of times – mainly to find out what is happening with their uncooperative innocents or look into the underworld – for him to easily remember it. He knew for a normal witch you need the air, fire, soil elements in this spell but being the offspring of the charmed one, Chris gets enough boost to simply get away with the spell.

"_Now if I only remember that spell."_ Chris thought with a light frown on his face, trying to think of the spell that his mother have used countless times. He knew it has phrases of all the elements and the name of the searcher but he can't quite seem to remember the exact words.

"_Well….how hard can it be?"_ Chris thought to himself as he rehearsed the spell he came up with inside his head before chanting – making sure to keep his voice low, so his friends wouldn't suspect anything.

"_Air, wind, fire and water,_

_Aid me in this task that matter_

_Show me where Wyatt Thorson is_

_I wish to see, so let it be."_

Chris winced lightly at his poor rhyming as he gazed into the water filled bowl expecting the spell to create its ripple effects to show him Wyatt – only instead of the water rippling in the bowl, gold orbs surrounded him. "Great!" Chris' voice ghostly echoed as the lights took him away.

**#################**

Wyatt smiled as the flash light once again blinded his vision. He didn't know how he got roped into coming into the opening – good for his bank account but bad for his… well right now, his eyes – but he was glad that he came, it helped him clear his brain out and gave him a chance to focus on the matter that most – in regards to his work, nana and Chris - despite the fact he was dressed in black tight jeans and black mini cloak, with his upper body exposed to all elements – including kisses and groping. As Lucas Cody, he was surprised by the amount of guys than girls, he had coming up to him to get his autograph, not to mention the places they have asked him to sign while their partners or friends took picture of it. The girls on the other hand were out of sight, preparing for a show that's to be staged later on with couple of other girls from work. Jack was also busy taking photos with people here and there, but its Wyatt aka Lucas that's mostly kept busy by people of various ages, insisting on taking photos while groping him.

Wyatt smiled at the gay couple, as they thanked him again before disappearing into the club, leaving the blonde to sigh silently, before turning his attention towards door, only to snap his head back in the direction of the guy that walked through – since for a spilt second he looked like Chris, but closed look told him otherwise, since it was a Chris lookalike, he was tall, brunette, skinny as Chris with similar facial features and clothing sense but it wasn't Chris. Wyatt didn't know what he would've done if Chris walked through that door, whether he would've been happy or little alarmed at the sight, because, he was working under his alias name or the fact that he was partying and haven't called the guy up when he said he would….well he knew he was supposed to call and he had been meaning too after dinner but then he got so busy, the thought of ringing Chris didn't appear in his mind until his journey to the club, but now that he was busy, he has totally forgot about Chris and his promise to call him back….well that was until now.

"_Maybe I should call…"_ Wyatt began his thoughts when a voice interrupted him.

"Lucas, a picture for the forum?" Martha – one of the lady that runs the forum - asked with the professional photographer standing next to her.

"Sure!" Wyatt smiled as Martha gestured towards her other two friends to come down – and within minutes, Wyatt was squished between three women – two have taken hold of his biceps and other one standing in front of him – seeing she was 5 ft 8 – she managed to get away with it under Wyatt's 6ft 2 frame.

Wyatt once again smiled widely as the camera flashed before his eyes - beginning to feel as if his face muscles going numb due to the constant smiling he had been doing for the past two hours.

"Thank you honey." Martha said with a smile as Wyatt returned the gesture with a nod. The three women kissed him, as the camera man took snapshots of that before walking away with a grin on their faces, leaving Wyatt to exhale lightly with a clear indication that said _'Oh boy!"_

"You're not tired already…are you?" Jack asked as Wyatt turned his attention towards his friend, with a shrug.

"Sooner the night ends, the sooner I can get to bed." Wyatt replied back to his friend as he threw his arms over Jack's shoulder.

"Tell me about it, but since we're here, Might as well go in and enjoy the night." Jack said as he received a nod from the blonde porn star, knowing if they were to stand near the foyer, people are constantly going to continue coming up to them – in this case, Lucas and Scott - for pictures and autographs.

"Let's go and mingle." Wyatt said pulling on his eye mask, which made him look like a hot Zorro.

"I'm jealous of how you ended with that costume." Jack said as Wyatt shrugged taking in Jack's costume – which was a cop's outfit, only this was a sexy version, so everything was tight fitting causing Jack's muscles to strain against the blue outfit, with blue tight shorts instead of pants. "Why couldn't have I got that outfit?"

"Because I rock this outfit a lot more." Wyatt said with a grin, making his way into the crowd with Jack – earning an eye roll – as they both got easily lost themselves in the crowd, surrounded by willing dancers that wanted to dance with them.

Meanwhile the magical orbs from the Halliwell spell disposed Chris behind a couple of black thick curtains on the second floor. The curtains were used to keep the large archway window light from entering the modern club, so they were perfect to hide the materialising orbs that brought the young witch there. Taking a quick peek around the curtains, wincing at the loud music that penetrated his senses, Chris looked around – only to find it taken back when he saw the dance floor before him. Chris felt a sense of dread settle down on him as he walked up to the balcony to gaze down at the floor below him – witnessing so many people dancing away with a stage set in the middle, he didn't know what to think of it – in fact he only had one thought in his head - has he lost the chance he had with the blonde hunk?

**#################**

**The End!**

**Thank you All soo much for your support in this Fiction….**

** JUST KIDDING! Hehehe. (Coffeeee Rush)  
**

**##############**

Chris' eyes scanned the large crowd before him as everyone danced to _'Inside of you by Hoobastank'_ – Chris can barely make out anyone in the crowd, due to the fact that most of the dancers are masked either by the darkness of the club or their fancy costumes – while the strobe lights flickered all over the place blinding the young witch with their colourful rays. Chris literally winced as he listened to the lyrics of the song – since, it was a great song and an opening for people to make their move on the people they want to have fun with in that night.

"_Maybe Wyatt is not in here."_ Chris tried to reason with himself as he looked around the floor he was in, before glancing back down at the floor below, training his eyes hard to scan the people in the mist of the flickering lights. "_I give up, this is fucking hard."_ Chris muttered as he exhaled deeply, while he squeezed the metal barrier beneath his hand in frustration. Then as always a light bulb went off inside his head, despite the idea screamed personal gain – so with a devious smile plastered on his face, the young 'Witch' racked his brain through to come up with a perfect spell that will reveal Wyatt's location to him in that club.

"_Got it!"_ Chris thought out, lightly bouncing on his feet when the final line to the spell aligned in his brain. Chris immediately began his chanting, not worrying about being overheard as his chanting was masked by the loud music that ripped across him in that club.

"_Whispering winds heed me well,_

_Hide yourselves but be sure to tell,_

_Reveal Wyatt only to me, let me see_

_In this chaos of crowd, where is he?"_

The moment Chris finished his spell, he once again scanned the crowd below him, looking for some sort of sign from his spell and just as he was expecting, one of the large stage lights up ahead on the ceiling burst into action, shooting its powerful gold beam on a half-naked Zorro (minus the hat) dancing among the crowd. Chris was little surprised by the sight of Wyatt, especially when the blonde hunk looked up, revealing himself properly to Chris. However Wyatt didn't notice the young witch since the powerful beam kept the blonde eyes adverted from Chris' direction and within seconds the light died down.

Despite this sudden expulsion of bright beam into the crowd, no one seemed bothered about it all – in fact everyone immediately returned to their grinding way, the moment the DJ resumed his music, in that dark hall. Chris on the other hand was stunned; he didn't know what emotions he felt in that moment at the sight of Wyatt dancing away in that crowd. All he could feel was his heart lightly skipping its beat at the sight of Wyatt dancing with two hot hunks, both rubbing themselves against Wyatt as the hunk grinded away in that flashing dance floor, while the young witch came to realise the moves the blonde hunk was pulling were the same ones, he pulled it on with Chris the previous night.

Ignoring the pang that went through his heart, Chris turned away from the sight of Wyatt dancing away with the topless hunks. Chris knows he was being stupid but he couldn't help but somehow feel little cheated. He said he'll call but seems like he's far too busy having fun with other guys than to remember Chris – making the witch wonder if Wyatt would ever call him. It also made Chris wonder about the previous night they shared together. That was the main reason; the sight of Wyatt dancing away right here affected the witch deeply, since he has never done it with anyone, plenty of making out and sure dry humping and all, but spending a night in each other's arms is a different thing. One thing Chris was glad about was the fact that he got his Virginity. He doesn't know how he would've reacted if Wyatt was to be his first and only to see him dancing away with someone else - he probably would've lost it, either that he would've blown the entire club up to pieces.

"_Looks like Bree was right after all." _His inner voice informed him as Chris bit his lips, refusing to believe his own rational mind. Feeling as if the entire world has gone down the drain, Chris dragged himself behind the curtain to teleport back home.

"_I knew it was too good to be true."_ Chris thought to himself as he made sure the black curtains covered him fully. "_Atleast it was fun while it lasted – one date and you had him in bed."_ Chris thought trying to look on the positive side as he reached for his teleporting potion in his back pock….hang on…."_Where the damn potion?"_ Chris thought out as he quickly checked his jeans pockets.

"Great!" Chris hissed under his breath as he realised he left his vials in the jean pockets of the one he wore earlier on today – which got soiled by the grass. _"What happened to the motto of having one with me at all cost?"_ Chris asked himself – well fumed to himself, just as the curtain was pulled back and a guy entered with a smile.

"Hey!" He smiled as the moonlight from outside lit his features – he wasn't bad looking.

"Hi!" Chris replied back with a fake smile. Little unsure of what to do as he took in the guy before him, since he hasn't got his teleporting potion, he has to find another way to get back home but he doesn't even know where he is….he knew it must be somewhere in san Francisco, but from the view outside, he can't seem to pin point any San Francisco places he had been and then again, he never been this club, so who knows where he is right now.

"Good place for fun huh?" The guy asked as Chris looked taken back. "You know what I'm saying?"

"Err not really….What kinda fun?" Chris asked the guy, somehow not really wanting to know the answer he was going to provide. However the young witch became alarmed, when the Guy trailed his hand to his Jeans and unzipping them to pull his… "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Chris said waving his hand before the guy can pull his cock out. "Not what I had in mind thank you." Chris said to the frozen figure with an unbelievable look, before quickly withdrawing himself out of the curtains. "What is wrong with these people?" Chris asked no one in particular as he looked around the balcony he was in – only to find most of them are making out in the dark, while some were moving together in a rhythm, signalling one thing that they could possibly be doing in that shadowed corners.

"_Get me out of here."_ Chris thought to himself as he looked around. "Let's see…"

"_Whispering winds heed me well,_

_Take me back to where I dwell."_

Only then he realised his mistake as orbs surrounded him - he only hoped that no one in that night club witnessed his disappearance in mist of magical lights, since he certainly doesn't want a visit from the cleaners or his angry mother.

On the other hand, a guy who was making his way upstairs, witnessed the colossal of orbs teleporting Chris out of the club, but in response, he looked at his alcohol beverage in his hand with a chuckle before making his way towards the bathroom in the far corner.

**#################**

Chris re-appeared in the kitchen to witness his friends standing there with their arms folded in their chest, leaning against the counter with the popcorn bowl sitting on the counter. Bianca raised an eyebrow and Tom tilted his head, waiting for Chris to explain his sudden disappearance to them.

"Sorry, Mom just called, so I had to…" Chris trailed off as Bianca held his cell phone in her hands. "She summoned me."

"Oh, is that why she called few minutes ago, wondering if you're going to come to dinner tomorrow night?" Tom asked as Chris lightly winched.

"I…" Chris trailed off as Bianca looked at him.

"Have you got any idea how worried we were?" Bianca asked looking at the young witch. Since after ten minutes of waiting and no sigh of the young witch from the kitchen, the phoenix and the mortal became curious – but when they found it empty – they immediately became alarmed. Their first thought was that Chris got kidnapped by demons, since it's one of the usual things that happens to Chris in their everyday life – he often ends up playing damsel in distress for the rest of the family.

"I was scouting the underworld, targeting demons looking for you." Bianca hissed as Chris winced at the anger and looked guilty for making his friends worry.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Chris trailed off looking like a small kid.

"Where were you?" Tom asked his friend as Chris exhaled deeply.

"I…I went to check on Wyatt," Chris slowly began, remembering the image of Wyatt grinding with that hot guy.

"Chris…" Bianca started but Chris cut her off.

"I get alright, I know he's not going to call and I shouldn't get my hopes up, because he's a jerk like everyone else." Chris said with a sad smile as he looked at his friends, who looked taken back by the comment.

"What happened?" Tom asked as Chris shrugged.

"Nothing, just found him…dancing away with some guys in a club." Chris said leaning against the counter as Tom looked at Bianca – who looked at the mortal before glancing towards the witch.

"Right that's it." Bianca said lifting her legs to grab a tri-star weapon out of her boots.

"huh? What you doing?" Chris asked looking alarmed at the sight of Bianca becoming armed with lethal weapons.

"No one messed around with my friend and not call him. I'm going to teach him a lesson." Bianca said as Chris' eyes widened at that comment.

"Don't be ridiculous." Chris started as Tom nodded. "You're not going to use any lethal weapons on him."

"Yeah, he's right." Tom said as Bianca exhaled deeply with a thoughtful look, before stashing away her weapons.

"You're right," Bianca said sliding the last blade into her boots. "I can simply beat him up with my bare hands."

"No!" Chris snapped.

"Or use this." Tom said holding up a frying pan as Chris rolled his eyes at his friends.

"No one is beating, no one up." Chris snapped with the eldest charmed one's trait, as he grabbed the frying pan out of Tom's hand. "You keep those weapons of yours in that boots and You," Chris said looking at Tom. "Stop giving her ideas."

"It was a good one." Tom protested as Chris shook his head.

"Guys, thanks for the support but really…I'm fine." Chris said to his friends. "Besides beating Wyatt up is not going to solve anything and what he chooses to do is up to him, you can't go around beating him up because he didn't call me, besides if you think about it, I'm kinda glad it's over without losing my V-card."

"Well, that is one way of looking at it." Bianca said as Chris nodded.

"Trust me, it is." Chris said with a smile. "Now come on, tell me how the movie ends?"

"It's on the pause." Bianca called out as Chris walked away from the kitchen. Soon as Chris was out of sight, Tom turned towards Bianca.

"So we're still beating him up right?" Tom asked eyeing the frying pan before glancing at his friend, who in return shook her head before walking away. "Come on!" Tom called out as he followed her back into the living room.

**#################**

**Hope You All Enjoyed this Chapter….hehehe, Ooohh….Looks like Wyatt is in trouble, Poor Guy, Looks like its too late to make that call now, huh, but I feel sorry for him, being a pornstar he getting groped everywhere he turns, including old women. So sad! For him – but I bet you guys love to get a piece of him *wink, wink* eh, eh? Hehe.**

**As Always my thanks goes to my awesome readers: **_Wragziez, S.A. Hager, Boulanger, Drumline, I-Love-Trunks1, Wyatt. H, Random, Zephyr hb, Nocturnal Rose, WCLF, Spott, GGT. Lover1, Steven, Wesdrewlover, Animegirl03, CelticWolfster, Angelfire Hunt &_

_Question Mark – Lol, Funny you mention that, cause there might be something down that alley later on in the story *wink, wink* _

_Tom Riddle III – Coookieesss! Hmm….Maybe I can taint him for you, *wink, wink* Will I get hot chocolate and brownie with my cookies? *batts eyelids for extra effect*_


	17. I know I can stop the pain if I will it

**Chapter seventeen – I know I can stop the Pain If I will it all Away!**

Two weeks went by without any contact from Wyatt - well the young witch would've had some contact if he took his turn in running the club the following night of finding Wyatt dancing away in that unknown club – but not wanting anything to do with Wyatt - partly because he was pissed off - the young witch asked his big brother David to take his turn, in return he would do David's and his on the following weekend, giving the twice blessed a weekend off from the Club. Chris knew he wouldn't able to avoid Wyatt forever, but when the mid-week came about and Piper informs that Wyatt has quit the job, he was thoroughly confused. Part of him was glad that Wyatt was gone, so he can brush it aside as if it was all a dream but another part was confused and hurt. The nagging feeling in the back of his head made him feel as if he was responsible for the blonde to quit his job.

Chris knew he was being stupid but he was really hurt by Wyatt's action and he moped about for three days in a row, until Bianca snapped him back to reality by making him face the harsh truth – which was that, if Wyatt was gone then there is nothing Chris can do to bring him back, and he shouldn't do anything to make him return because a person should only return to you in their own time, that's when you truly know that they came back because they wanted to, not because they felt sorry for you or for any other reason. Chris even tried to contact Wyatt couple of times against his own judgement and only ended up with his voicemail – so swearing to himself that he won't bother with the blonde anymore, he erased Wyatt's number off from his phone.

So you can imagine the surprise Chris got, on one beautiful sunny afternoon when he was leaving to meet his friends, found Wyatt parked up in front of his flat, with the blonde hunk leaning against the car as if he knew Chris was going to come down at that particular time.

His heart beat and anger raising rapidly, Chris tried to act as if he hasn't seen Wyatt by fiddling with his cell phone as he made his way to his car.

"Chris!" Wyatt shouted crossing the road as Chris slowed down with a sigh. Not wanting to seem rude, Chris forced a smile at the hunk at the same time ignoring the rapid beating of his heart.

"Hi…" Chris trailed off as he took in Wyatt, who was wearing sunglasses and suited in casual jeans and top.

"Hey." Wyatt said with a smile as Chris gave a nod.

"What you doing here?" Chris asked the hunk as Wyatt lightly shrugged.

"I just wanna apologise to you in person. I know I should've called you but I'm really sorry. I-I just wish that….yeah, I'm sorry that's what I wanted to say before I leave."

Chris on the other hand was little stunned by the emotion that reflected on Wyatt's words, they were beyond sincere….almost - and then it happened, Pain like a rocket launcher smashed into him, causing the witch' vision to nearly black out as he stumbled back and fell into the patch of grass on the lawn behind him.

"Chris!" Wyatt immediately shouted in fear as he rushed to Chris' side, while the young witch struggled to catch his breath – feeling as if he just ran a marathon. The pain he felt moments ago was so intense that it suffocated him with a thought that his heart was going to stop that moment, however quickly as they came, they disappeared – well until Wyatt reached him again, the pain once again filtered into him, but it wasn't such intense feeling as before, however the young witch felt, fear, worry mingling with that untold pain. Chris couldn't understand what was happening, it's clear that he was feeling powerful emotions but he was certain those weren't his emotions, so whose is he feeling?

"Chris?" Wyatt called out removing his shades, allowing the young witch to catch a glimpse of the eyes that were hidden behind the shade. They were bloodshot; his eyes screamed everything Chris just felt inside him.

"_I'm feeling his pain."_ Chris realised as he looked at Wyatt.

"Come on." Wyatt said offering Chris a hand to get up. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Chris replied back to the blonde hunk. "But are you?" At this, Wyatt looked taken back, realising he had removed his shade; he placed them back, obscuring his eyes from the young witch as he looked away. "Wyatt?"

"I'm fine." Wyatt said with a forced smile – unaware that Chris is feeling everything he is trying to hide.

Ignoring the feeling of wanting to get away from the Pain, Chris took a step towards Wyatt, placing a firm hand on the blonde's arms. "Come on…" Chris said to Wyatt, before turning around to lead the blonde back to his flat, reminding himself mentally of texting his friends.

**###########**

"Sit." Chris ordered as Wyatt did as he was told on the couch, while Chris sat before him on the coffee table before grabbing the shade off Wyatt's eyes.

"Chris!" Wyatt said in a tone that begged between '_Please Don't & I feel vulnerable.'_ Wyatt tried to reach for his shades but Chris threw them away on the couch opposite to them, before turning towards the blonde hunk, feeling his heart once again skip its beat at the sight. Wyatt looked broken.

"Talk to me Wyatt." Chris said in a sincere voice as Wyatt shook his head, looking away with a clenched jaw. He doesn't want to talk about it; he doesn't want anyone's sympathy or pity. He just wants….he can't even think about it. It feels surreal and the thought of being abandoned like this hurt him so much more than he ever thought it would. "Hey…" Chris said moving to sit next to him at the sight of Wyatt looking away with a faraway gaze that reflected untold misery. "Wyatt…" Chris said as Wyatt looked at him, eyes glazed with tears.

"What's wrong?" Chris said as a single tear fell from the blonde' left eye. Wyatt reached to wipe his eyes but Chris was quick as he wiped it away with his thumb. "Let me help." Chris said feeling the fear increase at the sight of Wyatt looking this shattered.

"I'm sorry…" Wyatt once again said as fear doubled inside the witch. What was Wyatt sorry for? Did he do something that could endanger Chris? Does he know Chris was a Witch?

"For what?" Chris asked as Wyatt inhaled deeply, trying to put his emotion aside, which he did – he successfully hid it away from his face. Chris would've believed there was nothing wrong with Wyatt if it wasn't for the fact that he could feel his pain, for some reason, he's gone all empath on the blonde.

"For not calling…." Wyatt trailed off as Chris looked taken back. Is Wyatt seriously upset about not calling him, that he is reduced to a crying mess? Chris didn't know that the blonde was this emotional. Just then both spoke at the same time.

"Wyatt, don't worry about it, I don't car…." Chris trailed off when he heard the words that flew out of Wyatt's mouth. "What?" Chris looked stunned as he waited for the blonde to confirm it again.

"My Gran just passed away." Wyatt repeated again, looking away from Chris as tears blurred his vision.

"I'm so sorry…" Chris said lightly squeezing Wyatt's arm for support as the blonde nodded. Wyatt didn't come down here to lose it like this, he came down because his friends suggested that he should get out of the house, go and see people, instead of moping about the house – but it's hard. His gran is the only family Wyatt ever had, everything he did, he did it for her and now she's gone, Wyatt sees no point in the life he's living now. Everything in Wyatt's life always ends premature, so that's why he came to see Chris, he wanted to thank him and apologise to the brunette, cause he knew he can never get with Chris cause of what he does and cause of his fear of being abandoned.

Chris on the other hand felt these whirlpools of emotions that rocketed through Wyatt, reducing the brunette witch into tears. He now understand what his cousins and aunt Phoebe must've gone through, being an empath is so hard - it's too hard in fact and very painful. Right now all he wanted was to make Wyatt happy, to make him forget, to gather Wyatt in his arms and help him anyway he can to get through this hard time. Chris knew he was being a girl but all these emotions is too hard to deal with, he never lost anyone close to him to experience these emotions….well, they have lost few innocents - well his siblings have lost their innocents but Chris hasn't lost anyone so far yet, so to feel these emotions through Wyatt now was beyond hard.

"Hey, look at me." Chris said as Wyatt slowly turned around to find the tear glazed brunette before him. "Don't you ever feel that you have no one, you understand? You have me. I'm here for you Wy, for always." And those words did it – Wyatt broke down on Chris' shoulder, releasing all the pent up emotion he had since his Gran's death, everything he bottled up came gushing out like a river, as Chris held him in his arms, soothing the blonde knowing it's helping him.

It took a while for the blonde to calm down when he did, he realised that he showed himself in a weak position to Chris and not wanting sympathy and pity from Chris, he pulled away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Wyatt said wiping his eyes away with back of his sleeve.

"It's alright." Chris said with a smile wiping away the line of tear Wyatt missed with his sleeves. "My mom says it's better to cry it out, then to bottle it all up." In response Wyatt only nodded with a thin smile - but once again the emotion vibe struck the young witch as he felt the blonde' emotion. "Wyatt, I did mean what I said you know, I didn't say it out of sympathy or pity. I want to be here for you, whether as your friend or something more, I'm here for you."

Wyatt looked at Chris at these words, the emerald eyes glinted with genuine care and love, something he often seen in his Nana's eyes, when she kisses him goodbye or take cares of him. Everyone who have been to the funeral – not many mind you – have said something similar that they are here for him if he needs anything, but the blonde knows there are only words, nothing more, nothing less – however with Chris, Wyatt can tell he meant it, he didn't see judgement or pity in the green eyes. He only saw care and love and worry – He can almost hear his Nana's voice telling him '_Don't let this one slip through your fingers honey, this one's a keeper.'_ And Wyatt knew he'd be a fool to let Chris go from his life.

Several seconds of intense gazing into each other's eyes, Wyatt leaned into Chris and pressed his lips with the brunette as the young one responded back with thrusting his own tongue back into the blonde's mouth. Slowly pushing the brunette body back down on the couch, Wyatt feverishly began to make out with him, seeking the comfort he knew he can get from Chris.

It wasn't long before both ended up naked on the bed with the blonde hunk hovering above the brunette as they frottaged, with Wyatt pumping away between the witch's thighs, while arousing the witch's senses with his mouth. Although Chris panicked in the beginning that this may turn out to his first time, since Wyatt was emotional and wanted comfort – the blonde hunk was once again aware of Chris' feelings and they did what they did on their first night. Chris also felt that Wyatt emotions, which indicated that the hunk doesn't need sex from the brunette but more of the comfort only Chris has to offer, he wanted someone like Chris to be by his side, to wake up next to, and for that Chris was not only happy but he was aroused more than usual.

When their make out session ended, Chris wasn't surprised when Wyatt pulled him close to his body before drifting off to sleep, making Chris grin like a Chester cat as he too followed the blonde into slumber land.

Except just as Chris slipped into dream world, a pink glow appeared at the end of the bed that took form of Penelope – whose eyes widened at the sight before her.

**##########**

**Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter, I know the previous chapter some of you guys were unable to review, so its alright, I forgive you. ;P – Ooh, You didn't see that coming did you? Hehehe, I wonder what is going to happen now. Ooohhh.**

**As Always thanks to my awesome Readers & Reviewers, especially to: **_ Wragziez, Question Mark, I-love-Trunks1, CelticWolfster, Itachi-nii, Wesdrewlover, Neferiti, WCLF, Nocturnal Rose, Steven & _

_KIT__ – Hey cheers for all those lovely reviews, glad you're enjoying them. ^_^ Yup my stories can be very addictive, ehhehe._

_GGT. Lover1 - __ of course Wyatt does make a hot Zorroo *drools*_

_***Chris clears throat***_

**I-I…I meant, you know what to do right. Press that button. *Looks nervously at Chris, while Wyatt chuckles in the background.***


	18. The Truth Please

**Chapter Eighteen – The Truth please!**

_Previously on Nothing Changed:_

_"Chris!" Wyatt shouted crossing the road as Chris slowed down with a sigh._

_"What you doing here?" Chris asked the hunk as Wyatt lightly shrugged._

_"I just wanna apologise to you in person. I know I should've called you but I'm really sorry. I-I just wish that….yeah, I'm sorry that's what I wanted to say before I leave."_

_Pain like a rocket launcher smashed into him, causing the witch' vision to nearly black out as he stumbled back and fell into the patch of grass on the lawn behind him._

_"__I'm feeling his pain."__ Chris realised as he looked at Wyatt._

_"My Gran just passed away." Wyatt repeated again, looking away from Chris as tears blurred his vision._

"_I'm here for you Wy, for always whether as your friend or something more, I'm here for you." Chris said with a smile wiping away the line of tear Wyatt missed with his sleeves._

_Wyatt leaned into Chris and pressed his lips with the brunette as the young one responded back with thrusting his own tongue back into the blonde's mouth. Slowly pushing the brunette body back down on the couch, Wyatt feverishly began to make out with him, seeking the comfort he knew he can get from Chris._

_Wyatt pulled him close to his body before drifting off to sleep, making Chris grin like a Chester cat as he too followed the blonde into slumber land, a pink glow appeared at the end of the bed that took form of Penelope – whose eyes widened at the sight before her._

**_##########_**

_**~~Now~~**_

Chris snapped his eyes open at the sound of glass shattering at the foot of his table, hands ready to blow up the intruder – only; he was surprised to confront his panicked looking cousin, standing over the shattered pieces of glass – which he left in the dressing table in his forgetful nature.

"Penny?" Chris asked at the sight of his sheepish looking cousin - who eyed the sleeping hunk next to Chris, altering Chris immediately of Wyatt's presence on the bed as he forgotten in his tiredness. Quickly glancing towards the hunk, Chris found Wyatt dreaming away in his slumber land, with his face turned sideways – away from Chris - obscuring his face from the half cupid witch's view.

"I'm so sorry, I'll be outside." Penelope whispered in a panic as she hearted out of the room – only seconds later, sound of something smashing can be heard from the living room causing the young witch to lightly flinch at the noise. Feeling his heart drum away in his ears, the young witch swallowed hard as he turned to look at the sleeping Hunk once again – only this time, Chris saw the restlessness that ran through Wyatt, the witch could tell something was troubling the mortal in his sleep.

"Nana…no…" Wyatt whispered in his sleep, his face contorted in pain and fear. For a second, his fear of getting caught slipping his mind, he remembered the little poem his mother used to whisper to him when he was a small kid having nightmare – which he learned it to be a spell - the young witch leaned in and gently whispered it into Wyatt's ears.

"_I'm singing you this lullabye, _

_So off you drift away, my sweet little guy,_

_Wonderful things awaits you in your sleep,_

_From blue skies to fairies that leap,_

_Nothing can harm you while you're in my care,_

_Sleep tight and I'll wash away your nightmare,_

_Guardian angel watches over you as I do, _

_So never fear my darling, this night we'll make it through."_

As Chris watched, a soft glow washed over Wyatt's body as the blonde' face relaxed into content smile.

Smiling to himself, Chris turned his attention back to the door, only for the sense of dread and fear to settle down on him again. Fear striking his bones with every move he made, he grabbed the nearby t-shirt – unknowingly Wyatt's t-shirt – and made his way out to find his cousin – who, as he expected, found her standing in middle of the living room, with a sheepish look while the 99 cent vase lay shattered on the floor – clear indication that his cousin was nervous. Since Penelope only gets clumsy when she gets nervous or anxious - one of the traits she inherited from her mother, the middle charmed one.

The moment Chris reached the living room, both began speaking at once.

"Penny, it's not what you think it was, I can explain, just give me a chance…" Chris said fearful tone that's laced with nervousness while Penny gibbered…

"I'm sorry; I didn't know you had company. I thought you wouldn't since its middle of the day, I didn't know I'm so sorry" Penny apologised to her cousin, stopping when they realised that both of them were shouting at each other looking rather panicked.

"Eh…" Chris started as both fell into a mutual silence for few seconds before Penelope spoke up. "I called you three times and when I've got your voicemail, I had to drop by to make sure you're alright. I'm sorry I didn't know you had company."

"Oh…okay…" Chris said little confused as he listened to his cousin' apology rather than what he envisioned from her – which was her looking rather shocked, stunned & taken back, worse… disgusted and repulsed by him instead….Penelope smiles at Chris.

For a second, Chris was confused…did she not see who was in bed with him? Was she partially blind? After all Wyatt has a body that can't be passed off as a woman, even a short sided blind guy can easily pinpoint Wyatt as a guy, with his six pack, pecks and his nice big biceps with that tribal tattoo…Chris blinked to snap himself out of the vision of Wyatt trailing kisses down his body, instead he focused on his cousin.

"He looks familiar, have I met him?" Penelope asked her cousin, whose eyes widened and his mouth lightly dropped open at the question but nevertheless Chris nodded lightly.

"P-p-p-p3." Chris stammered looking at his cousin with a dumbstruck look on his face, while Penelope nodded as she realised where she had seen the blonde hunk.

"Wait, is that the new Bartender?" Penelope asked as Chris once again nodded with each blink. "Oh, I knew I saw that hunk somewhere, he's hot." Penelope said with a wink, as Chris looked like he had been smacked by Penelope, in response Penelope only giggled. "Anyways the reason I popped in like this, is because we have a little problem back home and I …" but Chris interrupted her.

"Hold on a sec." Chris said stopping his cousin, whose eyes widened at the action in confusion. "You just saw a guy in my bed and that's all you have got to say? You're not going to be repulsed or be sick by me?"

"Of course not, you're my little cousin Chris! Who am I to judge you?" Penelope said as Chris looked little nervous.

"Err…My eldest cousin?"

"Yeah!" Penelope chuckled at the comment. "But we always knew you swing both ways."

"WHAT?" Chris blurted out as Penelope chuckled.

"Yeah, it wasn't hard to know who you're attracted to and it was only a matter of time before you did something about it. I for one, I'm glad that you listened to your true feelings than following David's macho figure, he's got going." Penelope said smiling widely under her breath as Chris' empathy kicked in.

"Hang on; what are you hiding from me?" Chris asked his Cousin, who looked alarmed at the question, while Chris gave his mother's glare that often cripples everyone. "Don't make me beat it out of you." Chris said in a same tone that his mother uses when she gives warning – and since Penelope is like her mother, she caved in.

"It was the twins' idea, they made a bet that you are never going to date a guy and we made a bet that you will, so you see they lost and now they owe us thousand dollars. How cool is that."

"The twins? ….w-w-wait…we?" Chris said looking as if he has been run over by a truck and smashed twice in the face with it. "Whose we?"

"Bri and Ashley and Henry Jnr…" Penelope said counting off her fingers as Chris blinked in an unbelievable manner, as if they were surreal – this must all be a dream; he is going to wake up any minute with Wyatt next to him or possibly on his own.

"You're kidding right?" Chris asked, his breath turning into shallow harsh breaths as if his air supply was being slowly squeezed shut. "H-H-how?" He squeaked.

"Come on Chris, you do know who you're talking to right?" Penelope asked as Chris raised an eyebrow. "I'm half Cupid, we knew the moment we got our powers that you're attracted to guys as well as girls, but when you shoved those feelings away and pretended everything is normal, we felt that's what you wanted, so that's why we didn't say anything to you because we wanted to respect your wishes being in the closet and not to say anything about it, until you're ready."

"Wait, wait…this bet…?"

"Oh, the twins made the bet with us. We had nothing to do with it, honest…well except for the fact that they owe us thousand dollars." Penelope said as Chris's thoughts ran a mile per second.

"Wait, no, that's not what I meant…I-I-I meant for the bet, so you guys," Chris swallowed, all of the sudden as if the words were stuck in-between his throat that he can neither spit it out nor swallow. "Did you make Wyatt fall…" Chris began but Penelope cut him off.

"Oh no! That was all your doing. We as cupids did not interfere in your love business." Penelope said holding her hand up in an oath fashion, causing the young witch to exhale deeply. "Besides David had us under power oath, so we couldn't interfere even if we wanted to…"

"Wait, WHAT?" Chris shouted at his brother's name, while Penelope smiled in a '_Oops, did I say something I shouldn't have said'_ "Are you telling me, my brother….wait, does…do...I mean…does David and Prue know about this?" Chris asked as Penelope looked back with another sheepish smile. "They KNOW?" Chris almost hollered but stopped himself when he remembered the blonde sleeping in the next room. "They know... how can they know…" Chris hissed as he looked at his cousin, who shrugged.

"We didn't tell them, I swear." Penelope said holding her hand up in defence. "They figured it out when that Santaic Demon attacked." At this Chris groaned, dropping himself into the couch as he buried his face in his palms.

Santaic demons were high level demons that can trap their victims in their own mind with their inhibitions; where that would eventually kill them. This attacked happened four years ago. _"Great!"_ Chris thought to himself before looking up at his cousin, who still stood before him, looking rather nervous.

"This is soooo messed up!" Chris groaned as Penelope looked like a mouse trapped in a corner. "How about mom and dad?"

"I…." Penelope trailed off once again as Chris looked up to give a death glare, in response, Penelope giggled nervously like a school girl. "Dad, kinda know, him being a cupid and all."

"I meant my folks, but yours know too!" Chris said banging his head on the coffee table. "Can this get any worse?" At this, Penelope looked up at the ceiling, twirling her hair, pretending to act as if she knows nothing else. "Apparently it can…" Chris spoke to himself as Penelope smiled sheepishly. "Go on, who else knows this BIG secret of mine?" Chris hissed as Penelope eyed the door nearby before looking down at her cousin.

"Pretty much everyone, including Aunt Billie." Penelope said with a light shrug as Chris growled in anger. Although Chris knew he should be relieved about this new revelation, for some reason, he felt quite angry. In fact he wanted to blow someone up. After all these years, they knew about him, how he really feels and didn't say anything about it? How can they all pretend to act as if there is nothing wrong, when clearly he was struggling with this deep inside? The fear of them finding out alone put him through so much emotional trauma, now he finds out not only they knew but they don't give a crap.

"_Is it because they don't care about me?"_ Chris questioned himself ignoring the little voice in his head – since the young witch wanted everyone to make a big deal out of his sexuality, he wanted people to talk about it, create a chaos, something….not just easily accept him the way he was…

"If it makes you better, Aunt Billie wants to throw you a massive party when you officially come out." Penelope said with a small nervous smile as Chris shot her a look.

"Not helping." Chris snapped as Penelope nodded, taking a small step back from the growling witch on the couch.

"Got it!" Penelope said with a nod.

"So what is the problem we have at home?" Chris hissed through his teeth, wanting to change the subject as Penelope exhaled deeply.

"Have you been displaying any new powers lately?" Penelope asked as Chris looked confused at the question but shook his head with a frown.

"No, why?" Chris asked as Penelope frowned in response.

"So you've got all your powers?" Penelope asked as Chris nodded dumbly. "You sure?" in response, Chris rolled his eyes before waving his left hand towards the fire mantle nearby – causing one of the nearby mantel piece to soar across the living room - but with an immediate flick of his right hand, he froze the flying piece.

"Happy?" Chris asked as Penelope nodded with another frown.

"Try combusting it." Penelope said as Chris rolled his eyes.

"What? Why?" Chris asked as Penelope raised an eyebrow.

"Just do it." Penelope asked as Chris shook his head.

"Fine but you're helping me cleaning it up." Chris said with a plastered smile as he waved his hand to blow the frozen dog piece – only to his surprise, nothing happened. "Ookay…" Chris said flicking his left hand, when nothing happened; he began to flick his wrist like a mad man, trying to blow up the marble piece up – in essence, he looked like a girl flicking water droplets off his fingers – well at least that's how he looked in Penelope's eyes. Bad, Penny.

"Just what I thought." Penelope said to her cousin, who looked confused.

"What? What happened to my firepower?" Chris panicked as Penelope shook her head.

"Don't worry, it should be around somewhere." Penelope said as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, it should be around somewhere?" Chris asked as Penelope shrugged.

"Someone must've got it, don't worry." Penelope said to her cousin, who shook his head in refusal.

"Who?" Chris asked like a child – who lost his favourite teddy bear and ready to burst into tears.

"I don't know." Penelope said with another shrug as Chris looked taken back by the comment. "It could be anyone; I don't know who got it."

"What do you mean; you don't know who got it? No one should have it, it mine and I want it back." Chris whined like a kid as Penelope sat down on the couch's arm.

"Don't worry; you're not the only one on that boat." Penelope replied back to her cousin. "Everyone is missing part of their powers, only they switched places with someone else in our family."

"What? How?"

"The twins' personal gain Spell backfired." Penelope said as Chris groaned out. "They tried to gain new power; well advancement to their given power, only their spell backfired switching everyone's powers to someone else."

"Great, so that kinda explains why I'm feeling people's emotions all of the sudden." Chris said as Penelope raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Hey, you got mom's power." Penelope said with a smile. "I bet she'll be pleased to know that."

"Yeah, so who is doing what to sort this out?" Chris asked as Penelope shrugged.

"Mom and Aunts are working on the spell that will return everyone's power back to their rightful owner," Penelope said as Chris nodded. "But meanwhile Aunt Piper wanted everyone back in the Manor, where it's safe while we sort this out, since without our powers we can't actually do anything if demons were to attack us now."

"That's impossible; you guys have enough power to send a demon reeling into the underworld." Chris replied back as Penelope shook her head.

"Not really. I've lost my power to control over earth, Brianna lost her ability to Heart, Ashley can't do anything with water, Aunt Piper lost her freezing power, Mom lost her empathy and the list goes on, but what's worse, Uncle Leo and Henry also got some of the powers."

"Wait, my dad got powers?" Chris asked in shock as Penelope nodded.

"Yup, he got half of David's power, since for some reason the spell transferred most of David's power to Uncle Leo and Henry Jnr." Penelope said with a frown as Chris rolled his eyes. "Anyways, with everyone powers switched, we don't know how to control them, so if a demon attacks, we can use our other powers because the new powers are interfering with our old ones."

"Whose power you got?" Chris asked his cousin.

"Trust me, you don't want to know, every time I sneeze I set something on fire." Penelope said as Chris chuckled at the comment.

"But once again, I've ended up with a passive power, Empathy." Chris said with a sulking tone.

"Technically No! In fact we have got to get that power out of you ASAP." Penelope said as Chris looked confused.

"What? Why?"

"Have you forgotten the stories my mom told about Aunt Prue receiving her empathy power? Empathy is quite destructive if you're not meant to have it."

"Yeah…now I see the point." Chris said realising what his cousin was telling him. If a witch was to receive a power that's not meant for them, then that said power could destroy them.

"So we need to get you home." Penelope said standing up as Chris stood up with a hesitant look, glancing back towards the bedroom door.

"Can't…I mean, not that I wanna miss the chaotic household where everyone's blowing something up, but I've got to stay with Wyatt here. I can't leave him alone right now." Chris said to his cousin who opened her mouth to protest but Chris cut her off. "He just lost the only family he ever had and he needs me right now here Pen. I'll be fine here. Please…" At this Penelope caved in.

"Fine I understand, but I'm cloaking this place until we reverse the spell." Penelope said as Chris nodded. After all, like Whitelighters, Cupids can magically shield their charges from magical harm but only they can see and sense the place once they are cloaked – and if anyone tries to teleport to them or to the place that's cloaked, then they are likely to be slammed into a magical barrier.

"How are you going to manage my mom…I-I don't want them to know about Wyatt…not just yet." Chris said as Penelope once again nodded with smile.

"You tell them when you're ready," Penelope said with a smile as Chris nodded with a gratitude smile. "But Ashley is going to be crushed though." Penelope said as Chris looked taken back.

"I'll call her tomorrow…" Chris trailed off as Penelope shook her head.

"No, she's going to be crushed because she had been lusting after your hottie for quite some time." Penelope said as Chris did a 'O' face.

"Yeah, she's going to kill me, isn't she?" Chris asked trailing off at the smile Penelope gave him. "Great, that's just great."

"Hey, don't worry about it. You know her, she will probably tease you about this but she'll be excited about you two. Trust me." Penelope said with a wink as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, after she makes me suffer for stealing her eye candy." Chris said with a smile as Penelope chuckled.

"Okay give me a second to cloak this place." Penelope said to her cousin as she raised her hand only for Chris to stop her.

"Wait, wouldn't the neighbours notice if you cloak this place?" Chris asked as Penelope raised an eyebrow. "I mean, come on it's not that hard to notice a missing apartment that stood to your left or right for years."

"Oh, those know the location of this place, will be aware of it, they can see and all, but they won't able to enter your flat until you invite them in." Penelope said as Chris nodded.

"Then Cloak away." Chris said as Penelope closed her eyes, placing her right hand on Chris' chest – Pink light emanated from her hand, which soon engulfed Chris and the rest of the apartment like a blanket of velvet sheet and faded away into nothing.

"There you go." Penelope said with a smile. "I better get back but if you want anything call me, since neither David nor Prue can Orb at the moment."

"Damn, how I wish I can be there to make fun of this moment." Chris said with a regretful tone, while Penelope shook her head with a smile.

"You be good now." Penelope said with a wink, as Chris nodded.

"You too." Chris said to his cousin as she nodded.

"Ooooh god, I'm so excited!" Penelope squealed all of the sudden, grabbing Chris in a bone crushing hug. "Catch you later." With that she hearted out, leaving Chris to exhale a deep breath in relief.

"Phew." Chris mumbled under his breath as he made his way back to the room, to take a quick peek – where he found Wyatt still sleeping away like a baby, with his upper body exposed while the white linen clung on cover the rest of his body, from his torso downwards. A grin forming in his face, Chris made his way to make dinner, knowing Wyatt probably be hungry when he awakes up, and with the dinner time approaching, this is a perfect chance for him to display his culinary skills to the hot blonde.

**#############**

Fifteen minutes into his cooking was when the trouble started. It first started off as buzzing noise, like bees, which soon escalated into ghostly whispers which freaked the witch out but before he can do anything else, those whispers turned into a full blown voices and screams. Emotions of all kind attacked him from all direction that they were more painful than Wyatt's emotions.

Chris didn't know what was happening but he wanted everything in his head to stop, he felt like a human receptacle for others emotions and pain….the pain, the anger…. It was so intense, he wanted to scream, kick, cry – in response to his out of control emotions, everything around him began to vibrate and hum in their place as if they were caught in a mini-earthquake.

"No….no, no, no," Chris cried crashing into the corner of the kitchen between the cupboards as emotions from the whole block filtered through his empathy power. "Stop, stop…" Chris hissed clawing his head as tears blurred his vision from pain. "Mom…." Chris groaned just as gold lights swirled around the young witch, relinquishing the pain from his head. For a second Chris looked confused and taken back as every object returned to their serene state.

Chris didn't dare move from his place, in fear of the emotions, voices and every other painful feeling attacking him again - but after several minutes of silence, except the distance traffic and the silent tick-toking from the clock's, he heard nothing – his head was silent just like the rest of the apartment.

"Okay…." Chris whispered as he listened hard before finally realising that his mom and aunts must've reversed the spell, however just to clarify the theory, he flicked his wrist in the direction of kitchen towel and at once, it exploded to spark into fire. "Nice!" Chris whispered in pleasure, right before realising that he got a set of towels on fire. Bolting to his feet, the Witchlighter threw the towel into the sink and waved his hand as the Tap opened to extinguish the flames with water.

"Okay, finish cooking, shower then wake Wyatt up." Chris mentally thought to himself, pleased to be the only one in his head, than bunch of random people.

By the time Chris finished his shower and made his way back to the room, Wyatt was already stirring from his sleep.

"Wake up sleepy head." Chris called out as he changed while Wyatt smiled, stretched and sat up against the bed headboard, watching Chris with a grin. "Come on, I've made dinner, hit the showers so we can munch."

"You cooked?" Wyatt asked taken back by surprise as Chris nodded with a prideful smile.

"Yup, I've learned it from the very best." Chris said with a nod as Wyatt arched his eyebrows for answers. "My Mom!"

"Oh…" Wyatt said with a nod, as his heart gave a small pang at the thought of his mother – the one he never got the chance to knew - he always wondered how things would've been if she was alive. Everything he learned about his mother was from his grandmother, from the things she likes to do, such as how she loves to paint, sing, bake, the smell, the scent she uses – which smells of jasmines and lavender - her favourite colours - yellow and emerald green - and everything he ever wanted to know, he found out through his grandmother but they were only information, they can never be the real thing.

"Wyatt?" Chris said sitting down by his side, at the faraway gaze. "Hey!" Chris snapped his fingers, snapping the blonde back to reality. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Wyatt nodded with a tight smile. Despite knowing that Wyatt was clearly lying, Chris pushed the topic aside.

"Come on, have a shower I've made you your favourite dish." Chris said thanking the gods that he still remembered Wyatt's favourite dish – which was seafood.

"Really?" Wyatt asked with another surprised look as Chris nodded.

"Yup, so come on, move that fine ass of yours into the shower." Chris said trying not to get an erection as he trailed Wyatt's naked body with his eyes.

"Care to join me?" Wyatt asked as Chris shook his head and opened his mouth to say no, but Wyatt lightly stretched his body – and that was the downfall.

"Okay." Chris said as Wyatt chuckled.

**###############**

**Hey Guys, Thank you all so much for that lovely review, Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter…sorry took me a while to update this Chapter but I was kinda busy, so excuse me, lool – Aww look at those two, aren't they sweet. I wonder what is going to happen next… *wink, wink* - lol, Do I see a shower scene coming….maybe, maybe not. Lool – And sorry to disappoint those who believed Chris got a new power, lool – you didn't see that one coming did you? Hehehe.**

**As Always thanks goes to my awesome readers and Reviewers: **_ Zephyr Hb, Revan25, FanFicsForever, GGT. Lover1, Question Mark, Drumline, Nocturnal Rose, CelticWolfster, Wesdrewlover, I-Love-Trunks1, Random, KIT, Unknown, Steven &_

_Wragziez __ - Yup Fanfiction made everyone suffer, no one could log in or review, it was rather annoying lol but now they sorted it out – fingers crossed it don't happen again. ^^)_

Itachi-nii – Hopefully you enjoyed this longer chapter, hehe ^_^ and enjoyed this little romance they had going and don't worry, there is more to come. ^_^

Redzik – Hehe, hopefully the power thing is cleared up in this chapter, so basically Phoebe's empath switched places with Chris. Lucky for Wyatt eh? Lool. (^_~)

**You all know what to do….I wonder what is going to happen next…..seriously I don't know since I need motivation to write it down, lol, so send those to motivate me…**


	19. Forget Me Not

**Chapter Nineteen – Forget Me Not**

Chris was the first one to be out of the shower, due to this shower being his second one. He left the hunk to soak up more water under the shower, while he changed once again and prepared the dinner table for them to eat, since the young witch was starving, especially after the second shower session.

"Hurry up Wy, dinner's getting cold." Chris called out as he placed the last piece of cutlery on plate before grabbing couple of cherry tomatoes from the salad bowl to chow down, to stall his hunger.

"Coming, Just a sec…" Wyatt's voice shouted back, while Chris tried not to think about the slippery slope of Wyatt's abs that soap studs playing around with – however the young witch was snapped out of his thoughts by the rapid knock erupted at the front door, alarming him as he lightly jumped at the ferocity of the banging.

"Hang on!" Chris shouted as he made his way to the door, while the rapid knocking still continued. Taking a quick peek over the peep hole, he found pair of large hazel eyes staring right back at him, starling the witch again as he backed away from the peep hole.

"I know you're in there Chris!" Bianca' voice filtered through the door as Chris eyes widened in horror at the voice. Daring to take another peek through the peep hole, he found his friends standing on the other side of the door.

"_Oh Shit!"_ Chris hissed as he quickly raked his brain for a plausible reason he could give his friends for not letting them know why he couldn't meet them up - but when his brain came up with blank, he knew he was screwed.

"Don't make me break the door down Christopher." Bianca shouted in an irritated voice from the other side as Chris slowly opened the door with a nervous smile to confront the Phoenix witch and the mortal – only he was stumped by their appearance, since both of them looked as if they fell out of aircraft and got dragged through forest in alarming speed. They both had leaves and twigs sticking out of their hair and clothes - not to mention, the mud smears on their faces, the various cuts and rips on their clothes and body.

"Hey Guys!" Chris said with a nervous mile as Tom entered the house, while Bianca hissed.

"Not a word!" Bianca said holding her hand up to cut the young witch off, as she took a step into his flat – at least she tried to, only to be slammed back into the corridor by the magical barrier.

"Bri!" Chris shouted as he rushed to the Phoenix, who hissed as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"What the hell is that?" Bianca shouted just as Pink light appeared at the doorway and faded - – indication that the barrier been removed, while Tom cautiously stepped out of the apartment. "Why on earth have you got a flipping magical barrier around your place?"

"The twins had a mishap with powers earlier on, causing everyone's powers to switch places, so Penelope put a magical barrier around the place until it was sorted out." Chris said as he helped her up, while the Mortal nodded with much interest. "But what happened to you guys?"

"Your damn barrier is what happened dude." Tom hissed looking at the various cuts on his face and exposed arms.

"Huh?"

"We tried to shimmer in but your god damn thing blasted us into central Park." Tom groaned as Chris' looked little taken back.

"Ouch!"

"Central Park, New York!" Bianca snapped as Chris' eyes widened at the comment.

"I-I-I-I I had no idea, sorry guys." Chris apologised as Bianca shook her head.

"Forget it, so wanna tell us why you didn't bother letting us know about this?" Bianca asked folding her arms, while Chris shrugged lightly.

"We were there for an hour dude and the guy kicked us out when you didn't show up." Tom said as Chris looked guilty – already the image of his friends getting kicked out of the Trobulane centre coming into his head.

"You got any idea how humiliated we were when he gave our place to the next people in the line?" Bianca hissed as Chris shook his head, while realising that somehow he was backed into the wall that the phoenix was slammed into, while his friends stood hovering above him with a menacing look on their face.

"In the end, we ended up having to wrestle the man in charge," Tom said looking at his friend, while Chris gulped. "But the damn asshole called the security guard on us."

"I'm soooo sorry guys, I was going to text but then so many things happened, it slipped my mind, you gotta understand me." Chris said as Bianca folded her arms and looked at him, while Tom rubbed his side. "I promise we'll go there tomorrow."

"We can't." Bianca snapped back rolling her shoulders in pain.

"Why not?" Chris asked as Tom and Bianca looked at each other before glaring at the Witch in anger.

"Because we got banned from that place, that's why, genius." Tom snapped as Chris backed himself even further away from his pissed off friends. "Bianca ended up breaking the guy's nose."

"Bianca!" Chris said in a voice of utter shock.

"Hey, you lodged that guy's nuts into his body, so don't blame me." Bianca snapped at Tom, who shrugged. "They had to take him to a hospital."

"Then we did an immediate bail out, and only got slammed into your damn thing." Tom muttered pulling the left over leaves out of his hair.

"Chris, Is everything alright here?" a Voice said causing the three to glance towards the door, to find half naked Wyatt – Wrapped only in his towel - standing by the doorway, giving cautious look towards at Bianca and Tom with his right eyebrow arched – in manner that said '_Is there any trouble here?'_

"Err…Yeah, sure everything is fine Wyatt." Chris said with a smile as Wyatt once again eyed Bianca and Tom, before looking at Chris.

"Well, if you need anything let me know." Wyatt said a firm tone before walking away, not before giving Bianca and Tom a final look.

"Wow, do you think by any chance I can get his workout schedule?" Tom asked Chris with his mouth lightly open – while shrugged with widening his eye, to indicate he has no clue.

"Wait, this is what kept you busy?" Bianca said looking at Chris, who chuckled nervously. "When, how? I thought you weren't even speaking to him and all of the sudden he's walking around half naked in your place?"

"Seriously he has got a body I would die for." Tom said as Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "Not in the gay sense, I meant I would love to have it myself…you know what I mean?"

Chris shook his head but looked at Bianca, who looked beyond mad.

"I don't even know why we bother with you sometimes." Bianca snapped as Chris looked taken back.

"What?"

"You ditched us for this guy, who, you've been swearing at 24 hours ago, promising that you never even walk in the same road if you come across him."

"Yeah, but that was…."

"You know what, I don't care what you do Chris, but at least have the decency to let us know if you can't make it, instead of having us on your fall back option." Bianca snapped at Chris before glancing towards Tom. "Come on Tom, we're leaving, obviously Chris here is way too busy for us." With that note, she dragged Tom away to her apartment, leaving Chris completely confused on what just happened in that hallway.

"_That's just great!"_ Chris thought to himself as Bianca slammed the door shut, leaving Chris to groan out before making his way back to his apartment.

**###############**

Dinner went smoothly for Wyatt and Chris, while the hunk really went overboard with his compliments about the food - but the witch didn't complain, in fact he loved every minute of it as he blushed like a school girl. After Dinner, Wyatt made few phone calls to his friends to let them know about his whereabouts, while Chris mentally kicked himself for not doing that earlier on – now Bianca and Tom are not talking to him. Despite the situation may not seem like a big deal, it still a big deal since both of them got banned from the centre because they fought for their place in hope of Chris turning up – Imagine if that happens to you, getting banned only to find out, your friend was busy with someone else and didn't bother contacting you to let you know what was happening – Bianca seemed understanding in the power switch situation, but Chris figured what flipped her switch off was the sight of half-naked Wyatt in her apartment – clear indication the power trouble wasn't the only thing that kept Chris from making it to the mall.

Chris sat on the couch, drowned deep in thoughts, he didn't even hear Wyatt calling out to him, until he felt Wyatt's arms embrace him from behind.

"Hey!" Wyatt whispered next to Chris' ears as the young witch turned to look at the blonde with smile, in response Wyatt gave a small peck on the brunette's lips. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Chris nodded with a smile. "So what do you wanna do?" at this Wyatt straightened up with a tight smile.

"I've gotta take off." Wyatt said as the emerald eyes before him looked disappointed.

"Oh…" Chris said with a little nod.

"It just, I've got work tomorrow and I've gotta drive back to LA now." Wyatt said to the brunette in an apologetic tone as Chris nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, I understand." Chris replied getting off the couch to face Wyatt. Once again feeling the sting of pain surging through his heart, Chris smiled at Wyatt.

"I'll drive back soon as I'm done." Wyatt said to Chris as the young witch shook his head.

"No, you don't have to do that, Wyatt. It's alright…" Chris trailed off as Wyatt walked around the couch to take Chris' hand.

"But I want to…" Wyatt said with a sincere note on his tone. "Believe me when I say this that I really wish I didn't have to go right now, because… waking up next to you is the best thing I have got going so far…" Wyatt said earning Chris' chuckle. "But I'm on contract, so I have no choice. I'll have to be there."

"I understand." Chris replied back with a nod.

"But I promise I'll be here soon as I'm done." Wyatt said as Chris looked into the blue eyes. They seemed sincere and genuine. "I like you so much Chris."

"I like you too." Chris replied back with a smile as Wyatt cupped his face and looked deep into his eyes.

"I think…." Wyatt whispered, leaning in close to Chris without breaking his eye contact. "I'm falling for you…"

"I think I'm falling for you too…" Chris whispered back as Wyatt looked into the emerald eyes that shined like a gem against the light. Glancing down at the red lips before him, the blonde closed the gap by pressing his lips with Chris, while sliding his arms down to wrap them around pull the brunette's slender figure to close to him.

**###############**

The drive back to LA didn't seem long like Wyatt remembered, but then again it could be for numerous reasons – for one being, he was happy and content than he had been in the past few weeks. Chris really diverted his mind from loss of his nana, although it hurts him, he can still remember the conversation he had with Chris before he left the brunette's flat.

~~_**Flashback**_~~

"_Wy, I know losing your gran must be the hardest thing at the moment," Chris said gazing into the blue eyes. "But you can't let that stop you from moving on, I know there are going to be some hard times ahead of you but I'm pretty sure you Gran wouldn't want you to thrown in the towel. The best you can do to honour your Gran and the sacrifice she has done for you' is by living your life to the max and be the man, she'll be proud of."_

_Wyatt shook his head, tears blurring his vision. He knew deep inside, his Gran can never be proud of what he does; it will only bring shame on her. Oh god, how he misses her so much, he still can't believe she's gone, for some reason he keeps on hoping that when he gets back, she'll be there smiling and waiting for him, but deep down he knew that is not going to happen._

"_I doubt I can make her proud." Wyatt whispered as Chris tilted his head to look at the blonde._

"_You don't know that." Chris said as Wyatt exhaled deeply. "Whatever you did or you chose to do, She'll know that you'll make the right decision, even if you think you won't – she may be gone Wyatt, but she'll be there, she will always guide you when you need her, just trust your heart on that."_

_Wyatt merely looked at Chris with a smile and nodded. Chris smiled back, hoping one day; if he did reveal his secret to Wyatt that he could summon his grandmother for him. _

"_Remember this; she has moved on to a better place – corny as that might sound, it's true." Chris said earning a chuckle from Wyatt. _

"_Thank you Chris." Wyatt whispered as Chris smiled._

"_For what?" Chris asked the hunk but in response Wyatt merely shrugged._

"_Being here for me." Wyatt replied back as Chris shrugged in turn._

"_What can I say; I'm a sucker for a hunk in distress." Chris said with a cheeky smile as Wyatt laughed at the brunette. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Wyatt smiled a little to himself as he pulled up at the driveway of his bungalow. Clicking the remote to open the shutter, he slowly parked the vehicle inside before existing to the house through the side door.

He knew tomorrow is going to be yet another day in his god forsaken job, but at least he has something to look forward to it at the end. After all, he's only doing a couple cover shoots at the studio - for a magazine, a calendar and some personalised postcards - so he should be done by four in the evening, max – then he can go and meet Chris up.

"_Yup, tomorrow is going to be very interesting day."_ Wyatt thought to himself as he made his way to the bedroom – only to smile at the sight of his room – how he missed his comfy bed, kicking his shoes off, Wyatt allowed himself to drop into the bed, as the mattress moulded around the hunk – as Wyatt sighed in relief.

**#############**

**Thanks to those who reviewed…I know, I know, you're all disappointed by the missing shower scene, but I want to move the story along, so we can see their first time, rather than frottaging in the shower, besides I'm sure you guys have devilish mind that can come up with a perfect way they might've done in the shower, rather than me writing it down *wink, wink* Hopefully you all enjoyed this Chapter.**

**As Always my thanks goes to my Awesome & Amazing Readers and Reviewers: **

_**Wragziez**__,__ - Glad you loved it, that's what I wanna hear, my readers loving what I give them, but don't be shy to be critical too – but in a nice way, my muse is sensitive. Hehehe ^^P_

_**Itachi-nii**__ – Aww Cheers, I love hearing people rambling cause I do it myself sometimes. Hehe. We all want them to live happily ever after, now don't we, but we gotta wait and see –Honestly guys, in this fic, they'll be together... _ *Whispers to Itachi-nii – honestly I haven't got a clue what is going to happen to them* *smiles widely at everyone else.*_

_**Question Mark**__ – Lol, hope you continue to enjoy the freakishly quick updates XP hehehe._

_**Nocturnal Rose**__– I think it would be my downfall too – lool, so cant blame Chris in anyway. *sighs and lightly drools at the thought of wet Wyatt lathering himself up* (o.0)_

_**I-Love-Trunks1**__– Hope you enjoyed this Chapter too, don't worry Chris is still mighty powerful – let's hope he gets some new powers soon – I'll have to ask my muse for that but she is very tightlipped on that subject. ^_^_

_**Redzik**__ – Lol, one thing I can be certain is that Wyatt is not going to find out Chris' heritage anytime soon, but when he does, there'll be…hm….fireworks! lol now I have to get a fireworks scene in there somehow…*looks at muse with a wide smile*_

_**Neferiti**__ – Now you see why Wyatt fell for him, he is very adorable, so lets keep him that way, we don't want to see him pissed off now, do we? Hehe….maybe I should find out if he's still cute, when he's pissed off *Drags Wyatt away to a bedroom and closes the door shut*_

_**Scout**__ – Thank you, glad you enjoyed this chapter too. ^^)_

_**Wesdrewlover**__ – Yeah, Chris is such a housewife isn't he? Heheh – Hope you're not mad that my muse scraped the shower scene off, its not my fault – honest *runs away*_

_**WCLF**__ – Of course, I will make it up to you guys - *grins mischievously* but to be fair, Chris is not dealing with any demons, so do we really need him to be very strong? What is he going to do with that new powers? We barely see him use it except for personal ga…. *muffles – glares at Chris*_

_**GGT. Lover1**__ – His family does care and he's going to find out how much in the next Chapter, hehe. Saying no more. *rubs hands with manic grin*_

_**CelticWolfster**__ – Haha, what can I say, I'm very evilll *quickly hides the Halo and tucks in the wings* Yes, Im very evil…Mwhahaha*coughs* haha….I give up. Yeah I wonder who you guys want to see being topped? Do you guys want Chris to top Wyatt? Cause I know some don't like that idea…but let me know._

_**Drumline**__ – Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, I'll send David to you to thank properly *wink, wink*_

_**Dasengelhertzmitflugeln**__ – Thanks, Don't worry, you'll get to see David being the protective big brother quite soon. ^_^_

_**Cant be bothered to log in**__ – haha, that's a funny name :P but nevertheless thank youuu ^_^_

_**KIT**__ – Yup, I didn't even know where that lullaby came from, it popped in last minute, I was like – hm…okay then. Hehe. Shower scene, what shower scene, no one told me anything about shower scene. ^_^  
_

_**Once again thanks guys, You all know what to do for another quick update. **_


	20. Somewhere Over the Rainbow

**Chapter twenty – Somewhere over the Rainbow!**

"Alright guys, Jerry honey, can you put your hands inside Lucas briefs." The '_UnZipped'_ Magazine Photographer Nate called out as Wyatt sighed while he moved a little, allowing his co-worker to place his hands inside his briefs. "Make it look as if you are going in, sweetie, that's it, now go wild. Give me passion. Give me Sexy." Nate drawled out as he snapped away. "Give me more!" He shouted like a mad man.

Wyatt tilted his head sideways, allowing Jerry to place his mouth on Wyatt's neck, while looking directly at the camera. "Now let's see some teeth, as if you're going to bite that juicy neck." Nate called out as he zoomed in on the shot, while Jerry exposed his perfect set of teeth. "Come on darling, look as if you're wild, that's it. Nice. Lucas more emotion darling, I want more…"

If Wyatt had his way, he would've told the guy to go screw himself, but seeing he's getting paid for it, hence the contract, he can't do anything but do as he was told. The Photo-shoot for the unzipped magazine carried on for another half an hour, with wardrobe changes taking place in-between.

"Alright guys, this is for the website, the front cover and the Pull out poster for the Magazine, so I want it to be dazzling, you hear me." Nate shouted to his co-workers as they moved around to set the stage. "Is our models ready?" He shouted over his shoulder, while Wyatt exchanged a glance with Jerry, who shook his head, earning Wyatt's chuckle.

"Boy, Am I glad this is the final shot for the magazine." Jerry whispered as both of them made their way to the set in their red jock straps.

"Alright where is my Silk gone?" Nate shouted, as an assistant came out with a large roll of red silk cloth. Without cutting them, she unrolled the large bundle with a help of another assistant - Once its unrolled, the Assistant first wrapped the cloth around Wyatt's waist, - fastening the silk to Wyatt's briefs with red coloured small pin, so they won't slid away during the shoot - before moving on to wrap it around Jeremy's waist – making sure to leave enough cloth in-between each other for the boys to move around. Once both boys are covered, the assistant placed the bundle behind the white couch, out of sight from the camera, while the second assistant, brought out couple of large red silk strips, this time attaching them to metal frames in the background with the help of the technicians.

"Make up!" Nate shouted while others worked on attaching the silk strips in the background around the boys. Wyatt merely smiled at his makeup assistant as she touched him up from his face to his abs, before lightly touching up his thighs and knees, so he won't be reflective in the photos, then she moved on to touch up Jeremy.

"Okay places everyone." Nate shouted as the first assistant, returned to hand the boys, a pillow each. "I want you guys to lightly play pillow fight but I want to see lots of fun in your faces, got it? And, oh, keep it away from your faces." Nate called out as Wyatt and Jeremy nodded. "Great, turn on the fans."

At once, Fans were activated, propelling the silk drapes into the air, while the boys lightly touched each other with pillow in sarcastic nature, only to burst into laughter when they realised what they're doing – but apparently Nate loved it. With red silk flying around against the white background, with both boys covered in one single piece of silk – it looked as if the silk was merely touching and caressing their naked body as it flowed in and around them through the air.

"Amazing darling, that's it." Nate called out as he snapped away. "Bring those silks in the background bit closer." He called out as the technicians moved the metal ramps towards the set, as the silks whipped and buzzed in the air like slithering snakes around the boys. "Wonderful darling." Nate snapped away. "Okay, now let's see some kissing. I want passion to match the colours around you. Work it." Nate called out as the boys discarded their pillows on the couch before going for each other's mouth, while trailing their hands down their bodies to make it look much passionate as possible. "I think this shoot is the one that will stand out honey." Nate called out as he snapped away.

"That's not the only thing that's standing out." An assistant said glancing towards Nate's pants, where his boner was sticking out evidently. Wyatt and Jeremy glanced towards Nate at this comment – only for them to burst into laughter at the sight of Nate' bulge, but the camera man simply snapped away – since he was getting marvellous pictures and if that's from his expense, he didn't care.

"Okay that's a wrap." Nate shouted as the technicians killed the fans causing the silk drapes to die down, while the assistants went to help the boys unfasten their silk from their briefs.

"Thank God for that." Jeremy said as the assistant loosened him from the drapes, while Wyatt shook his head with a small chuckle. "Catch you later man." Jeremy said to the blonde hunk as Wyatt nodded at the raven Hair model – who, grabbed his clothes from the dressing rack and made his way out, leaving Wyatt to do the same.

Jeans fastened around his waist, Wyatt made his way out in direction towards his trailer, where he intended on grabbing his duffle bag for his one hour gym session before heading out to San Francisco later that night, however when he made his way out of the set, he found his friends waiting for him with a Chester cat grin plastered on their faces.

"Hey, what do you guys doing here?" The blonde asked his three buddies as they simply shrugged in unison. "Don't you three have a shoot to do today?" Wyatt asked the trio as they all nodded. Ever since they became close friends, the four always scheduled their shoots together or at least try to get their work done around the same time as others, so at the end of the day, they would get the same free days for them to relax and do whatever they want like normal people.

"Yeah Mine doesn't start for another hour." Jack commented as Wyatt looked at the girls.

"I'm on bathroom break." Stella informed Wyatt, who shook his head with an eye roll.

"And I'm preparing myself." Daisy said with a cheeky wink as Wyatt chuckled.

"Well, I'm done here; I'm just going to hit the gym before I take off." Wyatt said to his friends as they began making their way down the long corridor.

"Wait, don't you have the interview with that guy from GP magazine?" Jack said as Wyatt slowed in his steps to hit his forehead with his fist.

"Shit! I completely forgot." Wyatt groaned out. "Do you think I can reschedule it?"

"No honey, you can't…" Daisy said with a sad shake of her head as Wyatt opened his mouth to comment but Stella cut him off.

"Not when we saw him, waiting for you in your trailer." Stella finished it off as Wyatt calmed his mouth shut with a growl. "He seems really hyped up that he's going to interview you too today. Don't disappoint him."

Wyatt merely shook his head in annoyance for response.

"Besides what have you got planned for tonight?" Daisy asked the blonde, not wanting to leave the blonde alone after the loss of his grandmother, knowing Wyatt he'll probably mope around in his flat being miserable.

"Well, I'm planning on driving out to see Chris this evening." Wyatt said to his friends who all made an 'O' face with a surprised look etched on their faces.

"You sure are falling for him quick." Stella said with a smirk earning a smile from the blonde porn star.

"Just make sure you don't fall in too deep that we can't rescue you if something goes wrong." Jack interjected as Wyatt clapped the sandy blonde's shoulder firmly with a chuckle.

"I'm sure you can jump in or thrown in the lifebuoy." Wyatt said as Jack merely shook his head.

"Not when you're head deep in the water buddy." Jack said solemnly as they reached the blonde' trailer.

"Well, good thing I know how to swim then, eh?" Wyatt said as Daisy nodded.

"So you won't be coming out with us tonight then?" Daisy asked as Wyatt shook his apologetically but pulled Daisy into a goodbye hug.

"Alright then, you have fun and try not to do anything I wouldn't do." Jack said with a wink as Wyatt nodded, pulling away from Daisy.

"I try not to," Wyatt said in their brief hug, before Jack moved away to let Stella have her turn in their mini hug session.

"And make sure to call us in the morning." Stella said to her friend as Wyatt once again nodded.

"I will, don't worry." Wyatt said to her friends with a reassuring smile. After all they had been with Wyatt for so long, they pretty much went through everything he went through, from happiness to sadness, just like he went through everything they have experienced. This job has not only brought them together but it also made them into close friends – Family - who are there for each other, through thick and thin.

"Have fun in the interview." Daisy said with a wink as they all waved before departing towards the set, while Wyatt exhaled deeply before heading into his trailer – only when he stepped inside, he saw the guy he met earlier on that day sitting on his couch with a smile, with eager look on his face. Mentally sighing to himself at the sight of the Flamboyant GP magazine interviewer, Wyatt smiled widely to shake the hands of the nervous looking guy with sweaty hands.

"I've gotta tell ya I'm your biggest fan." He said with a nervous chuckle as he licked his dry lips, while Wyatt smiled at the guy. The blonde can already tell that this was the kid's first interview with a famous porn star, as normally others tend to be more professional, even if they were little playful.

"Glad to meet ya." Wyatt said with a warm smile, shaking his hand firmly yet softly. "Let's get this on the road shall we?" Wyatt asked with a wink as the guy lightly blushed but vigorously nodded.

**##############**

Wyatt didn't know how it happened, but it happened alright – he fucked his interviewer. Even though the guy isn't the type Wyatt would go for, the way he was talking got Wyatt really horny and a guy can't control his hormones – especially a porn star when he hasn't done a shoot for two weeks and all he had been doing with Chris was just skin to skin rubbing – to finally feel the warmth of the body around his large member, he was in ecstasy. Besides, he's not cheating on Chris; he just simply fucked a guy – different from making love, which he only does to Chris – and helped the guy make his fantasy come true. So he helped the guy out to be fair.

After the interview, Wyatt spent an hour in the GYM, sweating and slaving away to the weights, so that he could keep his god given body – after all, gaining a body like Adonis and keeping it like that is not an easy work. Few beers down the gullet, without any workout, and there goes your perfectly chiselled Abs. The blonde porn star worked out until his body dripped with sweat, leaving him satisfied with his work out for the evening. After a quick dash to the showers, Wyatt hurried home to drop off his gear and change, so he could take off to San Francisco – however what the hunk wasn't expecting was that fate had something else planned for him that evening.

The ride home from the GYM took Wyatt ten minutes as usual, thankfully there wasn't any traffic on the road, despite he was cutting close to rush hour.

Dropping his duffel bag at the entry, Wyatt made his way straight to the kitchen to grab a carton of juice and a protein bar from the fridge to crunch his thirst and his hunger, before heading back out to the sitting room to check his answering machine for new messages – Despite having cleared about forty five messages last night – mostly from his agent asking to get in contact for more work.

Wyatt was surprised when his answering machine declared he had ten new messages. Pressing the button to listen to them, he dropped himself into the couch while the lady spoke.

'Wednesday 11.15 Am.' – '_Hey dude, its mike here. I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your Gran's funeral, just got back from Hong Kong today but I was wondering if you're free today. Maybe we could go out and grab a drink or two. What do you say? Let me know, alright. Chat to you soon man.' _

After a beep, the Machine moved to display its second message.

'Wednesday 12.30 Pm.' – _Hi honey its Chantelle here, how you doing? Madison just told me what happened and I can't imagine what you must be going through right now. I'm so sorry. If you want company I'm here for you honey, anytime, don't hesitate to contact me, I'm looking forward to seeing you, so call me and we do dinner in my place. Mwah, love ya.'_

'Wednesday 12.50 Pm.' – _You know I feel so neglected by you right now! One month you disappear and you don't even tell me where you are? I've gotta find out you're in San Francisco through the forum. I'm sooooooo hurt, that's right I'm HURT! This is like my 20th message to your machine and I know you're back today, so call me!'_

'Wednesday 13.40 Pm.' - _Hello, Mr Thornson, this is Mr Rodgers calling in from Gordon & Rees Law Firm regards to Laura Thornson's last testament. Can you please contact me soon as you can; our office hour is 9 to five since I'm leaving to Chicago for a case in two days' time. Thank you.'_

At this Wyatt was already on his feet and grabbed the handset, pressing the call back button to call the law firm back.

_'Hello, Gordon & Reese law firm." _ The voice said from the other side, which Wyatt's recognised to be the receptionist. "_How may I help you today?"_

"Yeah, it's Mr Rodgers in, Its Wyatt Thornson returning his call." Wyatt spoke into the handset as he paced the living room subconsciously.

"_One moment sir."_ The voice said right before the cheesy law firm commercial song came on, however just as it started; it stopped as man's voice spoke into his ears.

_"Hello, Rodgers speaking_" Rodgers said from the other end.

"Yeah, it's Wyatt. You've called earlier on about Laura Thornson's last testament or something." Wyatt spoke into the phone, feeling the tension around him rise for some unknown reason.

"Ah Yes, is it possible for you to drop by my office, she has a recorded video testament for you." Rodgers replied back. "And some paper works that you need to look over with and go through."

"Err….okay, when it's the best time for me to drop by, because I'm in LA at the moment." Wyatt said looking up at the clock that hung in the wall, to see it's nearly five and there is no way, will he make it to Marin city in half an hour.

"Well the office closes at five but I'll be around here till eight, got some case work to go through. If you can drop by today between now and Eight, we can get this out of the way."

"That sounds great! I'll be there in an hour." Wyatt said to the Attorney, who confirmed it before hanging up the phone, leaving Wyatt to drown in his thoughts. He was so caught up on the loss of his gran, he didn't think she would leave a will….he wasn't even aware of it, after all its natural for people to leave testament and their will behind, but Wyatt wasn't aware that his grandmother got a will.

**############**

Chris on the other hand made a great deal of afford that night, He cleaned out the flat & changed his sheets - ensuring they smell fresh, so it'll be inviting and warm for him and Wyatt - just in case they decided to stay in or return earlier than anticipated. He also cooked for the hunk, since Wyatt called around Lunch to confirm his arrival and Chris asked him to come for dinner – to which the blonde sounded very pleased and from the impression he got from Wyatt that the blonde was looking forward to the dinner.

Chris glanced towards the set table and the food in the oven, nearly done, giving enough time for Wyatt to come and enjoy the freshly cooked hot meal. Tonight he went Chinese by borrowing his mom's recipe that's given to her by a friend – well ghost friend as Aunt Phoebe puts in.

"_Okay Wyatt, get here soon, Dinner' is almost done." _Chris thought to himself as the oven timer went off. Going over to check on the contents in the oven, Chris inhaled the aroma that wafted over from the freshly cooked meal with a grin. He was sure that Wyatt is going to love the meal tonight.

"Hey!" A voice called out, alarming the witch as Chris jumped, while Ashley lightly winched when Chris' head collided with the cupboard above him. "Oops!"

"Ouch!" Chris hissed as he turned around to find his youngest cousin standing there with a smile. Ashley is only 3 years younger than him, but she is goofy as Chris, always up to something mischievous. "Ah Ash, don't do that."

"Sorry!" Ashley replied back with a sheepish grin before her eyes landing on the table before her. "Expecting company?" She asked looking around in case if Chris' company already witnessed her hearting in.

"Yeah," Chris said with a smile as Ashley's eyes widened with an excitement.

"Wait; is it the guy you were dating for the past few weeks?" Ashley asked as Chris looked little hesitant. It was obvious that Penelope hasn't told her who he was dating, so it's going to be a little shock. So instead of answering her verbally, Chris nodded in silence. "Ooh, I'm so happy for you." Ashley squealed jumping to hug her cousin.

"Thanks!" Chris said with a grin as Ashley pulled away with a huge smile.

"So…What's his name, what does he do?" Ashley asked bombarding Chris with question after question as Chris lightly shrugged. "What time is he coming by?"

"Well, he said he'll be swinging by around seven," Chris said looking at the clock to find its quarter to seven. Chris glanced back at his cousin, he knew she is going to find out, so might as well tell he is dating the guy she has the hot's for…However before Chris can answer the other two questions, his cell phone buzzed from the coffee table in the sitting room. "Hold that thought." With that Chris left to answer the phone.

Ashley took that time to check on the dinner, inhaling the aroma with a hum as the smell woke her senses and made her hungry on the spot. "Smells good!" Ashley said to herself before closing the oven, just as Chris returned with a frown. "What's up?"

"Nothing….just Wyatt couldn't make it!" Chris said discarding his cell phone on the dinner table, which landed roughly on a plate.

"Wyatt?" Ashley asked with a frown as Chris looked at his cousin, with a shrug.

"Err….Yeah, the bartender from P3." Chris said with a smile as Ashley's jaw lightly dropped.

"He's your guy?" Ashley said as Chris lightly nodded. "I don't know whether to be shocked about the news of Wyatt being gay or to be annoyed that you bagged my guy."

"To be fair, he asked me out." Chris said dropping himself on the table chair as Ashley sat down in front of him with a shake of her head.

"I'm losing my faith in male species!" Ashley said with sad tone. "Why is it all good looking guys are either gay or taken?"

"Don't know. Your dad's the cupid. Ask him." Chris replied back, but his tone still showed he was upset that Wyatt stood up him.

"His answer would be there is someone for everyone." Ashley said with a roll of her eyes. "Anyways, why couldn't Wyatt make it?"

"He's got something important to take care of," Chris said with a shrug. "He couldn't speak for long since he was in a rush."

"OH, I'm sorry to hear that." Ashley said as Chris shrugged.

"Yeah me too, after all that trouble I went through to cook for him and now what am I going to do?" Chris said with a groan as Ashley smiled widely.

"You know, come to think of it. I'm little peckish." Ashley said with a smile. "And we got so much to catch up." At this Chris smiled at his cousin.

"Okay, let's eat then shall we?" Chris asked as Ashley nodded, getting up to help Chris with the food.

**############**

Although Wyatt couldn't make it the next night, he did make it the following day, surprising the witch with small gift – me2u Bear size of a three year old kid – to show how sorry he was for not getting back to him. The blonde also to make up for the fact he missed an awesome dinner, cooked for the Witch – who was genuinely surprised at Wyatt's cooking skills, since he was pretty good. Dare he say it, that he could almost compete with Chris if it comes to a cooking competition, then again, Chris wasn't that surprised, after all living on his own, the guy must've had time to perfect his cooking skills.

A Week went by like a breeze for Chris in the company of the blonde, even though Wyatt had to work around his Job schedule and his friends, he still squeezed time to link Chris up whenever possible, almost every day and by that end of the week, both were aware that things were getting pretty serious – it wasn't just normal dating any longer, with Wyatt spending half of the time in Chris' apartment, they were almost like a couple. However without official confirmation, they weren't boyfriends, they were just two people seeing each other to have fun, although Wyatt was happy with that arrangement, Chris wasn't…in fact he was little miserable and was scared – since he didn't want to end up in the list of Fuck buddy, rather than boyfriend list in the blonde's eyes and the rate things were going, Chris was almost sure that he is just a fun/fuck buddy – but things took a turn at the end of their second week together, when the boys were at _'Flames'_ - A club that caters for all sexual orientation, where straight, bi and gay mingle together – however Chris only agreed to go there cause of the DJ, which Wyatt was happy about, since he just wanted to have fun with Chris.

'_Reckless Abandon by Blink 82'_ Blared through the speakers that surrounds the Club, while people danced away to the classic punk rock. Chris likes this type of music mainly because he's loves the era the music generated from – he's even bigger fan of the 80's, he loves all the movies from the 80's, including the Lost boys, despite the fact the vampires looked so cheesy and fake.

"I'm going to get a drink!" Chris said gestured towards his mouth as Wyatt nodded. Leaving the blonde in the dancing floor, the brunette witch made his way towards the bar – only as always found it crowded with people – so with a groan, he waited to get the barman's attention.

Meanwhile Wyatt cheered with the crowd when the DJ played another classic tune, but half way through the song, he realised Chris still hasn't returned from the bar and with him getting hot and parched, he decided to go and look for him. Pushing through the jumping and screaming crowd, the blonde hunk made his way towards the bar, only to stop at the sight of Chris busy chatting away to a guy near the counter, where the light from around the bar illuminated both of them perfectly.

Although Wyatt isn't the type of guy to feel insecure – with the charm and body he has – the sight of the guy smiling and grinning with Chris made his stomach crunch, since the guy isn't half bad, he is pretty good looking – but what made him worry is the fact Chris seems to be having fun. Pushing the green eyed monster that lightly reared its head around the block, the blonde made his way towards them and as he reached them, he heard their conversation.

"So you wanna go?" The guy asked as Chris nodded.

"Yeah, sure!" Chris said turning around only to bump into Wyatt. "Wyatt, what you doing here?"

"Looking for you." Wyatt said taking the beer bottle Chris handed to him with a smile.

"Oh, sorry I got carried away." Chris said with a smile as Wyatt looked at the man next to Chris. "This is Wyatt. The one I was telling you about."

"Russell" The guy said holding his hand out for the blonde to shake it, which he did briefly with a fake smile. "Nice to meet you."

"You too!" Wyatt replied back with a nod.

"Alright let's go!" Russell said with a gesture as Chris nodded, while Wyatt looked confused.

"Where?" The blonde asked eyeing Russell before looking at Chris.

"Oh, I've just asked your friend to dance with me." Russell said with a smile, before dragging Chris away by hand – the witch in question merely shrugged at Wyatt's questioning look as he let the guy drag him away.

Wyatt, letting out an annoyed sigh, followed them back to the dance floor but took a seat in the side in order to keep an eye on Chris and the guy. However after few seconds of watching them, it became quite clear to Wyatt, what the guy's intention were towards Chris, especially the way he groped the brunette, who kept glancing towards him as he moved Russell's hands away from his body – but when Russell pulled Chris into a small force kiss, that was it – the last straw for Wyatt, before he knew what he was doing, he marched up to the guy, yanked him off Chris and raised his hand to punch the guy.

Chris on the other hand, who saw this, squeaked out Wyatt's name as he froze the entire scene before it played out and ended in a disastrous scenario. The Witch was little surprised to see the anger in the frozen blonde's face, while fear danced in Russell's face. The entire dance floor also stood frozen, with strobe light in their track, it looked like a laser strips.

"Okay!" Chris muttered exhaling deeply, shaking his body loose, Chris grabbed Wyatt's frozen raised fist, using his full force to shove it back as time picked up, as Chris felt Wyatt's force almost sending him hurling to the floor – but Chris using his body weight, stopped the fist.

"Wyatt, No!" Chris shouted as Wyatt stumbled back lightly at Chris' weight on his fist. "OUTSIDE!" Chris shouted dragging the blonde away as Wyatt glared at the man while the brunette dragged him outside.

"What you doing?" Chris shouted the moment they reached the smoking area.

"Me? That creep is touching you all over!" Wyatt spat out as Chris rolled his eyes, however Russell also made his way out.

"What's your problem dude?" Russell shouted as Wyatt took a step towards the man with a murderous glint, but stopped by Chris.

"Wyatt Chill." Chris warned the blonde as Wyatt looked at him taken back.

"Hey, I don't know why you're getting involved in this." Russell hissed back. "You're only dating him dude, it's only temporary. I still have chance here."

"Alright, that's it." Wyatt hissed yanking his hand out of Chris' grip to march up to Russell. "First of all, I'm not dating him; second, it is my problem because he's my boyfriend. You come near him again and I will seriously make you wish you never set your eyes on him, got it?"

"Whatever man!" Russell said with his hand up, before walking away from them and disappearing back into the club.

Wyatt still fumed under his breath, he would've torn the guy a new one but he just didn't want to create a scene, in front of all these people – even though he doesn't give a shit about them, he didn't want to create a bad image for Chris.

"Boyfriend?" Chris asked with a tilt of his head as he looked at the blonde hunk, snapping Wyatt back to reality as the blonde's emotion changed from anger to nervous.

"I-I-I I mean, if you want we can, n-not that you have to…" Wyatt stuttered as Chris grin grew widely, right before he jumped into Wyatt's arms – answering the blonde question by giving him a kiss right there.

_'Guess I was on the boyfriend list after all.'_ Chris thought to himself as Wyatt held him close in his arms.

**############**

**Thanks You All Soo Much For your Reviews, I do apologise for the Long Delay in updating this Chapter but I've had so much things to do, with Exams coming up and assignments due in, so please be patient with me, Plus I had some trouble uploading it on the site. : but anyways I Hope You All Enjoyed this LONG CHAPTER.**

**Do Check out my Profile for Wyatt's LA house. I'll post Chris' place when I update next time, which will be soon, depending on the motivation I get from you lot.**

**As Always my thanks goes to my Favourite readers and reviewers: **_ Wesdrewlover, Wragziez, Kit, Jaxandr15, Drumline, I-Love-Trunks1, Question Mark, GGT. Lover1, Itachi-nii, Nocturnal Rose, Tom Riddle III, CelticWolfster, S.A. Hager, WCLF, Scout, Steven & Boulanger._

**You All know what to do! ;D Next Chapter gets quite interesting…;D Get your mind out of the gutter people. :P**


	21. Destination Unknownn

**Chapter Twenty one – Destination Unknown! **

Bianca and Tom slammed their empty shot glasses down on the counter simultaneously as they gulped down the harsh burning liquid down their throat. Ever since their dispute with Chris, the two friends barely kept in contact with the Halliwell Witch, nor did he try from his part as he was kept busy by his blonde boyfriend.

'_Destination Calabria by Alex Gaudino'_ played in the background as Tom waved over to the bartender for another round as they both sat in _'Hiatus cocktail Bar'_

"So What? Now we're not even going go to the concert with him?" Tom asked Bianca as the Phoenix nodded, draining the shot the moment the bartender stopped pouring it into her shot glass.

"Another one!" Bianca quipped as bartender finished topping Tom's shot glass up, before refilling Bianca's shot glass.

"Come on man, this is ridiculous. You can't be mad at him still…" Tom said with a shrug as Bianca looked at him as if Tom said something really offending to her.

"Have you forgotten that we still can't enter that goddamn centre? Where, may I remind you that Catherine Griffin is coming in person next week to promote her clothing range?" Bianca said as Tom's shoulder slumped at the reminder.

"I'm sure we can get in there without being seen by the guards." Tom said as Bianca shook her head.

"We don't live in the year 2001 for us to sneak in with the crowd." Bianca informed the mortal. "They got our photos and our body scan, the moment we pass through those doors, those exit control lock will slam us into a cage before we can even say 'Kazentai'"

"Alright, so we shimmer in," Tom said with a shrug. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that we should have the right to walk through those doors as everyone else," Bianca said draining her shot, before looking at her friend. "We shouldn't resort to shimmering in the first place; it's all Chris' fault."

"But we shimmer in all the time." Tom said as Bianca waved him off.

"That's not the point. What would you do if we can't shimmer in?" Bianca asked as Tom shrugged.

"Err…sneak in through the back of the building." Tom said as Bianca rolled her eyes.

"I mean clearly he's in the wrong and he hasn't even tried to make up for the fact that he stood us up. I mean it's been almost like three weeks!" Bianca said to her friend as Tom opened his mouth several times to respond to her, well to defend his friend but nothing came to him.

"He could've been busy you know, battling demons and stuff." Tom said with a smile as Bianca scoffed.

"No, he's busy alright, busy shagging that blonde." Bianca hissed as Tom raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you jealous or something?" Tom asked as Bianca narrowed her eyes at him.

"Noooo! I'm not jealOUS!" Bianca said air quoting Jealous and pronouncing the word in a funny way. "I'm just annoyed with him, that's all. There is a difference."

"Whatever you say!" Tom said with a smile as Bianca lightly growled at his friend.

"Don't make me fry your ass with an energy ball." Bianca threatened the mortal, whose eyes widened at the comment. "Yeah, I mean that." the phoenix said as she patted Tom's shoulder in sarcastic nature, who shook his head – only for something to catch his eyes.

"Hey, check it out." Tom said nudging Bianca on her ribs, as he nodded towards the door, to witness, Daisy, Stella and Jack walking in with Wyatt and couple of other unknown people.

"I wonder what they're doing here." Bianca said as Tom shrugged. "Do you think they live around here?"

"I dunno!" Tom replied back with a shrug. "But their dress sense says it's like daily outing." The mortal said taking in everyone's casual clothes, from their flip flops to simple t-shirts and tops. "Besides I doubt they'll be crazy enough to drive all the way from San Francisco to LA for some cocktails."

"We did!" Bianca said raising her long island tea towards Tom to prove her point.

"That's different; we're always all over the place." Tom replied back as Bianca nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go and check out what they're talking about." Bianca said all a sudden as a thought entered her mind.

"Why?"

"Call me crazy, but a hot guy like that wouldn't date a guy like Chris, without a motive behind it." Bianca informed the mortal with a nod towards Wyatt. "We all know it's not the lust factor that's dominant here and I certainly don't buy the true love bullshit, so either this guy is a two timer or a worker from down under."

"You mean like a demon?" Tom said picking up Bianca's train of thoughts, as the Phoenix nodded.

"Bingo!" Bianca said as Tom surprised eyes took in Wyatt and his groupies. After all Tom had been with Bianca and Chris long enough to see at least five to ten boyfriends and girlfriends go on flames. "Let's go!" Bianca said grabbing her drink and moved towards the cubicle next to Wyatt and others.

**############**

"So, when are we going to meet this guy of yours?" Piper asked her youngest, causing Chris to violently choke on the drink he was drinking. In fact he inhaled the drink at those words; the liquid went through the wrong pipe of his lungs and up his nose. Piper mentally kicked herself as Chris punched his chest to get himself back in control, while David looked up from the table – middle of chopping vegetables – while Prue also looked at her youngest brother, as she sat next to David, peeling potatoes for mash.

It was Sunday, like always Piper' preparing dinner for the whole family – knowing this, Chris arrived early to help his mother out with the cooking, since its much faster and easier to cook, especially when the eldest witch is cooking for nineteen people – including Billie, her husband Oliver and their two small kids.

"W-w-what?" Chris stammered as he looked at his mother, who smirked at her child. As a mother, she could always tell when something is up with her kids, and it wasn't that hard to see the way Chris drifts in and out of the house, with his head in clouds and his ears in the cell phone. It was pretty obvious that he was seeing someone, but Piper didn't know who it was, until she targeted Coop, who confirmed that Chris was indeed seeing someone – but other than that, the cupid wouldn't tell her anything else, not even a name. All he said was that it's Chris' business and if he chose not to tell Piper yet, then he can't intervene. However this is Piper we are talking about and if she knows anything, is how to get information out of people – so to get to her brother-in-law, she got to her sister Phoebe, informing the middle charmed one about Chris and how Coop was hiding something from them.

Coop on the other hand, wouldn't even reveal to his wife who Chris was seeing – this made Phoebe more curious - knowing Phoebe, she didn't quit, she even resorted to kicking Coop out of the room, until he tells them what they need to know – so after two days, Coop finally cracked and told the charmed ones, that Chris was seeing a guy. This was bit of a shock but nevertheless Phoebe squealed like always but when they pressed the cupid for more information - Coop ended up threatening them about ruining their love life by going to the past, before they became charmed ones, so it wouldn't technically alter the current timeline but will do damage to their love life nevertheless – but the charmed ones know when to quit and didn't press Coop any more than that.

"I-I-I-I dunno what you're talking about." Chris said before burying his face into his glass, slurping slowly to avoid meeting his brother and sister's eyes.

"Wait, Chris is dating someone?" Prue asked as David looked at his mother for some response – to which she nodded.

"No, I'm not." Chris shouted back as Piper turned her attention fully on her youngest, causing Chris to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Sweetie, it's alright. We know." Piper said to her youngest, who kept changing his stance from one feet to another, while his shifty eyes kept glancing towards every possible exit in that kitchen. "We don't care who you date, as long you're happy but… if you want to keep us out your business, fair enough." Piper said in a sad tone as she turned away - pulling the guilt card on her youngest, knowing it would work – and surely it worked as she predicted.

"Mom! I-I…I…Its just…" Chris said glancing towards his sister and brother.

"Come on Chris, we're not going to judge you." Prue said as Chris exhaled deeply.

"I know, it just…" Chris began but didn't know…it feels weird to finally admit to his family, because then he's admitting it to himself that he's gay and not only that but these past few weeks had been like one big fantasy, like a dream where nothing could go wrong – however with admitting to his family, it becomes real and the witch knows with reality comes problem.

It was also obvious, that Penelope respected his wishes and hasn't said anything to his family about Wyatt. He also knows he can't put it off for long, they're going to find out about Wyatt one day or another, so he guessed, now that's their relationship is official, might as well tell them.

"You know him." Chris said with a small shrug as Piper raised an eyebrow.

"I do?" Piper said taken back by surprise as Chris nodded.

"Do I know him too?" Prue asked as Chris nodded.

"You all know him." Chris said as David and Prue exchanged a glance before looking towards their mother.

"Wait, it's not Charles is it?" Prue said wishing that her brother would date anyone other than the flamboyant guy from the Shelter, but he's not bad looking.

"Please tell me she's wrong." David said with a pleading tone.

"Eww No!" Chris remarked as Piper visibly relaxed at the news.

"Then who?" Piper asked as Chris once again took a deep breath.

"It's…." Chris began slowly.

"Oh come on, spit it out already." Prue drawled out in frustrated tone.

"It's Wyatt," Chris said as everyone took on a blank look on their face. "From P3!" At this, Prue's and Piper's eyes widened comically while David frowned a little.

"The bartender?" Prue asked looking stunned at her brother as Chris nodded with an awkward smile at the look he received from his brother and mother. "You're lying!"

"What? Why would I lie?" Chris asked as Prue shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe you're embarrassed about your real boyfriend." Prue said with a shrug. "What's wrong with him? Does he have a funny eye? Wonky teeth? Maybe ginger?"

"Prue, stop teasing him." David said as Chris looked annoyed.

"I'm not." Prue said as Chris grabbed his cell phone to show his background to his sister with a '_Up yours' _look, while the smug look on Prue' face dramatically wiped off as her eyes widened at the picture. David leaned in and looked at the picture before glancing back at his brother with a shocked expression, unable to believe his eyes.

"Told ya!" Chris said as Piper took the cell phone from her daughter – to find the picture that stunned Prue. The Picture was cute. Piper had to admit, since in the picture her son was laughing, while Wyatt was playfully kissing side of his mouth and it seemed like it was taken in a park on a sunny day.

"No way!" Prue said with a shake of her head.

"Uhuh Yes way!" Chris said folding his arms in his chest.

"I don't believe it. That guy seemed straight as hell." David said looking gobsmacked, since he did hang out with Wyatt during his work time and he didn't show any gay tenancies nor any sigh that he liked guys. In fact all they talked about is football game, chicks and their GYM workout routines.

"What did you do? Use a love spell on him?" Prue asked with a raised eyebrow as Piper looked at her daughter, while Chris' mouth lightly dropped at the accusation. "I bet you used love spell on him, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't use any spell on him." Chris hissed back as Prue shook her head. "I'm not that desperate, you know."

"Yeah right!" Prue retorted back.

"Prue, that's enough." Piper said to her daughter. "Don't worry honey; I know you haven't used magic." Piper said to her youngest, who visibly relaxed at her comment.

"I still have my doubts." Prue chided as David looked his sister.

"Prue, give him a break." David said to his sister, who shrugged. "Why is it hard for you to believe him?"

"I don't know, I just can't see Chris flirting with a guy like him, let alone go out with him." Prue said as Piper shook her head. "I mean, did Wyatt seem gay to you?"

"No, but that doesn't mean he wasn't…" David said with a shrug. "There are plenty of straight going gay guys out there."

"Only he's not gay." Chris said to his brother.

"No?" Piper said little confused. "But I thought he's going out with you…I'm confused."

"He's not gay mom. He's bisexual, like me." Chris said to his mother as she nodded at the answer.

"See that explains it." David said to his sister, who nodded sarcastically.

"But seriously… he's way tooo hot for a twerp like you." Prue said with a shrug. "Chances are, he could swing the other way any day, you know, being bisexual and all. You may wanna watch out, chances are he could be playing you around like a puppy dog. For all we know this guy could be an ass!"

"Prue…" Piper warned in a serious tone.

"What? I'm just trying to help him out by making him face the reality mom." Prue said with a shrug as Chris opened his mouth several times. "Hot guys like him only after one thing mom and he could be a jerk."

"I know what this is about," Chris said as Piper looked at him, while Prue shrugged.

"What?" Prue asked as David kept a careful eye on both his siblings, in case things start flying and if he needs to ground both of them from using their powers – things have happened in the past, you wouldn't believe, unless you saw it with your own eyes.

"This is about me intervening between you and Patrick isn't it?" Chris said as Prue smiled.

"Voila! Now you know how it feels when someone puts your relationship down without knowing it properly." Prue said as Chris rolled his eyes. "I mean you didn't even give Patrick a chance before you jump the gun, now how did it feel when I did the same?"

"Alright, I'm sorry!" Chris apologised as Prue grinned widely.

"And off the record, I think you guys make a cute couple." Prue said with a wink as Piper chuckled at her daughter. She may seem bossy but she is down to earth just like Prue, the eldest charmed one.

"But who would've thought that he had the hot's for a guy?" David said folding his arms in his chest as he shook his head in disbelief, while Chris grabbed his glass of water from the counter behind him.

"So how long you two have been going out?" Piper asked as Chris shrugged.

"About Four weeks and half!" Chris replied back as Prue's eyebrows arched, Piper looked surprised, while David lightly titled his head.

"Hmm…_Did you guys do the dirty yet?"_ Prue asked telepathically to her brother, aware that David can hear her thoughts too but at this question, even David looked at Chris.

"Prue!" Chris shouted causing Piper to lightly flinch at the sudden outburst.

"What?" Prue asked innocently as Chris shot her daggers.

"But did you?" David asked as Chris looked at him like he' grew two heads.

"I'm not gonna answer that." Chris said as Piper raised her eyebrows at her children.

"Care to share what that is?" Piper asked her son, who shrugged while Prue sniggered. Sometimes the eldest witch hates the fact that her kids can communicate telepathically, this always leads them to get their stories right before she can catch them red handed.

"That means yes." The eldest offspring said to the twice blessed, who looked lightly disturbed at the answer. "Aww, he' plucked your cherry." No sooner the words left her mouth; Chris dropped the glass he was holding while Piper choked on her own tongue and David winched.

"Prue, mind your language." Piper said in a warning tone, causing the eldest offspring threw her hands up in a surrender position.

"Sorry!" Prue said with a sheepish smile as David shook his head in a disapproval way at her sister.

"I got it." David said to his brother as he orbed the shattered glass and water into the sink. Prue on the other hand, couldn't help but give a mischievous smirk towards her youngest brother, who lightly growled at her.

"_I'm so going to get you back for this."_ Chris thought out as he looked at his sister with a plastered smile.

"_You can try!"_ Prue's voice echoed inside his head as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Okay, enough with the mind talk!" Piper snapped at her kids. "I wanna see more peeling and chopping, and Chris, out! Set the tables." Piper said clapping her hands as she ushered her kids to move from their spots. "Move it!"

**#############**

The news of Chris dating Wyatt spread like wildfire during the dinner, as the Charmed ones and Billie kept smiling at the Chris every chance they got, making Chris worry a little at the sight of four pearly sets of teeth that flashed at him. His uncles gave him a short nod with a smiles and grins, while Leo looked at him as if he was proud for some reason – like Chris accomplished something major.

"Is it me or is everyone acting little weird tonight?" Chris asked his brother, who lightly shrugged as he eyed the table.

"I think it's you." David said as he stuffed his mouth with a forkful of potato mash, causing Chris to shake his head. "So tell me about you and Wyatt." David asked as Chris looked little taken back at the question.

"What, Why?" Chris asked little confused, since David never asks about his love life – mainly it could do with the fact that he never had any before, it's always the make-up & break up factor that ruled Chris' relationship with chicks. It was a well-known fact that he's disaster when it comes to relationships, so with Wyatt, he's pretty much surprised himself when he lasted more than two weeks, but deep inside he still has the fear of screwing it up somehow and losing Wyatt for good. That's why whenever he does anything; he evaluates the situation more than once before he does it.

"Just curious," David with a shrug as Chris arched his left eyebrow at the comment. "What? Cant a brother show interest in his little brother's love life?"

"Err…yea but what's with the sudden interest?" Chris asked as David shook his head like he couldn't care less.

"I'm just looking out for you lil bro!" David said tousling Chris' hair, earning a smack on his hand from Chris. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That's for messing my hair up." Chris replied back with a smug smile as David looked annoyed, earning a chuckle from the youngest.

"So….tell me! What kinda guy is Wyatt?" David asked as Chris shrugged. "Are you guys serious?"

"Yeah, I like to think so." Chris said as he saw his mother and aunts looking at him once again with a smile, he even heard a small whisper that went something along the lines of 'Ah that's sweet' towards his mother, from his aunt Billie. "_Okay I don't think I would even wanna know what is going on."_ Chris thought to himself.

"And you guys playing it safe?" David asked as Chris snapped out of his thoughts to look at his brother as if he just smacked him in the face.

"W-w-what?" Chris stuttered, unsure of what he just head from his brother.

"You know, using protection." David toned his voice down at the last word as Chris' eyes bulged at the comment.

"David!" Chris said taken back by surprise at the question, not to mention little disturbed.

"What? Come on don't tell me you're not using protection." David started but Chris cut him off.

"Enough!" Chris snapped causing David to open his mouth several times like a gold fish.

"But Chris…" David began but a little flick from his brother's finger caused his jaw to calm shut. _"I'm only looking out for you._" David' voice echoed inside Chris' head. "_I mean with all those sexual transmitted disease like HIV, Gonorrhoea, crabs…"_

"I get it!" Chris blurted out loud before he could control himself as he gained the attention of the full table on him. "Sorry, carry on!" Chris said with a nervous laugh as he backed himself against his seat, attempting to hide away from everyone's eyes, before turning to meet his brother's questioning blue eyes.

"_If you must know Davey, Wyatt and I haven't had sex yet, I'm still a virgin." _Chris thought out, seeing it's much easier to think than to actually say those words out loud to his brother – however it seems like whether he said it out loud or just thought of it, those words would've had the same affects – as food came spraying out of David's mouth, while Ashley shrieked, seeing she was receiving the end bit.

"David!" Leo said as David held his hand out.

"I'm so, so, so, sorry, Care bear." David apologised as everyone looked at him like he's gone crazy, while Ashley sniffed, attempting to get mashed potato out of her blonde hair. "Here you go!" David said waving his hand as glittering orbs cleared Ashley up.

"Thank you." Ashley said as David looked at his mother with a nervous grin, who was shooting death glare at the twice blessed. It took a few seconds for everyone to get back to their food and conversation as David tried to hide himself behind his cutlery.

"That was embarrassing." Chris said to his brother, who nodded with a nervous grin.

"Is mom still looking?" David asked as Chris shook his head – in return David exhaled in relief. "Good…but really….you a virgin? You're kidding right?"

"_No I'm not, now quit speaking so loud._" Chris thought out at the sight of his cousins looking their way as David shrugged. "_This is going to be a long dinner!"_ Chris thought to himself.

"_Not really, desserts are next." _David's voice echoed inside his head.

"_Get out of my head!"_ Chris snapped at his brother, who frowned at him, however precisely that moment, colossal of orbs appeared above the table and crashed down on the table like a comet, splattering food and drinks everywhere – as the orbs took a form of a wounded man.

"Grandpa?" Henry Jnr said in utter shock at the sight of Sam Wilder lying unconscious on the table.

**############**

**Thank You All SOo Much for those amazing reviews. I know some of you feel as if the story is moving slow and its mounting to tear jerkers, lol, yea that's true but it also had underlying story – that won't reveal itself until all the truth comes out, for that – it's a while, but like Shock n Surprise, I'll be leaving clues as always. **

**I also see how many of you regard Wyatt screwing his interviewer as a cheating thing – towards Chris, but you gotta remember, this Is Wyatt's Job, he's gonna be screwing lot more people in the upcoming chapters, so faint hearts please prepare yourselves. Yes I know it's hard to see Wyatt with someone else other than Chris – but you gotta put yourself in Wyatt's shoes, he's going to be faithful to Chris much as he can, so give him a chance guys. ^_^**

**Now special thanks to my awesome readers and reviewers: **_ Wesdrewlover, Wragziez, CelticWolfster, drumline, animegirl03, xxxx, GGT. Lover1, Candysleep, Itachi-nii, Nocturnal Rose, WCLF, Rplick, Zephyr hb, I-Love-Trunks1, Redzik, Question Mark, S.A. Hager, Dasengelhertzmitfulgeln, Steven, Boulanger, Jaxandr15 &_

_Revan25 – lol yea I was thinking huh, I got two same reviews, then I read the last part, lol – don't worry, I love to hear my readers yak, it makes me happy, hehehe._

**You All k****now what to do! Press that button and tell me what you think! ^^)**_  
_


	22. LA Where all Angel Go

**A/N: Hope You All Forgive me for the Lack of Update but I promise to Update Faster! Trust meee! Now On with the Story!**

**Chapter Twenty Two – L.A. Where all Angel Go! **

_Previously on NC ~_

_"Hey, check it out." Tom said nudging Bianca on her ribs, as he nodded towards the door, to witness, Daisy, Stella and Jack walking in with Wyatt and couple of other unknown people._

_"I wonder what they're doing here." Bianca said as Tom shrugged. "Do you think they live around here?"_

_"Call me crazy, but a hot guy like that wouldn't date a guy like Chris, without a motive behind it." Bianca informed the mortal with a nod towards Wyatt. "We all know it's not the lust factor that's dominant here and I certainly don't buy the true love bullshit, so either this guy is a two timer or a worker from down under."_

_"You mean like a demon?" Tom said picking up Bianca's train of thoughts, as the Phoenix nodded._

_ "Bingo!" Bianca said as Tom surprised eyes took in Wyatt and his groupies. After all Tom had been with Bianca and Chris long enough to see at least five to ten boyfriends and girlfriends go on flames. "Let's go!" Bianca said grabbing her drink and moved towards the cubicle next to Wyatt and others._

**_~~~~BK~~ NOW~~_**

Bianca & Tom sat with their mouths lightly open as they eavesdropped on the conversation that took place behind them.

"So will you be going to the Annual Playboy anniversary this coming weekend? Or are you too busy, boning your new boyfriend?" Stephen asked the blonde porn star, who chuckled at the comment.

"No, I've told Chris that I'm busy this coming weekend, so Yeah, I'll be at the Mansion." Wyatt replied back with a smirk. "So don't you worry!"

"Good, cause it won't be the same without you." Charlie said to the blonde, as she placed her '_Spice me Up'_ cocktail on the table before them.

"Plus only you can keep Danielle entertained without her going all moody on the other house bunnies." Stella said to Wyatt, who lightly shrugged with a nod.

"But I think it will be best if you keep the subject of you seeing someone else, under wraps." Stephen said as others nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not going to be mentioning Chris to anyone, anytime soon." Wyatt informed his colleagues. It's not like he's ashamed to tell them about Chris, it just he doesn't want to lose the intimate private thing he has going with Chris. The normality he has with Chris, he's not willing to sacrifice it anytime soon.

"So when are we going to meet Chris then?" Charlie asked as Wyatt shook his head.

"Not anytime soon. He' doesn't know what I do and I wanna keep it that way." Wyatt said slurping his drink.

"So you're not going to tell him then?" Daisy asked, confused – but then again she gets confused at every single thing.

"I'm going to tell him, but not now. We only moved to being boyfriends' couple of days ago and it's going to take a while before I find the right time to tell him what I do for living." Wyatt said as Daisy nodded along with everyone else.

"_Do you think he's a drug Mafia?" _Tom whispered to Bianca, who looked at him as if he's gone crazy.

"_No…I…I don't know but I doubt it."_ Bianca whispered back as she leaned in to grab her drink from the table – making sure to keep her head down, out of other's visibility.

"By the way I've heard that Charles offering you some hefty numbers, if you do BB with Tony." Stephen said as Wyatt nodded.

"Yeah, but I told that guy firmly that I'm not interested." Wyatt said to him with a headshake. "My BB days are over. I'm not going to be doing it with anyone anytime soon."

"Not even with Chris?" Stella asked with an amused smile.

"That's different. That's personal." Wyatt said to the group as Stella leaned in and whispered something into Charlie's ears, causing her to raise an eyebrow at Wyatt.

"I guess you have more reasons to do BB with Chris than with anyone else." Charlie said with a smug smile as Wyatt rolled his eyes at Stella.

"_What is BB?"_ Tom once again whispered to his friend, who shrugged.

"_How am I supposed to know?"_ Bianca snapped back with a glare.

"It got nothing to do with that." Wyatt replied back. "It just, our jobs aren't exactly emotional free work and despite what I do, I want my other half to know, that end of the day there is something I only share with him and no one else. It makes the relationship more special and intimate."

"Fair enough I agree with you there." Stephen said to the blonde porn star who nodded in response.

"But seriously trust Wyatt to go all soppy on us," Jack said giving Wyatt a playful jab on his ribs with his elbows.

"I don't expect a kid like you to understand Jackie boy!" Wyatt said throwing his arms around Jack's shoulder and ruffling his sandy blonde hair.

"Whatever you say." Jack replied pushing the blonde off him, just as Wyatt's phone buzzed in his pocket. Wyatt pulled the small smart phone out of his pocket, only to look serious at the sight of his lawyer's name flash on the caller ID.

"Hang on, my attorney's calling." Wyatt said with a _'Yikes!' _look, making his way out to get away from the noises his friends were making at the news.

"_Should we follow him?"_ Tom asked the Phoenix as Bianca's phone bussed in her handbag.

"Hold that thought." Bianca said fishing her cell phone out of her bag, to find the caller ID flashing as_ 'Grandma'_. 'Oh Crap, I've totally forgot."

"What?" Tom asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That my grandparents asked me over for dinner," Bianca said grabbing her stuff and making her way out with Tom on her tail. "Apparently my cousins are coming over, it's some sort of small family reunion thing." The phoenix said with a headshake, knowing she would have to face her mother there. "I wish I don't have to go."

"Then don't go." Tom replied back with a shrug.

"No, I have to go. It's important. Sorry Tom." Bianca said with a shrug as they both headed towards an alleyway they shimmered into – but what they did not notice was Wyatt, who was outside on the phone spotted the two.

"Hey, can I call you back, I've got something to take care of," Wyatt spoke into his cell as he heard a confirmation from his attorney before cutting his cell to follow the two – he remembered those two from the other day when he saw them outside with Chris, indulged in a deep conversation – however the blonde got little confused when the two turned and made their way into an alleyway. The first thought in his head was they were probably going there to make out or something but the way the two kept glancing around made him suspicious of their behaviour. They have already made a bad impression on him on the first round, so if they were up to no good, then he needs to find out to warn Chris. Wyatt made sure he stayed out of their sight as he quickly turned into the alleyway to find out what they were up to – only to his surprise, he saw nothing. It was a dead end; there was no one in sight, except for the dumpster.

For a second, he was confused. He didn't know how he could lose them so easily or where they could've gone; after all he saw them turning around here.

"Wyatt…" A voice called out as the blonde turned around to find Jack making his way towards him. "What you doing here?"

"Erm…nothing, nothing." Wyatt said with a short smile as he made his way back into the club with the disappearance of the two still nagging in the back of his mind, but as the night passed by, so did the thoughts of the sudden and mysterious disappearance of Bianca and Tom.

**###########**

Chris turned the key on his lock, allowing him to enter his apartment before closing it shut behind him with an exhale. There is another crisis at home – as usual – but this time, it's his Aunt Paige's father sudden appearance, gate crashing their dinner, hurt and disorientated.

Dropping his keys on the table, the young witch dropped himself into the couch, his body tired and drowsy from the drive and the food. Rubbing the sleep off his face, he glanced at his wrist watch, only to yawn at the sight of the numbers flashing '10.00'. Although he could've stayed to help, his mother insisted for him and his cousins to go home and get some sleep, since Piper knows, with the charmed ones, Billie and David there, she doesn't want the entire family to worry too much. However Paige's kids refused to leave and insisted on staying, just in case more attack from the darklighters – much as their weapons are deadly to them - the young witch lighters are good at using their powers against the darklighters and their weapons.

Chris glanced at his phone, flicking through the phonebook – he knew Wyatt was having a night out with his friends tonight, so he didn't want to disturb the blonde nor come across clingy by ringing him too much, but what bugged him more is the fact how Bianca and Tom are no longer talking to him. He's annoyed with them, he refused to make any attempt with them until they try on their behalf too, after all he's not the one who stopped talking to them – they made that decision, not him. He didn't cut them out, so until they try, he's not going to do anything about it – after all he's the stubborn Halliwell and they should know him better than others, even though the small voice in the back of his head insisted that he's the one who's in the wrong in the current situation.

The next day the small voice still continued to haunt him about his mistakes, as well his mother's voice – somehow the empath's in the family figured out that Chris is no longer speaking to Bianca and Tom – so he had to sit through twenty minute lecture from his mother the previous night about how important friends are, while others worked on figuring out the demon after Sam.

'_Why do I have to make the effort?"_ Chris questioned himself as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. In return his small voice replied back – '_Cause it's your fault. You ditched them for a guy, what would you do if they do the same?'_

"I probably wouldn't be this pissed…great, I'm talking to myself.' Chris muttered as he took few sips of his OJ before glancing down at his cell. '_Just do it.' _With a small growl, Chris swallowed another sip of his OJ and his pride, before he dialled Bianca' number – only after couple of rings, it went to voicemail, but despite the fact, he called again – only this time, it didn't even ring, it went straight to the voicemail.

"Fine, don't say I didn't try."Chris said to his cell phone, before dialling Tom's number.

"_Hell-O…hey!" _Tom's voice answered right before the phone got cut. Chris frowned a bit but when he tried Tom's cell, he wasn't surprised when he got the voicemail box, figuring that Bianca has somehow got hold of Tom's cell, the young witch disconnected his call.

"I've tried..." Chris said to no one in particular as he placed the cell on the counter with a shake of his head. Just then a thought occurred to him. He'll surprise Wyatt by driving down to LA. _"Now that I can do!"_ Chris smiled to himself.

**########**

Chris pushed his sunglasses up into his brunette locks, as he drove down the highway, cutting the local highway to take the interstate 5, which will take him straight to Los Angeles within an hour. It was a beautiful sunny day, so with the music blasting through the speakers and the roof down on his convertible, the young witch couldn't have asked for a better day to go on a long drive. He knew he should've called Wyatt, just in case to confirm with the blonde of his appearance but then again where is the fun in that? Besides it's a chance to see Wyatt on usual routine – although Chris didn't have Wyatt's LA address nor his workplace address, that didn't stop the young witch – in fact nothing stopped Chris from getting what he wanted – a little spell whispered into his TOMTOM and the small device brought up Wyatt's Address right up for the witch to follow.

So here he is… speeding his way down the L.A streets towards the destination his TOMTOM has mapped out for him.

**###########**

Wyatt made his way out of the Shake'O'Shake with Jack as they both slurped away on their various flavoured Ice. Wyatt just finished work along with Jack. Today the blonde did a solo scene for his fans, while Jack had threesome bisexual scene. Tom Grinned again, with threesome being his favourite category; the short, sandy hair porn star had a content smile etched on his face.

"How is it even possible?" Wyatt asked once again as Jack merely shrugged. Things have turned dramatically for the porn star when he went to hear the late testament & will of Laura Thornson's – apparently it turns out that Wyatt isn't the only kid his dad fathered, in fact he has another half-brother alive and kicking somewhere, which Laura neglected to tell Wyatt all these years, in fear of Wyatt coming to believe that his father didn't love him enough! It's well known fact that the blonde has major issues with his father but with this one, Laura was certain that it will only add to the tons of doubts and fear that circulates in the 14 year's old mind.

So far Wyatt only knew few facts about his so called 'half-brother' – that his name is Antonio (unknown lastname), currently he's 19 years old & born to a woman his father met when he was separated from his mother.

"I've got a half-brother? That sounds crazy even to me." Wyatt said to his friend as Jack nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that idea sounds even crazier to me than you saying it out loud." Jack said biting into his kiwi flavoured ice cone. It was a bright and sunny day for the boys to enjoy the refreshing ice cone. As usual, they were dressed in semi-knee length shorts, flip-flops, tops and slim hooded vests.

"Ditto!" Wyatt replied back with a headshake. "I wonder where he lives…"

"What? Why…? You're not…you're not going to go look for him are ya?" Jack asked as Wyatt looked at him as if that was the most obvious answer. "Dude, you don't even know where this kid is or his last name for you to yellow page him."

"Yeah but I'm sure my attorney might have links to track the kid down." Wyatt replied back as Jack looked little doubtful.

"I doubt it, unless they double as a private detective, I don't think attorneys can do that." Jack informed the blonde, who looked as if a light bulb went off inside his head.

"That it. Jack you're a genius." Wyatt shouted as Jack looked taken back.

"I'm…? Of course I am…what did I do?" Jack frowned as Wyatt approached his GTO, seeing this was parked out in the driveway than his Viseo. Since he was late, he didn't have the time to pull the Viseo out of the Garage.

"I'm gonna hire a private detective to find my brother." Wyatt said with a shrug as they approached his GTO – only for them to Jump when the car parked behind the GTO began blasting a loud music – causing Jack to drop his Ice cone while those who walked past them, turned to look. The Car wasn't bad; it was pretty cool that even Wyatt lightly admired it. It was sleek black with tinted glass – which made it hard to see those behind it & the coating of the car seems to change its colour as it shimmered in the sunlight. The wheels were gleaming and the tires were sports make, which guaranteed that the car can take part in a street race in a high speed and still have control over at the sharpest of the corners.

The Music that was blasting through the speakers was '_What I want by Fireball ft Bob Sinclair'_ but it wasn't recognised by the porn stars.

"What a nut job!" Jack uttered to Wyatt, who lightly nodded with a look of annoyance towards the car, however when he crossed the said car to go around his GTO – the black car revived his engine, jerking forward like a mad bull causing Wyatt to completely back against the trunk of his car in stunned surprise, while Jack looked stunned.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Wyatt shouted as he walked around to the driver's side window, ready to grab the jerk and throw punches, while those who caught the sight of the Car jerking forward to hit Wyatt – stopped to watch.

Wyatt pulled the handle to open the car, but found it locked. "Open the FUCKING Door Or I swear I'll break it open!" Wyatt threatened the person behind the tinted window - however when the driver side window reeled down, it was Wyatt, who stopped dead in his track at the sight of the driver.

"C-C-C-Chris…?" Wyatt stammered at the shock & surprise of seeing Chris sitting behind the wheel. After all he has never seen Chris' ride before, so he had no idea the person behind the said car to be Chris.

Chris pressed a button near his wheel that removed the tinted haze from his front window panel - that enabled Jack to see the driver from front of the car – before getting out of the car with a smirk, giving Wyatt a wink and arching his eyebrow.

"You were saying something about breaking it open?" Chris said with a smug look as Wyatt looked little embarrassed, eyeing those who stopped in the street to watch the scene. Chris on the other hand, only broke into a grin when he saw the sight of Wyatt going red. Giving the streets one sweeping glance, he approached the blonde, closing the gap between them, before tip-toeing to lean up to whisper into his ears. _"You look so adorable like a kid, that I can put you over my knees and spank you nice and hard on that beautiful rounded tussie of yours for using such words."_ At these words, Wyatt only went even redder than he already was to begin with.

"I-I-I…Erm…" Wyatt began clearing his throat. "W-what you doing here?" At this looked Chris little taken back by the comment - causing Wyatt to realise his mistake, when Chris walked away towards Jack, who stood near the GTO. "I meant h-how do you know I was here?"

"I saw your car parked here," Chris said looking at Wyatt as the blonde joined him in the pavement. "I just parked up to confirm it when I saw you walking down this way." The brunette witch responded as Wyatt nodded.

"Oh…" Wyatt said swallowing rest of the words down his throat, since his heart is racing hundred miles per hour.

"Chris! The guy who stole my buddy's heart… that Chris?" Jack said as Chris lightly blushed at Jack's choice of words. "It's Nice to finally meet ya, I'm Jack." The Sandy blonde introduced himself to Chris, who shook his hand.

"Nice to me you too." Chris said as Jack nodded. "Sorry about your Ice Cone, I'll get you another one…"

"Oh don't worry about it." Jack cut him off. "Kiwi isn't the best flavour anyway." Jack said glancing towards the melting Ice on the pavement.

"Erm…What are you doing in LA?" Wyatt asked as Chris shrugged in a casual manner.

"I was free, so I'd thought I come by and Surprise ya." Chris said with a grin.

"Oh that is a Surprise." Jack said eyeing Wyatt and understanding why the Blonde looks so nervous, since if Chris was to head to Wyatt's flat right now – then not only Wyatt is likely to be busted about his Job, but it's also likely to be the first and last visit Wyatt would ever have from his brunette lover.

"Yeah, I'm surprised." Wyatt forced a grin; as he wrapped his arms around Chris, leaning down to receive the peck Chris placed on his lips. "But you didn't have to drive all this way to see me. You could've called, I would've come down."

"Yeah but where is the fun in that?" Chris asked tilting his head as Jack nodded, while looking alarmed with an expression that said _'Dude-you-are-hundred-degrees-bacon'_ "And besides it's not fair on you to always having to drive down to see me, it's only fair I meet you half way too."

"But I don't mind, I love coming down to see you." Wyatt replied back with a forced smile – while the fear he held in his eyes was directed towards his friend that said '_Help me find a way out of this!'_

"Great, you know what, I should get going." Jack informed as Chris turned around to look at the sandy blonde man, while Wyatt's eyes widened with shock and anger. "But before I go, could I speak to you for a minute Wyatt, sorry Chris nothing personal."

"Oh, no worries." Chris said disengaging himself from Wyatt's embrace as Wyatt made his way to his friend, with a look that said '_You ditch me I'll kill you'_

"You can't be seriously leaving me here." Wyatt hissed the moment he reached his friend, close enough for Jack to hear but out of Chris' earshot – but Wyatt didn't need to worry about Chris overhearing them, since there were plenty of noise in the street, from the traffic noise to live performers – singing away with their guitars. "I can't take him home Jack."

"I know, I know, Relax!" Jack replied back as Wyatt looked more panicked by the second.

"I can't relax, he drove all the way down to see me." Wyatt hissed back in panic as Jack nodded in understanding – while more like nodded like a puppet in fear of facing Wyatt's panicked wrath.

"I've got an idea." Jack said as Wyatt looked recipient to it. "How about you take him somewhere and stall, while I drive down to your place, clear everything from your place from your porn collection to your posters before you guys drive up there."

"Errr…..that could work…" Wyatt started off; calculating something in his head, but it was obvious to Jack that the blonde has collided into an invisible barrier in his head, especially when Wyatt resorted to question in a childlike manner. "Can it work?" Wyatt echoed his thoughts in panicked tone.

"It would, just trust me. I'll call Stella, you give me your keys and I'll sort everything out." Jack promised the blonde as Wyatt handed his car & House keys over to him.

"How am I going to get there?" Wyatt asked as Jack looked taken back but seeing Wyatt is in a panicked state, he glanced towards Chris' car. "Right, I'll drive with Chris."

"Good Idea." Jack informed his friend with a pat on his shoulder. "And I'll leave the house key by the table."

"Great, don't forget the awards." Wyatt said as Jack nodded, getting into the car, leaving Wyatt waving behind with a pleading grin on his face. "So…" Wyatt turned around with a cheery grin plastered on his face.

"So…" Chris said looking at Wyatt for some sort of explanation.

"He wanted to drop off something at his place!" Wyatt said approaching the brunette as he calmly threw his arms over Chris' shoulder. "So I told him to take my car and I'll grab a ride with you, if that's okay with you…" The blonde asked as Chris nodded with a smile.

"That's fine." Chris replied back with a smile as Wyatt leaned in & placed a small, soft kiss on the lips before him.

"So what do you wanna do?" Wyatt asked Chris as the brunette shrugged.

"I don't know…but I'm open to suggestions." Chris replied back in a lusty tone as he crushed his body with the blonde while the brunette lightly trailed his hands down Wyatt's back to let the blonde know what he's truly thinking of wanting to do – however the blonde porn star decided to play dumb on that matter, seeing if he picks up on that cue that he would have to take Chris back to his place right away.

"Great, How about we go & grab dinner?" Wyatt asked with a smile as Chris face dropped at the change of subject. Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the puppy look on the brunette' face, he looked so adorable.

"Oh…err…" Chris began but Wyatt only leaned down to his ears.

"So we have enough stamina for all night round." Wyatt whispered into Chris' ears, earning a grin & a small playful punch of his chest from his brunette lover. "So what do you fancy? Oriental, Indian, Mexican, Italian…?" The blonde' voice and Brunette's reply drowned out among the street noises as they walked away into the distance.

**###########**

**Hey Guys, Thank You All SO Much For your Reviews. I Must apologise for the late delay but Life got the best of me, So forgive me in that manner, however I hope You all enjoyed this long Chapter and Many more to come, trust me on that. I promise.**

**As Always my thanks goes to my favourite reviewers: **_Candysleep, I-Love-Trunks1, Itachi-nii, CelticWolfster, Zephyr hb, Wragziez, Wesdrewlover, Boulanger, WCLF, Nocturnal Rose, GGT. Lover1, Kit, Dark Wolf, JinKa7, PrincessChaotic, EnglishBabe, Drumline, TheApathyImp & Jaxandr15_

**You All Know What to DOooooo….Press that Buttton!**


	23. Abandon Ship

**Chapter Twenty Three – Abandon Ship!**

Jack pulled up at the driveway Just as another white small convertible pulled up near the house. "Hurry, we haven't got much time." Jack shouted crossing the driveway as he rushed to the front door with Stella hot on his back, with her trying to rush up the stairs in her heels.

"Can't he have given us a day warning?" Stella asked strutting into the house, trying to avoid slipping in the marble flooring with her heels.

"It's a surprise. So I don't think he could give a day notice in advance." Jack said placing the keys on the table nearby the door.

"Alright, you get the DVD's and I'll get his awards." Stella said as Jack nodded, heading straight towards the large oak cabinet on the wall - which harbours the 60 inch plasma TV behind, along with Wyatt's works since the age of 16. Stella on the other hand rushed up to the large glass cabinet – near the front stairs - that held Wyatt's GAYVN awards, that's given to porn stars for their outstanding performances.

Jack grabbed the remote from the coffee table and pressed open the large oak cabinet – which slowly opened like a theatre curtains – however at the sight of large collection of Porn that stacked on either side of the large TV only made the sandy blonde porn star looked surprised.

"Doesn't he throw anything out?" Jack asked no one in particular as he grabbed a handful of DVD's from the shelf and placed them on the glass coffee table nearby. After working through the cupboards and emptying them of Wyatt's work – and creating four large pile that rose up to Jack's chest from the coffee table – the sandy blonde worked on helping his friend Stella grab all the glass & bronze awards down from the award cabinet.

"Okay now what?" Jack asked as Stella looked towards the large white corridor that leads to Kitchen – where there is a picture of semi-naked Wyatt and Cain (Rubun Photoshoot) hung on the wall. "Right grab the posters & photos!"

"I'm going to check the entertainment room, to see if there is anything there." Stella said tottering her way across the floor. She always hated Wyatt's place, mainly because she can't walk in her beautiful heels – she is likely to meet the hard floor if she wasn't careful. Jack moved around working his way to strip the walls of 'playgirl' pictures of Wyatt & other guys as Stella disappeared around the corner to the entertainment room.

"Um, Stella!" Jack shouted as the blonde porn star mounted the framed pictures on the floor. "How are we going to get this stuff out of here?"

"Stuff them in a recycling bag or something!" Stella's voice shouted back as Jack stopped to give a short nod, before rushing off into the kitchen fast as he can without slipping on the squeaky floor. Quickly looking through every cupboard he came in contact with, he found the roll of bags in the last cupboard among cleaning liquids.

"Gotcha!" Jack replied back with a triumph as he rushed back to stuff the pile of DVD's into the bags first. The Sandy blonde managed to stuff the DVD's into three large bags. "I swear he could start his own porno shop as a side business!" Jack muttered under his breath as he tied the bag before working on stuffing the glass awards carefully into the bags, ensuring that they won't rip and shatter by securing them into two bags.

**###############**

"So, What you doing this weekend?" Wyatt asked as they sat inside a posh restaurant. He brought Chris into this setting, so he can give his friends enough time to give his apartment a clean over, from a porn star hub to a normal guy place, while he catches up with Chris.

"Working in the Club as usual." Chris said with a shrug, but in honest, he is little upset because it was Bianca's birthday that weekend and they have planned a whole day out, from chilling out in Rome to going to concert together in London, but now with them not talking to the Halliwell, he feels little left out. He has seen their MySpace - and the conversation they have between each other, it seems like they are planning everything without him – they even planned out the Halloween party together. Although he knew he should be mad at them for acting like small kids, he hated them more for leaving him out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Wyatt asked lightly concerned at the sight of Chris looking rather dull. Reaching out to give brunette's hand a light squeeze over the table, he waited for the brunette to talk to him – who in return shook his head.

"Nothing, it's just…..forget it, it's stupid." Chris said grabbing his wine glass to finish his drink in one gulp, while Wyatt watched the brunette with troubled look.

"Hey… if it's bothering you, then I'm sure it's not stupid as it may sound." Wyatt said lightly but affectionately rubbing Chris' arm with his thumb. "Talk to me Chris."

"I…It just… it's my friend's birthday this weekend but I'm not talking to her." Chris answered as he filled the blonde with the mall incident, excluding the part where they found Wyatt and lost their marbles. "And we planned this whole day out but now…I don't know….should I even bother wishing her happy birthday? I mean she didn't even pick up when I tried calling her. I know it's partially my fault but still…I've tried you know..." Chris trailed off looking at his empty dessert plate.

"Hey, look at me," Wyatt said as Chris looked up at him. "You're a great person, more of all you're an awesome friend & a lover. Just give them some time, they'll come when they're ready, as long as you know you tried. That is all that matters." The blonde said with a smile as Chris mirrored that smile.

**###############**

"What are we going to do with these…?" Jack asked looking at the closet of Fan sent items that's located in the basement, close to the bar area. Wyatt kept this closet specifically for the items that he receives from his fans - well after being approved by his agent, of course. This closet has also featured on Boldwin Forum to show Wyatt's appreciation to his fans.

"Well there is little too much stuff in here to move." Stella said looking around the brightly lit closet – as she spotted Wyatt's life-size semi-naked cut-out that stood in the corner wearing nothing but an apron, with a huge grin and holding a large hot dog. "Maybe we can simply move everything in here and tell Wyatt not to open this one!" Stella said with a shrug as she turned around to find Jack frowning at the comment.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Jack said as Stella raised an eyebrow. "I mean the first place I take my guests to in my place is the bar area, so it's likely Wyatt is going to do that at some point and imagine if Chris find this while they're down here…."

"Okay I see your point." Stella said with a nod as she once again looked around the shelves of dildo', photos, teddy bears, heart shaped messages & many other things. "Looks like we gonna need lot of this." Stella said grabbing the roll of recycling bag from Jack's hand.

It took both of them ten minutes to put away the items in five plastic bags. "There, done!" Stella said dragging the last bag out of the closet, before shutting it close behind her.

"Wait, shouldn't we put something else in its place." Jack said as Stella looked confused.

"Why?"

"So it wouldn't look suspicious. I mean you have a bar area and empty closet, that's very suspicious and not to mention with the lighting to this room, it's a killer of a room to leave it empty." Jack said as Stella took into her thoughts.

"You're right. Come on, I know exactly what to fill it with!" Stella replied as she dragged the bags upstairs, trying not to let the items inside the bag collide with the steps that could result in some shattered stuff.

After twenty Minutes. Front Living Room.

Stella and Jack collapsed onto the white couch looking out of breath. "I swear Wyatt owe us." Stella said glancing towards the place where Wyatt's (Rubun shoot) Photo hung now had been replaced by a meaningless art décor.

Plastic bags of Wyatt's every porn items and photos littered near the stairs, while new ornaments and photos occupied their old places. While Stella was busy sorting the closet area downstairs, Jack rushed off to the nearest shops for new items to replace the old stuff, seeing an empty show case would lead someone to wonder why they would have it in the first place if they were going to keep it empty.

Jack smiled with satisfaction at the sight of new crystal alcohol bottles & glasses inside the cabinet – which has taken the Awards place, in the cabinet near the stairs.

"So let's see….Living room…" Stella said looking around the place.

"Check!"

"The entertainment room, Check!"

"And I double checked it." Jack informed her as Stella nodded.

"Bar area."

"Check!"

"Upstairs room… Check! Cause I've checked the guest room while you checked the master room." Stella said as Jack frowned a bit.

"Huh? I didn't check the master room." Jack said sitting up in his seat.

"But I thought you went there to check Wyatt's room."

"No, I went to the bathroom because I thought you were taking the bedrooms." Jack said as Stella shook her head.

"No, I didn't…" Stella snapped back just as they heard a car pull past them into the driveway. "Oh that just great!" Stella swore as Jack scrambled to his feet and rushed to the window. "Please tell me that's not them."

"Okay!" Jack said with a nod before resorting into silence.

"Well…?"

"Well you told me not to tell you if it's them." Jack said as he saw Chris pull up in front of Wyatt's GTO, but that's all he had time to watch before Stella voice interrupted him.

"Jack!" Stella's shouted as Jack turned around to find her standing by the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah!" Jack said rushing over to Stella to help her with the bags.

"No, you go and grab the stuff in his room!" Stella said dragging all the bags across the floor towards the kitchen. For once she was happy that they were slippery.

"Got it!" Jack said as he rushed up the stairs, skipping few steps at once.

"Screw this!" Stella hissed at the approaching voices near the front door – knowing she can be spotted any minute through the glass walls, she removed her heels and threw them into the kitchen - before dragging all eight bags behind her fast as she can, without slipping to break her nose.

**############**

Wyatt smiled as he went over to his GTO to check for his keys – well that's what he told Chris as he made the brunette wait for him, but in truth he was stalling for more time, since he saw Stella's car parked near the house, which means that they're still inside. Not knowing if they had seen Chris pull up, Wyatt pretended to slip as he pressed GTO's honk to give his friends a heads up – while at the same time causing Chris to jump a bit.

"Geez!" Chris said half startled at the sudden sound that pierced the silent air around them as Wyatt laughed at him. "Ha, Ha, very funny."

"I thought so too." Wyatt answered back as he made his way to the Witch, pulling him into an warm embrace and lightly kissing him softly on the lips – well it's mostly to get rid of the guilt he was feeling deep inside. He felt as if he was deceiving Chris by not being truthful to him. Wyatt doesn't wish to lie or to deceive Chris, he gains nothing from it but it's his fear of what will happen after revealing to Chris about his job that held the blonde at bay. So for now, he wished to be normal just like Chris expects him to be and plus it provides the blonde to have a happy normal relationship.

Chris only grinned in Wyatt's embrace. The witch still can't believe that he's dating a guy like Wyatt, since the blonde is everything Chris ever expected in a guy – caring, passionate, manly yet sensitive, playful, cheeky & best of all he cares for Chris so much. Not to mention their relationship is going pretty well at the moment, so just for that, the witch is expecting something to come tumbling down around the corner like a tornado - after all there isn't one Halliwell in the family who ever had a smooth relationship with their lovers. There is always something intervening or jeopardising their relationship - either magic makes them look suspicious in their relationship as they constantly disappear and re-appear or their loves turn out to be demons or they give into evil or magic complicates things or worse their lovers die!

Being aware of this, Chris knew Wyatt isn't demon or likely to give into evil – so the witch is waiting for other things to come around the corner like a stampede. The Witchlighter is still pretty much surprised that no demons have attacked him so far with Wyatt around – then again, with him being the least powerful, he's not much on the demon's radar as others in the family – so he's happy about that in some aspects.

"Gotta say your place looks interesting from outside as I hope it will from inside." Chris said with a smirk as Wyatt chuckled.

"Well, why don't we go and check it out and see if you approve." Wyatt said with a wink as both walked, hand in hand towards the front door – only Wyatt's heart was racing hundred beats a second, in fear of getting caught. As Wyatt opened the front door – Stella shoved all the bags outside through the kitchen back door and closed it silently at the sound of Wyatt's voice filtering in through the house – only to pop back in to pull the curtains shut that will ensure she won't be spotted if Chris was to make his way down the hallway towards the kitchen, since most of the wall are Glass, that enables the person from inside to overlook the backyard.

Jack on the other hand, who used a small stool from the guest room to grab the framed signed photo of Mike from Barxon in the master bedroom, stopped dead on his tracks at the sound of Wyatt and Chris. Holding the Large framed photo carefully in his hand, he got down and tottered his way towards the door, ensuring that they weren't heading upstairs for some fun – then again those two still haven't had proper sex, Jack doubt this time would be any different.

Jack quickly made his way towards the other end of the hallway, heading for the second set of staircase that leads into the kitchen. The sandy blonde shuffled his way through the corridor like a thief in an art gallery, hiding most of his body behind the framed photo. _"I so need to get a new job." _Jack thought to himself as he quietly made his way down the stairs – but stopping halfway to check if he needs to backtrack or run off like a bullet, but from the distance of the voice, the sandy blonde took his chance and rushed down the stairs, dashing out towards the kitchen door like a mad man chased by a bunch of wild dogs – wincing lightly as his sneakers squeaked on the polished floor.

Meanwhile out in the front living room, Chris was looking around Wyatt's house – after all, he was stumped by Wyatt's place – it looked so expensive that he felt as if he was in a showcase. However when they heard the light squeaks, Wyatt immediately moved back to catch glimpse of the kitchen door slide shut as Chris looked at him, looking for the cause of the sound.

"Polished floor always squeak. " Wyatt said moving his flip-flops to make squeaking noise. "So, What do you think?" Wyatt asked with a smile, mentally thanking his friends to back them forever as he took in the sight of his Award cabinet – which is now merely an alcohol crystal cabinet – Photos of him with others are now replaced by some whacky pictures.

"Gotta say that assistant job yours is paying pretty well." Chris said with a smug smile as Wyatt chuckled with a shrug.

"What can I say; I'm good at my job." Wyatt said to the brunette with a smirk, as Chris nodded, looking around the place - but stopped near the TV cabinet which harbours some new pile of DVD's – although Wyatt wasn't aware of this, the mere sight of the DVD's, made the blonde's heart jump to his throat, thinking that maybe Jack forgot to remove everything.

Chris stopped to grab the top DVD with a frown, while Wyatt found himself unable to swallow as if something lodged between his windpipes while the air around him stopped still. "How to Grow supermassive Tomatoes in your own back garden." Chris read the DVD cover with an arched eyebrow. "Didn't know you were into gardening Wyatt."

"Oh, just trying out my green thumb that's all." Wyatt said with a relieved sign, before grinning like a cheeky cat as he held his thumbs up to show it to the brunette – to indicate his green thumb.

"Gotta say you got quite a collection here…" Chris said looking at the list. "_Almost pretty random!"_ the witch thought to himself as he took in the geography channel DVD's, DIY, Gardening collection that sat before him.

"Yeah but I don't really have time to watch TV or anything." Wyatt informed the brunette as Chris nodded with a smile.

"_That explains the random choice of DVD collection."_ Chris thought to himself as Wyatt smiled at him.

"Come on, I'll show you around the place." Wyatt said little interested on what he will find himself as he took the brunette around the place.

Chris had to admit at end of the tour – which lead them to Wyatt's bar downstairs – made him little jealous, actually he was lot jealous mainly because it only fuelled his desire to get a pad just like that for himself – compared to his place, Wyatt's place is a luxury house – especially the closet full of champagnes & Wines – with those brightly lit lights only made them sparkle in their glass shelves.

Wyatt gotta admit, Jack and Stella have made a great deal of effort to pull this place off for him, and in every room they have done a great job of replacing his work stuff with normal things – he knew he got a huge making up to do when they see each other.

"How about a drink?" Wyatt asked going over to the bar to grab the cocktail shaker. "What would you like to drink?"

"Surprise me." Chris said with a grin as he took a seat in front of the bar. "Gotta say you got a nice view here." The brunette said as he glanced outside through the glass walls – where the sun is slowly going down.

"And now it makes it a great view that I get to share it with you." Wyatt said pouring the multi coloured drink into a highball glass & handed it over to Chris, while pressing a kiss on his lips. However Chris on the other hand….didn't feel the romance in Wyatt's words, instead he only saw the cheesy line that the blonde could've pulled countless times on his previous lovers – and this only made him more confused.

Chris smiled lightly as he shifted his gaze from the smiling blonde to the sunset. What is he doing with his guy? Obviously Chris can't have the type of relationship he wants, at least not from this guy – who could simply move on if they were to break up for any incident and the young witch could see plenty of those incidents in mind – what Chris really wants is the type of love his mother and father have between each other. The never ending fight for each other's love, he has grown up hearing so much stories about his mother and father from his deceased aunt Prue - who comes by to read stories to him when he was little – now that he's grown, he wants something like that…and he doesn't know if he can get that from Wyatt…but then again, he doesn't know Wyatt fully, so he can't let his jealous nature stop him from being with Wyatt – after all the blonde chose to be with him, didn't he?

But the small voice, that always questions people's thoughts, the one that makes people doubt themselves - asked _'Why? For his looks he could do so much better than you.'_ Chris lightly shook his head – clearly he needs to speak to one of his cousins about this – after all they're the cupids in the family.

**################**

"Aww Chris, you know you can't think like that!" Brianna said as they sat in Newbern Park, L.A. Recently created Park to preserve Nature by the Green Group. The Park is pretty big, although it's not big as Central Park: it's still big enough to connect to the nearest county – San Bernadino! Chris merely shrugged from the Park bench as Brianna looked at him with a raised eyebrow. The witch has told his blonde lover that he has to meet a friend that he'll be back for lunch – but Wyatt insisted that Chris takes his time and that they meet later on in the evening since he has business & errands to run anyway – this bugged Chris even more.

"Chris, you do know it's your insecurity that's making you think this way right?" Brianna asked the witch, who raised an eyebrow in return.

"And what exactly am I insecure of?" Chris asked with in a sarcastic tone & tilted head. "Because I don't feel insecure about anything Orrrr anyone!"

"Maybe, but there is always a first time for everything, right." Brianna said as Chris shook his head.

"Come on, I'm not insecure." Chris said with an eye roll as Brianna folded her arms in her chest. "What?" Chris asked at the stern look, he received form his cousin.

"Chris, you are a stubborn ass," Brianna said to her cousin.

"What! Why? Because I'm not agreeing with you in this matter?" Chris asked as Brianna nodded. "Alright give me one good reason why I should feel insecure then I'll agree with you."

"You're afraid that this guy could break your heart & move on to others like many others do." Brianna said as Chris glared at her for few seconds – which Brianna matched with her own, before her cousin gave up with a sigh. "And you're afraid he might leave you for someone, you think that's better than you."

For a second, Chris simply glared at her, before throwing his hands up in the air. "Fine, when you put it in that way!" Chris lightly shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I am little insecure." Chris said letting out a sigh as sad look graced his features. "I don't know what to do Bree, I mean I know he's with me and he chose me, blah, blah, blah, blah…but for some reason I'm worried that I'm going to lose him."

"Don't worry Chris, it's completely normal for people to feel that way, when they're dateing someone beyond their league." Brianna said as Chris looked at her as if she slapped him on the face. However Brianna on the other hand, watching her cousin pull the perfect imitation of Aunt Piper's '_repeat that so I can blow you up'_ expression, The Cupid-Witch added hastily. "But what you gotta remember is, looks come and go, but it's the personality that's last and you gotta remember, he chose you because he loves you for who you are, not because you're the best looking guy in the city."

"You know, I don't know whether that's comforting or insulting." Chris said to Brianna as the cupid witch lazily shrugged.

"Who cares! I mean… Just remember, he may have the package but he may not have the brains. After all you know what they say, brain over brawns." Brianna said with a smirk as Chris looked confused.

"Yeah but how is that helping?" Chris asked her cousin, who frowned at the comment.

"That everyone is flawed, no one is perfect." Brianna said waving her hand in a dismissal. "So stop worrying so much about him dumping you, because if he wanted to do that, he could've done it ages ago, considering you guys have been together this long."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris asked as Brianna looked little sheepish.

"Okay fine, you see as cupids, we can see people's aura's right?" Brianna said as Chris lightly nodded. "And a person' aura can tell you so much about them. For example kids emanate white streaks of aura to represent their innocence – which changes colour as they lose their innocence in their adult age."

"uh huh!"

"Although they change colour, you still have white streaks to represent you second innocence." Brianna said dragging out, watching her cousin's face carefully. "But this changes colour among men in relationship with other men…but yours is still white."

"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Forget it." Brianna said throwing her hand up in air but at the sight of Chris tapping his feet with his arms folded in his chest, she knows he isn't going to quit until he finds out. "Alright! I know you and Wyatt haven't slept together because he hasn't plucked your cherry yet." At this, Chris' mouth dropped open like Piper's shocked face.

"That's not true!" Chris squeaked as he shifted, hoping to hide his aura.

"Clearly." Brianna said in a lazy tone. "Anyways Chris, for some weird reason this guy likes you, so be happy with it."

"Easy for you to say, you're not dating a hot guy like Wyatt." Chris mumbled under his breath as Brianna shot him a look.

"I heard that." Brianna snapped as Chris gave her a plastic grin in return.

**#############**

**Thank You All so Much for those lovely Reviews. Hope You All enjoyed this continuous long chapter. Looks like Jack & Stella pulled it off huh? Imagine having friends like them...Life would be entertaining every day. Hahaha. But Poor Chris, he's already feeling little insecure, I can only wonder what he's going to do when he finds out about Wy's Job. But glad to know everyone loves Bianca.**

**As Always my thanks goes to my reviewers: **_Wragziez, CelticWolfster, Candysleep, WCLF, Itachi-nii, Drumline, I-love-Trunks1, PrincessChaotic, Wesdrewlover, S.A. Hager, Question Mark, Zephyr hb, Nocturnal Rose, GGT. Lover1. _

**You all know what to do now! Press that button for more! *grins evilly***


	24. Loving Visit

**Chapter twenty Four – Loving Visit!**

"So do you think we should be doing this?" Bob asked as he lay naked next to Wyatt, while the blonde trailed his fingers through Bob's cum covered abs. Both have collapsed on the bed after having a steamy, hot, passion filled sex.

"For now… I just…I don't want to hurt him!" Wyatt said to Bob with a sad look on his face.

"I understand." Bob said lightly kissing Wyatt on his lips.

"We have to keep this secret, no matter what." Wyatt said to Bob as the raven head nodded. "Promise me that…at least until I'm ready to tell him."

"Yeah…" Bob said earning Wyatt's smile as the blonde pulled Bob on top of him. Smashing his lips together, Wyatt allowed his tongue to enter his partner's mouth while rubbing his naked body together tenderly with Bob – who sucked on Wyatt' tongue like there is no tomorrow. Until they heard the rumble of an engine causing Wyatt and Bob to stop what they were doing.

"Oh shit, he's here." Wyatt said as Bob scrambled out of bed and ran towards the nearest door, while Wyatt pulled the covers over his body and closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep.

"And….Cut!" Freddy shouted as Wyatt snapped his eyes open, while Bob came out of the setting door. "That's great guys." Freddy, the director called out as his assistants set to work on clearing the set.

"Another day, another cum." Bob said in a small sing-a-song voice as he looked down at his cum covered body while Wyatt pushed the covers off him to get up. "We are lucky aren't we?" Bob asked Wyatt as the blonde pulled himself off the bed, as others worked on turning off the lights and clearing the set.

"For….?" Wyatt asked little confused, as the assistant director handed them two wet towels to clean themselves up.

"We earn money to play out our dirty fantasies & enjoy a good fuck." Bob said wiping his chest of Wyatt's cum.

"Yeah that's one way of looking at it." Wyatt said with a nod as he wiped his cock and balls with the towel. In reality it's the crummiest Job Wyatt has ever done, even when he was fucking Bob, the only person Wyatt imagined beneath him was 'Chris' at least at the penetration part since they still haven't don't the deed yet. Even though Wyatt doesn't want to rush Chris into this, the blonde still feels little lost in his relationship with Chris, as if they weren't fully there yet without their consummation of their love…and let's all face it, frottaging it's not the same. If Wyatt wanted pleasure from rubbing skin to skin, he could do that in his workplace, Hell, he'll use his own pillows at night if he simply wants to rub against something….No, he wants to feel Chris, he wanted to make the brunette groan and pant his name out while he slowly fucks Chris into oblivion. He wanted to be part of Chris in order to feel that they are one – but it seems like sex is still a barrier for them to fully know each other.

"Okay guys, thank you so much. But I must ask you to leave my set." Freddy the director said pointing towards the exit, snapping the blonde out of his thoughts. "You're stinking up the set with your testosterones."

"I bet you secretly love it." Wyatt replied back with a grin, earning himself a smack on his butt from Freddy. "Ouch!" Wyatt said in a mocking hurt voice.

"Yeah, You love it." Bob said with a nodding confirmation as Wyatt chuckled.

"I've emailed you guys your next shooting days, so don't forget – No Cumming until then, got it." Freddy said finger pointing to both Wyatt and Bob. "Especially you bobby."

"Come on, that's impossible." Bob replied back with an eye roll as Freddy narrowed his eyes at the star. "A guy got his needs."

"Fair enough, but if you don't cum least a decent amount on the shooting day, then you won't be having sex for a long time." Freddy said with a smirk as Bob opened his mouth several times like a gold fish.

"That's blackmail." Bob said to Freddy before glancing towards Wyatt. "Don't you agree? That's what I call blackmail."

"No, that's what I call a signed contract." Freddy replied back with a smug smile as Wyatt shrugged with a chuckle.

"Fine, have it your way." Bobby said throwing his hands in the air before turning to the blonde. "I think he's secretly jealous that we get to have sex in between without having him there to shoot it." At this, Wyatt laughed, clapping the guy on his shoulder as both made their way to the shower area.

"_Great, this should go down well with Chris, after last night._" Wyatt thought to himself as they reached the bathroom.

**#########**

Chris sat glumly in the deck chair, staring at the pool before him with distaste. He doesn't know what he was doing, sitting in the backyard of Wyatt's pad. The blonde has given him a spare key that morning before Chris left to meet Brianna in the park, now the witch has returned, the blonde still hasn't made it back yet. However Wyatt has texted him saying he's at work, so this left him all alone – so when Chris returned from the Park – at 1.00 after having lunch on his own, seeing Brianna had a date – he returned to Wyatt's place, watched TV, explored the house – on his exploration he found something very interesting, that he couldn't believe what he saw with his own eyes – A poster that was left behind by Jack in his rush. It's a poster of Wyatt's Christmas Santa photo shoot, sitting naked among a pile hay with Santa hat, first look Chris didn't think any of it, after all its only natural for saucy posters to be around – but when he took a close look and found the name printed in the bottom, stating 'Wyatt Thornson' Not only was he gobsmacked but shell-shocked – it was clear Wyatt took his picture to please his ex-boyfriend or girlfriend whatever.

So after the initial shock Chris fell into depression mode, even though Chris hates being depressed, he didn't know how he felt about Wyatt = well what he wanted from the blonde was…well he wanted Wyatt to be there. The Witch wanted the blonde to make him to be the upmost top priority, despite the fact the brunette knows it won't be the case, he still wishes for it be true – after all his father puts his mother to be the upmost top priority….but the Witch knows it's different, since Piper & Leo have been together for years and they are in love….what about Chris and Wyatt….are they in Love?

'_Am I in love with him?'_ Chris asked himself as he flicked his finger, sending the beach ball floating on the pool, sailing across the place – he didn't need to worry about anyone walking in, since he was sitting against the wall out of anyone's sight – so if they were to see the beach ball fly, then its simple case of wind. "_The question is…Is he in love with me?"_ Chris thought to himself with a sigh.

This is getting to be ridiculous, why is he feeling the way he's feeling? Almost clingy & needy! Chris never felt like that in his life before…but then again he'd never been with a guy who takes care of him like Wyatt does – the blonde treats him almost like a kid and spoils him rotten – so Chris figured it's the fear of not having anyone to spoil him…that and the added bonus of not being seen important….because it's the first time in his life, he actually felt that he mattered to someone, that he's very important to someone – even though same thing could be said regarding his family, the Halliwell knows it's not the same – since it's always a fight to get noticed in the Halliwell family especially with having powerful siblings like David and Prue – Chris always have to work hard & exceed in things in order to get noticed – but with Wyatt, it's not like that. The blonde pays him attention constantly when he's with him, always take care, making him feel more important by giving him undivided attention – something he can never get in his family – cause one thing or another always comes up in the sense of magical mayhem.

So these could be the reason why Chris is developing the fear of losing Wyatt. If anyone was to ask, Chris Halliwell is not one to doubt in himself, he's confident, sexy and he has it all – well at least that what Chris tries to pull it off, but boy he's in LA …where people are quite different. Much as he wants to strangle those perky neighbours and fake plastered smile, he couldn't help notice how everyone work hard to keep in perfect shape & size. Chris doesn't need to work out as he's naturally got God' given body – plus all the running and chasing the demons, keeps him toned… but for some reason when it comes to Wyatt, he feel as if it's not enough. That he's not enough.

"_Crazy, I know!"_ Chris thought to himself with a shake of his head.

Chris glanced towards the pool with a sigh….Life is pretty complicated. Grabbing his plate of cut fruits – seeing Wyatt insisted that he makes himself at home – Chris made his way to the pool, discarding his flip-flops by the side of the pool before sitting down by the edge of the pool to dip his feet into the soothing cool water.

"_I wonder what Wyatt is doing right now?" _Chris thought to himself as he splashed water around with his feet.

Little known to the brunette witch, that precise moment, Wyatt just pulled up at the driveway.

**#############**

Wyatt unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the large rose bouquet & chocolates from the passenger seat with a smile. It's a small apology gift to Chris after last night – since they didn't finish what they started, mainly because Gerald called him at one in the morning, interrupting him and Chris – plus he accidently reminded Wyatt about the no Cumming business for his shoot the next day – which he was glad, since being with Chris, Wyatt was sure he would've lost all his self-control, especially with the brunette looking all helpless and needy for him.

However he knew Chris was disappointed with him when he went back from his phone call to tell the brunette that he gotta wake up early & needs to get some sleep pronto – so with that they went to bed – but Wyatt did ensure Chris that he will make it up to him next day & that is what he's going to do tonight…that doesn't mean he's going to cum. He's merely going to make sure that Chris gets all the pleasure & fun tonight.

So imagine his reaction when he walked into the house & found no sign of the brunette. Worry filtered into the blonde, in fear that maybe Chris was still upset with him that he's left, mainly because he didn't see Chris' car in the driveway. Dropping his gifts on the couch, Wyatt made his way towards the stairs only to catch glimpse of the brunette through the glass doors in the kitchen that lead out to the Pool. Wyatt couldn't help but smile at the sight of Chris by the Pool side, dangling his feet in the water like a small kid.

Quietly, Wyatt made his way out but before he can even take two steps out of the Kitchen, Chris casually glanced at him with a raised eyebrow, before turning his attention back to Pool.

"Damn it, I was going to surprise you." Wyatt said earning a little shrug from the brunette as the blonde made his way over to his lover, lightly crouching down to give the brunette a peck on the lips.

"Well, what can I say, you're good at surprises." Chris replied back sarcastically as Wyatt removed his shoes & socks to set them aside, before joining Chris' side – missing the sarcasm in Chris' words as Wyatt dipped his feet into the water.

"It's a nice day isn't it?" Wyatt asked with a smiled as the brunette smiled back before looking away – informing Wyatt that Chris was still upset about last night. "Hey, are you upset about last night?" Wyatt asked, lightly bumping Chris' shoulder with his own.

"Noooo!" Chris dragged out, shaking his head as he gave Wyatt a small but fake smile – which the blonde recognised. After all he works in an industry where they use laughter and smile as an escape mechanism from the reality they live in – so it wasn't hard for the blonde to see the flakiness of the smile behind Chris' plastered one.

In response Wyatt merely nodded. "Would it help if I said sorry?" Wyatt asked looking at the brunette as Chris looked at him.

"Wyatt, it's alright, I understand." Chris said looking at Wyatt.

"But…?" Wyatt asked with raised eyebrow.

"But…" Chris replied back with a shrug. "Nothing…It's no big deal. Don't worry about it."

"Okay, so you're not angry at all." Wyatt said as Chris shook his head. "Fine…" Wyatt said with another nod as he eyed the water before him, before glancing towards the brunette, who has taken liking to the blue sky above him as he sat facing the beautiful sky. "So you wouldn't be annoyed if I do this?"

"Do what?" Chris turned to look at the blonde, only to receive face full of pool water, causing the brunette to shriek out Wyatt's name, in turn earning Wyatt's laughter. "You're sooo dead!" Chris shouted as Wyatt got up and ran away from the brunette's reach.

"You gotta catch me first!" Wyatt taunted the brunette putting the pool between him and Chris.

"Don't think you can get away from me that long mister." Chris threatened the blonde as he chased Wyatt around the pool.

"Here, catch!" Wyatt shouted throwing the inflatable lifebuoy over his shoulder, which to his luck landed right on Chris' head.

"Dude, wait till I get my hands on you!" Chris shouted throwing the lifebuoy at Wyatt, who only laughed as he jumped over the plate of fruits and made another round towards the pool.

"Is that a threat or an underlying statement?" Wyatt asked with a grin, as he turned in his steps to wink at Chris – however that precise moment, Wyatt' backward step landed on a puddle of water, causing the blonde to slip backwards heading straight for the concrete slab behind him to crack open his skull – Lucky for him, he was dating a witch who can stop time.

Chris saw Wyatt's fall and instinctively threw his hand up and froze the scene before it can play out. With an exhale of breath, the young witch folded his arms in his chest – taking in the frozen sculpture of the blonde before him – whose mouth is lightly opened, his eyes wide open in shock, his arms & right leg in the air trying to balance his body.

"You know I have half a mind to let you fall." Chris said to frozen Wyatt as the young witch swished his finger, turning the blonde's angle of the fall – so it's positioned over the pool, rather than the concrete floor. "But don't worry I won't do that." With that he lazily waved his hand, unfreezing the scene as Wyatt fell into the pool with a huge splash.

Chris only laughed his head off as the blonde returned to the surface coughing & spluttering his head off from under the water.

"Serves you right for splashing water at me." Chris said causing Wyatt to pout at the brunette. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going in." Chris said with a smug smile before making his way towards the house – unaware Wyatt pulled himself out of the pool and made his way straight to Chris. "Maybe next time you think twice before you do something childish as…." Chris said to Wyatt – only, he was taken by surprise when Wyatt grabbed him. "What the… hey!" Chris shouted as Wyatt threw him over his shoulder in one easy move.

"Oh yeah, we see about that." Wyatt said as he carried him towards the pool.

"Wyatt don't you dare do it, I swear to god I'll kill you." Chris cried as Wyatt laughed – In response, Chris grabbed Wyatt's pants, refusing to let go so Wyatt wouldn't able to throw him off & if he does attempt to throw Chris, then the blonde is likely to get a wedge. However what the young witch wasn't expecting was for the blonde to Jump into the pool with him – plunging him head deep into the water.

Chris immediately released the blonde to reach the surface, spluttering & coughing like Wyatt first done – "Fuckin asshole!" Chris shouted as he swam towards marble slabs located near the shallow end, trying to blink away the harsh liquid as the chlorine stunk his eyes. Pulling himself up on the slab, Chris seated himself in middle of the pool as Wyatt swam to his side and pulled himself up next to Chris.

"You look adorable when you're mad." Wyatt said with laughter as he gave another light shove to Chris with his shoulders, but Chris didn't respond to him in anyway. "Come on Chris, It was a joke baby." Wyatt said slipping his arms around Chris' waist only for the brunette to slap it away. "Chris...Chris…." Wyatt said tapping lightly on the brunette's shoulder but Chris still refused to speak to him. "Chris….? Okay I'll be right back." With that note, Wyatt made his way back into the house – glancing back every now & then before disappearing into the house.

Chris on the other hand wondered where the blonde had gone, but with him out of sight, the brunette used his t-shirt to blow his nose out, since not only did he swallow water in his fall but they also went into his nostrils. Anyone who have fell backwards into the pool unsuspected would know what Chris was talking about and feeling. However Wyatt soon returned to the pool side with his rose bouquet and boxes of chocolates – obviously hidden behind his body and only to reveal them to the brunette when he was once again standing in the pool on the marble slab next to Chris.

"For you!" Wyatt said with a wink & a hundred watts smile as Chris shot him a glare. "Love you!"

Chris had to admit the bouquet was beautiful, all dark blood red roses located between small white flowers. Even though he was mad – not sure for what – Chris took the flowers off the blonde. "This doesn't change anything, I'm still mad." Chris said with a small pout but Wyatt didn't care for that, instead he merely leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Like I said, you're adorable when you're mad." Wyatt replied with a grin as he pulled away from dazed Chris. "Oh before you say anything, how about we go upstairs & Change…maybe if you want…." Wyatt said as he leaned in and whispered next to Chris' ears. "Maybe…We can pick up where we left off last night?"

"In your dreams!" Chris replied back with a smug smile.

"Well…" Wyatt said standing up to remove his wet-t-shirt off before tossing it aside in the water. "If anyone wants me, I'll be up in my bedroom…" The blonde said getting out of the pool, only to remove his Pants and tossing it by the door before disappearing inside the house – but not before giving Chris a final inviting glance.

Chris sat there for few seconds wondering whether to go up or leave Wyatt hanging there…but he knew Wyatt was trying hard with him. After all if he doesn't, then he wouldn't have bothered getting him flowers & chocolates for him, despite the cheesiness to it, Chris still loves it. After all the young witch has once told Wyatt – when they were dating - that he loves the simple gestures when he's in the relationship rather than expensive gifts, since it's the thought that really matters. Plus the brunette knows it's pointless to be mad at someone, when they haven't done anything and whether Wyatt loves him or not – Chris knew deep inside, that he loves Wyatt.

So getting himself out of the pool, still dripping wet, the brunette made his way inside with a smile, stopping to place the bouquet in an empty vase by the window ledge before heading upstairs – or so he thought – but halfway up the stairs, the front doorbell buzzed. For a second the brunette wondered whether to answer it or not, but when the bell turned into a constant ringing, he knew he had to answer it – at least to tell the dickhead behind the door to quit pressing the button.

Making his way down the stairs, almost slipping on the last step, Chris opened the door to confront Wyatt's friends standing in the other side with a huge grin, just as the blonde padded down the stairs in his bathrobe.

"Oops! Hope we didn't interrupt anything." Stella said with a smile as Chris moved aside for Wyatt to answer them.

"Guys, what you lot doing here?" Wyatt asked his friends, who stood there with a lewd grin on their faces.

"Well honey, since you were keeping your precious Chris so secretive," John said with a wave as he entered the house followed by others. "We thought we come by and meet him ourselves." John said in his flamboyant voice as others nodded.

"You must be Chris." Daisy said looking at the confused brunette.

"It's nice to meet you darling." John said air kissing Chris, as Daisy, Stella did the same, while Jack and Mike shook the witch's hand.

"We're sorry, we didn't mean to interrupt you two." Stella said with a lewd grin still plastered on her face as she glanced back and forth between the boys.

"What? Oh no, we weren't doing…." Wyatt said but Chris interrupted him.

"Just a small accident by the pool." Chris said with a small smile.

"Don't we all have one?" John said with a wave of his hand as he sat down on the couch with his legs crossed over another, while Wyatt encouraged others to do the same.

"Chris, why don't you go up and quickly change huh?" Wyatt said to the brunette, seeing he was creating a small puddle from where he stood.

"Yeah!" Chris replied back with a smile before turning around to head towards the stairs – only to slip on the first step again, but thankfully the brunette caught the banister to steady himself but that didn't stop his face from going red in embarrassment.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked as Chris gave a quick nod before dashing up the stairs, leaving Wyatt with his smirking friends. The blonde waited until Chris turned around the corner – ensuring he was, Wyatt double checked before turning his attention back on his friends.

"Guys, I just want to remind you that Chris…" Wyatt started but they all nodded.

"We know!" Mike said with a smile. "Stella & Jack filled us in on what is going on."

"So don't worry darlin you're secret is safe with us." John said with a wink as Wyatt nodded with a smile.

**###########**

**Thanks you All your lovely reviews. Hope You All enjoyed this Chapter – I got you in the beginning didn't I? Honestly tell me how many thought Wyatt was cheating – hahaha – Anyways I hope you got some of the mushy stuff between the boys. Don't worry More to come, next Chapter, they go to Club together, it should be interesting. I know how you guys think Chris is insecure, but you gotta think, this is his first boyfriend, so it's not just his insecurity but he's also jealous & scared of losing him. **

**As Always I wanna thank my Lovely readers & reviewers: **_Wragziez, Drumline, Nocturnal Rose, Charrmed, Candysleep, GGT. Lover1, Jaxandr15, Jess Boulanger, PrincessChaotic, Zephyr Hb, Wesdrewlover, CelticWolfster, Kit, I-love-trunks, 001 &_

_WCLF – Lol yeah spelling typo…. (^_^)…._

_**You all know what to do right? Press that button!**_


	25. This World that I found is too good to b

**Chapter twenty Five – This World that I found is too good to be true…**

Music blared all around the club as the strobe lights flickered everywhere, including against the three large disco balls that hung in the middle, creating dazzling lighting effects within the club. The Music that was rocking the place was '_Carry out by Timbaland ft. Justin Timberlake' _only they were updated version of the current era.

"Here comes the drinks!" John shouted over the crowd as he & Mike placed seven large cocktails glasses - that they were balancing in-between their fingers - down on the semi-circular table that others were sitting down.

"What? But I've asked for a beer." Wyatt said at the sight of Mike & John pushing those large highballed glasses towards Stella & Jack.

In response John gave him a diva look that made Wyatt lightly cringe, while Chris bit his inner cheeks to stop himself from laughing.

"Honey, we all know, you're god damn straight as hell, so you don't need to drink beer to prove it to us that you're the man in the relationship." John said pushing the drink towards Wyatt and Chris. "No offence honey," John added it to Chris, who shook his head in response with small laughter playing on his lips. "So hush and drink up." John said to the blonde as he took seat next to Mike in the semi-circular cushioned cubicle.

"Thanks!" Chris said to John as the flamboyant guy waved his hand in a girlish manner, dismissing the gesture.

"Don't worry about it honey. At least you're thankful unlike your boyfriend there." John replied as Wyatt opened his mouth several times like gold fish, earning a condoling pat on his shoulder from Jack and laughter from the girls.

"Hey I'm thankful." Wyatt said as John turned away from Wyatt in a diva style to speak to Mike – at this Chris had to laugh out loud. "Hey, what are you laughing at?" Wyatt asked with a little pout as Chris shrugged.

"Nothing." Chris replied back with a smile before grabbing his drink to take a sip out of his twisted straw – only to stop when he realised the blonde' eyes was still on him. Quick glance towards his lover revealed the pout Wyatt still wore on his face. "Aww, you're adorable when you pout." Chris said with a teasing smile, earning a grin from the blonde in return.

"And you're uber cute when you tease me." Wyatt said lightly pecking Chris' lips to show his affection.

"Awwww….." John & Daisy cooed from the opposite. "That is so cute." John said as Daisy nodded in agreement.

"You guys make such an adorable couple." Daisy said with a cheeky wink, causing Chris to go red while Wyatt laughed at the comment.

"Aww he's blushing." John said looking towards Chris, who forced a smile as he glanced up at Wyatt – who in returned, wrapped his left arm around the brunette, pulling him close to his body as he kissed Chris' temple.

"Stop teasing him guys," Wyatt said to his friends. "Only I'm allowed to do that." Wyatt teased, earning an elbow to his ribs from the brunette, causing him to groan while other laughed.

"You wish!" Chris retorted back as Wyatt pouted again.

"Don't let that pouting fool you Chris." Stella said to the brunette as the witch nodded in return. "He' uses that pouting to get away with things."

"Yeah I figured." Chris replied back with a smile as Wyatt pulled a mock shocked face.

"I'm hurt. Right here….Knife through the heart." Wyatt said miming the knife into his heart.

"And He's a great actor too." Mike commented as Wyatt shook his head.

"Not to mention, he's can sweet talk anyone into doing anything." John said looking directly at Chris with a sincere nod – exchanging unspoken words between each other.

"Plus he's vainer than anyone you would've ever met in your life." Daisy added in with cheeky grin.

"Hey, you guys are supposed to be my friends." Wyatt said as Stella shrugged taking a sip of her drink.

"So?" Stella asked looking very innocent as she batted her eyelids for the added effect.

"Just because you're our friend, doesn't mean we can't warn the poor soul whose going to be stuck with you for god knows how long about your devious nature." John said waving his hand in the air as he moved his leg to reposition his seating – only his extended leg, tripped a passer-by, sending both her and her drink spiralling into Chris – drenching the brunette's top with her drink. "Oh Shit!" John muttered quickly pulling his leg back in.

"I'm so sorry!" The girl yelped as she pulled away from the brunette, who looked surprised by what just happened, but realising what just happened, he quickly got up to his feet to prevent the cold liquid travelling down into his jeans.

"It's okay." Chris muttered as the Girl looked worried.

"I didn't mean to…" She said turning around to face others, only to trail off. "Oh. My. God!"

"Charlie?" Jack said taken by surprise at the sight of one of the playboy bunny standing before them.

"Charlie!" John Squealed as the Playboy bunny – who got a bunny ears on her head – turned to squeal and air kiss John.

"John, mwah!" Charlie said air kissing everyone, including the girls by leaning over the table, before looking towards Chris. "I'm so sorry, it was a total accident."

"It's alright. No harm done." Chris said with a forced smile.

"Coolio," Charlie said with a grin before turning to face the table.

"I'll be back." The brunette said to the blonde, who gave him a nod in return. Soon as Chris moved away, Charlie took his place next to Wyatt, speaking away to the group. With a final glance at Wyatt, Chris disappeared into the crowd.

**##########**

Chris cursed the bunny under his breath as he wiped his baby blue shirt with wad of toilet paper, which was offered to him by the man that worked there. Not only was he annoyed by the girl spilling drink on him, but he was also annoyed how easily she took his place – alright, he's getting little jealous again, but he couldn't help it – then again he knew he shouldn't since Wyatt introduced him to all of his mates, which is always an official sign in a relationship to let others know they are with someone serious. Plus Chris can tell they are Wyatt's close friends by the way they interacted with each other, just like he used to do with Bianca and Tom.

"_Great, now I miss my friends, who ditched me."_ Chris thought to himself as he threw the paper into the waste basket before going to dry his hands – too bad they didn't have the old hand dryer, which could've helped Chris dry his top, but with this new hand dryer – people can only dry their hand. It sucks because you have to hold your hand inside the dryer. '_Apparently it's hygienic.'_ Chris reminded himself, as they have the same one in 'P3'

"Cheers." Chris thanked the guy before entering the far end empty cubicle to empty his bladder – which is bursting with drinks.

Finishing his business, the witch flushed the toilet and turned around – only to be alarmed at the sight of swirling blue orbs taking shape in the cubicle. _"Shit!"_ Chris thought to himself as he backed against the wall, allowing the person to fully form before him – only to be surprised when they did.

"Ryan?"Chris asked blinking several times, trying to understand how the half-Manticore orbed, rather than shimmering.

"Chris, sorry didn't mean to alarm you…" Ryan said taking in his surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Question is what you doing here?" Chris asked as the raven head nervously laughed. "And why do you look like a wax doll?" Chris asked as he took in the flawless look on the Manticore.

"Erm…We have a little problem." Ryan answered as Chris raised his eyebrow.

"Care to elaborate?" Chris asked as Ryan grimaced – using the toilet tissue, he closed the toilet lit before sitting down, allowing Chris to stand before him.

"Okay, do you remember the story you made up when you were young?" Ryan asked throwing the toilet paper away with a repulsed look on his face as Chris stared at him.

"Which one? I made tons up." Chris said folding his arms as he shifted his stance, while Ryan groaned.

"Well the one with the evil Enchantress, gnomes, with me and David in," Ryan said as Chris frowned a little but slowly nodded as he remembered the story.

"Yeah, I remember." Chris said nodding. "What about it?"

"How does it finish?" Ryan asked as Chris looked taken back at the question.

"Okay what does the ending to my story got anything to do with why you look like wax doll?" Chris asked as Ryan rolled his eyes with a groan before unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his chest – at the sight of red circular disc embedded into the Manticore – Chris' eyes widened alarmingly. "Oh crap!"

"Yeah, your bedtime stories are becoming real." Ryan said as Chris looked perplexed.

"That's impossible…H-How?" Chris asked his eyes never leaving the glowing red disc on Ryan's chest.

"Evil Witch encounter, she cast a spell to bring all the demons from the book of shadows to life, but David deflected her spell – but the only problem was, he saved the book of shadows but the spell rebounded into the nearby box and into…"

"My writing book?" Chris said earning a nod from Ryan. For few seconds Chris just stood there unable to comprehend what Ryan just said but then they all slowly sunk in. "Wait, wait, wait…this means…mom & Aunts…"

"Yeah, pillar of marble statues." Ryan replied gloomily.

"Okay….so why do you need to know how my story ends? How is that going to help?" Chris asked the half-Manticore.

"Well David thinks, since if we figure out how the evil enchantress is defeated in your story – in this case the evil Witch, maybe then we can break this spell." Ryan said as Chris nodded. "Only problem is, we realised you never finished that story or at least never wrote the ending to it."

"Err…I can't remember…" Chris said shaking his head as Ryan's looked as if he's going to burst into tears. "Wait…It's a spell."

"A Spell?" Ryan echoed his words as the brunette nodded.

"Yeah, a spell that brings the Enchantress good side from the mirror world," Chris said as Ryan nodded. "That vanquishes her."

"Sounds easy enough." Ryan said as Chris shook his head.

"No, it's not." Chris said with a look of dread on his face. "I made the spell specific so only I knew the spell, any other spell cast by others won't work – well that is how it went in my story, since I'm the hero."

"Well that makes sense…but really, one question! Why did David and I end up with a machine heart?" Ryan asked as Chris nervously laughed with a shrug.

"Well, because you know…you & David were the heart breakers in school, so that's why you two have machine hearts since you can't feel others emotions." Chris said with a shrug.

"But…we can feel emotions; I mean I feel sad, upset…" Ryan said as Chris shook his head.

"You think you do but in reality you can't….well that's how it's in my story." Chris said with a small shrug and a apologising look.

"Wow, way to make us feel better." Ryan said with a shrug.

"Well yeah, I mean…." Chris started only to be interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Chris, is everything okay?" Jack' voice filtered through the door, alarming Chris.

"Oh shit." Chris muttered as Ryan looked from Chris to the door. "Hmm… Yeah I'll be right out, I'm on the phone."

"Okay, take your time." Jack' voice replied back before the sound of his footsteps faded away.

"Shimmer!" Chris whispered as Ryan shook his head.

"I can't…" Ryan said as Chris raised an eyebrow in a threatening manner.

"Why not?"

"Cause I've lost my powers to the enchantress and before you ask – David orbed me here!" Ryan said as Chris groaned. That's right, Ryan loses his powers, and his cousins are turned into gnomes, not to mention, his father & uncles into obedient slaves to the enchantress.

"I can't let him see you with me." Chris said as Ryan frowned at the comment.

"Why not?" Ryan asked as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Because, because….I can't tell you." Chris said as Ryan looked at him.

"Oh, wait! Are you out with Wyatt?" Ryan asked as Chris looked taken back. "Yeah, David filled me with your new boy toy."

"I guess the word secret is a foreign word in our family huh?" Chris said as Ryan nodded solemnly. "Okay, just wait five minutes before coming out, okay?" Chris said as Ryan nodded. "Good."

"Wait!" Ryan called out. "What about the spell?"

"I'm thinking about it…meet me outside." Chris replied with a plastered smile, before turning around to open the door. Taking a quick peek to see if the coast is clear, the witch stepped outside to find Jack was speaking to the guy who works there. "Who knew my writing will come back to bite me in the ass?"Chris mumbled to himself as he quickly made his way towards Jack.

"Hey!" Jack said as Chris smiled at him and washed his hands. "You were in there long, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, you didn't have to wait." Chris said as Jack shook his head.

"Oh don't worry about it." Jack replied back as Chris dried his hands.

"Ready to go?" Chris asked as Jack nodded, tipping the guy before heading out of the empty bathroom – well that's what the guy who works in the bathroom thought – until Ryan stepped out of the cubicle. Not only was the mortal was stunned by the guy appearing out of his bathroom that he didn't see enter but was also taken back by which cubicle he entered from – since the other guy was in there moments ago.

"Howdy!" Ryan said with a nod before walking out, leaving the stunned guy with his mouth gaping open.

"I'll be damned." The guy muttered when he got his bearings.

**#############**

Meanwhile out in the Club, where the music is deafening those who enter, while the darkness that surrounds them pierced by flickering lights of rainbow - Jack & Chris made their way through the dancing crowd.

"Chris!" Jack said grabbing the brunette's hand, nodding towards the bar. "Let's head to the bar." The Sandy blonde shouted next to Chris' ear. Chris nodded as he followed Jack to the bar. "Two Rock me Out Crazy." Jack shouted to the bartender over the counter, before turning his attention back on the brunette. "Let's get a drink before we go back."

"Thanks but I've got a drink back there." Chris said nodding in the table direction somewhere beyond the dance floor of people.

"Not anymore. Charlie kinda hijacked it." Jack said with a smile before turning to pay the bartender.

"No, let me get it." Chris shouted over the music as Jack shook his head, pocketing his change from the bartender.

"No, don't be crazy, this one is on me." Jack replied back passing the drink to the brunette before grabbing his one. "Cheers." Both clunked their glasses before taking a sip.

"Shall we go?" Chris asked as Jack nodded – lightly praying deep inside that everyone is back where they supposed to be, otherwise it's going to be disaster and Jack could feel it, deep in his bones.

Like he expected when he and Chris reached the table, there was no sign of Wyatt, Charlie, Mike or Sophie – as they all went for a dance, well Wyatt was dragged away by Charlie & seeing she is part of the playboy bunny collection, they couldn't exactly tell her that Wyatt was taken otherwise that news would've gone to Danielle's ears, then she….well let's just say there won't be any more future invites to the playboy mansion for them – in their places there were four additional playboy bunnies sitting in-between, Stella, Daisy and John, all chatting away, looking very much excited – which Jack figured for the upcoming Playboy Anniversary plus Halloween Bash this weekend.

"Hey Guys!" Jack called out to alert their presence to others, as they took seat next to Stella, with Jack sliding in first before Chris sitting by the edge. "Girls, this is Chris."

"Hey Chris!" The girls chorused all waving and blowing kisses to the amazed brunette.

"So are you straight, gay or bi?" The redhead bunny next to Stella asked Chris - who looked little taken back by the question.

"Hey I feel Soooo offended right now!" John said in his diva voice as other playboy bunnies looked towards their friend.

"Kelly!" The beautiful Asian bunny pouted as Kelly lightly shrugged.

"Sorry but I was just curious. He's hot!" Kelly replied back to her friends. "But you guys know my history with men."

"Yeah, she only falls for the taken, dead or gay guys!" Hazel (the beautiful Asian) informed Chris, who gave a little nod with an expression that said '_Right!'_

"Well hate to break it to you Kelly, but he' doesn't swing your way." Jack informed as Kelly's face fell dramatically, while Stella grinned under her breath.

"It's Karma, I tell you." Hazel said to her friend as Kelly nodded with a sniff.

"Don't worry honey; I'm sure you'll find your Mr Perfect soon!" Daisy said to the bunny, who's taking a large sip from her cocktail – only to pull away making a hissing noise as if she took a shot!

"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked Stella, who glanced at Jack before answering Chris.

"He's just gone for a short dance." Stella said with a careless shrug as if that subject doesn't need importance. "I heard that…" She started to change her subject only the bunnies jumped in the boat.

"I doubt it be a short dance." Hazel said as other bunnies giggled.

"Yeah, we all know Charlie has a major crush with Mr Hunk." Said the Raven head bunny as others nodded.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if she dragged him into an alleyway to have a quickie." Kelly replied back as everyone burst into laughter - well the bunnies anyway – while others looked at Chris with a nervous grin plastered on their faces. Although he was lightly jealous at those words, the witch shook it off with a smile, because he trusts Wyatt and knows that the blonde is not going to mess around with a girl, at least not when he's here with him.

"I'm sure nothing like that will happen." John said with a nervous laugh – only to realise, not only did he put a foot in his mouth but also dug a hole for himself, when the girls began commenting on Wyatt's endurance in bed.

"He's right, Wyatt doesn't do quickies girls," Naomi (raven head) said to her friends. "You know well as I do that he loves to take his time when it comes to bed."

"Man, he's one of the best I've had." Hazel said her voice sounding exhilarated before dropping into disappointment. "Too bad he doesn't do relationships." At this all the girls bit their lips in sadness.

"Guys, enough, we don't wanna know what sexual fantasies you may have of our friend." Stella said to the girls, but Stella' words fell into deaf ears as the girls carried on among each other and with Chris, seeing he swings towards guys.

"But really that guy knows how to rock your world. He made me cum at least four times before I called it quits." Bella the strawberry blonde (the fourth bunny) said as the girls giggled – as others giggled nervously, not by Bella's comment but by the reaction that was going through the brunette's face – which is mostly surprised, shock &…very calm…like the calmness before the storm type.

"Wow…" John said his voice filled with fear. "It's nice to know you all had fun with Wyatt, so how about we talk about something else…the party?"

"I'm planning on to see how many times he can make me orgasm this weekend." Hazel said with a cheeky grin & wink to others as others nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa….W-w-who?" Chris stammered lightly, not realising his voice was shaking…but others certainly have, so Jack jumped in.

"Who cares…" Jack said trying to come across as a snob so the subject would change but it didn't.

"I think someone is jealous here girls." Kelly said as the girls all did an 'Awwww'

"Don't worry Jack, we haven't forgotten you sweetie." Bella said in a sickly sweet voice.

"But we all know Wyatt is so much better at what he does," Naomi said as the buniess nodded while Daisy and Stella rolled their eyes. "He makes you feel so special."

"I think I'm going to get another drink." Chris said to the group before bolting away into the crowd without waiting for a response but in reality he felt sick to his stomach….I mean….his brain wasn't functioning very well as he pushed through the crowd until Jack stopped him.

"Chris…Chris!" Jack called out following Chris through the crowd, stopping the brunette near the stairs. "It's not what you think and before you decide anything, please, please, please just talk to Wyatt before you decide anything cause that guy really likes you." At the pleading face & voice, Chris merely nodded without a thought in response.

**##########**

**Thank you ALL for those lovely reviews. Sorry for the delay but I wrote the chapters but proof-reading can be a bitch when I already read the chapter so many times again & Again lol….but that aside..Whohoo. I fooled you guys, I made you think Wyatt was cheating…hehehe….But now…Whoa, poor Chris, what is he going to do? Especially with Magical problem on the horizon! Something tells me something bad is going to happen… [grins]**

**As always My special thanks goes to my lovely readers & Reviewers: **_TheNickoftime, […..], S.A. Hager, Lexi561231, PrincessChaotic, Wesdrewlover, Wragziez, I-Love-Trunks, Candysleep, CelticWolfster, GGT. Lover1, Nocturnal Rose, Zephyr hb &_

_Charrmed__ – laughs- haha why would he need a poster when he has the real thing? _

_Drumline__ - -chuckles- Aww thanks glad to have you made feel better. _

_WCLF __– Yup Wyatt's not cheating, come on it's just a job people._

_IceWriter100__ – Well you haven't met my Muse – well it's a Pixie really, but what can I do, my muse gone on a vacation & put a pixie incharge, so it controls what I write, I'm afraid. –smiles- _

_**Once again thank you all…You know what to do right…Press that button for Moree! Evil Enchantress & Gnomes next…. –evil laughter-**_


	26. Standing here beside you, Want so much t

**Chapter twenty Six – Standing here beside you, Want so much to give you…**

_Previously on NC – _

_"Where is Wyatt?" Chris asked Stella,_

_"He's just gone for a short dance." Stella said with a careless shrug as if that subject doesn't need importance. _

_"I doubt it be a short dance." Hazel said as other bunnies giggled._

_"He's right, Wyatt doesn't do quickies girls," Naomi (raven head) said to her friends. "You know well as I do that he loves to take his time when it comes to bed."_

_"Man, he's one of the best I've had." Hazel said her voice sounding exhilarated _

_"But really that guy knows how to rock your world. He made me cum at least four times before I called it quits." Bella the strawberry blonde (the fourth bunny) said as the girls giggled_

_"I think I'm going to get another drink." Chris said to the group before bolting away into the crowd without waiting for a response but in reality he felt sick to his stomach….I mean….his brain wasn't functioning very well._

…...

Chris didn't know how he felt that moment, since all he felt was his heart drumming wildly against his chest along with beat of the music that drowned out the whole world around him. If he was jealous about the girl taking his seat next to Wyatt, then he couldn't even begin to imagine how he feels about what he heard from the girls – cause all of them were drop dead gorgeous, their table was constantly watched by men of all ages, including the bouncers – but for them to tell that Wyatt was the best fuck buddy they've had…he can't even begin to imagine where he fits into all this…I mean if this guy fucks all these gorgeous woman, then why is he with a guy like Chris? Fair enough Chris has looks, but not compared to them and he's even ashamed to admit that he would totally nail them at any given chance.

He knows it's stupid, after all Wyatt is with him….but…he's beginning to doubt that. Is he really with him? After all no one is saint, but when Chris thinks about it, he can't think of one reason why Wyatt would wanna be with him, cause Chris doesn't even offer the blonde real sex and all those emotional stuff, for some reason Chris doesn't buy it. I would make so much easier if Wyatt was demon but he wasn't…._'But that doesn't mean he's not enchanted'_ that would make so much sense. A guy like Wyatt could only be with him if he's either enchanted or in love – and Chris knows it isn't the latter. Words can be uttered without meaning them and Chris figured, everything Wyatt said was just to make Chris feel secure with him – it's the demonic enchantment, not Wyatt.

At this, not only tears blurred his vision but anger and pain filled his senses. Right that moment, he wanted to find the demon that played with his feeling and rip it to shreds, piece by piece.

"Chris….Please!" Jack said snapping the brunette out of his thoughts as Chris nodded. "I'll go find Wyatt & let him know where you are, please don't go anywhere. Promise?" In response Chris once again nodded. "Just hang on." With that Jack ran off in search for the blonde.

Chris shook his head and made his way up the stairs, heading to the second floor, where the exit is located. "Chris! Chris!" A voice shouted over the music, but the brunette rarely cared for the person that was calling him, despite the fact he knew someone was calling – Chris carried on walking up the stairs, wiping his eyes roughly as he reached the second floor.

"Chris!" A voice shouted as someone grabbed his shoulder, causing the brunette to turn with a harsh glare – only it turned out to be Ryan.

"Ryan…" Chris said looking totally lost, while the brunette mentally kicked himself for forgetting the chaos back home. "I-I-I'm so sorry, I-I…"

"Hey…What's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ryan asked at the sight of Chris standing there with red eyes. In reaction Chris merely nodded with a small sniff.

"Yeah I'm fine, this spell… give me a second to think." Chris said looking at the ground, feeling somehow he has been let down by Wyatt in more ways than one.

"Chris…" Ryan said looking at Chris with a raised eyebrow. "Are you going to tell me what happened or Do I have to find out on my own?"

"It's nothing… you know." Chris replied with shorts nods. "Just Demon possessing Wyatt to make him be with me for whatever reason, I don't know."

"What?" Ryan asked taken back by the witch's comment, but dragged the witch to a side to he can hear clearly. "Did you just say Wyatt is enchanted?"

"Yeah," Chris said with a small forced smile and a shrug. "But it happens right; I mean he's not a demon or a warlock, so it's the only explanation I could come up with."

"For what?" Ryan asked unaware that people, who are passing them by are watching them interest – well watching Ryan with unyielding longing, as Chris' story wise both David and Ryan are flawless creatures with mechanical heart – they attract creatures of all land to shatter their heart.

"For why a guy like him would wanna be with me," Chris replied back as Ryan looked confused. "I mean let's admit it, I may not be the brightest but I'm not stupid…This guy been with all these hot girls & I can't think of one reason why he would wanna be with me."

"Maybe Love?" Ryan asked as Chris scoffed – only a girl interrupted him.

"Hi, care for a dance?" She asked Ryan, who shook his head causing the Girl's cheerful face to drop in disappointment.

"Sorry, can't but maybe later." Ryan replied back as the girl perked up at the comment before nodding enthusiastically.

"I'll be waiting there." She said pointing towards the end of the balcony before dashing away. Ryan shook his head before turning his attention back to Chris.

"Love? Ryan we been only going out for three months." Chris said as Ryan simply looked at him. "He can't be in love with me."

"Why not? You're a great guy Chris. Don't underestimate yourself." Ryan answered as Chris shook his head.

"No, I don't underestimate myself but I know when I'm with someone who's way out of my league." Chris replied back as Ryan frowned.

"And why is this guy out of your league?" Ryan asked as Chris shrugged.

"Err…cause he's is your average jock from school." Chris said as Ryan nodded. "And I'm the nerd; I have always been and always will."

"That doesn't mean he's out of your league Chris," Ryan replied back. "No one is out of no one's league; it's mostly to do with their preference."

"Tell that to the Nerds, who fail to get the cheerleaders." Chris retorted back as Ryan chuckled at the comment.

"Only they do get the girls later on in their life as well as other things." Ryan replied back, only another girl approached them but ignored by Ryan as he busy talking to Chris – hurt by being ignored the girl walked away, looking upset.

"It doesn't matter because I'm pretty sure Wyatt is enchanted." Chris replied back as Ryan threw his hands up in the air.

"You know that's not true, but if you wanna believe in a lie rather than to face the truth, then go ahead." Ryan replied back.

"And what is the truth?" Chris asked the Manticore.

"That you're jealous and you're insecure." Ryan replied back as Chris rolled his eyes in anger.

"I'm so annoyed of people telling me that I'm insecure…" Chris said trailing off as another girl interrupted them by placing herself in front of Ryan.

"Hi there gorgeous… care for a drink?" She asked Ryan trailing her hands down his chest, who looked taken back by the action. "Or maybe more…you pick." She whispered into Ryan's ears causing his eyes to widen at the invitation.

Chris on the other hand looked surprised at what was happening – however he was even more surprised when the girl who asked Ryan for a dance earlier on, came by looking beyond mad. "Take your hands off him bitch. He promised to dance with me next!" She shouted pulling the girl away from Ryan – who stumbled back in her heels.

"You did not do that!" She shouted at the girl.

"I did! What you gonna do?" The girl asked only to receive a face full of alcohol.

And before the guys knew it, the two girls were engaged in a serious, full on Cat fight - pulling each other's hair and screaming abuse at each other.

"Holy shit, you've just started a fight." Chris claimed at the sight of both girls clawing each other's clothes like wild pack.

"Yeah I don't know whether to shocked or happy." Ryan replied back as Bouncers ran in, diffusing the fight as each grabbed the girls around the waist, lifting them off the ground & carrying them out – while the two still trying to kick each other & to escape from the bouncer's grip to finish what they've started.

"Chris!" A voice shouted as Ryan and Chris turned to find Wyatt making his way towards them. Chris saw the relief that went through the blonde's eyes but at the same time they looked worried, which only doubled when they landed on Ryan, who stood next to him. "Jack just told me what happened." Wyatt said to the brunette. "Can we talk for a second please?"

Chris looked at Ryan, giving a short nod, before looking towards Wyatt, allowing the blonde to lead him to a side – to a corner where they can talk.

"Listen, I know you must be so confused but please let me explain." Wyatt said as Chris looked at him. "It's true, I'm not going to lie to you, I did sleep with them but I swear to you, all of that was in the past before I even got to know you. With them it just physical Chris, it meant nothing to me than what I have with you."

"What do you have with me Wy?" Chris asked confused. "Because I don't know… I mean we don't even have sex."

"I don't care about sex." Wyatt hissed as Chris scoffed and looked away. "Chris, listen…" Wyatt said lifting the brunette's chin to look into his eyes. "I don't know how you feel about me, but you know how I feel about you. I love you Chris and trust me when I say this, that you are very special to me. You're the only person I have loved this much next to my Nan. You loved me for who I am, without expecting anything in return that's what made me love you. Your caring nature, you sense of humour, your feistiness & your stubbornness, all of those is what attracted me to you Chris. It's what I love and have with you Chris. I also know when you feel you're ready, we'll move on to physical love but for now I have your emotional love – it's more than I ever had with anyone else in the past. I only wish that my Nan could've met you, because I'm pretty sure she will say that you're perfect for me."

"I-I…I can't…" Chris said throwing his hand up and freezing the blonde on the spot.

Ryan seeing the familiar movement of the wrist action from Chris in the distance, made his way towards the brunette – hoping the other guy who was keeping a close eye on the couple wouldn't follow him – but as he expected the guy followed him.

Chris saw Ryan and Jack approaching towards them. Knowing if Jack was to reach them, then he's likely to see his frozen friend, Chris did the first thing that came into his mind, he squinted in the direction of a girl that's standing near the table, sending her crashing sideways into Jack – who in turn crashed into another passer-by.

"Nicely done." Ryan commented as he reached them while Chris exhaled deeply. "So why is the lover boy frozen?" In response Chris filled the half Manticore on Wyatt's reply to how he feels about the brunette. "Okay, so why is he frozen?

"Cause I've just remembered my secret power." Chris said as Ryan looked confused. "Well according to my story, I could always tell whether a person is lying or not, that's how I could tell when Dad & uncles were enchanted by the enchantress in my story."

"Okay…" Ryan said looking at Chris. "And let me guess, he's enchanted."

"Yeah…I wish I could say that, but No, he's not…." Chris said as Ryan looked taken back.

"Oh, so what is the issue then?" Ryan asked as Chris looked at him. "He's not enchanted."

"Or that is what he is truly led to believe, that he loves me." Chris retorted back, in return Ryan gave him a look, since even under enchantment, if truth spell was cast the enchanted will speak the truth and reveal their sealed desires that are hidden by enchantment. "Alright, fine he's not enchanted." Chris snapped very much like Piper. "But…that means…."

Ryan gave him a nod. "Yes genius. This poor sap must really love you." He said glancing at frozen Wyatt.

"I'm scared!" Chris replied as Ryan still looked confused.

"Of what?" Ryan snipped as Chris exhaled deeply. "Make sense Man!"

"I….forget it, it's nothing, just give me a second. I'll be there." Chris said waving his hand in dismissal as Ryan looked at Chris as if the witch just lost his mind.

"You sure?" Ryan asked lingering on his last word until Chris nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." Chris said as Ryan still looked as if Chris lost his mind.

"Oookay then!" Ryan said before walking away to the balcony, giving the couple their privacy as Chris smiled to himself.

"_I think I'm more than ready."_ Chris thought to himself as he took in the image of frozen blonde before him. Not been out of his position, the witch simply waved his hand to mobilise the mortal before him.

"Cant…?" Wyatt asked with a voice, that's filled with worry, distress & pain, while his eyes reflected those emotions along with many other unsaid emotions.

"I can't think of someone more perfect for me than you." Chris said with a smile, earning Wyatt's smile in return. "I love you so much & I'm scared that I might lose you."

"I promise you Chris that I will always be yours as long as you have me." Wyatt whispered to the brunette – who grinned as the blonde leaned down to press his lips against Chris' – using his tongue to softly probe into the mouth before softly swirling his tongue against the soft flesh & lightly trailing along the pearly teeth of his lover, before pulling away.

"But… If I find out anytime soon that you've been with another bunny, then I will…" Chris stated before leaning into whisper something to the blonde – causing the blue eyes to widen in shock & fear. "Got it?" Chris asked with a wide grin before making his way towards Ryan, leaving the blonde rooted to the spot for few seconds.

"So I take it that everything is sorted between you and Mr Romeo then?" Ryan asked at the sight of the witch approaching him with a huge grin.

"Yeah, I've also threatened him that if I ever find out that he's been with anyone, I will simply bite his dick off when I'm blowing him." Chris said with a smirk. "No Dick, no sex, right?"

"Man you just sounded exactly like Rachel." Ryan said looking horrified at the comment.

"I don't blame your girlfriend, you lot are prone to cheat." Chris said with a shrug as Ryan glared at him. "So I hope Wyatt there…" Chris said glancing towards where Wyatt was standing – or at least where he last stood, seeing it was empty now.- "Got an idea, what happens if he cheats." Chris finished his sentence off while his eyes scouted the area nearby for the blonde.

"Okay now let's focus here, spell." Ryan said as Chris nodded.

"Man it's there…." Chris said but unable to think with music filtering through his senses, he shook his head. "I can't think here, let's go…But wait let me tell Wyatt."

"Alright, I'll wait for you outside." Ryan replied with a nod before disappearing in the direction of the club's exit, while Chris turned and made his way down the stairs – heading to the table where he assumed Wyatt must be – but when he reached the table, he was surprised to see the table was more crowded than he left, with girls sitting on unknown guys lap, however there was no sign of Wyatt among the crowd.

"Chris!" Stella shouted at the sight of him as Chris looked around the table.

"Hey…do you know where is Wyatt?" Chris asked as Charlie looked up at the name, while others frowned, indication that they have no idea.

"He went looking for you." John informed the witch as Chris shook his head.

"Yeah, he found me but I was wondering if he came back here?" Chris asked as everyone shook their head. "Alright if you see him, can you tell him to call me? Because I gotta head home."

Everyone in the table nodded, but as Chris turned to Leave, Stella called out to him. Chris turned around to see the blonde climb over the table to reach Chris, as all the bunnies and the guys laughed and giggled.

"Go ahead give us a table dance." A guy shouted as Stella replied by showing her finger to him.

"Sit on it." Stella snapped before getting off the table with Chris' help. "Thanks…" Stella replied before dragging him to a side to speak, away from the noises and music. "But is everything alright between you and Wyatt, because that guy really loves you Chris, like crazy love."

"Yeah," Chris answered back with a chuckle. "Don't worry; everything is fine between me and him."

"Are you sure?" Stella asked still looking worried.

"Don't worry about it Stella, I'm not leaving Wyatt." Chris said with a secure smile as Stella nodded.

"That's good cause he hasn't been in a relationship for a long time because he's afraid of getting hurt, so please don't hurt him." Stella said as Chris smiled at her.

"I promise you, I won't hurt him Stella, I love that guy." Chris replied back as Stella smiled back.

"That's good or you'll have me to answer to." Stella said with a big brother voice as Chris nodded, earning Stella's laughter and a hug.

"Thanks, but I gotta dash now, can you tell him?" Chris asked as Stella nodded again.

"Yeah, yeah, sure you on ahead, I'll let him know." Stella replied back with a smile as they walked back to the table. Chris waved to others, promising to see them soon and made his way out, However the Halliwell kept his eyes peeled for the Blonde, hoping to bump into him on his way out but when he saw no sign of him or Jack, he knew Wyatt was probably busy with Jack.

Knowing Stella will tell Wyatt, Chris made his way out to find Ryan – who was standing there talking to three girls; however when Ryan caught glimpse of the brunette, the witch saw the Manticore mumble something to girls, to which they all squealed, before rushing past the brunette and back into the club.

"What was that about?" Chris asked as Ryan shook his head.

"Just crazy fans." Ryan said walking along the road with Chris, but stopped to glance at the Halliwell. "Wait, you do have your teleporting…" Ryan trailed off as Chris held up the small vial containing a milky liquid inside. "Just checking."

"Yeah, let's go." Chris said as they reached a scheduled place – glancing around to ensure no one was in sight, Chris dropped the potion with the thought of the Attic, causing the grey smoke surrounded them both and whisking them away to the destination.

**#############**

David looked through what was left of the books from Magic school for what seemed like the hundredth time, seeing the Book Of Shadows was with the evil enchantress – as if Chris purposely wrote the storyline to make everyone suffer before he comes to their rescue. The twice blessed even tried to finish the story but sooner he writes something in the notebook – it fades away, which explains things seeing he's not the true author to the story, so he couldn't finish that story in order to break the spell.

The Evil Enchantress has taken refuge in the underworld with his dad and Uncles. The House itself being rocked by thunder and lightning as if it was a stormy night but not a single cloud can be seen from outside the house.

"Is he here yet?" a Gnome with large blue hat asked as it waddled into the attic, shuffling its large shoes.

"Nope!" David replied back casually in a sinister tone.

"When this is all over, I'm going on a strike with this family." The Gnome squawked to the twice blessed, who shook his head as he sat down on the couch – watching with little amusement at the sight of the gnome trying to pull itself on to the couch.

"Want any help?" David asked as the gnome stopped to look at him. The Gnome opened its mouth to say No, but then compared the height before hanging his head lightly.

"Yeah!" The gnome replied looking at the floor like a helpless child, as David picked the gnome and placed him on the couch – who settled against the corner like a small child. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." David replied as he grabbed another book that was taken from magic school months ago that the Halliwells forgot to return, which is a good thing, seeing the Magic school has sealed itself off to the Halliwells. "Make yourself useful." The twice blessed said handing the book to the gnome - which was way too big for the gnome since the large volume practically hid the small creature behind it.

"Hope your brother gets here soon or I'll swear to god…I'll….I'll…" The gnome squeaked as David raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"I don't know... I'll let you know when I figure out what I can do in this body." The Gnome barked back turning the page to the book, just as smoke filled the attic to reveal Chris & Ryan.

"Chris, Ryan!" David shouted getting to his feet as Chris glanced around the attic as thunder noises filtered into his senses. From what the brunette could tell, the place hasn't altered except for the constant sound of thunder and lightning that flashed by the window. David, on the other hand looked like Ryan's twin with his pale and flawless complexion to match the nature of their characters, which was sexy emotionless vampires with no heart.

"Great, at last!" The gnome squawked dropping the book on the side to climb back down from the couch. Chris looked surprised at the size of the gnome, not to mention the way it waddled straight towards Chris to kick him right in the shin.

"Ow!" Chris yelped resisting the urge to kick the gnome back. "What was that for?"

"For making me into a gnome!" The Gnome yipped as Chris looked taken back.

"Henry let it go!" David said as Henry glared at him, causing Chris to lightly wince at the sight of how evil a gnome can look – almost like 'Chucky'

"Well…it's better than you know…Prue!" Ryan said looking around to see if the eldest witch might pop around to attack him, as Chris remembered what he made his sister into – a speaking Goose with amnesia - well according to his story, the evil enchantress cast a spell on Prue. "Where is Prue by the way?"

"In her Pen!" David said with a shrug. "She was making quite a mess everywhere, every time she got mad. Squawking around…I don't think Mom would be pleased to find her rug ruined."

"But really Chris, what's with the gnome? Huh and why do these two get to be the flawless machines?" Henry squeaked looking at Chris, who shrugged.

"It was written years ago Henry." Chris said with an apologising look. "I didn't plan on making you guys into gnome, it just came to me, plus I'm the invisible one here."

"Well clearly we can see you." Ryan said as Chris shrugged.

"To you guys yeah but no one from magical world can see me." Chris said with a shrug. "That's how it's written in the story."

"Why?" David asked as Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's just say being the youngest to the twice blessed has it downside." Chris said with as David nodded – clearly his mechanic heart not harbouring the unspoken meaning behind those words, but Henry understood them.

"I'm sorry!" Henry apologised as David and Ryan looked confused, while Chris shook his head.

"I was a kid then but now it doesn't bother me." Chris said discarding the subject. "Anyways let's get this story to an end because I've got a life to get back to." Chris said as David grabbed bunch of papers from the side table and handed it to the witch.

"This is all we managed to save from the fire." David said as Chris looked at the bunch of loose papers that was given to him.

"Man, look at all this." Chris said looking through his rough drawing of the enchantress, half burned gnome clan – his cousins – the story that weaved in and out around the pictures. Just as the brunette read through his story, he slowly began to remember them. "Wait, there are pages missing… are they all burnt?"

"Not really." David replied with a shake of his head as the young witch raised his eyebrow.

"The Witch took some of it too." Ryan filled in as Chris looked taken back.

"You are kidding right?" Chris said as David looked at Ryan but shook his head. "Great, that means she knows how this turns out?"

"No, she only got piece from the middle, we got the rest….well what's left of the fire anyway." David said with a hundred watts smile as Chris shook his head in response.

"Oh shit!" Chris said looking alarmed as he realised something as he came across the last page.

"What?" Ryan and David chorused as Henry looked up at them.

"If you just lost your powers then…Mom!" Chris said as realisation hits him of where the story was heading – because according to his story, when Ryan loses his powers, the enchantress kidnaps Piper to lure the twice blessed into her lair.

"What? What's wrong?" David shouted at the sight of his brother bolting out of the attic. "Chris!" David shouted as he followed the young witch down the stairs.

When Chris reached the landing of the infamous Halliwell Manor, he was stumped to see the three infamous Charmed ones in the form of stone sculptures, all looking shocked and confused, while her dresses bellowing in the air behind them. _"Just like I drew them."_ Chris thought to himself as he glanced down at drawing in the crumpled piece of paper, well technically he got the idea from 'Hocus Pocus movie' near the end where the witch turns into a stone. What can he say, he was a kid with overactive imagination and television time.

"What's wrong with Mom?" David asked the moment he reached the landing as Chris shook his head.

"Erm…nothing, It just… when Ryan loses his powers, the enchantress was supposed to kidnap Mom to lure you down there." Chris answered looking around the place, just as five more gnomes made their way from the kitchen, squabbling amongst each other. "Only I wish it was me, now!" The witch muttered at the sight of pissed off gnomes heading directly towards him. '_I'm need a vacation after this.'_

**############**

**Thank You all for the lovely reviews, I'M SORRY FOR THE LATE DELAY BUT MY LAPPIE BUSTED ALONG WITH INTERNET, BUT I PROMISE YOU THAT I WILL TRY AND UPDATE FAST AS I CAN. PROMISEEE!**

**As always thanks goes to my awesome readers: **_Wragziez, Drumline, QuestionMark, WCLF, Zephyr hb, CelticWolfster, Charrmed, PrincessChaotic, Unknown, Wesdrewlover, I-love-trunks1, NocturnalRose, GGT. Lover1, Jaxandr15, EJ Boulanger, Kit, S.A. Hager & PredatorsLove, Fan 1, Icewriter100, Shiraka Kay & Enchantixfae_

**Once again apologises for the late, hopefully if you hate me or love me, let me know. *winks* p.s. thanks to 'kat-sakura' for pointing out the glitch!  
**


	27. This Love in my Heart, that I'm feeling

**Chapter twenty Seven – This Love in my Heart, that I'm feeling for you!**

_**(The Enchantress A/N: Miranda Richardson)**_

_Previously on NC_

"_Erm…nothing, It just… when Ryan loses his powers, the enchantress was supposed to kidnap Mom to lure you down there." Chris answered looking around the place, just as five more gnomes made their way from the kitchen, squabbling amongst each other. "Only I wish it was me, now!" The witch muttered at the sight of pissed off gnomes heading directly towards him. 'I'm need a vacation after this.'_

_**############**  
_

"ENOUGH!" Chris bellowed out, startling all six gnomes, who stopped their squabbling to look up at the 6 ft gaint that stood before them. "Really guys, It was a Fictional Story, how was I to know, it was going to come true, if you're going to blame anyone, blame David, since he's the one who deflected that spell."

"I still can't believe you think of us like gnomes!" Brianna squeaked as Chris rolled his eyes.

"Really, why can't we be something else?" Charlotte asked as Chris dropped himself into the wicker chair in the sunroom, as it was convenient and easier for his cousins to look at him, rather than craning their necks all the way up.

"You know If I can get little peace around here, Maybe I could finish that spell, vanquish the enchantress and reverse all this chaos, then you don't have to be gnomes anymore. How does that sound eh?" Chris asked, as the six gnomes muttered amongst themselves in a huddle, however before he can say anything else nor receive an reply, every window in the solarium came alive with the enchantress image - who cackled like the evil witch that she is – causing the six gnomes to cower in fright.

"Hello my darlings." The Enchantress sniggered right before appearing in the sunroom in a puff of smoke. "What a dainty little club you guys got going over there…but aren't you guys forgetting someone?"

"Who?" Henry Jnr squeaked as the Enchantress laughed.

"Sleeping beauty of course." She replied before bursting into another round of evil cackle.

"Very funny!" Penelope squeaked as the enchantress laughed and clapped her hand, lightly bending down to speak to the six, completely ignoring Chris – who stood behind them.

"I thought so too!" She giggled as Ryan and David ran into the sunroom. "Oh look whose here, the two heartless blood suckers." She said pointing her fingers at the boys, entrapping them around a circle of lighting – which in turn electrocuted both Ryan and David.

"Do something." Ashley squeaked towards Chris.

"Do something." The Enchantress mimed Ashley as she turned towards the cousins. "They can't do anything pipsqueak."

"But I can." Chris said as he waved his hand, sending the enchantress spiralling across the room, as she slammed into the door that leads into the living room. Due to the surprise attack, the hold over Wyatt and Ryan dissipated – causing the boys collapsed to their knees, while the enchantress shook her head to clear the haze she saw from the collision.

Chris muffled his laughter as the enchantress got to her feet – however his grin died, when she took out a vial and smashed it on the floor - as a result; smoke appeared from the point of the vial collision, travelling along the floor like a mysterious San Francisco fog. The Gnomes (cousins) were once again looked terrified as they huddled together near the wicker table with their eyes closed as the fog harmlessly brushed past them, but when it reached Chris, it slowly began to envelope his body – creating a foggy silhouette of him for the Enchantress to see.

"Gotcha!" She said waving her hand, knocking the young witch backwards – who crashed into a corner, breaking the plant pots in the process.

Immediately Ashley and Patricia rushed to his side, while Henry Jnr made a brave attempt of attacking the enchantress by head butting her – only she simply flicked her wrist, knocking the small gnome into others. However by this point, David threw a fire that resembled a Lasso, only the Enchantress waved her hand causing the fire to turn into a deadly large python, changing its direction right back at David as the python wrapped itself around the twice blessed. Ryan, who saw this, immediately went to help David; by grabbing the python's head to stop its deadly fangs from sinking into the blonde witch - but the enchantress, simply slammed him into the cupboard behind him.

"Chris, you okay?" Patricia asked as the brunette got to his feet – with a flick of his wrist, he blasted the enchantress once again into the wall as David orbed the Python away, before creating an energy ball in his palms.

"You will regret this." She hissed holding her wounded arm, before disappearing in a puff of smoke, just in time for the energy ball to collide where she sat, leaving nothing but a scorch mark.

"Damn it!" David hissed in fury.

"You guys okay?" Chris asked his cousins, who all nodded while David rushed to Ryan, who was holding his chest and gasping for air. "What's wrong?"

"I-I-I…I don't know…" Ryan said looking at the rich red colour that rapidly spread outwards along his white shirt. David quickly ripped open his shirt to reveal the wound – only the sight filled Chris with dread – since it wasn't a wound, the glass that covered circular disc for his heart was shattered in the corner, which is what leaking its red fluid. "I-I-It's nothing. I'll be fine…" Ryan said trying to get up, only ending up grunting in pain.

"Just stay put, you should be fine." Chris said looking at the Manticore.

"Please tell me this is part of your story." Henry squeaked as Chris looked at him with dread but nodded slowly.

**############**

"But it doesn't make sense." Chris said to his cousins and David as he dropped the pages of his story on the coffee table to fold his arms in his chest, while keeping a close eye on Ryan – whose chest was repaired by his cousins with awful lot of duct tape.

"What?" David asked looking at the witch.

"According to my story, Ryan only gets hurt after she kidnaps Mom, but for some reason she attacked….that doesn't make sense. The story doesn't go that way."

"Unless she figured a way around it," Penelope said as Chris nodded, glancing at the Manticore on the couch, whose eyes are barely open. "Like she figured a way to see you."

"But that can only be from the pages she stole." David replied back.

"So she's aware part of the story." Chris said sitting down on the couch as others looked glumly at each other.

"What about the book of shadows?" Henry Jnr asked as everyone looked at Chris. "She has it; with it she could pretty much become unstoppable."

"No, it's useless to her, according to my story; the book seals itself off to the Enchantress," Chris said lightly biting his nails. "So it only reveals its knowledge to an Halliwell, that's why she needs David's powers to get them, since he's the only powerful witch that can trick the book."

"Great, so long as you stay put until this is over, we all be fine." Patricia said to David, who shook his head in return.

"Would it be really hard if you just write down the ending?" Brianna asked the witch. "Maybe that might put an end to all this chaos and we would know how the story ends."

"Yeah, after all you're the author, write it and it should work." Charlotte said as Chris frowned at the comment.

"If nothing works, then maybe you can re-write another ending." Penelope added as Chris nodded, grabbing the pages & pen from the coffee table.

"Okay here goes." Chris replied as he began writing his story exactly a ten year would write, while trying to remember exactly how the story went – however things took a strange turn when he came to write the scene where Enchantress abducts Piper.

'_The Enchantress knows if she was to kidnap the eldest charmed one, David will follow – so she appeared when no one was around. She sneakily got past the gnomes and kidnapped Mom.'_

However the moment he finished - the word 'Mom' disappeared from the page.

'Okay that's strange." Chris said with a frown.

"What?" David asked approaching the witch as Chris shook his head.

"The word Mom just disappeared." Chris replied as he wrote the word again – again it faded from the page.

"What the hell…? Try different word, substitute mom with something else." David suggested as Chris looked at him.

"Like what?"

"Mother?" Ashley squeaked as Chris shrugged but wrote the word down on the page anyway – however this time, the word didn't disappear – instead the letters shattered to re-arrange themselves.

The letter 'H' moved next to 'M' – the small line on the left bottom side of 'H' shattered to join the right side to form a curvy 'y'

The 'O' morphed into a triangle – only for the bottom line shattered to move up to the middle.

The small line above 'E' faded – changing itself into small 't' while the letter 'R' faded away from the Page and to finish off the 'M' Swirled upside down.

The Moment that happened – Chris' heart just stopped for a second as David leaned over to read the word that formed.

"Wyatt…?" David looked at his brother as Chris looked up unable to swallow.

"Huh?" Ashley said looking at the page before looking up at Chris. "What Wyatt gotta do with this story?" She squeaked as Chris shook his head, unable to comprehend what just happened, but slowly he realised what happened.

"But it's not possible." Chris muttered under his breath. Clearly something's gone awry in the story, since Wyatt wasn't part of the story, so how can the enchantress take him – then everything clicked into place.

Chris figured when the enchantress realised about Chris, she must've came after him in the club and seen Wyatt with him. After all, the Enchantress is not a fictional character to follow his story line to line, she is the evil witch behind all this chaos, so given that, she can make choices too but ultimately whatever she does, it will all lead to same destination – even if she takes different path and that path lead to her take Wyatt instead of Piper.

**###########**

The Evil enchantress smiled wickedly at the sight of unconscious Leo Wyatt hovering in mid-air above a square of closely packed spear heads – that's ready to pierce anything that dare touches their tip. The Evil Witch does not know how the story ends, but she knows it probably leads to her demise if she doesn't play her cards right – especially with the Halliwells, so instead of going with her original plan – to use their mother, she decided to take a different approach, hoping that will prevent her downfall.

"One way or another, I'm going to get your son's power." The enchantress said to the unconscious form that hovered above the blades.

**###########**

"So that's the Plan?" Ashley squeaked doubtfully as they all stood in the infamous Halliwell Manor. Although it was weird for Chris to speak to bunch of Gnomes, that barely reach his knee level, he knew he started this, so he gotta finish it – despite the fact he never wanted any part in it in the first place.

"Sounds easy enough to me." David said as Ryan nodded with a smile, who still looks weak but his chest piece has been replaced with a new glass cover on his chest to prevent his mechanic heart fluid from leaking. Good thing, Chris wrote the small thing into the story.

"Yeah as long as you guys do your part." Chris said to his cousins who all groaned. "We'll be out of there in no time."

"But….Why do we have to be the bait?" Charlotte asked the men before them, her small figure lightly shaking in fear.

"Cause it's my story and I'm in command, that's why." Chris replied back with a smug smile. "Besides if anything happens to Wyatt I swear to god, I'll never forgive myself." Chris said handing the sheet of spell to David that will cause the enchantress reflection to come alive. Which is only Plan A, Chris has Plan B, but it will only be used if Plan A goes off track.

"Don't you think someone should stay here with Prue?" Patricia asked as Chris considered the question for a second.

"Yeah, I agree and I vote that I stay back." Henry Squeaked as Chris chuckled.

"Nice try Henry but you're coming with us." Chris replied back to his enthusiastic looking cousin – whose face fell at the comment. "But Patty can stay here with Prue, just in case."

"Why not me?" Henry asked as Chris turned his attention to his brother and Ryan, ignoring the jumping gnome.

"Let's go!" Chris said as everyone nodded in response – with that, everyone spun in their place as tornado of smoke engulfed each and every one of them, teleporting them to their desired place – one of the perks being an Author to an unfinished story. Although Chris could've finished writing the end to the story the way he wanted – for some reason, every time he tries to finish the ending, it just fades away into the paper – clear sign that the ending of the story could go either way, so as a result, Chris took the papers & pen with him – just because he can't finish the ending doesn't mean he can't add twist and turn to it.

**###########**

Ryan, Chris & David appeared right before the Enchantress throne to find the enchantress looking bored as hell.

"At last, I was beginning to wonder if you three ever going to make it." The Enchantress said sitting up straight in her chair – reminding Chris awful lot like the evil stepmother from SnowWhite "I was getting bored of my entertainment." She said lazily gesturing towards the guys, who all turned around to find Coop & Henry looked bloody & bruised, dressed in gladiator outfit, wielding knife – looking at each other with blood thirst. However closer look revealed that neither men are aware of their surroundings as their pupils were blown wide open, looking almost cloudy, while their iris is nothing more than a line around their cloudy pupils! They are the perfect example of those under trance!

Chris had expected this, after all this is his story!

"Well glad to be in your service!" Ryan said with a small bow just as the Enchantress glanced towards him.

"Oh you still alive? How Fortunate!" The Enchantress replied back in a lazy tone as Ryan glanced towards David looking little worried.

David simply smirked at the enchantress with a nod, summoning mass of swirling orbs, before the Evil Enchantress, as the orbs took form of the cousins. The Enchantress in response raised an eyebrow at them, but the gnomes on the other hand, with quick glance at each other; they all zoomed around her & her chair in sonic speed, forcing the enchantress back in her seat, tying her down on her seat with rope that's enchanted to prevent her from teleporting.

"Unfortunately for you," Chris said looking at the enchantress. "You won't be!" Only his words earned an evil cackle from the enchantresses.

"I like to see you try that!" She replied giving a nod, just as Coop & Henry Slammed Ryan & David to the ground with a forceful battle knock, while the ropes that tied around the enchantress, burned in the middle by emerald flames as they snapped and shot out like ferocious snake as they wrapped themselves around the cousins, pulling them in like yo-yo earning squeaking screams from his cousins.

Chris who witnessed this, raised his hand to blast the enchantress, only he felt the air get knocked out of him, as something hard collided into him, shoving him to the ground in forceful manner. Turning around just in time to place his arm above him to prevent further attack – Chris was stunned when he comforted the face he wasn't expecting to see…

"_Wyatt…"_ – the one thought echoed inside his head as he saw Wyatt's ferocious face above him, bent on controlling him. For a second he was confused by the sight of the blonde trying to attack him but one glance into the blue eyes told him that Wyatt was nothing but a mere puppet to the enchantress.

"NOoo!" Chris grunted, using his forearm & left Knee to keep Wyatt back from his advances, the brunette's normal senses down by the sight of Wyatt looking so ferocious. "Wyatt don't…." Chris hissed struggling against the brute strength of Wyatt – after all the blonde is much bigger & stronger than Chris and right now he seemed even more stronger than normal human…in fact Chris feared if he doesn't do something soon, Wyatt is going to slam him home!

The Enchantress only cackled at the sight, distracting Chris… However with Chris distracted for a second, the blonde slammed his own forearm into Chris' throat, & with a twist of Chris' left arm, he turned the witch on his stomach, pinning him down painfully by his weight.

Coop on the other hand; using his telekinesis slammed David against the wall high in the air, causing the twice blessed to black out, while Henry using his brute strength threw Ryan's weak body over his shoulder and jumped on his back, placing the Manticore in a headlock with his arms twisted painfully behind him.

"Like my new working slave?" The Enchantress asked with a sly smile, glancing towards Wyatt's gladiator outfit, only the blonde was suited from waist below exposing his toned body for the enchantress pleasure - where the fire light glistened against the skin casting a soft gold glow, just like Coop's & Henry's. "Pretty little thing isn't he?"

"Yeah, you've no idea!" Chris grunted against the sand, his harsh panting breath causing small grains of sand to airborne as he strained to look up at the enchantress from where he laid, struggling on the ground, face pressed against the deep red sand. "But hate to break it to you, but you don't get him that easily!" Chris hissed squinted at the enchantress, sending her spiralling back into her throne - while flicking his pinned wrists that's held harshly against his back by Wyatt, who went flying back into the air away from the Witch. Getting to his feet, Chris flicked his wright arm at the enchantress, while flicking his left arm at Wyatt – combusting the ground next to Enchantress, while freezing the blonde in his steps at the same time.

The Enchantress, who had been clever enough to dive out of Chris' combusting range, looked up with a sneer. 'ah, ah, ah, ah….Another flick you're boyfriend gets it! She said holding an athame pointed at small cloth doll, which the young witch recognised to be the voodoo doll. Chris not wanting to take a risk, raised his arm but she dragged the athame down the left leg of the doll & at once Wyatt mobilised & screamed, where a large cut appeared from his thighs to his calf, blood pooling from the wounds –but just as the scream started, he stopped & became…the zombie he was to begin with.

"One more move, the knife sinks into his heart!" She said pointing the athame over the doll's chest.

The sight of blood pouring from the cut had Chris' heart run a mile but what's worse, Wyatt simply stood there ignoring the large wound, while blood pooled around his leg, as if he can't feel anything. _'He can't feel anything, he's under her control.'_ Chris thought to himself as he glanced towards the evil Witch.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Chris hissed, his voice trembling while his mind calculated a fast way to diffuse the situation, but it seems like the enchantress knew him way too well - before Chris can do anything, the enchantress threw the athame in a sonic speed towards him, that for a second Chris thought she got him. However when he felt the athame whiz past his ears brushing past his hair by millisecond, he realised the target second in line.

"NO!" Chris shouted turning around only to stop in surprise when he found Wyatt standing there with the athame firmly in his grasp, but before Chris can say anything, Wyatt placed the athame directly above his chest, ready to sink it into his heart at the command. Chris turned around just in time to find the enchantress produce a smaller knife to place it above the doll's chest with an evil smirk.

"Now, even if you try your little trick, one of these knives is going to sink." The Enchantress smiled wickedly, to prove her point, Wyatt pressed the blade tip into his chest - where the blade pierced the skin as blood lightly began trickling. "And even if you don't care for this mortal, I'm sure your father would do the trick." She said glancing towards the area that's masked by darkness behind the gladiator ring. At once flames erupted in their holders nearby to reveal, unconscious Leo floating above the spears. "I doubt if you can save them both at once!"

The sight of his father, unconscious form of David, Helplessness of Ryan –without his powers- & his cousins, who were still tied to the chair like dogs. Chris felt the love and fear he had of losing Wyatt & others overwhelm him, to the point he felt useless for a second. He didn't intend on Wyatt getting hurt but he knows if something was to happen to Wyatt or anyone else, he will never forgive himself.

"W-What do you want?" Chris hissed, his eyes blurring with angry tears at the sight of Enchantress gleeful smile.

"Simple, write the ending to my favour & I might let you and others live." The Enchantress said with a menacing smile; knowing full well that she is lying. "Get me your brother's powers & you all lose yours!"

"Fine…But heal him first." Chris said glancing towards Wyatt, who was turning pale by the second, his firm grip on the knife beginning to looks sluggish & the sand beneath his feet now looks much darker rich red than others. "And Anything happens to him, You won't get anything, I will personally hunt you down myself!"

"I'm sure you don't mean that!" The Enchantress replied back with a raised eyebrow.

"He's innocent, he's not part of this, if he dies, he stays dead & I will kill you when this is all over and my dad, he can die because this is a story & He will come back when the spell reverses!" Chris hissed looking at the Enchantress with a challenging glare. "Trust me on that!"

"Alright, write me the end & I will heal him. It's a deal." The Enchantress said as Chris shook his head.

"I'm not stupid! Heal him first." Chris hissed seeing the enchantress has the ability to revive the dead in his story, that's how she creates her army in another story! Chris knows if this story to end in her favour, she will gain that ability seeing that's part of another story, good thing he never had the time to write it down.

"Very well." The Enchantress said waving her arm over the doll & as Chris watched, the large cut sealed itself on Wyatt…but the paleness still didn't leave the blonde, he still looked weak! "Now Do you part!"

"What part?" Chris asked just as the doll & athame from Wyatt's hand vanished into thin air, right before Wyatt himself vanished into thin air.

"What?" The Enchantress hissed in confusion as Chris smiled.

"Don't tell me you weren't expecting this." Chris said holding his arm out as bolts & Chains appeared, with a wave, the Chains zoomed through the air like bullet, weaving through the air, giving the illusion it was nothing but light cloth – but the moment they reached the evil enchantress, they secured themselves around her.

"What is going on?" The Enchantress screamed as Chris took a spell out of his pocket but at the motion Coop came charging at Chris – only he was slammed into a cage that appeared around him from thin air.

"Your demise." Chris smirked giving a glance at his uncle, who hissed, trying to rip apart the metal frame to get to Chris.

_Earth, Fire, Soul & Art,  
Heed me what I wish So I can start,  
The story changed with given life,  
So does the spell to take her life…_

The Enchantress screamed, trying to escape her new confinement while Henry released Ryan & Charged at Chris, at least he tried to, but Ryan from the ground, grabbed his feet, slamming the patrol officer to the ground, where another metal bar cage appeared around him.

_What was once written let it pass,  
So the spell I cast upon her will last,  
I vanquish this Evil enchantress that's stands before me,  
So Send her to purgatory with a blast!_

With that spell, Chris threw a red vial that appeared in his hand at the feet of the enchantress. The moment the vial collided with the enchantress a huge explosion rocketed the air, combusting the very platform she stood upon, sending rocks & debris flying everywhere, leaving nothing behind except the eerie echoes of her scream as the only sign of her existence.

Chris who crouched down to protect himself from the flying debris, rushed to his feet to check upon his cousins, who were all thrown aside from the blast. "Penny, Henry!" Chris shouted at the sight of unconscious gnomes on the ground & the raised platforms – however before Chris can do anything, a soft glow washed over everyone, including himself – as the gnomes turned into his cousins, Ryan & David retained their normal clothes & flush of colours for their cheeks from their pale comparison. Coop, Henry retained their clothes & looked confused at the sight of their surroundings – as they were trapped inside a very huge metal cages -& the bed of spear disappeared into thin air as Leo dropped to the ground.

"Ooohhh…." Ashley groaned as she sat up, holding her head while others sat up to shake their heads. Even David regained his consciousness while Ryan looked pleased, shimmering out & back in to check for his powers.

"Awesome, I've got my powers back!" Ryan replied with a grin before checking his chest to ensure he really did lose the circular disc.

"What is going on here?" Henry asked looking at his nephews from behind the Cage as Coop nodded, hearting out of the metal cage to re-appear outside.

"Ask Chris!" Charlotte groaned out getting up to her feet as Chris helped others to theirs.

"Hey!" Chris said looking at his cousins with a surprised look. 'At least I saved you guys." Chris said as they all narrowed their eyes at him.

"After getting us nearly killed." Brianna snapped back as Chris rolled his eyes.

"But how did you beat the Witch?" Henry asked his nephew as Chris shrugged with a sly smile.

"He had Aunt Billie help us out." David said rubbing his head where the bruise has formed from his collision.

"But I thought…no one can intervene, I mean…its written right, but she's not part of the story right…so...how did you?...Am I making sense to you guys?" Ryan asked looking at others, looking thoroughly confused as Chris nodded his head.

"Well, I've got the idea when I realised she took Wyatt…it's not part of the story & he's not part of the story but still she somehow managed to take him, so I figured if she can do that, Aunt Billie can also intervene & get him out, seeing its ultimately I'm the one who reads the spell to vanquish the enchantress, Aunt Billie just gave me a helping hand."

"So where is Billie?" Coop asked as the cage vanished around Henry.

"She's at the Manor…" Chris said looking at his cousins, who opened their mouth to question but he added. "Watching everything through the mirror David enchanted for Mom's birthday." Chris said as everyone nodded.

"So where is Wyatt?" Brianna asked as Chris smiled.

**###########**

'S.E.X by Nickelback' Blasted through the speakers of 'Heat' Night Club as Chris re-appeared back in the very same cubicle that Ryan materialised when he was taking a leak. Quickly exiting the bathroom, Chris made his way out – once again leaving the man - who works in the bathroom – mouth agape at the sudden appearance of a man who did not enter!

Feeling the Music vibrate through the entire dance floor, the young witch made his way towards the seating cubicle where he knew Wyatt's friends will be sitting – however when he approached the seating booth, he was surprised to find it full, jam packed with people, all squished together, laughing, drinking & in-between Wyatt was sitting, chuckling with Jack about something.

"_Gotta love that projection Power."_ Chris thought to himself as he mentally thanked Billie for erasing everything from Wyatt's mind & healing him back to his old self before popping him back right before he was taken…so ultimately he didn't leave the Club at all.

Wyatt laughed, unable to control his laughter at the sight of his friend getting rammed down by one of the playboy bunnies, saying how they use to date & she always runs after him but he never bothered to look her up until she becomes a playboy bunny, now he wants to get back & she's giving him the run around. Wyatt always told him that one of these days, the way he ditches girls & guys that it's going to bite him in the ass.

However imagine his surprise when he saw Chris coming his way…When Stella told him that Chris went home…he was worried, but he knew Chris wouldn't have left if it wasn't important, & despite his own insecurities of Chris leaving him for someone else or leaving him because of finding out who he is, wasn't much of factor that night, since their little talk only made him love Chris more, especially after knowing the brunette feels the same way he does…which was that Chris is worried about losing him, just like Wyatt is worried about losing the brunette.

"Chris…" Wyatt said as Chris gestured his head towards him before moving away, indicating Wyatt to follow him, which the blonde did with a frown. Others on the other hand, well who hasn't met Chris- began talking about the mysterious guy, all the while Jack, Stella, Daisy & others tried to keep it under wraps about Chris' relationship with Wyatt.

"Hey…Is everything alright?" Wyatt asked the brunette the moment he reached Chris' side, but in response Chris just nodded before wrapping his arms around Wyatt's neck to look into the blonde' eyes.

Wyatt in return only frowned but raised his eyebrow at the brunette. "Stella said you gone home." Wyatt said as Chris nodded with a smile.

"I did but then I came back…" Chris said with a grin as Wyatt tilted his head to look at his lover.

"You sure everything is okay Chris?" Wyatt asked as Chris looked thoughtful before tip-toing to whisper in Wyatt's ears.

"I'm ready!" Chris whispered as Wyatt frowned at the comment.

"Ready for what?" Wyatt asked as Chris grinned before pressing his lips with Wyatt, while lightly trailing his hands down the blonde' back to grab his butt before pulling away. At this the blonde's eyes widened dramatically when he finally understood the meaning behind it. "Are you…Are you serious? I mean are you sure?"

Chris merely nodded. "I love you Wyatt!" Chris whispered as Wyatt wrapped his arms around Chris' slender frame & lifted him off the floor with a fierce kiss.

"I love you too baby!" Wyatt replied back setting the brunette back on the floor with a huge grin.

"So what do you say we get out of this place?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow –in response, Wyatt grabbed his arm & rushed out of the club fast as he could go! "What about your friends?"

"They'll be there tomorrow." Wyatt grinned as they made their way out.

**##########**

**Thank You All so much for the reviews, yeah I know this is yet another quick update but what can I say my muse is trying to make it up to you all…and yes it's the moment you all been waiting for, their first time…its takes an entire chapter, but boy I haven't wrote it down yet and I feel awkward to write it down, since it feels as if I'm invading their privacy by writing it for you all to see, hehehe. **

**Anyways as Usual huge thanks to my awesome reviewers….that's right, it's all you lucky people: **_Kat-Sakura, Nocturnal Rose, Wragziez, Wesdrewlover, QuestionMark, GGT. Lover1, I-love-trunks1, Drumline, Ortz, Black Panter Ranger, CelticWOlfster, Charrmed & Jaxandr15_

_And Finally my 'Anonymous Reviewer who didn't leave a name' – Thank you yeah I cant ditch these stories since my muse annoy the hell out of me for leaving them unfinished. Anyways glad you're enjoying them._

**You All know what to do, press that button for more update…Hehehe….I know you will. **


End file.
